The Apothecary Knows Best
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Sev, Lily, and Harry are trying to live as a happy family, running an apothecary in Diagon Alley, after Lily divorced James years before. But James keeps trying to sabotage their relationship out of petty jealousy. AU, mild CP SS/LE
1. Trouble Comes Unexpectedly

**The Apothecary Knows Best**

**Written by Snapegirlkmf & Rae Kelly**

**1**

**Trouble Comes Unexpectedly**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

**A/N: In this story James Potter starts out as a first class ass, but will redeem himself by the time the story is done. Also features a good Narcissa and de-aged James, plus a crazy/evil! Dumbledore and Good!Tom Riddle**

Lily levitated the lunch dishes into the sink with a brief wave of her hand and spoke a soft, "Scourgify!"

The tap turned on by itself and soapy water shot out of her finger and filled the sink. A scrub brush and a sponge was dipped into the water and the dishes began to wash themselves slowly.

The auburn-haired green-eyed mother of three and three-time winner of the Best Apothecary Award from the International Society of Apothecaries sank into a chair and watched the dishes washing, happy to have a moment or two to relax.

She had just put her two youngest children, three-year-old Eric and year-old Rosie, down for a nap, and Harry was in his room playing with some toys. She was glad to have a day off to spend time with her children, something her busy schedule didn't always allow, but she had forgotten that looking after three children could be as trying as running the apothecary all day.

She rubbed her hand across her eyes and thought how lucky she was to be married to Severus the second time around, doing what she loved best, brewing potions and selling them and consulting with customers about this or that ailment. It was so different from her former life, she mused, harder in some ways but she was happier now than she had ever been as the wife of rich dilettante James Potter.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander back in time, remembering how James had swept her off her feet with his charming airs in school, playing the gallant Gryffindor wooing the bookish Ravenclaw lady. Back then she had been smitten by Potter's good looks and casual devil-may-care attitude. He had a reputation for being a troublemaker, he was always in detention for one thing or another, but that bad boy aura had appealed to her girlish fantasies back then.

She had been an innocent, the only thing she knew about boys came from books and her best friend, Severus Snape. Severus had grown up with her, but she had only thought of him as a friend then. Shy bookish Snape, member of Slytherin House, her study partner in Potions and Herbology. They had both dreamed of opening an apothecary someday, and Severus wanted to become a Potions Master as well.

Lily had fully intended to follow through on her goals, until James had come busting into her life like a comet and made her feel things she had never felt before—desire and need for his tall handsome self. He had courted and wooed her in seventh year, and won her the summer after they had finished school. Lily had just begun her apprenticeship with Master Apothecary Howard Dee when James proposed to her and she accepted.

She had thought it a fairy tale marriage, but the reality was anything but.

James was not used to a witch who wanted to be useful and work for a living. He could not understand Lily's preoccupation with finishing her apprenticeship and becoming an apothecary when she was now his wife, and he had all the money she could ever need or want.

"You don't need to work, Lil, so why bother getting that degree?" he had said to her. "If you want to be helpful, volunteer at the Pureblood Mission for Widows and Orphans. You can donate to charities, whatever ones you like."

But Lily was not satisfied. She had been raised a Muggle, with a strong work ethic, and being idle was not something she was suited to. As Mrs. Potter, she had house elves and tons of Galleons, time to visit the finest salons and spas the wizarding world had to offer, shop at the most exclusive boutiques, and be a gracious hostess at all the fancy soirees and balls given by the pureblood set James associated with.

After three months it was plain to her that she would never be accepted into that world. She was a Muggleborn and uncomfortable as a lady of privilege. She did not know how to act or why it was wrong to thank one's house elf for fetching a cloak, she wanted more out of life than being a hostess and an ornamental wife for James to show off to his friends.

James didn't understand, and he went merrily on his way, betting on Quidditch matches, drinking till all hours with his mates Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, charming and dissolute. Lily hardly saw him, unless he decided to stay at home that night.

_I was so lonely, and trying to fill the empty hours with studying helped, but what I really wanted was my husband. Only he was too busy having fun and spending money on new brooms and year-round box seats for Quidditch. I thought having Harry would make a difference, would finally make him stay at home and grow up, but it didn't._

James had been an attentive father and husband for about six months, until he grew bored with changing nappies and watching Harry eat cereal and fuss over new teeth. Then he started trying to convince Lily to start going out again, leaving Harry in the care of his house elves.

But Lily had refused, even though she knew the elves would treat Harry like a prince. He was her baby, her firstborn, and she didn't want to miss a thing. She arranged for her Master to come to the manor and teach while Harry napped on certain afternoons and so finally finished her degree. She had proudly told James that night, after supper, while they were in bed.

"Oh, you did? That's nice, dear," he had muttered, then turned over and fell asleep.

Hurt by his lukewarm response, Lily had gotten out of bed and went to sleep in Harry's nursery, transfiguring a slipper into a bed for the night.

They drifted further and further apart, until the final straw came one day when she was picking up his dirty clothes from the bedroom floor and found an earring inside a pocket of his robe. It wasn't one she recognized.

But when she had confronted him with it, he had lied and said it belonged to one of Sirius's girlfriends. It was only later, when she had gone away for the weekend to visit her parents and taken Harry along, that she finally faced the truth. She no longer was in love with her husband. And she didn't think he loved her. He loved the _idea_ of her, but not who she really was. She admitted as much to her mother, and Rose had told her she needed to spend more time with James and maybe they could turn things around. So she had gone home early and discovered Sirius and Peter passed out drunk on the couch and James in bed with another woman.

There had been a huge row and Lily had called James names that her mother had said a lady should never let cross her lips, she was so hurt and angry. She had returned to try and patch up their flagging marriage only to find he had been happily running around on her with some pretty pureblood heiress.

James had begged her forgiveness and sworn it was the only time he had ever done it and she had believed him. For three months he behaved himself and spent more time at home with her and Harry. She had begun to hope that it was a mistake and he would be content being a family man. He really did love his son, he played with him and taught him to crawl and walk, he thought Harry was the smartest kid ever born.

But soon James became restless and started going out again with Sirius and Peter, much to Lily's dismay. She had never gotten along with them, they were both wastrels and encouraged James to do things that were reckless and foolhardy—not that he had ever needed much encouragement.

_But it was the second time I found him drunk and making out with a tart at the Pettigrew's Solstice Ball that finally finished it. It was then that I realized our marriage was a lie and he was a selfish immature bastard. _

She had filed for divorce the next day and petitioned for sole custody of Harry. Then she had gone home to Spinner's End and cried all night in her mother's arms. The next day she had seen Severus weeding his front walk a few houses down and he had asked her how she was doing. Before she knew it, she had poured out the whole sorry tale to him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say I told you so, Severus?" she had sniffled when she was through. "Because you did warn me, you know."

"No, Lily. You made a mistake, and I'm sorry he hurt you. You didn't deserve it." He handed her a handkerchief. "But I'm not sorry you're divorcing him."

Three months later the divorce went through, on the grounds of infidelity and irreconcilable differences. Harry had just turned one and James was allowed to see him every other weekend and had to pay Lily child support. The judge would have also made him pay alimony, but Lily had refused. Money for Harry she would take, but she could support herself. It was a rather large scandal, in all the papers, the press had a field day, but Lily stoically ignored the taunts about 'the other women' and 'poor little Mudblood, thinking she could compete with pureblood witches'. Within two months, she had rented a shop in Diagon Alley with a flat above it and started her own apothecary. But she had hung a _Help Wanted, Skilled Potion Maker Needed_ sign in the window.

_And Severus came in and applied for the position and suddenly I started looking at him as more than a friend and he defended me from any idiot who happened to say something nasty to me about the divorce. One thing led to another and before I knew it we were dating. James was furious, he had assumed I would remain a spinster, pining over him. And he hated that I was dating 'poor Snivellus' who he used to pick on at school. When we married, he nearly had a stroke. He swore I'd be in the poorhouse in three months if Snape were anything like his father, the drunken bum. But Sev wasn't, and we managed to pool our money together and buy the building outright and then we changed the name from Evans Apothecary to Snape's and ran it together. It was tough in the beginning, but we managed._

Lily smiled dreamily, recalling those halcyon days_, _and how she had been worried at first that Severus wouldn't accept Harry, but he had, he loved the boy and then they had two more children and their little shop was booming as their reputation for first class apothecaries grew.

Lily leaned back in her chair and allowed her mind to drift, relaxed and calm, until a very large tremor shook the flat and she sat bolt upright. _Merlin, what was THAT? I think it came from downstairs!_ She was on her feet and racing down the stairs to the shop in an instant. "Severus! What just happened?" she called but there was no answer.

Harry James Potter was bored. Very bored. There was nothing fun to do around the flat since his brother and sister were sleeping. He almost wished he were at his dad's for the weekend, because there was always something to do at Potter Manor. He peeked into the nursery, where Eric and Rosie were sleeping, wishing they would wake up so he would have someone to play with.

It was then that he saw his mother's wand, lying on the changing table. _She's probably looking for it. I'll go and give it to her,_ he reasoned, and picked it up. But when he found her in the kitchen, he saw that she was sleeping. He started to put the wand next to her on the table, but then he looked at it again and temptation reared its head.

He knew he wasn't supposed to play with anybody's wand. Both his mum and da—which was what he called Severus—had told him so over and over. A wand was not a toy. It was not something a little boy should touch. But he loved the feel of the wood in his hands and the way it warmed to his touch.

_I just wanna hold it. Just for a bit._

But pretty soon just holding it turned into waving it around and then he was pretending he was a mighty wizard on a Quest to slay the wicked dragon that lived in the basement.

He tiptoed to the top of the stairs and slipped down them and into the back of the apothecary shop. This was where they stored all the herbs and other icky ingredients for people to buy, there were shelves and shelves of jars and boxes and some herbs hung drying from the ceiling. A long low table was in the center with a mortar and pestle upon it and there was a curtain over the entrance from the shop.

Harry paused, Lily's wand held in front of him, breathing in all the myriad scents of exotic spices and herbs that always filled the air in the shop. His Da had started teaching him some of their names and what they looked like. He tilted his head and heard his da's voice, talking to a customer. _Oh no! Was he coming back here to make some potion or grind up a powder?_ The six-year-old wondered. If he saw Harry with Lily's wand . . .

Quick as a wink, Harry turned and hid behind a shelf.

Footsteps sounded in the back of the shop and he saw the tips of his da's boots walking. "I need to check on the Boil Cure brewing in the lab," Severus was saying to himself. "Then I can grind up the acacia she needs."

He unlocked the door to the basement and went down to his lab.

Harry waited until his da got all the way down the steps before he took off his shoes and crept down after him. Severus was busy stirring and never noticed the little figure scuttling into the shadows behind a stack of huge cauldrons in the corner.

Harry smirked. This was fun! Much better than playing with his toys. _I am Merlin the Great, sneaking into enemy territory, whatever that means. I will fight the dragon and the dark wizard._

Now Severus was returning to the shop and Harry came out from behind the cauldrons and slipped over to the still brewing potion and peered into the cauldron. It was an odd color and smelled terrible. _Eeeww! Smells like old moldy cheese!_

Wrinkling his nose, he stepped back from the cauldron, which had slow streamers of smoke coming out of it. He watched the smoke and imagined it was a dragon sleeping, smoke wreathing its head.

"Hi-ya! I will kill you, evil beast!" he shouted and pointed his "sword" at it. "Take that! _Incendio!_"

He yelled out the word for fire in Latin, having heard his stepfather say it loads of times when he lit a fire under a cauldron, he thought it sounded cool, but he forgot that he was holding a real wand in his hand and not a curtain rod, like he usually did.

Sparks shot out of the wand and the fire beneath the cauldron, which had almost gone out since the potion was just about finished, flared up with a whoosh. Flames were dancing up the sides and nearly to the rim.

The potion within became overheated and began to froth and bubble agitatedly and spill over the sides. The cauldron began to shake and quiver.

Harry came back to himself when some of the potion splashed upon his jeans. "Ow! What the—?" He looked at the cauldron and the frothing potion and gulped loudly. "Uh . . .oh . . .I think it's gonna . . .explode!"

He backed away from the cauldron, making it as far as the stairs before the entire cauldron blew up and scattered Boil Cure all over.

Severus was in the front of the store, arranging some of his stock when he felt the tremor and heard the tremendous bang. _Bloody hell, my potion!_ He raced to the laboratory door, unlocking it with a quick word and rushing down the stairs, trying frantically to think why it would have exploded when he had barely left it to simmer just five minutes ago.

Only to find his six-year-old son cowering against the stairs, a hand over his face, crying. "Harry! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

He picked up the child and examined him for burns. There were none.

Harry was still crying. "I'm sorry, Da!"

"Harry, what happened?"

"I . . .I was playing . . .It was an accident!"

"What are you talking about?" Severus demanded. Only then did he see the wand clutched in his son's fist.

Harry waited in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, sniffling. He was waiting for Severus to come back and give him his punishment. He was now in so much trouble, the worst trouble he had ever been in. Both his mum and his da were very angry at him and he knew he had disappointed them both terribly.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually only fifteen minutes, the door to his room opened and Severus entered.

He had spent part of that time cleaning up the horrendous mess in his lab and the other half discussing what Harry's punishment would be with Lily, who was so mad she had asked Severus to dole out the punishment this time. "Please, Sev, you deal with him. I'm so angry right now . . .I'm afraid of what I might do . . .I can't believe he would _steal_ my wand and play with it—in your _lab_, no less—after all the times we've told him and told him not to . . .!"

"I know, Lil. I'll handle it." Severus took several deep breaths, reminding himself that he must not punish his stepson while he was angry. He was not his father. He would not tread the path Tobias Snape had walked, walloping his son with a belt or a switch for everything, but especially for practicing magic, accidentally or not. He dreaded the upcoming punishment as much as his son, probably. But the youngster had to be taught a lesson, and hopefully it would stick this time.

Lily watched from the hallway when Severus went into Harry's room and listened to their conversation.

"Well, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?" Severus demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Da. I'll never do it again," Harry said, guilt and regret written all over him. He stared at the carpet, unwilling to look his stepfather in the eye.

"What were you thinking, taking your mother's wand like that, mister?"

"I . . I was gonna give it back to her, Da. She left it in Eric n' Rosie's room."

"Look at me." He waited until the green eyes had slid up from the carpet and slowly upwards until they met his own. "Why didn't you?"

"I . . .don't know. She was asleep so I just . . .wanted t'play with it."

"I see. How many times, Harry James Potter, have I told you _never_ to play with wands?"

"Uh . . .about a hundred times."

"Why did I tell you that?"

"B'cause . . .I could get hurt or somebody else might." Harry whispered, ashamed. "But I didn't mean to, Da!"

"Didn't you?" Severus demanded sharply. "When you took the wand to play with, wasn't there a tiny voice in the back of your head that said—_I really shouldn't do this, it's a bad idea_?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. "Yes." How had his da known that?

"So you knew what you were doing was wrong and yet you did it anyhow. I am very disappointed in you, Harry. And so is your mother. Do you know that you could have blown up the entire shop and this flat with your little game? That your Mum, Rosie, Eric, me and you—we all might have _died_?"

Harry stared up at him in shock. "Died?"

"Yes, _died_! You caused an explosion that could have made the building fall down on our heads!"

Harry began to sob. He felt terrible now. He didn't want to hurt Mummy or Eric or Rosie or his da. All he had wanted was to play Dragon in the Basement. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to die!"

"Then best you remember, little boy, to never pick up a wand again until you're going off to Hogwarts! Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, s-sir," Harry sniveled. "Are you gonna spank me, Da?"

Severus had moved by then to sit on the bed. "Do you deserve one?"

Miserably, Harry nodded. "But . . .I don't want one."

"If you wanted it, scamp, it wouldn't be much of a punishment," his da said resignedly. "Because what you did was so naughty, I'm going to give you six swats on your bare behind."

Harry gasped. "But you've never done that!"

"I know. And this will probably be the only time I will do so. Come here."

To his credit, Harry didn't fight when Severus stood him up and removed his jeans and underpants. He did start to cry when Snape placed him over his knee. Severus set his jaw.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but maybe you'll learn your lesson," he said.

Harry wailed and kicked, though Severus was very careful not to spank too hard, just hard enough to sting and when he was done there were no marks whatsoever and his son's bottom was only slightly pink. Afterwards, Sev dressed him and held him for a long time, letting Harry cry into his shirt and rubbing his back.

Lily, who had watched the entire thing, felt as bad for her husband as she did for her son. Severus had a haunted look in his eyes and she knew he was recalling snippets of his own childhood and she felt guilty for making him punish Harry that way.

Then she went into the bedroom to hug her husband and her son.

Harry sat up, and crawled into her lap. "I'm sorry, Mummy! I'm sorry!"

"I know. Shhh . . .you were naughty but it's over and done with now and I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again." She hugged him and stroked his hair.

"I won't," he promised, sniffling. "Da spanked me on my bare bottom. It hurt. A lot."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus wince. She patted him on the shoulder. Then she looked at her son and said, "Yes, I imagine it did. But you know what you did was very wrong, child."

"Do you still love me, Mummy? Even though I was so bad?"

"Oh, Harry! Of course I do. I will always love you, no matter how bad you are!"

"You too, Da?" he looked anxiously over at Sev.

"Yes, Harry. Always." He put his arm about his wife and his son.

Harry snuggled into his mum's shoulder, the last of his tears drying on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, despite the stinging in his behind, which would be nothing more than a memory when he woke two hours later.

**This the beginning of a new story, we hope you all enjoy it! I will post a new chapter every few days, some are written by me and some by RaeKelly. This is a joint effort and set in a very AU universe where nothing is like the old one.**


	2. James' Reaction

**Chapter 2: James' Reaction**

**written by RaeKelly**

**(last chapter was written by me)**

James Potter looked over the files that had been sent over from the Auror office that morning. While he didn't hold a regular position with the Aurors, he often consulted on cases. He had inherited enough money from his parents, who had both died by the time that he had married Lily that he didn't have to work at all. The consulting he did with the Aurors was just enough to keep him from getting bored without having the regular hours of a normal job.

His current case was one that he had been working on for three years, when Tom Riddle, Headmaster at Hogwarts, had asked him to take it over after the other consultant on the case had had a nervous breakdown. Headmaster Riddle had taken a personal interest in the case because the Dark wizard they were hunting was his former mentor.

When Tom Riddle, a half-blood raised by his Muggle father and grandfather after the death of his witch mother, had first come to Hogwarts, then Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had seen great potential and magical strength in the boy who was the last heir of Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin. He had taken the boy under his wing and personally trained him to defeat the man who was one of the darkest wizards that the Wizarding world had ever seen: Gellert Grindelwald.

What Dumbledore had not told young Tom was that Grindelwald had once been a very close friend of his. As young men, Grindelwald and Dumbledore had plotted to overthrow the government and rule the Wizarding world like the monarchs of old had ruled. They had believed that a single strong ruler could keep the Wizarding world together better than the various Ministries which would often take forever to decide upon an issue and frequently worked against each other and there was much division within the individual Ministries themselves. Grindelwald would become the Grand Archmagus and Dumbledore would be his heir and second in command. But Dumbledore had loved and trusted his friend, whom he considered his older brother, and had failed to notice just how twisted his views had become.

Only after Grindelwald had ordered that Dumbledore banish his Squib sister Ariana and put her into a home for such children, because Albus would be tainted by her if she stayed, did Dumbledore finally see Grindelwald for what he truly was and the two quarreled and parted ways. But for many long years Dumbledore had secretly longed to return to the man and convince him of the error of his ways. He wanted young Tom to defeat Grindelwald so that he would have a chance to speak to his old friend again.

The plan had been for Tom to simply defeat Grindelwald and place him in a wizard prison, but when they had dueled shortly after Tom's graduation from Hogwarts, Tom had accidentally killed the Dark wizard. When Tom had killed Grindelwald it ruined Dumbledore's last chance at reconciliation or anything else. The death of the man, whom he had still considered his brother, drove him over the edge. Dumbledore had considered Tom's mistake as a deliberate betrayal and he turned on his apprentice, nearly killing him, before disappearing and taking over where Grindelwald had left off in their old quest.

Shouts of laughter from outside called James from the files and he stood, moving to the window to watch his son playing with a large, black dog. That dog, called Padfoot, was the Animagus form of his best friend and James' choice for Harry's godfather: Sirius Black. Harry didn't seem to enjoy being around Sirius much, unless Sirius took him flying, but Harry thoroughly enjoyed playing with Padfoot. Probably because Lily and Sev wouldn't let him have a dog of his own.

--

"How was your week?" James asked his son as they sat down to eat their dinner that evening. Since he only saw his son every other weekend, he tried to take advantage of the time he had with his only child. That and he was always looking for dirt on the boy's stepfather, Severus Snape.

Harry shrugged. "It was alright." He didn't really like staying with his  
dad. Especially when his dad's friends, Sirius and Peter, came over because they tended to forget that Harry was even there and spent a lot of time saying bad things about his Da.

"Did something happen, Sport?"

"I got in trouble," he said with another shrug, picking at his food.

"Trouble for what?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "I took Mum's wand while she was putting Eric and Rosie down for a nap."

James made a face at the mention of Harry's half-siblings. "You know better than that, son."

"I know, Dad. Da already punished me for it."

"He did what?! Why?" He demanded, pulling his son over to stand in front of him.

"Da punished me. 'Cause I took Mum's wand into his lab and started a fire under a cauldron and it 'xploded."

"Punished you? How?"

Harry shrugged again. "He spanked me."

"Spanked you?"

Harry nodded.

He finally had some dirt on Snape. This was just what he needed to get custody of his son. "Harry...I need you to tell me exactly what he did to you."

The boy nodded. "Alright, Dad. He sent me to my room to wait. Then he came and gave me a lecture. I hate those. And then he spanked me."

"But _how_ did he spank you, Sport?" he asked, drawing his son up to sit on his knee.

Harry gave him a 'don't you know anything' look. "He pulled my pants down and turned me over his knee and spanked me."

"How many times? Just your pants?"

"No, he spanked my bare bottom. But he's never done that before. He said it was 'cause I was so naughty," the six-year-old told him. "And he gave me six swats."

"He's done this before?!"

"Sometimes," Harry told him with yet another shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was hurting you?"

"It only hurts for a few minutes, Dad. And he only does it when I've done something bad."

James put Harry down and walked over to the Floo. "Your mother and I are going to have a talk."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, but Snape sure has." He tossed some Floo powder down and stuck his head into the green flames. A moment later he pulled back and Lily stepped through.

"Mummy," Harry cried, running to wrap his little arms around Lily's waist. He only called her 'Mummy' when he was hurt, scared, or upset and his dad was scaring him a little with all his questions.

She sat down and lifted Harry to sit on her lap, cuddling him close. "What is so important that you had to discuss it now, James?"

"You married a child abuser, Lil," James told her.

"Sev is no such thing."

"He's beating our son!"

Lily gave him a look. "He gave Harry a spanking, but he is not beating Harry."

"You're blind, Lil, if you can't see it."

She rolled her eyes. "I was standing in the hall, James. Sev gave him six swats and it didn't even leave a mark."

"That man has no business touching my son!" James yelled.

Lily looked down at Harry, who was clinging to her, tears in his bright green eyes. She kissed his forehead. "Why don't I take you home real quick, alright?" He nodded against her shoulder, looking over at his dad. "We'll finish this in a minute, James," she told her ex-husband, before stepping through the Floo with Harry.

At the Snape house, she set him down and sent him to find his da before going back to finish her argument with James. "Now you listen here, James Potter, I am sick and tired of you bad-mouthing Sev. Especially in front of Harry. Severus is just as much his father as you are. He's been there for Harry more than you have."

"You're the one that left me, Lil."

"I may have physically walked out on you, James, but you had left our marriage long before that. Did you really expect me to stay after I found out that you had been cheating on me? AGAIN!?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "You are still an arrogant toerag, Potter."

"I don't want my son spanked. My parents never spanked me."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should have been. Then you might have ended up an improvement over the bastard that you are."

"Snape is brainwashing you! And ruining my son!"

"No, James, you are doing that yourself! If you keep trying to make Harry hate Sev, I will get a court order barring you from seeing Harry. Ever! You are the one ruining Harry and you're trying to ruin my marriage too!" With that she turned and stepped through the Floo again.

**A/N: How did you like this one? Rae and I tried as best we could to mesh our writing styles and make the story flow well. I think we did well. Agree?**

**Next: Severus' reaction to the quarrel and you get to meet Harry's little sister and brother.**


	3. Why'd He Say That?

**Chapter 3: Why'd He Say That?**

**written by snapegirlkmf**

Harry found Severus in the kitchen, stirring a pot of spaghetti for dinner. "Da, I'm home!" he ran and hugged Sev about the waist.

Severus smiled down upon his stepson, ruffling his dark messy hair fondly. "Hello, imp! What are you doing back here already? Did you forget something?"

Harry buried his face in Sev's shirt and mumbled something.

"Harry? Did something happen?" Sev asked, concerned.

"Sort of. I . . .I told Dad how I got in trouble and he got mad and he said . . .he needed to talk to Mum." Harry admitted softly, his eyes starting to tear up. "He said . . .you were a child abuser, Da. What's that?"

Severus was speechless for about twenty seconds, a vein throbbing in his temple. "He called _me_ a child abuser? How _dare_ he, that arrogant cheating bas—" He broke off abruptly, having made a promise to himself long ago to try very hard not to swear in front of his children, nor to badmouth James Potter to his son, no matter how much he longed to. He swore colorfully in his head, then turned off the spaghetti and knelt down in front of his son. "Harry, sometimes your father, he . . .says things he shouldn't."

"I know. 'Specially about you, Da. I . . .don't like it when he talks like that about you. But what does it mean? Is it a cuss word?"

"No, son. But it's not a nice thing to call someone, especially if it's not true." Severus hesitated, then decided to tell his son the truth. He didn't want to lie to him. "A child abuser is someone who . . .hurts children on purpose. It can be someone who always yells at a child and tells them they're worthless or no-good, and it can also be someone who hits a child all the time for everything and anything."

"Y'mean, like a spanking for everything?"

"Yes, only the person could hit the child too hard and use a belt or a stick and leave marks." Severus shuddered, recalling his own childhood.

Harry stared up at Severus and suddenly he was angry. "But you didn't do that to me, Da! You didn't! My bum stopped hurting after ten minutes. And you even said you were sorry you had to punish me that way. You're not what Dad said. Why does he say mean things about you, Da? _Why_?"

"That's a long story, Harry. And not one you need to hear right now. I need to get supper on the table before your mum gets back. Want to help me set the table?"

Harry nodded eagerly, he liked to help around the house like a grown-up. "I'll get the forks and knives." He scurried to the drawer and began to get out the silverware.

Severus watched him for a bit and then drained the spaghetti. He mentally hexed James with a plague of boils for confusing and upsetting poor Harry, who had been raised like his own son from the age of one, ever since Lily had divorced cheating profligate bloody Potter. There were plenty of stories he could tell Harry about how nasty and immature James had been back when they went to school, but he had kept his tongue behind his teeth, because he didn't want to give Harry a complex. He gritted his teeth and thought, _You're lucky I'm not the same as I was when we were boys, Potter, that I've learned to control my temper, or else you'd be missing a few teeth and maybe end up with your tongue in knots too! Calling me a child abuser! Of all the bloody nerve! I am not my father, Merlin help me! I need to talk to Lily after dinner about James. This has gone on long enough. I've had it with him telling Harry lies about me and trying to make him hate me. It ends tonight._

He mixed the spaghetti with some marinara sauce and then added meatballs to it. He had just levitated it to the table when he heard Rosie calling from her room, she had woken from her nap and was cranky.

"One minute, Rosebud," he called, then wiped his hands and went to get his year-old daughter.

He returned to the kitchen, cuddling Rosie in his arms, she was a round-faced cherub with her mother's fiery hair and Severus's dark eyes, a perfect blend of both of them. She was wearing a cute all-in-one of emerald green with lace about the collar and cuffs and written across it in graceful script were the words _I'm the Baby Gotta Luv Me!_ She was sucking her thumb and saying, "Dadada!"

Eric wandered in from the den where he had been playing with his toys and said, "Da, when's dinner? I'm hungry." He was three and looked like a mini Severus, except he had Lily's nose and pert chin and her mostly easygoing nature. Rosie had inherited her parents' temper. He climbed up onto his special booster seat, since he was now "too big" for a high chair. That was for babies like Rosie.

"As soon as your mum gets home, Eric, we'll eat. For now, have a piece of bread with butter." Severus said. He snapped his fingers and a buttered roll appeared before his little son.

Rosie whined. "Me. . .me . . .me!" she howled, then pulled Sev's hair.

"Ow! Rosalind, stop it!" he scolded, removing his daughter's hand from his hair, which he still wore long. "No pulling my hair."

Rosie sniffled, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Here," Sev conjured a hard bread end for her to gnaw on, since she only had six teeth.

Rosie took it and chewed away happily. Severus put her in her chair and summoned milk in spill-proof spelled cups for all the children and a light Sangria for himself and Lily, which they only drank on special occasions. Tonight was the fifth anniversary of their apothecary's grand opening.

It was hard to believe that it had been five years since they had gone into business, Severus mused. They had changed the shop name right after they were married, back when Severus was a newly made Potions Master without a patron and Lily was a fledgling apothecary. Together, they had pooled their savings to buy the building and opened the newly named and jointly owned Snape's Apothecary upon a brilliant spring morning, complete with a potions lab beneath the shop and a flat above.

The flat was not huge, but then again, it hardly needed to be. The Snapes made a decent living, they were not filthy rich, but comfortably well-off, and content living like ordinary wizards, though both Sev and Lily were masters in their fields and had received several awards and commendations. They had worked hard to get where they were, neither of them had been born with silver spoons and inheritances in the thousands of Galleons like James Potter.

Severus thought that was a lot of Potter's problem, he had never needed to work for a living, he had always gotten everything handed to him. He had been a late in life baby, born to parents who had never expected to have a child and they had doted on him and spoiled him. He was the quintessential playboy, rich, handsome, and very arrogant. Though he could be charming when he wished and that was how he had gotten Lily to marry him in the first place.

The Floo flared and Lily stepped through. "Hi, I'm home!"

The kids cheered, for now they could eat, since Lily was there to have dinner with them. Severus hugged and kissed his wife, then whispered, "How did it go?"

"Tell you later," Lily said in an undertone, then went to hug and kiss her baby girl and Eric and Harry.

"Mum, is Dad still mad?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No, sweetie. He's gotten over it," Lily reassured him. It was partially true. "Let's eat."

Everyone dug in, spaghetti was a favorite in the Snape house.

After the kids had been put to bed and all were asleep, Lily told Severus what she had said to James. "I couldn't believe he said such a thing in front of Harry, Sev! It's like he just blurts out whatever is in his mind without regard for how it could upset his son or me or . . .anyone."

"He was always that way, Lil. Seems like he hasn't changed a bit since school. He's only gotten older and richer." Severus sneered. "I'm glad you told him off. If he keeps this up, trying to slander me, I'll petition the court myself to have Harry removed from him forever because he's a liar and an unfit parent. Of all the bloody nerve! If he ever said something like that in public . . .does he know the harm it could do my reputation as a reliable apothecary? Or a Potions Master?"

"James is an arse, Sev. He's nothing but a child trapped in a man's body. A spoiled brat who needs a good dose of what you gave Harry." Lily said angrily.

"I agree. Too bad I couldn't de-age him and give him a good spanking," Severus said. "I'm sick and tired of him trying to one up himself with Harry, playing the fun dad who never disciplines and always gives out treats and presents and painting me as the bad guy." He hesitated, then asked quietly, "You don't think I'm too hard on Harry, do you, Lil? I try not to be, but he's got that impulse problem like his father, and it needs to be brought under control now, while he's young. I'm afraid that he might end up like Potter else and . . .I want you to know that I didn't enjoy punishing him like that at all. I felt like my father when he used to . . ."

"Oh, Sev!" she said, wrapping her arms about him. "You are nothing like your father! Nothing at all alike! And don't ever let anyone say you are. Harry deserved that spanking, he knows better, and I think he's learned his lesson. Harry loves you, Sev. He loves you just as much as James, and he would never love a child abuser. Nor would I."

A second later her mouth found his and he allowed her to kiss away the last of his fears and his anger at James, until all that remained was a red-hot passion for his wife, his beloved Lily, who had given him everything he had ever wanted when she had accepted his marriage proposal five years ago.

**So did you all like what Severus said to Harry? And what Lily said to Sev about James?**

**Next: Now we see another family in this new universe-the Lupins!**


	4. Full Moon Ritual

**Chapter 4: Full Moon Ritual**

**written by RaeKelly**

Remus Lupin sat on the floor of the nursery, playing with his six-year-old twins: Tessa and Teddy. They had learned when the twins were just babies, that if he spent time playing with them on the night of the full moon before heading to the small farm where he had grown up, then both children slept peacefully through the night. At least that was his beloved wife's opinion, and as she was the one who had to stay with them, he always spent an hour or two playing with them, no matter how bad he felt. Neither child knew of his monthly disappearance, or the reasons behind it, because he always left after they were in bed and returned before they woke the next morning. The Wolfsbane Potion that his best friend brewed for him every month allowed him to retain control over his actions, but he preferred to play it safe where his children were concerned and leave the house during the transformation.

"Wolf, Papa!" little Tessa begged. "Wolf!" She was referring to his Animagus form that he sometimes used while playing with his children.

He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Not tonight, princess," he told her. "Papa's tired. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Please, Papa?" she asked again, looking up at him with blue eyes so much like her mother's that he almost gave into her. This tiny replica of his wife had had him wrapped around his finger from the day she was born. And like her mother, she knew exactly how to make her father do what she wanted.

"Papa said no, Tessa," Cissy Lupin said from the doorway where she had been watching her husband and children play. Tessa pouted at her mother and soon her brother joined in. They both adored playing with 'Wolf' and frequently begged for more time with their father's Animagus form. "Bedtime, my babies."

"Wolf!" Teddy protested. "We want to play with Wolf!" While Teddy looked like his father, he seemed to have inherited his personality from her side of the family.

A low growl from their father caused both children to scurry to their little beds. Normally their father was very laid back and easy going, but they had learned that a noise like that meant they were headed for trouble if they didn't obey.

After tucking them both in, Remus and Cissy made their way into the living room. "I hate these nights without you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heart under her ear.

"I know, my darling," he replied, burying his face in her hair as he held her close, wondering as he had so many times before, just how he had managed to win her heart.

In following with pureblood tradition, Narcissa Black's father had signed a marriage contract by the time she was six weeks old. She had been betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, the only heir of another of the old and wealthy pureblood families. He had been four at the time; the same age as her sister Bella.

Cissy had never thought to question the old tradition until she had gotten to Hogwarts, where Headmaster Tom Riddle had encouraged purebloods to befriend the Muggleborns and half-bloods. He had done this by pairing every pureblood with a Muggleborn or half-blood study partner from another house.. He said that doing this allowed them to understand both worlds and also encouraged inter-House friendship.

After being sorted into Slytherin like the rest of her family, except for her cousin Sirius who was the same age and sorted into Gryffindor, Cissy had been paired with the Muggleborn Ravenclaw Lily Evans. And through Lily's long-standing friendship with Cissy's fellow Slytherin Severus Snape, Cissy had met his study partner, Gryffindor Remus Lupin. Both boys were half-bloods with Severus being raised Muggle and Remus being raised in the wizarding world. It was not uncommon to find the four of them spending not only the assigned study times together, but also their free time.

Remus had realized that he loved her during their fifth year and it broke his heart to not be able to speak of his love for her because of her betrothal to Lucius. Cissy had come to love the quiet werewolf as well. And while she tried not to encourage him, they found little ways to let the other know their feelings even though they both knew nothing could come of their love.

And so during their seventh year, when a week before Bella's wedding to one of the LeStrange boys it was discovered that Bella had run off with Lucius Malfoy, Cissy came to Remus in a state of panic. She was terrified that she would have to take her sister's place as the wife of the oldest LeStrange son who was ten years her senior.

With the help of Headmaster Riddle, Remus and Cissy slipped away from Hogwarts with their two best friends, Lily and Severus, to be married in a simple Muggle ceremony. Upon their return, Headmaster Riddle then performed the wizarding marriage ceremony. They had not even been able to spend their first night as husband and wife together because it had been the full moon and Remus had been forced to race out of the Headmaster's office, barely making it to the Shrieking Shack in time for his transformation. Cissy had spent the night in the Room of Requirement with Lily and Severus, worrying about her new husband.

Headmaster Riddle had allowed Cissy and Remus to spend the next week hiding in the Room of Requirement and when her parents came for her at the end of the week, just as she had feared, there had been nothing that her parents could do. They had been furious and disowned her just as they had her oldest sister Andromeda when she had married the Muggleborn Ted Tonks. During Easter break they had gone to visit Andromeda, Ted, and their four-year-old daughter and had been welcomed with open arms.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Remus had built Cissy a house on the section of land the Ted and Andromeda had given them as a wedding present. The house had been a surprise for Cissy and it had been perfect for the newlyweds and later their twins and the occasional visit from their godchildren.

"Be careful," Cissy said, pulling Remus from his thoughts.

He kissed the top of her head. "Always, my love. Always."

"Lily wants us to come by tomorrow. I think that James is causing trouble again."

"We'll go. Between the four of us we ought to be able to come up with something. James seriously needs to grow up."

"I agree with you, Remus." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently. "When do you have to leave?"

"In about five minutes," he sighed. He really hated these separations, even if it was just for one night. "I'll go by Sev's and take the last dose of the Wolfsbane and I'll tell him that we'll be back tomorrow."

"Why don't we all go out to the farm tomorrow?" she asked. "It's been a while since we've all been out there. The pups will enjoy it." Remus had always referred to their children and godchildren as pups, for young wolves were called pups.

"They would," he agreed. "Make sure to bring along the brooms, because Harry and Teddy will want to fly."

She nodded. "I will." Harry and Teddy wanted to fly any time they could convince someone to take them up, though neither was allowed to fly alone, and though Harry had a broom thanks to James; it was safely stored away until Lily decided he was old enough to use it. That had created quite a stir with James and he relented only when Lily threatened to make sure that he never had any other children.

He caressed her cheek. "Diligo vos," he said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Remus kissed her tenderly and stepped through the Floo to the Snape flat.

**How did you like the Lupins here? Were you surprised at the Remus/Cissy pairing?**

**Please review and let us know!**


	5. The Lupins' Advice

**5**

**The Lupins' Advice**

_Written by RaeKelly_

When Remus woke the next morning, he slowly stood and stretched his aching limbs. The Wolfsbane Potion allowed him to change into a wolf instead of a werewolf, but the transformation was still painful, unlike his Animagus transformation which after many years was no longer even the slightest bit painful. He quickly showered and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Cissy was bringing the twins in time for breakfast and the Snapes would be arriving after that.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, he heard the Floo activate in the living room and shouts of "Papa!" soon filled the old farmhouse as the twins raced into the kitchen and threw themselves at their father, who had knelt to catch them. He pulled them close and kissed each of their faces, before standing to greet his wife. "Good morning, my love," he whispered, caressing her cheek. She looked as if she hadn't slept and he knew that she hadn't. Cissy rarely slept on the night of the full moon, usually because she was too busy worrying about her husband.

"Good morning, Remus," she replied, leaning into his touch.

"They're gonna get all kissy-face in a minute," Teddy told his twin sister.

Remus chuckled and rested his forehead against Cissy's for a moment. "Tonight?" he asked, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Tonight," she whispered in agreement and they both turned to join their children at the table.

After breakfast, Teddy and Tessa helped their parents wash, dry and put away the dishes by hand. Both Remus and Cissy felt it important that their children not learn to get too dependant on magic and most of the time small chores, such as washing the dishes, were completed as a family and without any magic. Although there were times when it was easier to use magic to complete a chore.

When the last dish had been returned to its proper place, they went into the living room and Remus romped on the rug with his children in his Animagus form while they waited for the Snapes. It wasn't much later that they came through; first Sev with Harry and Rosie, followed by Lily and Eric.

Harry immediately threw himself on top of his favorite of his two godfathers, playing the old favorite game of the three six-year-olds: knock over Wolf. When Harry had been born James had insisted on naming his best friend Sirius as Harry's godfather. Lily had wanted Remus and Cissy to be her son's godparents. They compromised by each picking a set of godparents for little Harry. Lily had picked Remus and Cissy and James had picked Sirius and the woman Lily later caught him in bed with.

Cissy took Rosie from the man she considered a brother, kissing her little goddaughter's cheeks. "Nymphadora should be coming through soon. I asked her to come keep an eye on the pups while we talk."

"Thank you, Cissy," he told her, going over to rescue his best friend from the four children who had all jumped on him at the same time. Remus had just turned back to his human form when the foursome had pounced on him. Instead of using the hand Severus offered to pull himself to his feet, Remus pulled the Potions Master down into the fray. Severus landed on his hands and knees and he had no time to react before the four children jumped onto his back.

While the two men wrestled with their children on the floor, Cissy gave her best friend a hug. "How are you doing, Lil?"

Lily sighed deeply. "Not so good, Cissy. If only I hadn't given in and married him."

"Then you wouldn't have Harry."

"I know. Harry is the only good thing about my marriage to James."

Cissy squeezed her friend's hand as her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, stepped through the Floo. Nymphadora, who preferred to be called Dora, had recently turned eleven and would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. Because the girl had the rare metamorphmagus talent, which was quite hard for young children to control, Remus had taken on the responsibility of her education before Hogwarts. Remus enjoyed teaching and last year had begun teaching Harry and the twins as well.

Dora tripped on her way to greet her aunt and laughed at her own clumsiness. "Hello Aunt Cissy."

"Good morning, dear," Cissy replied, kissing the girl's cheek. "I like your hair."

"Thanks!" the girl said, touching her bubblegum pink hair. "Dad isn't too sure about it."

"It'll grow on him," Lily told her as Cissy handed Rosie to the girl. For all her clumsiness she was actually quite careful with the younger children.

Remus and Severus managed to disentangle themselves from the older kids and the four adults went into the kitchen, Cissy moving to prepare some coffee for them. "What happened?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed as they sat down. "I had to spank Harry last week and he said something to James about it."

"James pitched a fit," Lily added. "He called Sev a child abuser in front of Harry."

"That little…" Cissy hissed, unable to find a word foul enough.

"I took Harry home and went back to give James a piece of my mind!"

Severus squeezed his wife's hand. "When Harry got home, he told me what happened and I had to explain to him what a child abuser was."

"You aren't that, Da!" Harry said from the doorway. He had been on his way to the bathroom when he heard them talking. Harry walked over to his da. "It didn't hurt that bad or for very long, even though you did spank my bare bottom."

Remus gave his friend a look, knowing of the Potions Master's own experiences with his father.

"Tell your godfather what you did, scamp," Severus told the man, lifting Harry up to sit on his knee.

Making a little face, Harry explained to his godfather. "I took Mum's wand while she was sleeping and went down to Da's lab while he was in the shop and made a cauldron 'xplode on accident. Da made me go to my room and wait for-EVER…then he lectured me a lot and made me cry some. Then he took off my jeans and underpants and put me over his knee and spanked me six times. He said he did that 'cause I was so naughty."

Remus nodded. "Well, that was very naughty of you, pup. But I think maybe your Da made the right decision about your punishment. You did two things that you knew you weren't supposed to do…so instead of giving you more swats, he just made sure that you felt them a little better."

"I'm sure not gonna make him do that again!"

Severus chuckled and gave his son a quick hug. "Run along, scamp." Grinning, Harry hopped down and ran from the room.

Cissy took a seat next to her husband. "I hate to have to ask this, but why did Harry tell James?"

"I don't think he was intending to cause trouble for Sev," Lily replied.

"Harry doesn't like it when Potter talks about me. He told me so himself," Severus added. "I don't think he likes going over there. Just this weekend he asked if he had to go."

"I hate sending him there," Lily said. "But it was part of the divorce agreement." She sighed deeply and Severus took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "There has to be some way for me to get custody from him. What James is doing isn't good for Harry."

Remus was silent for a moment before answering. "The first thing to do would be to talk to James. Tell him that if such behavior continues then you'll sue for full custody. Harry shouldn't have to make a choice between James and Sev. I know that he loves both of his fathers."

"He does," Lily confirmed. "And that's why he doesn't like James talking about Sev. James owled this morning asking if he could have Harry again next weekend because he has to go out of town on a case the week after that and doesn't know when he'll be back."

Severus sighed. "Potter said he had something special he wanted to do with Harry since he'll be out of town for a while. And that's another part of the problem. He's always giving Harry expensive toys and gifts and taking him places when he has Harry for two weeks during the summer.

"And he lets Harry do whatever he wants when he's there. It's a real problem sometimes, though not as bad as it used to be. Sometimes Harry will throw a tantrum if he doesn't get his way…or refuses to go to bed when told, saying that with Potter he gets to stay up as late as he wants. We have rules at our house and Potter has none. It confuses Harry, but he's learning that there is a certain way to act at home and a different way at Potter's." He slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it…I hate it when that man undermines us."

"While he's gone, talk to your attorney," Remus told them. "It's the best time to do so. Figure out what you need to do and go from there when he returns."

"And no matter what happens, we'll stand by you," Cissy added.

Remus smirked. It was a mischievous smirk that was rarely seen. "And if the threat of a lawyer doesn't work…wolves eat deer."

Severus couldn't help it…he started laughing.

--

While the adults were inside talking, Dora took the children outside to play. She sat on the porch steps with Rosie in her arms while Eric played at her feet with his dragon figures. Harry, Teddy and Tessa were in the yard tossing a Quaffle back and forth. James had given Harry a complete Quidditch set for Christmas, even though Lily and Sev had said that Harry wouldn't be able to fly alone until his eighth birthday, when he would be old enough to join the Junior Quidditch League. Sirius had given Harry a broom for Christmas, and it wasn't a training broom. No, Sirius had given him a full sized broom that he wouldn't be allowed to use until he was old enough to start at Hogwarts. Teddy and Tessa, whose birthday was just two weeks after Harry's, were just as excited as Harry about the Junior Quidditch League, even there was still a year left before they would be old enough to play. The three friends all wanted to be Chasers. They had already gotten pretty good at a game they called Quaffle Keep-Away, which they played with their friends. Remus and Severus had told them it was good practice for Quidditch.

After a while they grew bored of playing with the Quaffle and ran over to Dora. "Tell us about Hogwarts," Harry said, dropping to a seat beside the older girl and kissing his baby sister's forehead.

Dora smiled at them. "What do you want to know?"

"What House are you going to be sorted into?" Tessa asked, claiming a seat on the other side of her.

"Well," Dora replied. "Mum was a Slytherin and Dad was a Hufflepuff…so I'll probably end up in one of those two Houses. Dad says that I'd make a better Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

Teddy looked up at her. "I'm named after your dad, huh?"

"That's right, shorty. Uncle Remus and Aunt Cissy said that Mum and Dad had been so wonderful to them, that they wanted to name you after Dad. And Tessa is named after Uncle Remus' mum."

Tessa leaned against her cousin. "I know Uncle Ted's a painting now. What happened to him, Dora?"

Dora sighed softly. "He worked in the Muggle world. And one day he was walking from where he worked to the place where he Apparated home and he was hit by a drunk driver and killed."

"That was mean!" Harry said. "Didn't that man know you needed your dad?"

"It was an accident, Harry."

"Well, I hope he went to jail!"

Severus had come outside to call the kids in for lunch and had heard the last bit of the conversation. He clutched the doorframe, to steady himself. The kids didn't need to know the truth about what had happened to Ted Tonks. Not yet…not when they were too young to understand. Though they would need to tell Dora soon. What Dora knew was the truth, but not all of it. The whole story was that it was Severus' own father, Tobias Snape, who had been the drunk driver that had caused the wreck that killed not only Ted, but Tobias and three other people, when the truck that Tobias was driving crashed into another car, that had flipped and caught Ted underneath it. No one had even known that Ted was under the car until they had removed the wreckage. It had happened just before Harry's second birthday. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he forced himself to smile for the kids. "Alright, pups…time for lunch."

Harry, Eric, Teddy and Tessa all jumped up to hurry inside.

"Are you alright, Dora?" he asked, taking Rosie and putting his arm around the girl, who considered him a second uncle.

She sighed. "It still hurts sometimes, but it helps being able to talk to his painting."

"I know it does," he said, kissing the top of her pink head. "Thanks for watching the kids for us."

"You're welcome, Uncle Sev." She smiled up at him and went inside.

Severus held his daughter close as he watched the girl walk away, his heart troubled. He worried that Dora would hate him once she found out that it was his father who had killed her father. And he worried about whether or not Harry would enjoy the next weekend with his father, but for some reason he couldn't explain, Severus doubted that it would go well.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**We appreciate all the reviews and so forth and hope you'll continue reading!**

**By the way I have another Animagus story up with Severus and Harry called Moon Fire, if you haven't read it please do so! Thanks!**


	6. Harry Explodes

**6**

**Harry Explodes**

_written by snapegirlkmf_

Saturday morning, Harry woke up early, even though James had told him many times he could sleep as late as he wanted when he stayed over at Potter Manor. Harry had gone to bed last night almost at his normal bedtime at home for some reason, instead of staying up till ten the way he usually did when he visited his dad. James had no set bedtime for him and didn't really make Harry follow any kind of schedule, he was pretty much free to do what he liked, unless there was something planned during the day, like a Quidditch match or a visit to Diagon Alley or the zoo or something.

Now he was wide awake and ready to start the day. He scrambled out of his Snitch emblazoned sheets, his feet hitting the thickly plush red rug that carpeted his bedroom. The walls were covered in Quidditch scenes, magicked there by James. Harry had chosen the décor when he was five and obsessed with Quidditch. He was considering changing it now that he wasn't quite as obsessed with Quidditch as he used to be.

Now he also liked brewing potions with his da, Severus, and Lily, and helping Lily with the herb garden. He liked digging in the dirt and planting, and watering the seedlings and watching them sprout. He was starting to learn all the names of the magical herbs and non-magical ones as well that were used in his parents' apothecary. It was fun sitting with Lily and looking at her huge leather-bound herbal and listening to her tell him the uses for mandrakes and bluebells and dandelions, and then having her point to a picture and ask what plant it was.

If he named five plants correctly, he got a sweet as a reward.

Severus did the same with his book of potions, and in this way Harry learned some of the most difficult subjects in Hogwarts at an early age.

He ran to use the bathroom and when he returned, Blink, one of the Potter house elves was there with a set of clothes for him and asking if he needed assistance with anything.

"No, I'm fine," Harry answered. "I'm big, I can dress myself, you know."

Blink frowned. "If Master Harry is sure?"

"Master Harry is," he answered, giving the big-eyed creature a smile.

Harry quickly dressed in his favorite pair of jeans and a soft yellow shirt his mum had bought him when he'd started school with Uncle Remus this year. "What's for breakfast, Blink?" he shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Whatever the young master wishes," came the usual response.

That was one thing Harry didn't mind about staying over his dad's. There were no restrictions on what he ate or when he ate it. Though Harry had learned the hard way to not overindulge in sweets after making himself vomit from eating too many chocolate frogs one time. So now he was careful, but he still liked sugary foods for breakfast, like powdered donuts and muffins, things that he wouldn't be allowed to eat on a daily basis at home, where his mum and da insisted he eat decent food at mealtimes and only one or two sweets for dessert or snack.

That morning, he had Blink make him a Belgian waffle with whipped cream on top and he drank hot cocoa and apple juice as well.

James came in a few minutes later and had his usual coffee and pancakes and sausage. "Morning, sport! How did you sleep?"

"Good," Harry answered, his mouth full of waffle.

"Close your mouth, kiddo, before you choke," James said, recalling Lily admonishing him once that he needed to start reinforcing a few things, like table manners, when Harry was over. James preferred not to follow all of Lily's rules, he liked letting his son be a free spirit, but some things he had agreed on.

Harry did, and then Sirius, who was visiting yet again, also came into the kitchen.

"Oi, Blink! Get me a scrambled egg with ham in it and some crumpets with blueberry jam and a side of potatoes plus a cup of tea. And make it snappy!"

"Right away, Master Sirius!" the elf bowed and clapped his hands and soon Sirius's breakfast was before him, steaming on a heated plate.

Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes it amazed him that neither his dad or his other godfather ever said "please" or "thank you" to the house elves. He would have been in trouble if he ever yelled out orders like Sirius to his mum or da that way, or forgot to be polite when he asked for something.

"What do you want to do today, Harry?" James asked, same as always.

Usually Harry didn't care what he did, but today was different. Today he wanted to try out a present his da had bought him. "I want to play with my Drinkable Potions kit, Dad."

James made a face. "A Drinkable Potions kit?"

"Yeah. It's really cool. It comes with a small cauldron and a book that tells you how to make all these cool drinks that are kind of like real potions." Harry said eagerly.

"Sounds like something old Snape would have given him," Sirius sneered.

"My da did give it to me, Uncle Sirius," Harry said. "B'cause I helped Mum watch Rosie and Eric for the afternoon on Thursday."

"They've got you babysitting already? You poor kid!"

Harry was puzzled. "I'm not poor, Uncle Sirius. And I like playing with Eric and Rosie. I'm teaching them how to color and stuff."

Sirius shook his head. "Six years old, and already acting like a nanny. Such a shame, huh, James?"

James nodded. "That's Snape's influence, you know. He grew up dirt poor and had to work since he could crawl and he thinks work builds character or some such rot. He's so stuck up he doesn't know how to let a kid be a kid."

Harry set down his fork. He was no longer hungry. His stomach was starting to hurt, the way it always did when he heard his dad talk mean about his stepfather, whom he loved just as much as he did James.

"Typical Snivelly." Sirius laughed. "He was a serious stick even when he was in school. Always had his nose buried in a book."

"Or his face in a cauldron," James said. "That's why his hair was always so greasy."

"Dad—" Harry began. "You promised last time you wouldn't say stuff like that."

"Stuff like what? The truth?" snickered Sirius.

"It's not true!" Harry cried, scowling at his godfather. "Da's hair ain't greasy! He washes it every day."

"He does? That's a miracle! Must be Lily's influence," James said, then laughed at his own wit.

Harry was about to get up and get his kit when Sirius drawled, "Hey, Prongs, remember the time we hung old Snivellus upside down by the lake and threatened to give him a ducking for spying on us?"

"Yeah and didn't we also make his pants vanish or something? Those were the days, eh, Padfoot? Snivellus could never take a joke, I remember him threatening to tell a teacher on us."

Sirius laughed again. "That was the best prank, Snape was such a prude, we almost made him cry when we—"

"Why did you do that?" Harry shouted, unable to stand it anymore. His green eyes were bright with tears of anger. "Why were you so mean to him, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him in astonishment. "Why, Harry, we weren't mean, we were just having a bit of sport, is all. It was all in fun."

"It didn't sound like Da was having fun."

"Aww, that's 'cause Snape has no sense of humor. He doesn't know the meaning of the word fun."

"Yes, he does," Harry said. "I have fun with him a lot of times. We go to the cinema and out for ice cream and for walks in the park. He's a good da, Uncle Sirius! And you shouldn't have done that to him when you were in school!"

Sirius stared at his godson. "What's this? You're giving me a lecture, little Snitch? Over a bit of fun with your dear old da? The snivelly coward, Snape?"

Harry totally lost it then. "It wasn't FUNNY! You were mean and nasty and you should have gotten sent to the Head's office. Like the mean kids who put worms in my mum's lunch did when she was little! You and Dad are always saying mean things about my da and I want you to just . . .SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Harry was red-faced and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, kid, calm down," Sirius said.

"NO! I WON'T! YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID 'BOUT MY DA!"

"Harry, stop shouting and sit down," James ordered.

But Harry ignored him. "TAKE IT BACK! IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE A MEAN OLD LIAR AND I HATE YOU, UNCLE SIRIUS!" Then he slammed his fist down on the table so hard that his plate fell on the floor.

For one moment, neither man moved. Then James said angrily, "Harry, you know better than to talk like that to your godfather. Say you're sorry."

"No! I won't! He was mean and nasty and it wasn't funny! And _you_ were mean too, Dad!"

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, stop being so dramatic. That was over ten years ago. Now say you're sorry to Sirius and then I'll give you the surprise I have for you," James bargained.

But Harry was furious and not to be appeased by vague promises. "No! I won't!" He burst into tears. "I want to go home! I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to go home!"

"Now, sport, you're acting like a crybaby," James began. "Just like your da."

"I don't care!" Harry bawled. "I won't say sorry! I wanna GO HOME!" He stomped his feet in fury.

"You are home, Harry James Potter!" James snapped, angry that his son didn't consider his house his home.

"NO-O-O-O! THIS ISN'T MY HOME!" He made as if to run out of the room towards the living room, where the fireplace was.

James lunged and grabbed him, tucking him under his arm. "All right, son, you need to go to your room and calm down. You can stay there until you stop screaming and apologize to your godfather."

He marched the howling and kicking youngster upstairs and put him in his room. He reasoned that maybe Harry was overtired and needed a nap. In any case, he couldn't damage anything in his room. James shut the door and locked it.

_I can't believe he said that to Sirius! Of all the cheek! He's got Lily's temper, all right._ James winced as Harry shrieked and kicked at the door, screaming that he wanted his mum and that he wanted to go home.

This was the first time James had ever seen Harry throw a tantrum and the first time he had ever attempted to discipline the boy. It felt very strange and James didn't like hearing his son screaming and crying, but neither did he like how Harry defended Snape over a prank that had occurred over ten years before. Any other kid would have laughed his head off.

_Bloody Snape, he's turned my son into an old stick-in-the-mud without a sense of humor, just like him,_ James thought angrily and headed back downstairs. _I can't believe you married that git, Lily! Look what he's done to our son! Turned him into some goody-goody prat._

Harry finally stopped kicking the door and then he turned around and began throwing all his toys all over the room, indulging in a full scale fit because he didn't know any other way to handle the hurt and anger inside him. Very soon the floor of the room resembled a disaster area and Harry then threw himself on the bed and cried.

He cried so hard that he made himself sick to his stomach, but when he went to run to the loo, he found the door was locked and he ended up being sick on the floor.

Then he was scared he would get in trouble for making a mess on the carpet and he called Blink.

The house elf came immediately and cried, "Oh no, Master Harry is ill! You must go to bed and I will tell Master James."

"No, no please don't!" Harry begged, sniffling. "I don't wanna get in trouble. Could you just clean it up, Blink?"

"Yes, of course," the elf made a quick gesture and the vomit was banished and he also put all the toys back on their shelves and in the trunk. Then he vanished with a pop!

Half-an-hour later James came upstairs to let Harry out and see if he had calmed down enough.

He found his son sitting on his bed, his face blotchy with tears and snot and felt like an ogre. This was why he hated trying to discipline his child. He always felt horrible afterwards. Besides, Harry got enough of that sort of thing from Snape, the strict bastard, he sure didn't need it from James too.

"Hey, sport. You all over your . . .uh . . .fit?"

"Yeah. I guess. Do I still hafta say sorry to Sirius?"

Harry's lower lip trembled pathetically and his glasses were smudged, but James could see the wretched expression in his son's eyes.

"How about later you do that? Do you still want to go home to your mum?"

Harry sniffled. "Maybe."

"Listen, why don't we forget about what happened, okay? We'll start over." He sat down and took Harry on his knee. "I have something really neat for us to do today, kiddo."

"Like what? Making potions?"

"Nah. That's plain boring. I have something much cooler." James said, smiling and tousling his son's hair. "Today I'm going to teach you how to ride my hippogriff, Buckbeak."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Really. How's that sound, sport?"

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad!" Harry yelled and suddenly he wasn't mad any more, he was too excited. "I always wanted to ride one. Where is he? Can I see him? When are we going to ride him?"

"Right now." James said. Then he carried Harry from the room and down to the stables where he kept his prize hippogriff, Buckbeak the Magnificent.

**Well, any guesses as to what might happen next?**

**Free butterbeer, sweets, and 25 House points to those who guess correctly!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story!! Rae and I really appreciate it! Your comments really motivate us to keep writing so please review some more, even if it's just to say you like it. :)**


	7. James' Folly

**7**

**James's Folly**

_written by snapegirlkmf_

Harry stared up at the large part eagle, lion, and horse creature in awe. Buckbeak towered over the six-year-old, his silvery coat glittering in the morning sun. His body was that of a magnificent stallion, his hindquarters ending in a stallion's powerful hooves. His tail was that of a lion, and his forequarters were a soft pearl-grey and white feathers, his forelegs ending in an eagle's sharp talons. His wings were furled against his sides. Buckbeak's head was that of an eagle, and like his eagle kin he ate meat. Hippogriffs were known to be very territorial, proud, and accepted no wizard upon their back unless the wizard showed it some respect first.

Buckbeak was tethered securely in the yard by a stout chain attached to a leather collar about his neck. He gave a soft half-croak, flapping his great wings.

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now don't be afraid, kiddo. Beaky's a good-tempered hippogriff, right fellow?" He tossed the hippogriff a dead ferret.

Buckbeak caught it in midair and gulped it down.

"What was that you gave him, Dad?"

"It was a dead ferret. Buckbeak likes treats and he eats meat."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Eww! I wouldn't want to eat that."

"You would if you were a hippogriff, sport." James tweaked Harry's nose. "Now, hippogriffs are proud creatures, Harry. And when you wish to be their friend or to ride them, you have to show them respect."

"How do you do that, Dad? Do you call them sir?"

"No," James laughed. "You bow to them, like this." James swept the hippogriff and low bow. "And then you wait to see if he accepts. If he does, he'll bow back. If not, keep away from him, because he could attack you. They're touchy creatures."

Buckbeak immediately bowed back and James nudged Harry.

"Now you try."

Harry made a low bow, copying his father.

"How was that?"

"Very good! Buckbeak, this is my son, Harry," James said.

The hippogriff made a sort of odd cry, something inbetween a croon and an eagle's screech. Then he bowed to Harry as well.

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "It worked! He likes me, Dad!"

"'Course he does. You're my son, what's not to like?" James ruffled his hair. "Okay, let me put you on his back."

Harry looked uneasy. "Um . . .where's the saddle?"

James paused in the act of picking up his son. "Harry, this isn't like a horse. A hippogriff . . .doesn't like things being strapped on him. You ride him bareback. Now, up you go!"

He placed his son on Buckbeak's back, just before the wings, sitting up on the hippogriff's withers. "Okay, Harry. Grip his sides with your knees, lean forward, and hold on to the collar around his neck." James instructed. He undid the chain from its ring and gathered it in his hand. "I'm going to walk him a little so you get used to moving with him."

James made a clicking noise and began to lead Buckbeak in a large circle.

Buckbeak followed docilely, his head bobbing up and down.

Harry found it sort of awkward to hold onto the hippogriff, Buckbeak's back was slick and slippery and he felt himself sliding several times. "Dad, I'm slipping," he called after two complete circles.

James looked back at Harry. "Sit up straight, kid. That's it. And keep your knees bent and squeeze them hard."

"I'm trying," Harry panted. He was, but his legs were too little to straddle the beast properly and he didn't have the strength in his legs to grip very hard either.

"You're doing good, Harry! You ride almost as well as me." James praised. "Do you like it?"

Harry considered. He didn't really, but he didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings. Maybe it would feel better if he were flying. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. But can I fly with him, Dad?"

James hesitated. But Harry's pleading gaze totally melted him. "Ahh . . .okay, but only a few feet." He gave Buckbeak another treat and then signaled the hippogriff to take off and fly.

Buckbeak gulped the ferret, then crouched and sprang up into the air. James carefully played out the chain, allowing the hippogriff to fly some nine feet in the air before refastening it. He waved at his son from the ground. "Hi, Harry! How do you like it up there?"

"It's great!" he shouted back and he meant it. He loved flying in whatever medium.

"Now, isn't this a lot more fun than making some boring old potion?" James asked, happy that his son was now smiling and not screaming his lungs out. Hopefully, by the time the ride was over he would have forgotten all about wanting to go home to Snape and Lily.

Harry had to admit that it was, and he clung to the hippogriff's collar tightly, but he was not afraid. In the air, Buckbeak was graceful and he didn't jounce so and make Harry feel like a Bludger being bounced all over.

James watched his son ride proudly. _He's a Potter, all right! A chip off the old block. All us Potters have been excellent fliers and I'm sure he'll be a great Quidditch player too. Just like me. _He was pleased that Harry loved to fly and had inherited his natural ability on a broom. He wanted Harry to have more in common with him than with his stepfather, whom James still regarded as an inferior half-blood greasy git. There were times James resented Severus something fierce, for being with Harry for most of the time, and turning him into some mini potions prodigy.

Or was Lily to blame for that? he wondered. Because she, too, adored making potions, and she was a respected apothecary. It nagged James that Harry stuck up for Snape and shared his love for that most difficult and, in James' view, most boring subject of wizardry. He had barely scraped by in potions in school, mostly because he didn't want to apply himself and concentrate. He had been too busy trying to get Lily to notice him and playing pranks on Snape to really study for class. Luckily, Slughorn liked him and had never really failed him for missing homework and unfinished tests.

Just then, he heard Sirius calling him from the back porch. "Oi, Prongs! You know that hot babe you used to date—what's her name—Janine Ashby—she's just Flooed you. I think she wants to go out again."

James looked away towards Sirius, calling back, "Not this weekend, buddy. Tell her I'll call her back after dinner and we'll talk—"

"AHHHH! DADDY!"

James spun around, Harry's petrified scream echoing in his ears, to see his only son tumble from Buckbeak's back as the hippogriff reared, snapping at large owl flying down to deliver a letter to him.

"HARRY!" screamed his father, moving forward to try and catch his son, but he was too late.

The child landed on the ground hard, one arm folding beneath him with a sharp snap, as he tried to catch himself.

The breath was knocked out of him and Harry remained still, lying like a limp ragdoll thrown by a child in a temper.

Above, Buckbeak pursued the owl across the sky, the chain dangling forgotten from his collar as James ran to kneel beside his son.

"Harry? Oh, dear Merlin, talk to me! Harry, are you okay? Open your eyes!" he begged, gently turning the boy over.

Harry was pale, he had blood on his mouth from where he had bitten his lip, and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. James, who had sustained his share of Quidditch injuries, knew immediately it was broken.

Harry's eyes were closed and he seemed to be in shock, his chest fluttering rapidly. James felt his heart begin to beat again. His son was alive, though possibly badly hurt. "You're going to be okay, sport. You hear me? I'm going to call a Healer and you'll be fixed up good as new in no time." He whirled and screamed, "Sirius! Floo a Healer—your cousin Andromeda—Harry just fell off Buckbeak and he broke his arm and is knocked out!"

Sirius came running over, saw his godson lying still in his best friend's arms, and cursed and went to call Andromeda, who ran a clinic for wizards.

Meanwhile, Harry began to stir. "Ughh . . ." His eyes fluttered open. "Dad . . .wha' happened?"

"Shhh, Harry. Lie still. You had a bad fall and you've hurt your arm." James tried his best to remain calm, but he was quickly losing his composure. He had never had to deal with Harry when he was sick or injured and he was terrified.

Harry tried to sit up, found that it hurt awfully bad, and began to cry. "Mum! I want Mummy!"

"Harry, calm down. It's all right."

But Harry was hurting and all he cared about right then was having his mother, who had always healed him when he was sick, nearby. "Mummy! I want Mummy!" he began to bawl hysterically and nothing James could do would stop him.

Since Sirius was using the Floo, James summoned his wand, he had stupidly left it on the table inside, and cast his Patronus, a white stag, to summon Lily to the manor. As the stag bounded away, James held Harry close, trying to soothe him, but the little boy was inconsolable.

"Mummy! Da! Oww!" His arm was beginning to hurt really badly and all he wanted was Lily's gentle touch and to see her face.

James, who knew next to nothing about healing spells, summoned a Pain Reliever and tried to get Harry to drink it. "Here, son, this'll help with the pain."

But Harry shook his head. "No! Don' wan' it! I wan' Da!" Severus always gave him potions when he was sick, Harry wouldn't take them for anyone but him or Lily.

"Please, Harry, just take some," James argued, feeling guilty as hell, since he knew he shouldn't have let himself be distracted from Buckbeak and he also should have cast a Sticking Charm upon the little boy before letting him fly, but he had forgotten to do so in the excitement of watching his son ride for the first time.

Harry refused again, nearly knocking the vial out of his hand.

"James! What happened?" Lily came running across the lawn, followed by Severus. They had left their other two children with Remus when James' Patronus had contacted them.

"He fell, Lily." James began, his face ashen. "Off of Buckbeak."

"Mummy!" cried his son, and reached his good arm towards his mother.

"Potter, you imbecile!" Severus shouted. "You let him ride your bloody _hippogriff_?" He looked like he wanted to hex James to pieces.

"It was an accident, Snape!" James yelled, in no mood to hear his former classmate say "I told you so".

"Shut up, both of you!" Lily growled, kneeling to take Harry from James's arms. "There now, sweet boy, tell Mummy where it hurts."

"M-my a-arm hurts, Mum!" sobbed Harry. "An' my head . . ."

"All right, love, I'm going to take you to Aunt 'Dromeda and she'll fix you." Lily soothed, holding her son securely. "I'm going over to Andromeda's clinic." She fixed James with a burning glare. "If you're done playing the irresponsible idiot, Potter, you can come along. I don't know what the bloody hell you were thinking!" She turned to stride off towards the house, knowing Apparition was too dangerous for an injured child. Then she called over her shoulder, "Don't kill him, Sev. He's not worth doing time for."

Severus acknowledged her words with a brief nod, his temper threatening to slip its leash.

James stood up, not wanting to face an angry Snape on the ground. He looked defensive and guilty, like a little boy caught playing with a forbidden object. "Look, Snape—"

"No, _you_ look, Potter!" Severus growled, his eyes burning obsidian flames. He strode forward until he was almost nose to nose with the other wizard, leaning down to confront James eye to eye. "Have you no bloody common sense at _all_? Harry is only _six years old!_ Why did you let him ride a hippogriff by himself? He could have been killed! Where the hell was your head, Potter? Up your arse?"

James flushed, Snape's words stung like a swarm of bees, and he knew he deserved the other man's scorn. Even so, his pride rebelled at being scolded like a toddler by a man he had always belittled and mocked as inferior. "He was fine until Buckbeak was startled, Snape! It was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You're a bloody jackass! Why weren't you with him? Why didn't you have charms on him so he didn't fall off?" Snape demanded, spittle flecking his lips. "I'll tell you why not. Because you're an irresponsible, good-for-nothing, poor excuse for a father! All you ever think about is playing with him, you never think about keeping him safe."

"That's not true!" James cried. But inwardly he cringed for he knew Snape was right.

"Don't lie to me, Potter! You're unfit to take care of a goldfish, much less a child! I'd hex the spit out of you, but right now I have better things to do. Like be with my son." And with that final parting shot, Severus spun about and Apparated away before he broke his promise to Lily and strangled her ex-husband.

"He's not your son, Snape!" James shouted. "He's mine!"

But Snape was gone. Clenching his fists, his head bowed, James Apparated to Andromeda's clinic as well, praying that his folly would not have grave consequences for his little boy. _Oh God, Harry, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen._

_A sincere thanks for everyone who has read this fic and reviewed it and took a stab at what might have happened with Buckbeak. Everyone gets chocolate and butterbeer, because we like you :D_

_Next: James must face Andromeda's wrath too and gets a heads up from the Healer._


	8. Advice From A Healer

**8 **

**Advice From A Healer**

_written by RaeKelly_

"Hello Harry," Healer Andromeda Tonks said as she came into the exam room, her sister right behind her. She and Cissy had a joint practice and while they were both general healers, Cissy specialized in lycanthropy and Andromeda was a midwife and pediatric Healer.

"Hi, Aunt 'Dromeda," Harry whimpered, his face nearly buried in Lily's neck.

Smiling at the boy who was practically family, she pulled her stool over near Lily and sat down. A flick of her wrist unlocked the potions cabinet so that she could summon what she needed. "Can you come see me?" she asked the boy.

Nodding, he carefully moved to sit on Andromeda's lap, cradling his injured arm. "It hurts," he told her.

"I know, sweetie," she replied, brushing the hair from his brow. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I fell off Buckbeak," he answered, leaning against her. She wasn't really his aunt, but he considered her his aunt because she was Aunt Cissy's sister…and she treated him just like she did Teddy and Tessa.

"Who is Buckbeak?" she asked, gently examining his arm. She already knew the answer, because a nearly frantic Sirius had told her what had happened when he came through the Floo just moments before Lily had brought Harry through.

"He's Dad's hippogriff…I was flying on him and fell."

She kissed his brow. "Flying hippogriffs is much different than flying brooms. You should practice riding one and get good at that before you try flying Buckbeak again…and not by yourself until you are sixteen," she told him.

"I'm not gonna fly on him again," he replied. "My arm really hurts, Aunt 'Dromeda."

"That's because you broke it, Harry."

"Do I gotta take a bunch of potions?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

She chuckled. "Just a couple, kiddo. Something for the pain and Bone Knit Elixir…and you'll need something for all those bruises, but I bet your mum has a salve for them."

Harry looked at his mum who was still sitting nearby. "Do you Mummy?"

"I do, baby," Lily said, reaching over and rubbing his back.

Andromeda took that brief moment of distraction to set Harry's broken arm.

"Ow!" the boy cried, hugging his arm.

As Andromeda has started telling Harry what potions he would need to take, Severus walked over to the potions cabinet and removed the correct vials. He knelt in front of Harry. "Here imp, take these for us, alright?"

"But they taste nasty," the boy whined, hiding his face in Andromeda's shoulder.

She bounced him gently on her knee. "Come on, Harry. Be a good boy and take the potions from me." He just shook his head. "Remember that boys who take their potions without a fight get a candy when they finish."

Sniffling, Harry took the potions from his Da and drank them, making a face after each one. "Can I have a candy now?" he asked the Healer.

"Yes, Harry," she said with a chuckle. "Just let me finish." She conjured a splint, which she carefully placed on his arm before conjuring a sling as well. "I want you to wear this for a week and then let me or Aunt Cissy take a look, alright?"

"I will Aunt 'Dromeda," he replied, kissing her cheek and sliding off her lap to hurry over to the candy jar.

She turned to Lily and Severus while Harry was distracted. "He's got a broken arm, mild concussion and is covered in bruises. I've healed his arm and I think you two can handle the rest."

Lily nodded. "Thank you, 'Dromeda."

"You're welcome, dear. Cissy told me a bit of what's been going on with James."

Lily sighed deeply and Severus squeezed her hand. "We have an appointment with our lawyer next week. This just…I hate that Harry got hurt, but I hope it makes things easier," he told her.

She nodded. "I had my assistant show James to my office to wait. You can leave with Harry whenever you are ready."

Andromeda sighed when she heard the commotion out in the hall. She had told her assistant to take James Potter to her office when he came in, but from the sound of things she was having problems. "I'll go talk to him while you two take Harry home."

"Thank you, 'Dromeda," Severus told her.

She stood and gave Lily a quick hug before leaving the room and going to deal with James. Out in the hall she grabbed James by the arm and shoved him into an empty exam room, closing the door and casting a silencing charm with a wave of her hand. Working with small children, knowing wandless magic was a must. "Have you lost your mind, James Potter?! Letting a six-year-old fly on a hippogriff?!"

"I didn't think there was anything wrong, Dromeda..." The man started.

"That's Healer Tonks to you!" She snapped. "Nothing wrong with putting a child on a hippogriff? A child Harry's age can barely control a broom, much less an animal ten times his size!"

"I was standing right there..."

"If you were stupid enough to put that boy on your bloody hippogriff then you should have been on there with him! What were you doing, James, while your son was on that hippogriff?"

James looked down at his shoes. "I was watching him, until Sirius came outside to tell me that I had a Floo-call...from a witch I used to date."

"A witch?! You took your attention away from your son because of a witch?! James Darius Potter!"

He winced at the use of his full name. "Andromeda..."

"Healer Tonks!" She snapped at him again. "Your son should be your top priority James. When he is with you your attention should be on him and only him!"

"Lily and Snape don't focus only on Harry..." He protested childishly.

"They didn't put their son on a hippogriff!"

"But..."

"But nothing! Do you realize that you could lose what little custody you have of Harry because of this?"

"What?! He's my son!"

"And you foolishly endangered his life, James."

"Snape is beating Harry!"

Andromeda slapped him. "Do you honestly think I would allow anyone to get away with beating one of my patients? If you think he is beating Harry, then you know nothing about Severus Snape. He would do nothing to hurt that little boy."

"Harry told me that Snape hit him."

"Severus may have spanked him, but he has never 'beat' Harry."

"I don't want him touching my son," he told her. "And I don't think Harry needs to be spanked. I never was."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him like a mother looks at a naughty child. "You should have been, James Potter. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a spoiled brat now and would be a better father."

"I'm a good father," he protested.

"A good father would not willingly put their child in a situation where they could be hurt or killed!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "By law, I have to report this."

"You can't!"

"I have no choice, James. Even if custody wasn't an issue, I'm required to report any instance where a child gets hurt when the parent knowingly put their child in danger."

"It was a mistake, Andromeda. I'm not a bad father because of a mistake...I never meant to hurt him. It's not fair for you to report it."

She sighed deeply and pushed him back into a chair, before pulling the stool over and taking a seat in front of him. "It may have been a mistake, James, but Harry could have easily died. He was lucky he landed on his arm and not  
his back or neck. That would have killed him for sure. Then how would you have felt? How would Lily have felt?

"There is more to being a father than having fun with him or trying to make him like you better than Severus. You need to start behaving responsibly...like an adult.

"Children need structure and stability and they need to learn right from wrong. Allowing Harry to run wild is not a mark of a good parent. It's just confusing him and causing him more harm."

"I'm not going to start acting all strict like Snape. Harry's just a little kid. He ought to be having fun...not being serious and making potions all the time."

"At least act like an adult. Have you ever considered that Harry enjoys playing with his little potions kit? Do you ever spend time doing things that he wants to do? Or is it always what you...and Sirius...want to do?" She summoned a book from her office and handed it to him. "This is a book on parenting. Read it with an open mind. And be expecting a call from your solicitor."

He took the book and nodded, before standing and heading toward the door.

Sirius was still in the waiting room. "How is Harry? They wouldn't tell me anything.". Severus and Lily had pointedly ignored him as they had left the Healer's office, with Harry asleep on his Da's shoulder thanks to the pain killer he had taken.

James closed his eyes and hit himself on the forehead with the book. In the whole exchange with Andromeda, he had failed to ask how his son was doing. "Andromeda?" He asked, looking at the Healer.

She gave him a pointed look. "Harry will be fine. He has a broken arm, mild concussion and a bunch of bruises...he'll recover in time," she answered, before heading toward her office to make her report.

James turned to look at his best friend, who he considered a brother. "Padfoot...I think I've messed up. Big time."

**Please read and review, it really helps us to know what you think!**

**Next: The Snapes and James and Sirius have a meeting with Wizarding Child Services and penalties and consequences are given and discussed.**


	9. The Consequences of Irresponsibility

**9**

**The Consequences of Irresponsibility**

_written by snapegirlkmf_

James sat inbetween Sirius and his solicitor, Terrance Ashby, across the table from Severus, Lily, Narcissa, and the Snapes' lawyer, Alina Simmons. Narcissa and Sirius were there to act as witnesses on the behalf of their friends. Remus was in the front office along with Harry, keeping him occupied while the others met, he was there just in case either of the solicitors had a question for Harry. Harry was still wearing the sling and cast Andromeda had put on him, though the arm was mending nicely. Eileen, Severus' mother, was minding her other two grandchildren.

James shifted in his chair, fighting the urge to squirm on the hard seat like a guilty child. Because Andromeda had reported the incident with Buckbeak and Harry, the Director of Magical Children and Youth Services had demanded a custody re-evaluation and a hearing. That was what this meeting was all about.

"Very well, now that we are all present, I would like to discuss the events of last Saturday with all of you," began Mathilda Bagshot, who was the representative from Children and Youth. She shuffled some papers spread out before her upon the table. She was a spare woman of about thirty, she reminded James of a prim and proper schoolteacher. Her tight gray robes did little to dispel that opinion. He flashed her a patented smile that she did not return. "I have here an affidavit from one Healer Andromeda Tonks that says she treated your son, Mr. Potter, for a broken arm, a mild concussion, and various bruises gained from falling off your pet hippogriff, is that true?"

'"Yes, but I didn't—"

"A simple yes or no will do," she cut him off. "Healer Tonks further states that you were negligent in your responsibility towards Harry's safety, as you allowed him to ride the hippogriff alone. Is that true?"

"Yes and no," James said with a sarcastic smile. "Yes, I let Harry ride Buckbeak, but I was right there below him making sure he was all right."

"Oh? Then why was he injured?"

"I . . .might have looked away from him for a moment," James admitted.

"And is it a normal practice for you to allow your six-year-old to ride a hippogriff?"

"No, this was the first time I've ever let that happen."

"First _and_ last, James!" Lily snapped, her hands clenching upon the tabletop.

Severus laid a hand on her arm and she subsided. But her eyes shot daggers at her ex-husband. Even a week afterwards still had not cooled her temper.

"Mrs. Snape, kindly refrain from speaking until I am done," reprimanded Mathilda.

"Of course. Forgive me."

Mathilda looked sympathetic, then turned back to James. "So . . .you believe it was a good thing that you allowed your son to ride your half-broken hippogriff?"

"Buckbeak isn't half-broken, you can ask Sirius," James argued. "And I was trying to let my son have a little fun, we had a bit of an argument before that and he was upset."

"What did you argue about?"

James shrugged. "It wasn't anything important. Harry just got a little mouthy with Sirius here and when I told him to apologize, he threw a fit and I sent him to his room."

"So you were angry with your son when you suggested he go and ride the hippogriff?"

"No, not really. I don't hold grudges like Snape there."

"Like hell," muttered the apothecary.

"I thought it would be fun for him to ride Buckbeak," James said defensively. "I sure as hell wasn't going to make him stay in his room all day like the hardarse over there."

Severus shot him a death glare.

"Then I take it that you and Mr. Snape have differing views on parenting?"

"Yes. He's a strict bastard who believes in spanking my son." James said tightly.

"Only when he deserves it," Severus interjected. "It's never for nothing and I never hit him hard enough to hurt, just sting."

"You shouldn't be touching him, Snape!"

"Mr. Potter, please!" Mathilda cried. "Settle down." She turned to Severus. "When was the last time you disciplined your stepson that way, Mr. Snape?"

Severus told her, then added, "I'm trying to teach Harry responsibility and consequences, because Merlin knows he won't learn anything from Potter. Potter discovering responsibility is like finding a needle in a haystack." He sneered. "When he is at Potter's house, his father allows him to run wild and follow no rules except his own whim."

Mathilda looked concerned. But before she could say anything, James burst out with, "Well, at least at my place he has fun, and doesn't get treated like he's in the bloody army. Is that all you know how to do, Snape, order a kid around?"

Severus's hands clenched and he fought to keep his temper. "My orders are there to keep Harry safe."

"Oh, yeah? Then what was he doing in your lab, huh?"

"Harry snuck down there and hid behind some cauldrons," Lily spoke up then. "You can ask him. He did it because Sev normally keeps the door to the lab locked at all times. He also knew that playing around in Sev's lab is forbidden."

"But Harry could have gotten hurt then too, so why aren't we questioning _your_ parenting skills?" cried James petulantly.

"Because I never put my son on a hippogriff alone and then got distracted by a Floo-call from a witch I was dating!" Severus growled. "You know what your problem is, Potter? You're jealous. Because a long time ago you had what I do and you threw it away. You had a beautiful wife and son and a decent job and you made a mess of it all by being selfish and greedy. Now I have everything you ever wanted and you can't handle it."

"That's a damn lie, Snape!" James cried angrily, longing to hex the smug bastard, only Mathilda had insisted they all surrender their wands at the start of the meeting. "You stole away my son, you sniveling sneaking—"

"Mr. Potter, that's enough!" Mathilda interjected. "That is not the issue here, your irresponsible behavior is. Now, would you please stop shouting, and tell me what happened that Saturday morning after you put your son on the hippogriff?"

James grudgingly recounted the incident.

She turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, you were the only other adult present, would you concur with Mr. Potter?"

"Say what? Uh, could you run that by me again, Miss? In English?"

"Would you agree with what Mr. Potter said?" she repeated patiently.

"Oh. Yes. James is a good father. He loves Harry and he's not always on his arse to follow the rules. He lets him be a kid."

"I see. Then you also think that a six-year-old should be allowed to make his or her own decisions? Were _you_ raised that way, Mr. Black?"

"Oh, hell no, lady. I had rules and expectations shoved down my throat from the time I could walk. I hated it. I'd never do that to my own kids, if I had any."

"You are a bachelor then? What is your occupation?"

She began to take notes as Sirius answered her, that he was independently wealthy due to a family inheritance, he owned a house in London, and worked as consultant for the Auror Department, like James.

"What did you do when you saw your godson injured?"

"I, uh, I Flooed over to my cousin Andromeda Tonks' clinic," Sirius answered. "I knew she'd be able to take care of Harry. She's a good Healer."

Now Mathilda turned to the Snapes and Cissy. "Mrs. Lupin, you were at the clinic when your godson was brought in for treatment."

"Yes, I was. I helped Andromeda calm Harry down a bit when Lily brought him in."

"His mother brought him in alone? Where was his father?"

"Getting yelled at by Sev, I think." Narcissa sniffed.

"Yeah, Snape thinks he's God and gets to tell everybody off." James said.

"You need a good telling off, Potter, to knock your outrageous ego down to size," Severus put in sharply. He would have said more, but Lily placed her hand on his arm and frowned warningly at him, and he held his tongue. It would not do to get into a quarrel like a child with Potter in front of Youth Services.

Mathilda continued questioning Narcissa, who answered that Harry had freely admitted he had been riding Buckbeak and fell off and hurt his arm, and when they had heard that, all of them were horrified.

"Miss Bagshot, I have twins Harry's age and I would have never permitted either of them to get on a broom without supervision, even one with safety charms woven into it, much less ride a hippogriff! Animals are unpredictable, and if they get startled, they can panic, especially hippogriffs, which have the temperaments of both horses and eagles, and they are known to startle at loud noises and such."

Miss Bagshot turned to James. "Was that what happened, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am. Beaky saw a bird or something, I think, and he just went after it. Instinct, you know. He's normally a calm and good hippogriff, I raised him from a foal, and he's never done anything like that before." He was being honest, and he gave her a pleading I'm-sorry look from his large hazel eyes.

Miss Bagshot pursed her lips. _Humph, he's a charmer, all right, Tildy,_ she thought to herself. _Probably able to make a woman melt just by looking at her, the rogue! But not this time. Charm isn't going to get him out of this one, no sir! But if circumstances were different . . ._ She quickly cut off that thought. She knew his sort, rich playboys with more money and time than sense, she had no need to involve herself with one of them. No need at all.

She cleared her throat. "I see. So your son, Mr. Potter, could have been gravely injured due to your oversight." She gave him a long look of disapproval, and James flinched. "I would like to speak with young Harry, if I may, in the front room? Mr. Lupin may stay, but I would like to speak with him mostly in private."

When all three parents had given their consent, she rose and went to talk with Harry, to see if his version of events matched those of the adults. She found Harry's testimony to be honest and unvarnished truth, and it concurred with everything that had been said. She gave him a small smile and thanked him.

But then he surprised her by asking, "Does this mean I'm not 'llowed to see my daddy anymore?"

"Well, Harry, that's not what this means. Since this is the first time you've ever gotten hurt this way when your daddy was watching you, it means we can give him a second chance. Would you like that?"

"Yes ma'am. 'Cause it was a accident."

"Okay. But it also means that your daddy needs to be monitored when you are over there, to make sure nothing like this happens again. Because if it did, you wouldn't be allowed to see him again."

"I'm not ever gonna ride a hippogriff again, miss!"

Mathilda laughed. "I would hope not! Not until you are quite grown, dear."

"What's monitored mean?"

"It means that the court will appoint a person to watch you and your dad together, Harry. To make sure he's taking care of you properly."

"Oh. Sorta like a teacher?"

"Yes, like that. Would that be all right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Then that is what we shall do," Mathilda said, and then she rose and went back into the office to inform James, Lily, and Severus of her decision.

"What do you mean, I have to have somebody there with me?" James demanded, outraged. "That's ridiculous! I would never hurt Harry, I don't need to be watched like some . . .some criminal! Over a mistake!"

"Mr. Potter, that mistake could have killed your son!" Mathilda said sharply. "You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about him. What's best for him, not you."

"I am. Why don't you put a guard dog on Snape there too? Make sure he doesn't go too far with his discipline?" James cried, his hazel eyes flashing hurt and humiliation.

"If I felt it were necessary, I would bring it up before the board. But I have spoken with your son, Mr. Potter, and he assured me—quite emphatically—that Mr. Snape is not a child abuser. That his punishment was deserved and not a daily occurrence and that he loves his stepfather. He also told me that he grew angry with your friend Mr. Black because he said some mean things about Mr. Snape." Her eyes turned frosty.

Sirius coughed and scowled down at the table and James looked half-chagrined.

Lily was furious. "You just had to start again, didn't you, James? Badmouthing Severus in front of Harry. Don't you know how much it upsets him? We've been over this before, damn it!"

"I was having a conversation with Sirus, Lily! Harry just happened to overhear it," James fibbed, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, children hear a lot more than we think they do." Mathilda said. "A fact that we often forget. And Harry is not stupid, he is a bright child. And it is hard for him to have to deal with the fact that you and his mum are separated and that he has two very different fathers. I can tell that he loves both of you, Mr. Potter, and your wife is correct, it bothers him when you speak badly about his stepdad. You are making Harry confused and torn in two—now is that what you want?"

"No, of course not!" James cried. He just couldn't understand how Harry could love Snape. Snape who punished him and scolded him.

"Then might I suggest you show some restraint and watch what you say? Because slander is a crime, you know." Mathilda reprimanded. "Now, once I report my findings to the court, they will contact your solicitor and let him know when they have appointed someone from Magical Children and Youth to supervise you on the weekends Harry comes to stay with you. The supervisor will also give you tips and classes on how to parent a child and remain with you until Harry goes to bed."

"I don't need classes on how to be a father," James grumbled, his pride smarting.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Potter. And know this, if you fight the supervisor, the court may revoke your visitation rights."

"They can't do that! Can they?" James looked at his solicitor.

"I'm afraid they can, James."

James looked stunned. How had everything gotten so out of control? "Fine. Let the supervisor come and teach me or whatever. How long will they be watching me?"

"For a six month period. And at the end of that time, they will evaluate you, and if you have shown improvement and a willingness to cooperate, the supervision will be cut down to once every other weekend. Understand, Mr. Potter, we are doing this for the safety of the child, for that is what matters most. Not your manly pride."

James flushed and did not answer.

Mathilda turned to the others. "If you are all agreed, I shall submit my report today. I thank you for coming and hope you have a lovely afternoon." Then she handed each parent a paper to sign and requested their solicitors remain behind to sign some legal documents setting up the supervised visits.

Severus rose and went out of the room to collect Harry, who was making Remus build a fort with blocks. "Scamp, time to go home. You can play with Uncle Moony later on tonight."

"Aww, Da! But we're making a fort."

"I see that, but now it's time to eat lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

Harry thought about it. Then he nodded. "Can we have grilled ham and cheese, Da?"

"Yes. Put away the blocks and let's go."

Harry obeyed then, and afterwards he ran and hugged Severus, who picked him up and held him close. "M'kinda tired, Da," he murmured sleepily.

"It's been a long day for you." Sev said, patting his bottom gently. "Why don't you lay your head down and close your eyes?"

"'Kay." Harry did, than an instant later his eyes popped open. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"We're right here, sweetheart," said Lily, coming out of the room an instant later, James following.

Harry gave them both a sweet smile and then he snuggled on Severus's shoulder and fell asleep, thus missing the jealous glare James shot Snape before Apparating back to Potter Manor.

**So how did you like this one? Hope you're enjoying the saga of the Snape and Potter family! And let's not forget about the Lupins.**

**In case you don't know about it, I've posted a new Christmas fic called Away in a Manger on here featuring a 21 year-old Severus and baby Harry, who was abandoned in a manger and found by our favorite Potions Master.**


	10. Happy Birthday Harry

**10**

**Happy Birthday Harry**

_written by Rae Kelly_

"There you go girl," Severus said, tucking the Kneazle kitten back into her crate. He and Lily had gotten the kitten a week ago for Harry's birthday, which was the next day, and they had had a hard time keeping Harry out of the lab where they had hidden her. He spelled on a low night light before leaving the room and closing the door.

As he walked back into the upstairs flat, he heard the Floo activating. Only a handful of people could Floo directly into their flat. With Lily putting the kids to bed, he made his way into the living room as Remus stepped out of the green flames, looking tired and worn. "You look rough, my friend," Severus said.

Remus brushed some soot from his coat. "It's been a rough twenty-four hours. But thankfully the whole mess won't hit the papers until tomorrow."

"Mess?" he asked, summoning a butterbeer from the kitchen and offering it to the man.

The werewolf sighed deeply. "Bella snapped last night and killed Lucius. I guess things have been getting bad there lately, because Dobby brought Draco to us last night and told me that I was needed at Malfoy Manor. She was standing over his body laughing when I got there. I called Aurors to come get her."

Severus cursed quietly. "How is the boy?"

"Unless I held him, he kept waking up with nightmares. I spent all night in the rocking chair, holding him. He's stayed by my side all day today and seems afraid of Cissy…and 'Dromeda.. Especially 'Dromeda."

"Well, 'Dromeda does look a lot like Bella, so it's understandable. My guess is that Bella never paid any attention to him and he's used to being with his father."

"That's what Cissy and I decided. Do you have anymore of that children's Dreamless Sleep that you brewed for Harry after he broke his arm?"

"Yeah. I made an extra bottle," he said, summoning the potion and giving it to his friend. "One spoonful no more than two nights in a row."

"Thanks Sev. Oh…Draco will be at Harry's party tomorrow."

"I don't think Harry will mind another guest.

Remus nodded. "I didn't think so. Thanks again," he said before stepping through the Floo again.

---

James Potter stood near his Floo, waiting for Mathilda Bagshot to come through so that they and Sirius could go to Harry's birthday party.

"I don't see why you have to have supervision when you go to Harry's party. There will be other adults there," Sirius said from where he was draped across an armchair. "Say, what'd you get him anyway?"

"Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," James sighed. "But that was before all this happened."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Don't know Padfoot. I guess I'll just give him some money."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I still think Lily is overreacting about all this. Or maybe it's Snape overreacting and Lily's just doing what he wants."

"No...they were right," James said, dropping onto the sofa. "Harry could have been seriously hurt. It was rather stupid of me."

"You're a great father, Prongs."

James was saved from responding when Mathilda stepped through the Floo. "Good afternoon, Miss Bagshot," he said, rising to greet her.

"Mr. Potter," she replied. "May I ask what you got Harry for his birthday?"

"Well, I was going to take him to the Quidditch World Cup, but I haven't been able to come up with anything else since the c-custody hearing."

She took a seat on the sofa. "I had a feeling that you might be having that problem." She gestured for him to sit beside her. When he sat down she continued. "What interests your son?"

"Flying, Quidditch..." He answered, trailing off when he realized that he didn't really know what else interested his son.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I want you to think back to the last time Harry was here. Did he mention anything that he might be interested in? Something he wanted to do?"

James thought for a moment before answering quietly. "Potions."

"What did you tell him James?"

James sighed deeply. "That potions were boring and that I had something more fun for him to do."

"And that was?"

"To ride Buckbeak."

"Do you see now what you should have done?" she asked him.

He nodded. Now he could plainly see what he should have done. But then, it was always easier to see the best course of action once the event was over. "I should have done what my son wanted first.. Then maybe he would have been interested in what I wanted to do."

"That's right," she told him. "Now…what are you going to get your son for his birthday?"

James fell silent as he considered what he could do for his son. Then he remembered something his mother had once told him about. Something that Potions Masters of old had once used. "I think I have an idea."

--

Harry bounced out of the Floo into the living room at the Lupin farm where his party was to be held. "Hallo Uncle Remus," he called to his godfather, bounding over to give the man a hug, but skidding to a stop when he saw the blond boy sitting on his godfather's lap. "Hallo. I'm Harry." He smiled. "It's my birthday today!"

Remus reached out and ruffled his godson's hair and pulled him to the side of the chair to give him a hug. "Happy birthday, pup," he said, kissing the boy's brow. "This is Draco. He's Teddy and Tessa's cousin."

"Like Dudley and Little Vernon are mine?"

"That's right, Harry." He looked down at the boy in his lap. "Can you say hello, Draco?"

The small blond looked up and whispered, "Hello."

"Thank you, Draco. Are your parents coming through, Harry?"

Harry nodded and perched on the arm of his godfather's chair. "In a few minutes. Eric got his clothes all dirty so Mum was changing them while Da dressed Rosie."

Remus smiled at him. "Go on into the kitchen, pup. Your Aunt Cissy is putting the icing on your cake and I bet she'd let you have a taste."

"Cake?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

The werewolf laughed. "Yes, cake."

Harry jumped up and started toward the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "Where are Teddy and Tessa?"

"They'll be coming shortly with Aunt 'Dromeda and Dora. You better hurry up before Aunt Cissy uses all that icing."

Grinning, Harry raced into the kitchen. "Can I taste the icing, Aunt Cissy?"

"Only if I can get a kiss from the birthday boy," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes, but kissed her cheek. Kissing his cheek in return, she offered him a small bit of the icing on a spoon.

He quickly licked the icing off the spoon. "You make the best icing, Aunt Cissy!"

She laughed. "I hear the Floo, pup, you best go and greet your guests."

After a quick hug, he scampered to the other room in time to greet Teddy and Tessa as they came through the Floo with Andromeda and Dora. Andromeda pulled the boy into a hug. "I can't stay, Harry," she told the birthday boy. "I have to go help deliver a baby."

Harry nodded. He remembered when Aunt 'Dromeda had helped his mum with baby Rosie. Aunt 'Dromeda had to go help with babies all the time. "If it's a boy tell them that Harry is a good name."

Andromeda laughed. "I will." She kissed both of his cheeks and wished him a happy birthday before stepping through the Floo again.

It wasn't long before all of Harry's guests had arrived and he was tearing into his presents, though James still had his present in his pocket to give to his son when they were alone and the present from Sev and Lily was back at their flat, curled up asleep on Harry's pillow. From his younger brother and sister he got some Wizarding comic books and their matching action figures. The Weasleys gave him a small set of robes that matched the ones that Sev and Lily wore when they worked in their shop. The Longbottoms had given him a jersey from his favorite Quidditch team. And the Lupins and Tonks gave him some books on Kneazle kittens since he had wanted one since Christmas. Maybe now that he was older and he had books to learn about how to take care of them…maybe he could get one this Christmas.

After sending the birthday boy and his young guests outside to run off some energy, they called them all back inside for cake and ice cream. During this whole time Draco had remained attached to Remus like a limpet. Severus sat beside him giving Rosie little bites of cake as Draco just stared at nothing in particular. "How is he doing?"

"He slept last night," Remus told him. "Which means I slept. But he won't eat. We did manage to get some Nutritive Potion into him this morning."

"That's good," Severus replied, letting Rosie nibble the cake off his fingers. "I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"We hope so," Cissy said, coming to stand behind her husband, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Cissy?"

"Yes, Sev?" she asked the Potions Master.

"Don't look now…but we're surrounded by Gryffindors."

She laughed and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "You're too much, Sev," she said, before going to mingle with more of their guests.

Remus looked down and noticed that Draco was watching Rosie eat the cake off of Sev's finger. Sev noticed as well and slid the plate closer to his friend, who reached out and took a small pinch of the cake. Letting it stick to one finger, he brought it close to the boy's mouth, watching in surprise as the boy leaned forward slightly and ate the cake right off his finger as Rosie had been doing.

"Yay!" Rosie squealed, clapping her little hands and smiling at the blond boy, who managed a small smile for the baby girl.

Remus brought another bit of cake close and the boy ate it off his finger, like a baby bird eating from its parent's beak.

Rosie moved to Severus' other knee to be closer to her godfather. "Who dat?" she asked him.

Her godfather caressed her cheek with the back of his finger before offering Draco some more cake. "This is Draco, Rosebud."

"D'aco?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Close enough, sweet cheeks."

She looked at the boy in her godfather's lap and then looked up at her da. "D'aco sad. Me hug."

Severus glanced at the boy and then nodded. He moved closer so that she could wrap her chubby little arms around the boy's neck. Ever so slowly Draco's arm came around and wrapped around the baby's back. The two men exchanged a smile. Someone had broken through to the boy.

--

After the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Lily's dad and Sev's mum left, Dora took all but Draco to play outside while the other adults cleaned up the mess from the party. James stepped out onto the porch and called Harry over. He knelt in front of his son. "I'm about to leave, but I wanted to give you my present when it was just the two of us."

Harry glanced up at Miss Bagshot, who was standing nearby, and gave her a small smile before looking back at James. "I thought maybe you were mad at me 'cause I can't come over to your house alone no more," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Harry…" James picked up his son and carried him over to the porch swing, sitting down with Harry on his lap. "I'm not mad at you about that, Sport. I just wanted to have a few special minutes with you and I couldn't do that when all your friends were here." He pulled the book he had gotten for Harry out of his pocket and handed it to his son.

Harry took the green leather bound book and ran his fingers over the silver words. "What does that say? The words are too big for me."

"It says 'Brewer's Journal', Harry." He opened the book and pointed to the inside front cover. "When you brew a potion, you write the instructions and anything else you want to write down about that potion. When you close the book, it puts the potion in the right order over here," he said, pointing to the tabbed pages. "See it divides them up by what type of potion they are. Kinda like your mum's cookbook does with her recipes." He took a deep breath before continuing. "If you want to be a Potions Master like Sniv…like your da, it's very important that you get in the habit of writing down what potions you've learned."

"I thought you didn't like me learning about potions from Da," Harry said softly, running his fingers over the journal reverently.

James closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and answering. "I just want you to be happy, son."

Harry got up on his knees and threw his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly. When he felt James' arms come around him, returning the hug, he whispered in the man's ear. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Harry James," he whispered in reply.

The boy smiled at James before jumping down, grabbing the book and running inside to show his mum and da.

James rose and moved over to the window where he could watch the scene inside as Harry showed the brewer's journal to Lily and Snape. Harry seemed quite excited as he talked about his present. He was rather surprised when Snape looked over to where he was standing at the window and nodded. James nodded in return before Apparating away.

--

"I'll put these robes downstairs for when you help in the shop," Severus told Harry when the family returned home. "You go put the rest of your presents away in your room."

"Yes, Da," Harry said, toting his books and the jersey to his room, dropping them all when he saw the light grey Kneazle kitten sleeping on his pillow. "Mum! Da!"

Severus and Lily walked into the room behind him, smiles on their faces.

He looked up at them. "There's a Kneazle on my bed!" he told them.

"She's yours, Harry," Lily said, bending down to give him a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging them both. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"You're welcome, imp," Severus replied, ruffling his hair. "Put your things away and then you can play with her while you come up with a name."

Harry hurried to put his other presents away before jumping on the bed and carefully picking up the kitten.

After a light dinner that night, the whole family gathered in Harry's room so that Eric and Rosie could meet the new member of the family and Harry could tell them the name he had picked out. "What are you going to name her?" Lily asked, sitting on his bed.

Harry looked at the kitten in his lap. "I think I'm gonna name her…Mousekins."

Severus chuckled. "Why that, imp?"

"'Cause she's grey like the mouse you found in your lab last week," Harry replied. Like the good big brother he was, his free hand reached out to stop Rosie's as she reached for his kitten. "You gotta be gentle, Rosie. Gentle."

"I be gentle, Harry," Eric said, moving to his brother's other side and gently petting the kitten.. "Like this, Rosie. See?"


	11. A Visit From Aunt Tuney & Uncle Vernon

**11**

**A Visit From Aunt Tuney & Uncle Vernon**

_written by snapegirlkmf_

Harry shifted from foot to foot waiting anxiously for the arrival of his aunt, uncle, and two cousins from Surrey. His Aunt Petunia, whom he called Tuney, was his mum's older sister, and she had married Vernon Dursley just out of high school, he was an up and coming manager working for a major drill company called Grunnings. They had two little boys, one of whom was Harry's age, named Dudley and the other who was just Rosie's age, named Vernon after his daddy. But the family all called the youngest Dursley Little Vern. They were Muggles but they knew all about wizards since it was permitted by the Ministry for Muggleborns to inform their immediate family and any other relations about magic. There was a Statue of Secrecy in place for those Muggles who were deemed totally unaccepting or untrustworthy for learning the truth about magic, but for those with a wizard or witch in the family, it was encouraged for Muggles to learn as much as possible about the wizarding world, to foster tolerance and understanding.

"Are they here yet, Harry? Are they?" asked Eric, tugging on his brother's shirt. It was two days after Harry's birthday party and he was eager to see his cousins, who usually were unable to come visit all that much during the year, except for holidays.

"Nope. Not yet." Harry replied, smiling at his little brother, who was shy and quiet, unless he was curious about something, then he asked about a zillion questions.

Eric sighed and went back into the den to peer out the window. He wanted to be the first to see his aunt and uncle and cousins arrive.

"Harry, I want you to remember your manners and be on your best behavior when your cousins arrive," Lily said, coming out into the hall where her eldest was standing in front of the door to the flat. "No playing tricks on your cousin and making snakes come out of his pocket or his ears turn into an elephant's."

"Aww, Mum! They were just fun potion pranks. Dud thought they were funny!" Harry pointed out.

"Your Aunt Tuney nearly had a heart attack," Lily reminded him. Petunia had never really been comfortable with magical pranks, having been the victim of one too many of them when Lily was dating James and he had decided Petunia was too serious for her own good and needed to lighten up.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll be good," _In front of you an' Da an' Uncle Vern an' Aunt Tuney. But when we go play in my room . . ._

"And remember to smile and greet your aunt and uncle politely, Harry James, when they arrive," Lily continued.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, Mum! I'm not a baby." Then he recalled something his aunt was overfond of doing and groaned. "Aww . . .do I hafta let her kiss me and pinch my cheeks too? Yuck!"

Lily's mouth quivered. "I'm afraid so, imp. You know Aunt Tuney can never resist a child's cheeks. It comes with the territory."

"Ugh! It's disgusting!"

"Be glad your aunt doesn't insist on inspecting your fingernails and behind your ears like my Aunt Lanie Prince used to do to me when I was your age," Severus remarked, coming into the hallway from the kitchen. He had caught the last bits of the conversation and bit back a chuckle at his indignant stepson's scowl. "She even insisted on seeing my teeth like I was a horse."

"Nuh-uh! You're making that up!"

"Wizard's honor," said Severus solemnly.

"Yuck! I would have run away when I saw her coming!"

Severus laughed. "My mother wouldn't let me. So don't complain about your Aunt Tuney, Snakeling. Because there's a worse aunt out there somewhere making some kid's life a misery."

"Severus!" Lily swatted him playfully on the back of the head.

Just then there came a meow of distress from Mousekins, whom Harry called Mousie for short, because Rosie had crawled over to where the kitten was lying in the den and grabbed her by the tail.

"Kitty! Mine!" Rosie shrilled.

"Rosie, no! Bad!" Eric cried. "Da, she's hurtin' Mousie! Bad baby!"

Then they heard Rosie screaming and Mousie came racing out of the den and jumped into Harry's arms. "Poor kitty!" he soothed the distraught Kneazle. "You okay?"

Mousie purred in response, nestling closer to her wizard.

Rosie crawled out of the den, bawling, followed by Eric.

She came over to Sev, who knelt down and asked sternly, "What did you do, Rosalind?"

Rosie pulled herself up into a standing position by grabbing Sev's knees. "Eri _bad_!"

"Am not! You was!" Eric defended himself stoutly. "You's not s'posted to pull Mousie's tail."

"Your brother's right, Rosie," her father scolded. "That's bad to hurt the kitty. You need to be gentle to the kitty. Pet nicely." He took Rosie's hand in his own and demonstrated by running her little palm over his knee. "Like this. _Gently_."

Rosie sniffled and he conjured a tissue to mop her nose. "Gennlee?" she repeated.

"Close enough." He said, lifting his fiery-haired daughter into his arms. Though she resembled his wife a great deal, she usually could be found glued to her da's side at any given moment. She had a penchant for mischief that rivaled her elder brother's at the same age, but in spite of that, she had been her daddy's girl from the moment her dark eyes had gazed into his at the hour of her birth. And she knew that perfectly well, young as she was.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sucked her thumb.

"Troublemaker," Lily said fondly.

"Not me," Eric spoke up, anxious to not be given that particular label. "I is good, right, Mummy?"

"Yes, Eric. You're my good boy." She knelt to hug her middle child. Eric beamed happily. He was so quiet that people tended to forget he was there, much like his father had been as a child. But he had a sweet disposition and was easy to please.

"Thanks, Eric, for protecting Mousie," Harry said. "I owe you a chocolate frog.

"Yay! I loves choco froggies! You're the bestest brudder, Harry!"

"You mean he is the _best_ brother," Lily corrected gently. "Not bestest."

"How come?" asked Eric.

Lily shrugged. "It just is."

She was saved from any further questions on grammar by the doorbell ringing.

Mousie jumped out of Harry's arms and ran to hide under his bed at the jarring noise.

Harry looked at his parents. "Can I get the door, Mum?"

"Yes, you _may_ get the door," Lily said. "But first use the peephole." She indicated a peephole at Harry's eyelevel that he could use to see who was standing in front of the door before he answered it. She had drilled him relentlessly in always using it before he opened the door for anyone.

"Okay." He looked through the peephole and saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin standing there, with his baby cousin being held by Vernon. "It's them, Mum!" he sang and threw open the door.

There on the threshold stood his Aunt Petunia, looking a bit more plump, she had put on weight after her second child, but did not seem to care. Next to her was Dudley, who was a little taller and broader than Harry, with a round face and golden blond hair, wearing a rugby shirt and jeans. Behind him stood his dad, Vernon, who was about six two and heavyset, with a black moustache and red cheeks, holding his little boy, Vernon Junior, who was a fat roly poly dark-haired baby.

"Hallo Aunt Tuney, Uncle Vern, Dudley, and Little Vern," Harry said, then he stepped back to let them into the flat. "How come you took so long to get here?"

"Traffic," sighed his uncle.

"Happy birthday, Harry dear!" Petunia cried. "Sorry it's a bit late." Then she leaned down and took his face between her hands. "My, but you've grown! You're almost as big as Duddy now!"

"Mum, please!" Dudley groaned. "You're so embarrassing!"

She bent down and kissed Harry on both cheeks and pinched them too for good measure. Harry sighed to himself and wished his aunt didn't pinch so hard. He exchanged glances with his cousin over his aunt's head.

Dudley made a gagging motion and rolled his eyes. "Gross, isn't it?" he mouthed. He held a brightly wrapped box in his hands. "Aunt Lil, where can I put the present?"

"On the couch, Dudley," Lily said and hugged him. She knew how sensitive seven-year-olds were about their dignity and so she did not kiss him, but just ruffled his hair. He looked relieved.

Dudley went and put the present down, then came back to greet Severus and Eric and Rosie.

Lily hugged and kissed her sister and then turned to say hello to Vernon and her littlest nephew. "Oh, look at Little Vern! He's gotten so big since I saw him at Christmas! Come here to Auntie Lily sweet thing!" she cooed, picking up the baby, who babbled at her, and hugging and kissing him.

"And he's started to walk and say words already!" Vernon said proudly. "I think he's quicker with that than Dudley was."

"Oh, sure he was, Dad!" muttered Dudley. "He's just the most brilliant baby! Grown-ups."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look. "C'mon, Dud. I got some really neat things for my birthday. Wanna see?"

"Sure!" he quickly followed Harry to his room.

Meanwhile, Vernon and Petunia entered the flat and Vernon went and chucked Rosie under the chin. "Hello, pretty baby! You just get cuter every time I see you!" Rosie went and pulled his mustache. "Ouch! And quicker with those hands!"

Severus gently unwound Rosie's fingers. "Rosie, no! Mustn't pull your uncle's mustache. Sorry about that, Vernon. She's at the stage where she likes to pull hair."

"Little Vern is too," Vernon admitted, smoothing his mustache. "I'm glad I don't have a girl though. You're gonna have a heartbreaker when she's older and need to get a big stick to beat off all the boys, huh, Severus?"

"A stick and a Repelling Charm," Severus said. "But I've got another twelve years, thank heaven. Come in and have a cup of tea and some birthday cake. Cissy baked it special."

"Don't mind if I do." Vernon said, and followed Severus and Rosie into the kitchen.

Severus set Rosie down in her playpen and Lily did the same with Little Vern, there were plenty of toys both magical and Muggle for them to amuse themselves.

Lily began to cut slices of cake and brew up coffee and set out the sandwiches she had made earlier.

Petunia helped, asking softly, "So, how are things going, Lil? You look kind of . . .worn out. Is the apothecary not doing well?"

"Oh, no. The apothecary is doing fabulous. We have more orders than we can fill sometimes. Sev thinks we need to hire a new apprentice, since Mark left and went to start his own apothecary in Devon. I should really start advertising in the Prophet and Witch Weekly."

"Then what's the matter? And don't tell me nothing, Lily," Petunia said in her best bossy-elder-sister tone.

"It's James."

"I should have known. What did he do this time?"

Lily waved her to a seat. "He accused Severus of being a child abuser because he spanked Harry and then he let Harry ride his hippogriff Buckbeak and Harry fell off and broke his arm."

"That bloody incompetent fool!" Petunia cried. "What else?"

Lily told both Dursleys what had gone on, from the time Harry stole her wand and blew up the cauldron to the fateful ride and the aftermath with the supervised visits.

Vernon looked outraged. "He called you a child abuser in front of his son? Because you paddled Harry's bum on the bare? Humph! Why, my dad, God rest him, used to take a paddle to my bum once a week if I deserved it and if I'd done something like what Harry did, I wouldn't have been able to sit down for three days. Is he one of those touchy feely blokes into crystal gazing and getting in touch with your inner child and all that rot? I only met the fellow once, at the wedding."

Severus started laughing. "Potter is . . .well there are times I think he's the adult version of Peter Pan, and he never quite grew up. And he sees Harry as a chance to relive his childhood all over again, Merlin help me! I keep hoping that one day he'll start to grow up, and maybe this last debacle will finally do it."

"I'm surprised you didn't petition the court to have the custody visits revoked," Petunia said angrily.

Lily sighed. "I didn't want to take that step just yet, since Harry still wants to see James. But if something else happens . . .that's the next step. And James knows it. He has regular appointments with the social services worker, Mathilda Bagshot. He seems to be trying to become a better father."

Severus snorted. "We'll see."

During this time they had all been eating the lunch Lily had set out, and halfway through his salami, ham, lettuce and tomato sandwich, Vernon swallowed sharply and burped loudly. "Sorry, I just . . .seem to be having some trouble with an acid stomach lately. I've tried all the over the counter remedies in the pharmacy but nothing seems to help." He looked inquiringly at Severus. "Sev, would you happen to have a . . .er . . .potion that might help?"

Severus, who as an apothecary was trained to dispense medicine and diagnose symptoms, almost like a Healer, looked thoughtful. "I may have. But . . .the first thing you ought to do, Vernon, is to avoid foods with a lot of fat, like salami and dried sausage and acid, like tomatoes. That's not good for someone with a stomach that overproduces acid or has heartburn. You should avoid onions as well, any kind of citrus fruits or juice, fried foods, milk shakes and salad dressings heavy with sour cream and vinegar, chocolate, peppers, and garlic. And try to limit your intake of coffee and soda as well. It's also best if you don't wear belts and tight clothing about your waist. And try not to lie down right after you eat and when you sleep you should elevate your head. However, I can also give you a Heartburn Reliever, to be taken twice a day, once in the morning and once before bedtime."

As he had been speaking, a quill had been writing down the list of foods to avoid and actions to lessen the onset of heartburn and the time the potion needed to be taken on a pad of parchment.

"You can eat apples and bananas and drink apple juice and eat lean meat, chicken, fish, and lots of fresh vegetables and whole grain bread and low-fat salad dressings."

"Sounds a lot like being on a diet," Vernon sighed. "Although that weight loss potion you gave me over the summer worked great. I lost half my weight and now I go and take walks in the evenings with Tuney and the boys instead of watching the telly."

"That's good, and how do you feel now?"

"Like a whole new person. I haven't felt this good since I was in school."

"Good. Here's the potion." Severus summoned several vials with a sharp snap of his fingers. "Drink this now. One bottle will be enough for two doses, and you have enough here for three weeks. Let me know when you run out, I'll brew up some more."

Vernon took the vial Severus handed him, it was smaller than the others the Potions Master had given him, and gulped it down. "Hmm, not too bad. Thanks, Severus."

"You are most welcome."

While that conversation was going on, Tuney and Lily were discussing recipes for various dishes and the two babies were playing with toys. Eric had gone into the den and began to play with his blocks, while in Harry's room, Harry had managed to coax a frightened Mousekins out from under the bed and was now holding her.

"See, Dud. I got her for my birthday from Mum and Dad. She's a Kneazle, that's a magical kitten," Harry explained.

"Neat! What can she do?"

"Uh . . .she's real smart and she can tell if you're nice or not and . . .I dunno, I have to read some more," Harry said. He stroked Mousie, who began to purr loudly.

"Can I pet her, Harry?" asked Dudley wistfully.

"Sure. She likes to be scratched behind the ears and the chin."

Dudley very gently began to pet the cat. "She's soft! Like cotton!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"I wish I had a cat. Maybe I'll go and ask my mum and dad to get me one for _my_ birthday next year." Dudley said, and rushed out of the room, yelling, "Mum, Dad, can I have a cat for my birthday like Harry? Please?"

"Dudley, what on earth are you shouting about?" asked Petunia as her eldest rushed up to her and fixed her with his most begging look.

"I want to know if I can get a cat like Harry, Mum. Her name's Mousie and she's sweet and I want a pet. Please can I have one? Please?"

Petunia looked at Lily. "Did you really get Harry a cat?"

"Yes, he's been begging us since Christmas, and we finally said yes, since now he's old enough to take care of one." Lily said.

Petunia looked over at her son. "Well, Dudley, if you prove to me that you can do your chores without whining and make good marks in school, I'll consider getting you a cat for your birthday next year."

"I'll do it, Mum." Dudley said, a determined look in his eye. Then he yelled, "Harry, come and open your present!"

Petunia winced. "Dudley Winston Dursley, what have I told you about shouting in the house?"

"Oops. Sorry. Forgot."

Harry came down the hall, still holding his kitten. "Okay. Here, Dud. You can hold her a little."

Dudley took Mousie and hugged her and Petunia looked at her son and the kitten and thought that maybe a pet wouldn't be such a bad idea. The kitten was soft and cuddly and she purred very soothingly.

Harry eagerly tore off the paper and found . . ."Wow! A cricket set! Thanks, Aunt Tuney and Uncle Vern and Dudley."

Dudley grinned. "You know how to play, Harry? Dad and I watch games all the time on TV and I've played on the Junior League at school."

"No, but it looks like fun." Harry said.

"Why don't you take Harry outside and show him how to play, Dud?" Vernon suggested. There was a small piece of grass in back of the apothecary, enough for a swing set for the kids and a play area next to the herb garden.

"All right, Dad," Dudley agreed. "C'mon, Harry."

"Can I come too?" asked Eric.

Dudley shrugged. "All right, but I think you're too little."

Eric frowned. "I'm not a baby! I'm big."

Harry and Dudley giggled at the three-year-old's statement, but then they generously allowed Eric to tag along with them.

Once Dudley had explained all the rules of the game to Harry and demonstrated all the moves, they started to play an abbreviated version. Eric was on Harry's team.

The three started out playing amiably, until Dudley proved he was better than Harry and Harry got sort of annoyed and competitive and said that Quidditch was better than cricket. "Cause you can fly and use brooms."

"So? It takes skill to handle a cricket bat," Dudley argued. "Just 'cause you need magic to play Quidditch doesn't make it better."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Quidditch is harder and better!"

"No way!"

Eric looked alarmed, he hated it when his brother argued with anyone. It made his tummy feel funny and he knew Harry wasn't s'posed to fight with his cousin. He quickly ran inside, calling, "Da, Harry and Dudley are fighting!"

That made both men get up and go outside, thinking that a fistfight was in the offing.

The two cousins were nose to nose, staring each other down. In another minute they might have lost their tempers and begun swinging but the timely arrival of both fathers forestalled any bloodshed.

Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him about. "Harry, what's the problem? Why are you fighting?"

"Cause Dudley says cricket is better than Quidditch! And it ain't, Da! Is it?"

"You mean it _isn't_. Well, son, that's a matter of opinion." Severus began.

"Dad, Harry says magic is better and so's Quidditch," Dudley objected. "But I like cricket better."

"Hmm. Dud, I'd say that sometimes magic is good and sometimes bad and there's only one way to settle this." Vernon said.

"What way?"

"We play a game of cricket, us against your Uncle Sev and Harry."

"Do you know how to play, Uncle Sev?"

"It's been a long time, but yes, I've played cricket before." Severus said. "And afterwards why don't we play a game of Quidditch."

"But Da, Uncle Vern and Dudley can't fly like we can." Harry pointed out.

"They can if we charm the brooms and Stick them on there, Snakeling."

"Oh. Good idea, Da."

"And I'd better Stick you on your training broom too, so we don't have another accident," Severus amended. "What do you think about that, Vernon? You game?" There was a challenging gleam in his eyes.

"Anytime, Snape. Okay, Dud, let's show these wizards how it's done."

Then the two fathers and sons began to play a friendly if somewhat competitive game of cricket, followed by another of Quidditch.

When the two women looked out the window a few minutes later, they saw both men and boys playing and arguing good-naturedly over scores and laughed. Until a scream came from behind them, from the playpen where Rosie and Little Vern were.

Little Vern had confiscated Rosie's favorite toy, a doll called Bitty, and Rosie, who was not accustomed to sharing her toys, since she was the youngest and the only girl in a house full of brothers, decided to make her displeasure known by clonking Vern over the head with her rattle. "That MINE!" she howled at the top of her lungs.

Little Vern began to wail—at the top of _his_ lungs.

The resulting screams brought both sisters into the den just in time to see Rosie draw her little hand back for another wallop, her little face screwed up in fury. "My Bitty! MINE! You no have!"

"Rosalind Eileen Snape! You do _not_ hit." Lily reprimanded, going to grab her feisty daughter and remove the rattle from her hand and pick her up. "That was _very naughty._" She carried the little imp over to a small stool that faced the corner, which her older two called the Naughty Stool or the Time Out Corner, and sat her down facing the wall. "One minute, little Miss Temper, for hitting poor Vern and making him cry."

Petunia was inspecting her son, who wasn't really hurt, only shocked that his cousin had walloped him in the head, and he soon stopped crying after his mum cuddled him a bit. "There now, Baby. You're not hurt, only a little shook up." She gently removed Bitty from her son's fingers, knowing that was what started this, and gave him a soft toy train that lit up instead.

Petunia turned to see Lily holding a bawling Rosie on the stool and chuckled. "Oh, but she reminds me of you at that age, Lil, and you sounded just like Mum there for a minute. She used to call you that too when you were small."

Lily sighed. "I wish I had a tenth of her patience. Be still!"

Rosie sobbed and hiccoughed, but at last the minute of eternity was over and Lily allowed her to get up and hugged her. "Hush, child. I forgive you, now behave."

Petunia smiled reminiscently. "Some days, so do I. But you're doing a good job, Lil. And remember, Mum didn't work outside the home like you do. It's a lot harder nowadays."

Lily patted Rosie on the back and rocked her. "Someone needs a nap, I think. And you're right, Tuney. It's harder, but I could never do what Mum did and just stay home. I tried, back when I was with James and I just couldn't do it. I need to work, to brew potions, to use my mind for something besides singing lullabies and all. I love my children, but I also love being an apothecary."

"I know. And there's nothing wrong with that," Petunia reassured her. She had always admired her sister's perseverance and intelligence and thought it a crime that James had tried to stifle it by forcing Lily to play the doting society wife. Thank goodness Severus was cut from different cloth and appreciated Lily for all that she was.

When the boys and their fathers had come inside, they were still arguing a little over the merits of both sports, but that was all right. After washing up, they all sat down to a wonderful dinner and Lily brought out some ice cream, with a candle on Harry's, and they all sang "Happy Birthday".

Harry eagerly ate his sweet, thinking that this year had been the very best birthday anyone—wizard or Muggle—had ever had.

**Well, here's a new chapter for you!**

**Thanks for being so patient, since things are really crazy this time of year!**

**Oh and please don't leave reviews complaining about how the Dursleys aren't like this in canon--we know that, this is a very AU fic, and everything in this universe is radically different from the books or movies, as we said at the beginning of this story. Enough said--enjoy! And Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to all!**


	12. Teddy Bear Hugs

**12**

**Teddy Bear Hugs**

_written by RaeKelly_

Severus and Lily stepped through the Floo into the living room of the Lupin's cottage. They were planning to leave their children there before crossing the yard to speak to Dora with Andromeda. Dora would be heading to Hogwarts in two weeks and they wanted to prepare her. She may not know the truth about her father's death, but there would be students at Hogwarts who did. And they thought it best to tell her themselves before someone else could tell her. At least that way they could ensure that she was told the whole truth and not just what other children might have heard.

The only ones in the room when they came through were the children. Teddy and Tessa were sprawled on the floor in front of the big window playing a game and Draco was tucked in between Remus' recliner and the wall. He was hugging his knees, his grey eyes wide and watery. The twins greeted their godparents, but didn't get up from the board game they were playing. Harry and Eric hurried over to watch the game.

Rosie wiggled to be put down and toddled over to where Draco was hiding, dragging a teddy bear that was nearly as big as she was. Normally she only slept with her teddy, named Betony, and he stayed in her crib all the time. But she had insisted on bringing Tony with her today.

Draco had hid his face when he saw her coming, loosening his hold on his knees enough that he could tuck his head between his arms.

That didn't stop the precocious toddler. She dropped her bear and got on her hands and knees next to the boy. She put her face in the little space created by his arm, leg and torso. "D'aco sad?"

Severus and Lily stood back watching their daughter, Lily motioning for Cissy to stay quiet as she entered the room..

Draco just gave a little nod, but didn't try to move away from the little girl.

Rosie pulled away and grabbed her bear, trying to push him into the space where her face had just occupied. "Tony make better," she told him.

The four playing under the window turned to watch what was happening in the little space between the wall and the chair.

The small blond boy lifted his head and watched Rosie for a moment before pulling Tony to his chest and wrapping both arms around the bear, hiding his face in the soft fur.

Rosie turned and grinned at her parents. Lily walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That was very sweet, baby. Can you stay here and play with Draco?" Rosie nodded, moving to sit next to the blond boy, her expression very serious. Lily kissed her sons and followed her husband and Cissy to the front door.

"How's Remus?" Severus asked Cissy.

She sighed softly. "Not good. He's having a hard time with this one, Sev."

"Where is he?"

"In our bed, hopefully sleeping. He was in such pain last night that he could barely sleep."

Severus nodded. "I'll go see him before we leave."

"Thank you," Cissy told him, sighing. "I'm just…I don't know what to do. The twins I can handle. I'm used to keep them occupied when he's not feeling well before or after a transformation. But Draco…Draco still won't even be in the same room alone with me."

"Has he said anything at all?"

"Nothing. He's only just gotten where he's let Remus get out of arm's reach, but he has to stay in the same room as Remus. We're doing what we can, but it's wearing us both thin."

Lily exchanged a look with her husband as she hugged her best friend. "Why don't you let us take Draco tonight?"

"Are you sure, Lil?" Cissy asked. "I don't mean to seem like I'm complaining…"

"You aren't dear," Lily told her. "And yes, I'm sure."

Severus nodded. "I'll bring the Wolfsbane here and take Remus out to the farm myself."

"I can't thank either of you enough," Cissy told them both.

"You don't have to," Severus told her, squeezing her hand. "We'll be back soon." Lily gave her friend another hug and followed her husband across the yard.

Andromeda met them at the door and hugged them both. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked Severus. "I could tell her myself if you aren't."

He shook his head. "No. It's time. Past time."

"Come on then," she said, leading them into the kitchen where Dora was preparing tea.

"Hello Uncle Sev, Aunt Lily," the girl greeted the couple. Because they were such close friends to her own aunt and uncle, and had been as much a part of her life as Remus and Cissy, she considered them family as well. "Mum said that you two were coming to tea. Did you leave the kids with Aunt Cissy?"

"Yes we did," Lily answered, taking a seat at the table. Severus sat next to her and she slipped her hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Dora placed the tea on the table and sat across from them, next to her mother. "Is something wrong?" she asked them. "Have I done something?"

"No," Severus replied. "It's not you.. There is something that we…that I haven't told you, Dora…about your father."

"What about Daddy?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "You were too little to understand at the time, and I wish I didn't have to tell you at all, but there will likely be some other students at Hogwarts who will know…"

"Know what, Uncle Sev?" she asked her, worry evident in her eyes. "Just tell me please."

"The man that killed your father was my father, Dora."

"Oh," she whispered, leaning against her mother who had moved closer and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Dora…" he said, taking another deep breath. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that my father killed yours." He looked down at his and Lily's joined hands, unable to look at the girl.

Dora got up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It wasn't your fault, Uncle Sev," she told him, kissing the top of his head. "I don't blame you. How could I? You aren't your father."

"Oh child," he replied, turning and pulling her into a hug. "Don't ever change."

"I won't," she told him, looking up at him. "Thank you for telling me. I'd much rather have heard it from family then some kid at school."

--

"Are you sure?" Cissy asked Severus as he prepared to Floo back to his flat with Rosie and Draco. Lily had gone on a few minutes before with Harry and Eric.

"We'll be fine, Cissy," Severus replied. "Draco can sleep in Eric's bed since he and Rosie seem to be good friends and we'll put Eric in with Harry."

"I'm sure Draco would like that. Won't you dear?" Cissy asked the boy. Draco just nodded, hugging Rosie's bear in a death grip. She bent down and kissed his brow, pretending not to notice how he shrank back slightly.

"Come Draco," Severus said, holding his free hand out to the boy, who took it after a moment's hesitation and followed the man through the Floo.

Once at the Snape flat, Severus put his daughter down. "Why don't you go show Draco your room, Rosie?" She nodded and toddled down the hall, the blond boy following a few steps behind, glancing around at everything as he went. "I'm going down to the lab," he told Lily. He just needed a few minutes to think.

Harry waited until Lily was busy setting up an extra bed in his room for Eric before slipping down to the lab. "Da?"

Severus was sitting on a stool at one of his workstations with his head in his hands. "Yes, Harry?"

He walked over to his stepfather. "Da…what's wrong with Draco?"

The Potions Master sat up and looked down at his son, before lifting the boy up to sit on the table in front of him. "What do you mean, scamp?"

"Well…at my party he stayed in Uncle Remus' lap the whole time. And today he stayed in the corner just hugging Rosie's bear. He doesn't ever speak…well, he did once when Uncle Remus told him to. All he said was 'hello'." He had been wondering about this since his party, but hadn't really seen the other boy too much until today and had had plenty of time to wonder about Draco's strange behavior.

Severus sighed deeply and brushed the hair off Harry's brow, placing a quick kiss there. "He's very scared Harry." His young stepson had his mother's compassionate heart and Severus loved him for it.

"What's he scared of?" Whatever it was, it must have been bad for the blond to act that way.. "And why is he staying with Uncle Remus?"

"You know how Mum and Aunt Tuney are sisters?" Harry nodded. "Well Draco's mum and Aunt Cissy and Aunt 'Dromeda are all sisters."

"Thank makes Draco cousins with Teddy, Tessa and Dora."

"That's right Harry. Draco's mum did something very bad."

"What did she do?" the boy asked.

Severus hesitated a moment before answering. "His mum killed his da. And Draco saw it."

"That's…" Well, he couldn't really think of a word bad enough. At least not one that wouldn't get his mouth washed out with soap, and probably a swat besides. "T-that was very bad of her, Da! Why did she do something like that?"

"I don't know, Harry." Severus wished he knew the answer to that.

"Is that why Draco is acting all strange?"

"Yes. And he's having lots of nightmares about it too, because it was so scary."

Harry nodded, remembering his nightmares after falling off of Buckbeak. "Are you gonna give him some of that potion you made for me?"

"Uncle Remus and Aunt Cissy have been giving him some. But he can't take it tonight."

"Oh. Why is Draco here tonight?"

"Because Uncle Remus is sick and Aunt Cissy can't take care of Draco and Uncle Remus because Draco needs lots of special attention. So he's going to stay with us tonight."

"Is Uncle Remus going to be alright?" Harry asked. Uncle Remus was like his da and he was never sick.

"Of course, scamp. I'm going to take him some potions soon," Severus told him.

Harry was quiet for a moment before looking up at the Potions Master again. "Can I help you make some potions for him?"

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Alright. You can help. Go get your robe." Harry jumped off the table and hurried over to the hooks on the wall to get the robe he wore while helping in the lab. It had all kinds of special protection charmed into it that helped protect him from spills and burns. He wasn't allowed to do much in the lab, but he could help stir and fetch ingredients for his da. Sometimes he even got to help prepare ingredients.

--

After Severus helped Remus out to the Lupin farm, which they had started referring to as the Wolf's Den, he went to check on the kids before heading to bed. He had stayed longer than he had intended, Remus having asked him to stay with him through the transformation and until he went to sleep. He hadn't wanted to be alone as bad as he had felt going into the change. Without the Wolfsbane, Severus never would have agreed. But the potion tamed the wolf and allowed Lupin to keep his own mind. Once Remus was sleeping, he had left and returned to his flat.

He went first to Harry's room and to the cot where Eric was sleeping. He tucked the light blanket around his youngest son, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, little snake," he whispered, rubbing the boy's back for a moment before moving over to Harry's bed.

Harry always slept sprawled all over his bed, usually with a limb or two hanging off. Severus moved him back onto the bed and tucked him back in, kissing his brow as well. Severus couldn't love Harry any more if he was his own son. He reached over and gently stroked Mousekins' fur. "You take care of my scamp, girl." Mousekins arched her back into his touch and licked his hand before settling back down to sleep.

He left Harry's room and walked across the hall to the nursery where Eric and Rosie slept. Lily was sitting in the rocking chair with a sleeping Draco, who was still clutching Rosie's bear, in her arms. "Have trouble getting him to sleep?" he asked her.

"Not too much," she told him. "It only took about four lullabies."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Think I could move him without waking him?"

"I think so," she said, transferring the sleeping boy into her husband's arms. Together they tucked him into Eric's bed. "Sweet dreams, little dragon," she said, caressing his cheek.

**What did you think of this one?**

**Please note, there is a side story to this series written by Rae Kelly called "All I Really Want" which is posted on her account. It features a young Tom Riddle who wishes for something for Christmas. It's a really beautiful story and adds some backstory to Tom as a child. Please check it out!**


	13. Wormtail's Revenge

**13**

**Wormtail's Revenge**

by snapegirlkmf

_Two months later_

_Potter Manor:_

"Now, let's see that timetable I asked you to work out in regards to Harry's bedtime and mealtimes and his study hour," Mathilda said, all business like.

Sighing, James pushed across the table the parchment schedule she had required he work out for her two weeks previous. "I still don't see why I have to . . .plan out a schedule for him like he was going to Hogwarts. What was wrong with just having him come here and play or whatever?"

Mathilda looked down at the parchment before she answered. "I know that might seem like an easy and fun solution, James, but the fact is that children need structure and boundaries. They like knowing what's expected of them from their parents and guardians, especially those like Harry, who have two homes and multiple parents. It keeps him from getting confused and upset, and when a child gets that way, they're prone to act out. Did you discuss this schedule with Lily and Severus, to make sure it didn't conflict with their own?"

James nodded. "Yeah. I never knew there were things you shouldn't let kids eat for breakfast and that he had homework on the weekends sometimes. Projects and that sort of thing. Harry never mentioned them before."

"Probably because he felt you might not be interested in his schoolwork," Mathilda explained. "Since you never asked about it, he figured you didn't care."

"Of course I cared!" James objected. "I just figured he was doing fine and didn't need me harping on him the way Lily and Sn . . .Severus did."

"James, asking if your son has homework or a project or a test he needs to study for is not harping, it's being a responsible parent. You should want to know how Harry is getting on in school, so you can help if he's having trouble."

"I understand. What about the sweet thing?"

Mathilda smiled. "Many parents tend to limit the amount of sugar a child has, because it's been discovered that too much sugar makes young children too hyper and Harry has a very outgoing and active personality, so that's why Sev and Lily told you not to let him eat too many donuts or scones or have too many pancakes for breakfast. It'll help you have a calm day and not have to deal with a child turned sugar monster. Or didn't you notice how Harry behaved when he ate too many sweets?"

James thought. "Well, he was always . . .jumping and bouncing around and he couldn't sit still sometimes for more than five minutes, but I thought that was how all little kids were. I know I was."

"I can imagine," she chuckled. "But no, hyper is not something you want to encourage, James. Trust me on that. I like how you've put in some recreation time for each day, Harry enjoys spending time with you."

"As much as he does with Severus?" James asked, jealousy darkening his tone.

"James, this isn't a competition. As I've told you before, parenting a child this way is something like a collaboration or a partnership. You should all strive to make sure of three things."

"I know. That Harry is safe, healthy, and happy, no matter where he is or who's with him," James recited. "I'm trying, Tildy."

"I know you are. But you need to stop looking at Severus Snape as your schoolboy rival and start looking at him as a parent like you, who loves your son."

"I know," said James, a bit irritably. "But it's hard for me to look at him that way when I used to make fun of him for being such a serious stick-in-the-mud with his nose in a book all day long."

"You need to forget that image, Mr. Potter," Mathilda said sternly. "You shouldn't be proud of what you did to him in school, it was shameful to bully him. Don't look surprised, I know what you and your "Marauders" did, Lily spoke to me about it."

"Aww, Tildy . . .it was just pranks," James began, awkwardly, for he did not like it when she scolded him this way, it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Pranks meant to degrade and humiliate," she said softly. "Not something you want to teach your son. In any case, you are both adults now, and you should learn to put aside these childish rivalries and work together for Harry's good."

"I did. I sat down with Snape and Lily and we made this schedule. But I still think an eight-thirty bedtime is too early." James argued.

"James, Harry is seven years old. His body requires a tremendous amount of sleep, though you might not think so. Trust me on this. He won't grow properly unless he gets sleep and eight-thirty is a lenient bedtime. I know that he goes to bed an hour earlier when he is at his other home."

"Because he has school."

"Yes. Trust me, James, Harry will not object to that bedtime. Nor will he be overtired and cranky."

They discussed the schedule for several more minutes, until James said, "I'm getting hungry. Want to have a bite to eat with me, Tildy?" He gave her his signature roguish grin that he knew made a girl's head spin.

Mathilda shook her head, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "You know I can't, James. It's . . .unprofessional for me to lunch with a client."

"Says who? Your dried-up sexually deprived boss?" James challenged. "No one will ever know except us." He leaned in closer, looking her right in the eye. It was Friday afternoon, and not one of the weekends when he had Harry.

"James, quit trying to sweet talk me," she ordered, looking away. "You might be able to charm a goblin into giving away gold for free, but not me."

"Why not? It's not like I plan to kidnap you and tie you to my bed," he laughed, then he looked her up and down and added wickedly, "Though I'll admit, the idea has crossed my mind."

"James Potter, you are a wicked rake!" she shook a finger at him. But he could tell she was more flattered than outraged.

"Come on, Tildy. It's just lunch. No strings. Please." He fixed her with his most heartbroken look.

"You are so . . .oh, I don't even know of a word to describe your outrageous behavior!"

"You just did. Please, Tildy? I don't like eating alone."

"So why don't you call your two pals, Mr. Black, and what's that other one you hang around with, Peter Something-or-other?"

"Pettigrew. Sirius is away for the weekend at some resort, and I have no clue where Peter is, he wasn't home when I called earlier." James persuaded. "I'll keep it professional. I'll let you choose the menu. It'll be a . . .what's the term you workaholics use . . .oh, a working lunch."

"James Darius Potter, you are too much!" she gave in. "You're lucky I'm a senior children's worker."

"And you like me," he put in impudently, his hazel eyes glinting.

"Well, of course I like you, you're my client," she began.

"You like me as more than a client. I can tell."

"Don't even go there, Potter." She warned.

He held up his hands. "Okay. Don't get your robes in a twist. I'll behave."

"For how long?" she shot back.

He shrugged. "As long as you want me to."

"Oh no, Potter. This is why you need all my classes. Because you have no self-control when it comes to wanting things. Your parents really ought to have disciplined you more as a child."

He snorted. "Ha! Tildy, admit it. You like me because I'm a wild thing. All those gentlemen you know who follow rules are boring."

She slanted a glance at him. "Rules keep you safe, Potter. They are the backbone of society."

"Yeah. Yeah. But just once, Miss Bagshot, don't you want to abandon the rules?"

She felt herself flush all the way up to her hairline. "Not here, not now."

He looked disappointed. "All right. But one day, I'm going to teach you something you never learned in school."

"What's that?"

"How to let yourself live a little," he answered, then he turned to summon Blink.

Mathilda sighed. James Potter was a very dangerous man. She could see how Lily had been charmed by him as a teenager. He was like a sweet willful child, sincere one moment and careless the next. And he was damned attractive. But she knew those like him. They would be fun to be around, so long as their attention was captured, but woe to you if they grew bored. She would not take that chance. No matter how much she wished to.

_Ah, Potter. If you ever learned self-discipline and patience, I might take you up on your offer. But you're still immature and you'd drive me insane. Still . . .it'd be fun . . .until your attention was caught by some other pretty young thing. I won't have that, Jaimie boy. _

She cleared her throat and turned to the waiting house elf. "Blink, I'd like an apple walnut salad with balsamic vinegrette and some chicken strips mixed in."

"Very good, miss. And you, Master James?"

"I'll have a steak, rare, and a side of scalloped potatoes and those crispy rolls of yours. Oh, and a cold ale."

"Right away, sir. And you?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please," Mathilda said, smirking. _Ha! Bet you thought I was going to order something non-alcoholic, didn't you, Potter? See, I'm not such an old maid as you thought. But I know better than to have a fling with you. _

She folded her hands in her lap and sat there demurely, waiting for the elf to bring their lunch, and trying to ignore the longing glances her client was shooting her from beneath his lashes.

* * * * * *

Peter Ignatius Pettigrew, newly arrived back from a Sartorial Wizard's Seminar, he was trying to develop a new look for himself so he would appear attractive in wizarding attire, instead of rumpled and awkward, was eager to show off his new wrinkle-free gold and red brocade robes with the added shoulder-width charm on them to James. He hoped the other was free today, and not involved with playing daddy to his little brat Harry. Really, he wished James would just sign away custody to Snape and his wife and then all his problems would be solved and he could go back to being a carefree bachelor. The way it used to be once he had divorced the little Mudblood witch.

Peter never could stand Lily. He thought she was too smart and too arrogant for a mere Muggleborn. She should have been grateful James had been willing to overlook her blood status and marry her, but no, she had insisted on trying to bring her horrendous Muggle ways into the manor and force James to abide by them. And she didn't understand a damn thing about a man's needs either, Peter thought disparagingly. But then he wasn't surprised. He was the only one who had ever understood James Potter.

He sighed and brushed a speck of dust off his new attire. He wished that James would notice him for once. Notice the devotion and longing he felt whenever he looked at the other wizard. When they were in school, he had admired the athletic, popular, handsome boy, wishing he possessed a tenth of the other's looks and confidence. But that admiration had quickly turned to something else, something that Peter hardly dared to admit to anyone, even himself. He was in love with James Potter. Hopelessly so, for he knew James was straight. Even so, he could not help himself.

It was torture, but he could not bear to be away from James for long and he grew jealous when James showed any kind of affection to anyone except himself and Sirius. Sirius was all right, because he was no threat to Peter's fantasy. Sirius loved women the way Padfoot loved a meaty bone, he was always hungry for another, and Peter considered him a brother.

But James was a different story. James' marriage to Lily should have given the deathblow to Peter's infatuation, but it had not. Wormtail would not permit it to die, and especially not to some little Mudblood who hung around Slytherin rejects like Snivellus Snape. It was too bad she had not married him instead, he had thought after her wedding. Half-blood and Mudblood scum belonged together, wallowing in the dirt from whence they came.

So Peter had plotted to free James from his unsuitable wife as soon as possible. The couple having a baby had complicated things a bit, but he had encouraged James to stay away from home, using all his wiles to keep the other plied with drink, and Quidditch games, and pretty girls. He was very aware of James' weaknesses, and he had used them to his advantage, to drive a wedge between Lily and her husband.

He had cheered when the bitch had walked out on Potter, and then he had made sure James never lacked for companionship and accompanied him to the best sporting events and restaurants, and it was as good as when they had all been in school, and gone to Hogsmeade. It was as close as Peter could get to having James to himself.

If only that bloody nuisance Harry had not been allowed to come to Potter Manor, then none of this nonsense about James being an inattentive father and irresponsible would have gotten out. It was all the bloody Snapes fault, with their insistence on rules and their sticking their big noses (well, Snivellus' big nose) into other people's business. Big deal the kid took a tumble from Buckbeak! Teach him to be careful next time, Peter thought derisively. It was almost too bad the kid hadn't broken his neck.

But then there might have been an inquiry and James might have been charged with something by the bleeding Ministry and that would not have been good at all. Peter shook his head. It was Snape who had made the bloody woman from Wizarding Services come over and start with her stupid lectures and observations. Peter loathed Mathilda and wished he could make her disappear. She should just leave James alone. What did she know anyway? She didn't have kids.

He debated whether or not to Floo call James before he went over to Potter Manor, then decided against it. As a Marauder, he had a standing invitation to visit any time of the day or night. He went over to his fireplace and tossed down some Floo powder.

He would give his Jaimie a bit of a surprise, let him see the new Peter, and then maybe they could go to London, have a drink or two at the Leaky Cauldron, and play a few hands of cards or take in a match or something. He loved to watch James play Quidditch, it was like watching poetry in motion, and he loved anything to do with the object of his affection.

He quickly stepped through the Floo into the Potters' front parlor, brushed off the soot with a quick Robe Cleaning charm, then went in search of James. He was certain he'd find him outside, either riding his broom or his hippogriff. It was a gorgeous afternoon, too fine to be cooped inside.

He walked past the drawing room, heading for the back of the manor, when he heard voices in the small dining room, the one James usually reserved for friends to eat in. Suspicion reared its head, and Wormtail paused, then blurred into his rat form.

Whiskers twitching, gray tail dragging, he scuttled into the dining room.

Where he saw James and that Bagshot women having lunch. And not only were they eating together, he saw to his horror, but James was . . .was _flirting_ with the bloody witch! How dare she accept such a thing from him?

Wormtail was hard pressed not to go and bite her ankle and make her scream. Why were women always attracted to his Jaimie? Why couldn't they stay away from him and give him a chance to notice the one standing to the left of him, the only one who truly understood the complex and glorious man that was James Darius Potter. _Why?_

The rat trembled, overwhelmed by a surge of jealousy and hatred. He could not stand it happening all over again. He was fine with James having a casual affair, he knew those never lasted, but this . . .this looked serious. And it would need to be stopped.

He quickly raced from the room, unable to bear looking at them anymore. _Bloody damn Snivellus! This was all his fault! His and the Mudblood and the snot-nosed brat!_ It was a conspiracy to ruin everything Peter had done to make James' life a happy one.

Wormtail bared his teeth. Well, two could play at that game. He would relish the chance to get back at Snivellus, the Slytherin coward, who dared to rise as high as a pureblood and think himself the equal of such. One would have thought he'd learned better in school, when the Marauders had given him lesson after lesson. But no, he was still grasping and slithering his way up the dungeon stairs, instead of staying where he belonged.

Maybe it was time for another lesson, Wormtail mused.

Then he blurred back into Peter and straightened his beautiful robes. "James? Are you there?" he called amiably.

"In here, Peter," James called back.

Peter strolled casually into the dining room, noting with satisfaction how quickly the two quit making eyes at each other. He gave Bagshot an oily ingratiating smile, and James a real one.

Mathilda hurriedly finished her salad, thanked James, and left, saying she would see him again next week. She couldn't stand being in the same room with that Pettigrew fellow, he made her skin crawl. There was definitely something off about him, he gave her the creeps, the way he stared at her with his beady eyes and his enlarged canines reminded her of a rabid rat's. She didn't know what James saw in him, or why he allowed Pettigrew to hang about him. Maybe it was pity, because she didn't know how anyone could like the whining sniveling man.

Peter breathed in a sigh of relief when the witch had departed. "So, Jaimie, old man, how have you been?" he asked, sitting down next to the other.

"Good. I had a nice lunch with Tildy there. Maybe I can convince her to trust me alone with Harry soon, and then we can see about meeting in a more, ah, shall we say, casual setting." James grinned, his eyes faraway.

"Oh, yes. Wouldn't be that nice," Peter said, longing to howl. He pointedly brushed a sleeve. "Uh . . .I've been trying to turn over a new leaf, so to speak. What do you think?"

James looked him over. "Very nice, Wormtail. Now maybe you'll get the chicks to notice you, huh? All you need to do is cut your hair a bit and file those teeth. . . ."

_Whatever you wish, James,_ Wormtail thought ecstatically, basking in the other's notice.

* * * * * *

Hours later, after getting pleasantly drunk, Wormtail Flooed back to his mansion.

He drank another brandy and then stared into the fire morosely. The brandy was the same color as James' eyes, he thought wistfully. Somehow, there must be a way to make Snape pay for his audacity at daring to make James look like a fool and a bad father. Peter tapped his front tooth thoughtfully. What did that greasy-haired big-nosed coward value most?

Obviously his family, but Peter knew threatening to harm them was way out of his league. Maybe if he had more connections with the dark underworld of Grindelwald and Dumbledore, but he was not important enough for them to notice. What else then? In another minute he had it.

The bloody apothecary. That was Snape and Lily's baby, the business they had started from scratch, that gave them such pleasure, and was the most well-known for quality potions in all of Britain.

Maybe he could destroy the shop?

No, while vandalizing it would be fun, it wouldn't have the needed impact. And it would incite sympathy for the Snapes. That wasn't what Peter wanted. He wanted them crushed, ruined, their pride in tatters, unable to rise from the muck and threaten him ever again.

He needed to figure out a way to drive customers away from the apothecary, so it would go under.

He pondered some more. Late into the night he pondered, his devious mind coming up with all kinds of schemes and rejecting them.

Then suddenly he had a brainstorm.

Reputation!

A business was only as good as its reputation.

What if he destroyed that reputation?

Wormtail chuckled. There was much darkness in Snape's past. He had grown up poor, with a witch mother who had been cast out of her family for marrying a Muggle. A Muggle who had, if rumor were correct, abused both her and Snape. He had learned of that little tidbit one day at school, hiding beneath a garbage bin while Lily and Snivellus were having a discussion over their cauldron in the potions classroom. He had nearly forgotten about it till now.

He rubbed his hands together. Oh yes, this was prime. Snape already was known to favor using corporal punishment on his stepson, Peter had been there when James had blown up after Lily had left that day, and had raged for a good hour against Snivellus' highhanded drill sergeant tactics with his son. And was it not a fact as well that those who had been subjected to abuse as a child turned out to be abusers themselves?

Peter was certain he had read something like that somewhere.

In any case, it didn't matter if it were true or not. All Peter needed to do was make people believe Snape was capable of abusing children in that manner. And that would be the end of his reputation as a reliable apothecary. Because who would trust such a savage wizard to treat their children or their wife or relative? He would make up witnesses, outright lies that could never be traced, he was good at that. During school, he had made detentions written out by teachers disappear, along with their memories, and thus the Marauders had gotten away with almost anything they wanted, unless the Headmaster himself happened to catch them in the act. Even Peter wasn't stupid enough to try and Obliviate Headmaster Riddle.

He was the only wizard Wormtail had ever feared, because Riddle had this uncanny way of looking you in the eye and knowing things about you . . .private things . . .as if he were rummaging about in your head, and no one had ever been able to lie to him.

But this . . .he could handle this. He would make the Snapes flee their cushy spot in Diagon Alley, make them run away with their tails tucked between their legs, disgraced forever.

Then he would have what he always wanted, James Potter to himself.

He pulled out a quill and began to write. He hoped he could get it all down before the Prophet closed at ten o'clock.

* * * * * *

Moments before the clock struck ten, a brown owl with a distracted air about it flew into the offices of the Daily Prophet. It delivered an anonymous article to the desk of one Ms. Rita Skeeter, writer of the most read gossip column in the wizarding world.

The young woman looked up when the owl gave her the missive, tossed it a cracker, then opened the envelope.

Her smile grew wide as the Atlantic Ocean when she read what was enclosed inside. She hadn't had a story like this in months. She began to dictate to her Quick Quotes Quill.

* * * * * *

_The next morning_

_Snapes' Apothecary, Diagon Alley:_

Severus moved to restock a shelf of powdered dittany, wondering as he did so why he felt the eyes of so many customers hovering on him this morning. It was just after nine-thirty, and it seemed as if every customer who had come into the apothecary that morning had looked at him strangely. And some of them had downright glared at him.

Now he had the occasional surly and grumpy customer, the ones who were inclined to bitch and moan about anything and everything, but this morning must be a record or something. And he had not even snapped at anyone yet, or given a misbehaving child one of his famous glares for touching the breakable vials and pilfering from the container of licorice whips on the counter when they thought he couldn't see. Matter of fact, he was in quite a good mood, despite having been up since five AM brewing batches of Deflating Drafts and Fever Reducers. He had eaten the toast and drank the strong coffee Lily had brought him before going into the shop to open, and the effects had not yet worn off. He only started to get snippy later in the afternoon, after dealing with customers who thought they knew how to prescribe medicines better than he did, or mislabeled bottles from his newest apprentice, or irate customers who wanted a special draft brewed right bloody now and thought he could just snap his fingers and it would appear.

Even Molly Weasley, who was one of his regulars and always happy to chat with him about this or that ailment one of her brood had picked up and what did he recommend for getting potion stains out of her aunt's brand new robe had been uncharacteristically cold and uncommunicative this morning.

Severus couldn't figure it out. People were acting as if he had offended the Minister or hexed an innocent bystander. It was starting to irritate him.

He turned and met the eyes of a teenager that lived a few blocks from the shop. "Matthias, how may I help you?" He reached out to brush a bit of dirt from the boy's cloak.

To his shock, Matthias jerked away. "I . . .I'm fine, sir! I forgot what it was my mum needed. I'll . . .come by later!" he stammered, then he took to his heels and fled out the door as if a demon were nipping at his heels.

Severus stared after him. What the bloody hell was with people this morning? He had known Matthias since he was Harry's age and the boy had never behaved that way before. Severus had fixed several scrapes and bruises on the boy and his mother had always bragged that her boy kicked up a fuss for everyone but Potions Master Snape, who had the gentlest hands.

Just then the door was thrown open and Severus opened his mouth to give the rude person a lecture about entering an establishment.

Only to see that it was Amy Miller, his new apprentice. "Amy? What's happened?"

She was panting, her black robes askew on her skinny frame, and her dark hair coming undone from its bun. "Master Snape . . .I came as quick as I could . . .I couldn't believe it . . .people are so stupid . . .they'll believe anything . . ."

"Couldn't believe what?" Severus demanded, coming and putting his hands upon her shoulders. Unlike Matthias, she didn't pull away. "Breathe, girl, and then tell me what's got you so flustered. You're not normally a flibbertigibbet."

The girl, who was just turned seventeen, took a few moments to compose herself. Then she handed him a copy of the morning paper. "Master Snape, this just came out and I didn't think you'd gotten around to reading it yet, since you said you'd be busy brewing this morning so . . .here, sir, just read it . . .it's made me sick and I had to give my mum a Calming Draught afterwards, she was so upset . . ."

Severus took the paper, wondering what new disaster had befallen wizarding Britain. Had Dumbledore begun his campaign for world domination by using poisoned lemon drops to make all his opponents become idiotically happy and forget he ever existed?

He scanned the front page.

**Known Apothecary Accused of Brutally Beating Son! **

_Severus Snape, Potions Master and apothecary for over six years, proprietor of Snapes' Apothecary in Diagon Alley, was revealed to have had a violent past and a history of enduring abuse by his alcoholic Muggle father. Such abuse had hardened him to the suffering of others and made him strict and unbending, especially when it comes to disciplining his children. Snape is the father of three children, two are his by blood, the third is his stepson by his wife's prior marriage._

_Months before, a reputable source says he witnessed a quarrel between Snape and his stepson, Harry Potter, six years of age. Young Harry had gone and exploded a cauldron and Snape was most displeased. He was seen shouting at the child and dragging him upstairs to the flat above the shop, declaring loudly that he would "teach the brat to touch what didn't belong to him!" _

_Moments later, the source declares he heard "screaming and crying coming from the flat and the sound of a hard object, like a paddle or a belt, striking flesh." _

_Little Harry was not seen for many days after, and when a friend did chance to see him at Fortescues, he looked "scared and withdrawn" and refused to say why and also refused to sit down with his little pal and have a sundae. "He kept wincing and rubbing his bottom," says the friend. "then his mum came and she took him away."_

_It is known that those who have endured abuse like Snape had as a child, often turn out to be abusive to spouses and children. They become violent and unpredictable and when they are angry, lash out at anyone within range. It is most shocking to discover such a depraved person serving the community of Diagon Alley as an apothecary. People trust an apothecary to diagnose illnesses and prescribe treatments, but how can you trust someone who takes out his frustration and temper upon a helpless little boy? _

_How long has this abuse been going on? And what can we, the concerned citizens, do about it? Harry James Potter is the son of wealthy Auror consultant James Potter, heir to the Potter fortune, and Lily Potter Snape nee Evans, a Muggleborn witch and Snape's partner at his apothecary. Rumor says that she married Snape after recently divorcing Potter for infidelity, and one wonders if she went from the frying pan into the fire? Or does she condone the abuse her husband dishes out to her son? _

_A customer once overheard her say that children sometimes need a sound spanking to teach them the error of their ways. Most disturbing! _

Severus stared down at the page in shock. He could not believe what was written there. It was all a pack of lies, with a few facts scattered throughout it. He could not understand how anyone could believe such obvious slander. It boggled the mind!

His stomach curdled and he felt ill. How had this . . .Rita Skeeter . . .gotten such trash about him? How did this source find out about his childhood? Hardly anyone knew about it besides Eileen, save for Lily, Remus, Henry Evans, Headmaster Riddle, and Poppy Pomfrey. And none of them would have divulged any sort of information about him to anyone. Yet someone had found out.

He rapidly scanned the rest of the nauseating piece, it stated that Harry frequently showed up at his father's house with marks on his arms and face that he said he got while playing, and that he had told his father once that Snape had spanked him over something and James had told his ex in no uncertain terms that "Snape wasn't to lay a hand upon his son".

Severus felt his temper erupt. There were only a few people who knew about that family incident with Potter and Harry. Of those, neither Severus or Lily had spoken with a reporter, and Severus knew the Lupins and Tonks would have never betrayed him. Nor would the Dursleys. So that left two people.

Potter and Black.

"Sir?" Amy asked sadly. "I don't believe you did what they say. You'd never hurt Harry. Or any kid. I've seen you with Rosie and Eric."

Severus took a deep breath. "Thank you, Amy. Now, can you take over here for a little while? I need to go and show this . . .piece of shit to my wife. Excuse me."

He bolted up the stairs to the flat, calling for Lily.

**Hope you all like this one! What did you think of James and Tildy? Things are getting really hot now for the Snapes. Will Wormtail's revenge destroy all they've built? Find out next chapter!**


	14. Misplaced Loyalties

**14**

**Misplaced Loyalties**

_written by Rae Kelly_

Severus stepped into the living room of the flat above the apothecary shop just as Lily looked up from the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands. Hands that were shaking as her green eyes filled with sorrow and rage. It was then that he noticed Remus sitting beside her while the children played on the floor.

Harry, Teddy, and Tessa were playing a game with Mousekins while Eric tried to join in. Draco and Rosie were playing with her baby doll, Bitty, the boy holding the doll in his hands and making her dance, much to the toddler's delight. The boy had come a long way in the last two months, but he still had a long way to go to recover from the physical and mental abuse of his mother and the emotional and sometimes physical abuse of his father. How was it that people would claim that he would abuse his son but miss the obvious abuse this boy had been subjected to for years?

He sat beside his wife and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked his best friend.

Remus shook his head. "No. But I will do what I can to find out who did this. Who knew about your father?"

"No one who would tell," Severus answered with a sigh. "My mother, Lily's father, you, Cissy, Poppy, Tom…Andromeda, I think. I always kept it quiet."

Lily looked up at her husband. "James and Sirius are both Auror consultants. They know how to research for information…and James calling you a child abuser is what started this custody battle. This sounds like something he would do."

Before Severus could respond, there was knock on the door. "I'll get it," Harry said, leaving his kitten with his two best friends and little brother and ran for the door. He knew that his parents and godfather were upset about something, but they hadn't told him what it was that was upsetting them. Opening the door, he smiled. "Hi Gran'ma Lee. Grandpa. Come on in," he told them. "Mum and Da are upset about something."

Eileen Snape bent down and kissed her grandson on the brow. "We'll go talk to them. Where are Eric and Rosie?"

"In the living room. Uncle Remus is here and he brought Teddy and Tessa and Draco. Rosie is playing with Draco and the rest of us are playing with Mousie," the boy answered.

"Why don't all of you go play in your room," Henry Evans suggested. "That way we adults can talk."

Harry nodded and taking one hand of each grandparent, headed back to the living room. "We will, but Draco might not want to leave Uncle Remus. Draco and Rosie play quiet though."

Upon seeing her father, Lily stood and hugged the man, crying again. Henry held her close, whispering softly to her and Eileen moved to greet her son. Harry convinced the twins and Eric to come play in his room, but Draco just moved closer to Remus, leaning against the man's leg as he sat on the floor. He could sense that something was wrong and didn't want to leave the security that he always felt around the man. Rosie crawled up into Remus' lap to cuddle with her godfather. "We came as soon as Eileen showed me the paper," Henry told his daughter and son-in-law. Henry Evans and Eileen Snape had been neighbors since Lily and Severus were little and still lived next door to each other. They had been friends and only become even closer once Lily and Severus had married. Daisy Evans had died shortly after Tobias Snape and Henry and Eileen had been on a few dates the last few months, but hadn't said anything to their children yet because of the troubles they had been having with James.

"We were just talking about that," Severus told them.

"Any ideas?" Eileen asked.

It was Remus who answered. He was stroking Draco's pale blond locks with one hand and had Rosie tucked against his chest, now sleeping and hugging her Bitty. "My best guess is James. I think one of us should go talk to him. Or possibly your solicitor."

"We should probably consider someone in Family Services," Henry told them. "They know about the custody hearings and I'm sure would be able to find out about Severus' past."

"I still think it was Potter," Severus said. "And I want nothing more than to flay him. He's been trying since we were eleven years old to ruin my life." Eileen pulled her son into a hug as the Floo flared green and a face appeared in the flames.

It was Tom Riddle, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "May I come through?" he asked them. After finding out about the abuse that Severus had suffered from his father, Tom Riddle had tried to provide a positive male influence in the boy's life and Severus had gotten close to the man who encouraged him to follow his life's dreams in a way that his own father never had. "I have some one that wishes to speak to you."

"Of course Tom," Severus replied, pulling away from his mother.

Tom Riddle stepped through the Floo followed by James Potter. He quickly cast a silencing charm on the door so as not to startle the other children. Upon seeing this, Remus cast a gentle sleeping charm on Rosie knowing that things would likely get loud and would wake her. He also cast the charm on Draco. They had come too far to take a backward step now.

"Get out of my house!" Severus yelled at James, storming toward him, only to have his father-in-law and Tom get between the two men. "I won't have him here!"

"It wasn't me!" James protested. "I didn't even know about your father until this morning! Siri either!"

Tom placed a hand on the Potions Master's chest. "Do you trust me, my boy?"

Severus looked up at his mentor, wanting to say that he didn't trust the man. But the truth was that he did trust the man. He trusted him with his life and with the lives of his loved ones as well. Sighing deeply, Severus nodded. "I trust you."

"I questioned him under Veritaserum," Tom told him, "before bringing him here. He had nothing to do with this and he doesn't know who did."

The Potions Master stared at the man that was the closest thing to a father he had for a moment before lowering his head. He felt a gentle hand on the back of his head before it was pulled forward to rest on the older man's shoulder. Severus took advantage for the strength that the man offered for a few moments as he calmed himself, before pulling away and squaring his shoulders. "We need to figure out who told that Skeeter woman about my past and what happened with Harry. I would have thought that Family Services records would be sealed."

"They are," Mathilda said, entering the room. When she had taken Harry's case Severus had adjusted the wards to allow her to Floo into the flat. "I've spent the morning looking at Family Services. Those leaks didn't come from us."

"Then who did?" Lily asked, coming to stand beside her husband.

"Black," Severus growled.

James glared at him. "If I didn't know, Siri doesn't know either. You know what he's like, Lil. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut about something like this."

"What about Pettigrew?" Remus asked from his place on sofa.

"What?" James questioned, looking at his former Gryffindor roommate. "No. He'd never do anything like this. He doesn't have it in him."

"He's a rat, James," Remus said with a smirk. It had been hard for the three Marauders to hide the fact that they had become Animagi from their werewolf roommate. Now however, their Animagus forms were common knowledge.

"That doesn't mean he'd do something like this!" James protested.

"I've never liked Peter, James," Lily told him. "I told you that when we were married."

"That doesn't prove anything, Lily," he responded.

"I don't want him near my son!" she yelled. She turned to Mathilda. "If he allows Peter into the manor while Harry is there is there anything we can do?"

The Family Services casewitch sighed and nodded. "You can sue James for negligence and for sole custody."

James turned to look at her. "Tildy…you can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am," she told him. "It was in all the paperwork that was signed at the custody hearing."

"You can't do this to me…"

"I'm afraid that my hands are tied, James."

James turned quickly to face his ex-wife. "You can't tell me who I can have in my home!"

Lily put her hands on her hips, something she often did when her children were being stubborn. "Then if you want to see Harry you can come here, because I will not allow him to go to Potter Manor as long as you allow Peter to visit."

"This is all your fault, Snape!" James yelled, approaching Lily's husband.

Severus sneered at him. "My fault? It's that little pet rat of yours who is to blame. All he needs to do is answer a few questions about what he's been doing the last couple days."

"He hasn't done anythi…"

"How much did you tell your friends, Potter?" Severus demanded. "How much did you tell them about what was going on between me, _my_ wife and Harry?"

James eyes grew dark. "I told my friends what happened just like you told the werewolf over there and his women…"

Severus grabbed a fistful of James' shirt and pulled the other man toward him. He could no longer sense Lily's presence at his side and knew that she had gone to Remus. "At least my friends aren't traitors who go running to spill their guts to the nearest smarmy reporter." He started to let the man go, but stopped. "Oh, I forgot, you Marauders like ANY publicity that you can get, don't you? You can't keep your mouths shut. You three are worse than a bunch of gossiping hags!"

"Well maybe we don't have anything to hide," James said, shoving the Potions Master away from him.

"No? How about the fact that you were a bully who tormented me and others for years? I bet your pals in the Auror department would love to learn about that. And what about the _Daily Prophet_? How would it look if they knew that you were just as much a bounder as my FATHER?!"

James took a swing at him. "You bastard!"

Severus ducked the blow. "Not so perfect now are you?"

Tom stepped between the two men before James could swing again, Henry laying a restraining hand on his son-in-law's shoulder while Mathilda stepped over to James, laying a small hand on his arm. "This is not the time or the place."

Mathilda looked up at James. "I need you to contact Peter so that I can speak to him on behalf of Family Services."

"Why are you taking their side, Tildy?" James asked her.

"I'm taking Harry's side, James," she replied. "If your friend Peter will do this, there is no telling what else he will do. Slander is a crime, James. This could ruin Severus' career."

"I won't give him up."

Tom walked over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "There is a time and a place for loyalty, James. All we want to do is to talk to him."

James stared at his mentor for a moment before nodded. "You can go check at the Manor. He was supposed to stop by today. Siri too."

"Don't do anything stupid," Tom said, before Apparating away with Mathilda. Sighing deeply, James sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

Eileen turned to her son and daughter-in-law. "Why don't you two let Henry and I take the kids for a few hours…they don't need to be here for this."

"Are you sure, Mum?" Severus asked her.

"I'm sure, dear," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Severus glanced over at his daughter. "Leave Rosie and Draco here. He still doesn't handle new places well and those two will play quietly for hours. But I would appreciate it if you would watch the other four for a few hours."

"I'll keep an eye on those four," Henry told her. "You can come back and help out around here." It took a bit of work, but soon Harry, Teddy, Tessa and Eric were happily playing at Grandpa Henry's house. After helping the man get them all settled, Eileen returned and went down to keep an eye on things in the shop until Severus or Lily could come down themselves. As a Potions Mistress, she often helped out in the shop when they needed an extra hand. While they were gone Remus woke Rosie and Draco and sent them to play in Rosie's room. Tom and Mathilda returned from Potter Manor empty-handed.

Lily looked at the Family Services worker. "Please tell me that you aren't going to arrest my husband or take my son…"

Mathilda took her hand. "No. We only do that when we feel the child is in danger. I know for a fact that these are unfounded rumors. But we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that."

"Thank you," Lily told her, before going downstairs to the shop. She needed something to do to keep herself busy and her mind off of the article.

The casewitch turned to James. "He wasn't there. Do you know where he could be?"

"I have no idea," he snapped at her, before leaving the flat and Apparating away.

Remus stood. "I'll help you find him," he told the casewitch.

She nodded her thanks and followed him from the flat.

--

Andromeda Tonks and Cissy Lupin had been unable to leave their clinic to go to the Snape's flat when they had heard about the article, but they had sent word that they would come by after work and that they would bring dinner. When they arrived, Remus had already left with Mathilda Bagshot to try and track down Peter Pettigrew. Though the two were never close, they had been in the same dormitory at Hogwarts for seven years. Remus had a talent for understanding people's minds, especially dark wizards. He had had job offers from several Ministry departments, including the Aurors and the Unspeakables; but he had turned them down to stay home with his children and teach. Sometimes he would assist James and Sirius on a case, but not frequently.

After dinner Andromeda and Cissy had brought Teddy and Tessa home. Draco had stayed with the Snapes because they were unsure when Remus would return. The small blond was doing better, but they didn't want him to have a setback. By the time they had put the twins to bed, Remus still had not returned. So they settled in the living room to wait. Now that Dora was away at Hogwarts, Andromeda grew lonely so Cissy invited her over several evenings a week.

"How's Dora?" Cissy asked.

"I had a letter from her this morning. She had some difficulty adjusting to being away from home and being in a classroom, but she seems to be doing better. It sounds like she and Charlie Weasley are joined at the hip," Andromeda told her sister.

"I like Charlie," Cissy replied. "He's a good kid. Even if he is obsessed with dragons."

Andromeda laughed. "He tells me about a different dragon every time I see him."

Before Cissy could respond, Remus stepped through the Floo. Cissy rose to greet him with a kiss. "Did you find him?"

He sighed and nodded. "Mathilda and I checked several places before going back to Potter Manor. When we got there Peter was begging James to help him hide and James agreed to help him before he realized we were there. I - I restrained them both while she called the Aurors," he said, dropping onto the sofa.

She sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "What did the Aurors do?"

"Questioned them both under Veritaserum. Peter's been in love with James for years. He encouraged James to cheat on Lily to get Lily out of the picture. Peter was just about to make his move on James when he saw James flirting with Mathilda. He wasn't happy that James was getting his act together for Harry, who he felt was taking James' attention away from him." He sighed. "Peter overheard Sev and Lily talking about Sev's father while we were still at Hogwarts. He's the one that gave the information to Skeeter for the article."

"What does this mean for the custody case?" Andromeda asked him.

"Well, Peter will stand trial for slander. James...James is going to lose all custody of Harry for this," Remus answered. "It's against the law to aid a suspected criminal, and his agreeing to help Peter just made him an accomplice in the Aurors' eyes."

"How's he taking it?"

Remus sighed. "Not very well. I'm afraid that he's going to do something drastic."

**Hope you all liked this!**


	15. Desperate Measures

**15**

**Desperate Measures**

_by snapegirlkmf_

_Two days later:_

James Potter paced up and down his spacious living room and wondered how the hell things had gone so utterly and completely wrong. He had known from the moment he saw Peter in his house that the other man was in trouble, Pettigrew had never been able to hide anything from him. He had guessed, and feared, that Wormtail was the one behind the slanderous article, but even then he hadn't wanted to believe it. And instead of demanding that Peter tell him the truth, he had reacted with his typical Marauder instincts and went to protect his friend. It had been almost automatic for him to offer Peter sanctuary, as he had done millions of times before at school when Pettigrew was going to get pounded on for getting caught pranking older students. He hadn't even thought about how it would make him look to the authorities—as if he were an accomplice to Peter's crime.

Until Mathilda had marched up to both of them, bound Peter with an Incarcerate Charm and given him a glare worthy of a starving Hungarian Horntail. "James Darius Potter, if I hadn't just seen and heard what you did with my own eyes, I'd never believe you could be so . . .so STUPID! Do you not care at all about your son? What do you think you're doing, _Auror_ Potter, giving aid to a suspected criminal? Have you bloody lost your mind?"

Only then did he realize what he had done. "Tildy, it's not what it seems. It's just . . . he needed help, and I . . ."

"Help! Yes, he certainly does. Help from a Mind Healer and some time in jail for his slanderous tongue!" Mathilda snapped. "And _you_ need some too, if your first instinct is to protect some . . .some slinking rat than your own flesh and blood!"

"I-I wasn't . . .!"

"Weren't you? You _knew_ he was probably guilty for sending that article to the press, and leaking secrets to them that weren't his to share. Do you not comprehend what could have happened to Harry if any other case worker had seen and believed that article? Well, let me inform you. harry would have been removed from all contact with you and the Snapes and any of his relatives. He would have been placed with a foster family until a court had time to investigate the rumors and _then_ after perhaps weeks and months of deliberation to determine if the charges were true, Harry would have been allowed to return home . . .but if there were the slightest doubt that he would be safe . . .you would have lost all custody of him right then and there. But because I knew the Snapes and knew what was false and true, I averted all that. Only to find that you're abetting the very scum that started the rumors in the first place!"

James winced, for she was truly disgusted and furious with him. "Tildy, we don't know _for_ _sure_ that Peter's guilty . . ."

"That's why you bring him into the authorities for questioning, Potter," Remus spoke up, his teeth bared. "Standard procedure in a case, remember?"

"Mind your own business, werewolf!" James snapped.

"This is my business, Potter! He nearly got my best friend arrested on false charges. He was the only one who could have gotten all that private information on Severus and you know it! And instead of doing the honorable thing, you try and protect him. Miss Bagshot's right, you really _are_ an idiot! You put your friend instead of your family first."

"I did not!" he protested, even though he felt something inside him wither at the truth.

"Yes, you did," Mathilda said, her voice hard and grim. "And this time it's going to cost you."

"Now, Tildy, can't you understand . . .he's my best friend, I've protected him since we were kids . . ."

"And what about your son?" she said icily. "Who's going to protect _him_ from that piece of dung?" she pointed at the writhing Pettigrew. "I thought you'd learned to put your child first before everything during our sessions, that nothing was more important than Harry's safety. But I guess I was wrong." Then she pointed her wand and bound him as well, taking them both down to the Ministry for questioning.

James had been released after doing another round of Veritaserum to reveal that he was not in on the scam Peter had been running. But he was being written up for recklessly allowing a suspected criminal to hide out in his home, thus putting his child at risk. And since this was the second count of such a thing against him, it was more than likely the courts would rule that he no longer have custody of Harry and was only allowed to see him at the Snape home. Even worse was his discovery that Pettigrew really _had_ betrayed him, over some obsessive desire for him, and torn apart his chances to ever have a relationship with his son. He had as much admitted that he had wanted Harry gone or dead, and even put temptation in James' way hoping to get him to leave Lily. Though there James had to admit that even without the other girls, his relationship with Lily had been on the rocks way before that. They simply had nothing in common, and his marriage would have probably failed anyhow. Peter's interference had simply hurried things along.

The thing that really bothered him besides the fact that he might lose Harry was that he had started to have a meaningful relationship with Tildy. It had been baby steps, but he had really thought he had something there, and now it too was ruined. Worse still was he couldn't even place all the blame on Peter. Because he had been the one to suggest Peter hide in Potter manor.

So now he paced and kicked himself. _Why did you agree to help him? Why didn't you ask first if he had anything to do with the bloody article? Why is it that you only think of these things after the fact?_ he mentally flogged himself. _Now everything's gone to hell in a burnt cauldron and Harry will probably never trust you. And you can kiss Tildy goodbye too. You've really screwed things up this time, haven't you?_

He threw himself into his favorite recliner and wished he had a Time Turner, so he could go back and do what he should have done in the first place—question and maybe even arrest Pettigrew. Act like the Auror he used to be, instead of the friend. He leaned his head back against the recliner, and his thought kept returning to one thing—he'd lost Harry. He'd lost the one good thing in his whole messed up life.

Suddenly he couldn't bear it any more. He didn't want to lose his son, not like this, over some bloody mistake. He needed some time alone with Harry, some time so he could explain to his son that he still loved him, that he didn't agree with all that stuff they'd printed about Snape . . .well, not really . . .He jumped to his feet. Today was a Friday, Harry would probably be home from school now, and hopefully he could catch him for a moment alone.

He activated his Floo and stuck his head through, trying to see if anyone were around, like Severus or Lily. But all he saw was Snape's daughter, Rosie, playing on the floor with her little brother, James always forgot what the mini Snape's name was, and the Malfoy boy. He saw no sign of Harry. The three children were immersed in some game with their toys and didn't see him peering about in the fire.

Suddenly footsteps sounded on the stairs and Harry came in through the door. "Hi, rugrats!" he greeted his siblings. "Hey, Mum, I'm home! Aunt Cissy's talking to Da in the shop." He had school with his Uncle Remus five days a week now.

"Okay, dear. I'm almost finished with my shower," Lily called from the bathroom.

James knew he would never have another chance like this. He quickly stepped from the Floo and into the Snape flat. "Harry, I need to talk to you for a minute," he began.

His son jerked away from him. "Dad? Why are you here?" he hissed.

"Harry, please, let me explain . . ."

Harry shook his head. "Does Mum know you're here?"

James didn't bother to answer that question. "Just give me five minutes, okay?"

Harry glared at him, and a frustrated James did something he never would have done normally. He grabbed Harry by the arm and started to drag him back through the Floo.

"Ow! Dad, let go of me!" Harry cried. "You're hurting me."

"Come with me just for a minute," James said, picking up his son.

Rosie began to scream. "Hawwy! Hawwy, no go!"

Eric stared in horror. "Mummy, he's takin' Harry away!"

"Shut up!" James cried, and flicked his wand at the screeching brats, casting a Silencing charm.

"Harry? What's going on out there?" Lily called, the water had been running and she could only make out a few words through the noise, and the fact that her children were crying. But now there was silence.

Meanwhile, James had backed almost halfway into the Floo, Harry still wriggling like a hooked fish, when Draco stood up and cried in fury, "Don't you hurt my Rosie!"

He glared at James, fire in his eyes and suddenly James found himself propelled backwards with stunning force. He landed on the carpet of his own living room with a thud, Harry on top of him.

_Holy Merlin, what was that?_ the Auror wondered, then he quickly cast a Floo Lock over his fireplace, so Lily wouldn't be able to follow him through.

By that time Harry had jumped to his feet and stood looking at his father. "Dad, why did you bring me here? I don't want to talk to you. You got Da in trouble, and now everybody's mad at him over a lie."

"Harry, that wasn't me. That was Peter." James began.

"He was _your_ friend!" Harry accused. "You were gonna hide him from the Aurors."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I heard Mum and Gram Eileen talking."

James ran his hand through his hair. He knew he should just take Harry back right now, that his taking him without Lily or Snape's knowledge could be seen as kidnapping. Lily was probably frantic. But he needed to talk to his son alone.

"Harry, I didn't know Peter was behind that article in the paper, I swear on my magic."

"You should've known! He's never liked me. He always looks at me funny when I'm over. And he always says mean stuff about Da too. You all do! And you hurt Rosie and Eric. What did you do to them?"

"I didn't hurt them. I just cast a Silencing Charm on them. You know I can't stand little brats screaming."

"They're not little brats. They're my brother and sister. Mum's gonna skin you when she finds out." Harry predicted.

James glumly thought that was probably true.

He was going to be hung out to dry either way. "Sit down," he waved Harry to a seat on the couch, knowing he didn't have much time before the Aurors came and took Harry away from him. The thought of losing his son hit him like a fist in the gut. There was so much unsaid between them, so many things he would have liked to share with him, so many things he wished he could undo. _I wish we could go somewhere no one would find us, just for awhile, so I could make him see that I'm not some idiot that puts Wormtail first._ Then an idea bloomed in his head. It was a desperate idea, one that he knew never should see the light of day, but it might work. Why not vanish into the Muggle world? Take a little trip to France or something? He had heard the Muggles went there all the time on ferries and some other kind of train underground.

"Harry, come here." He reached out and took his son's arm. "We're going on a little trip."

Then he Apparated to London, where he was sure you could take a bus or something to Dover.

* * * * * *

Lily was frantic when she came out of the shower a few minutes later and found Harry was missing and her two youngest children under a Silence Charm. She quickly took the charm off them, they were both hysterical, and hugged them, while questioning Draco.

"This big man came through the fireplace. Harry called him "Dad"," Draco informed her softly. "I didn't like him. He used bad magic on Rosie n'Eric." The little boy shivered. He remembered when his mummy used to use that spell on him, so his daddy wouldn't hear him screaming when she punished him. "So I pushed him away," Draco continued while Lily rocked Rosie. "I got real mad and I pushed him right back through the fire. Only he . . .he took Harry with him."

"Hush, baby. It's okay." Lily murmured. "You used accidental magic on James, Draco? I'm very impressed." She was thinking some rather unprintable names about her ex-husband at the moment. She rose and went to the Floo and tossed some powder down. "Potter Manor!"

But the fire remained a swirling yellow. Which meant he was blocking the Floo. "Bloody hell! Goddamn you, James!" she swore, then hoped Rosie was too upset to catch what she'd said. "We'll see about this! How dare you just waltz in here and take Harry?"

"Hawwy gone?" Rosie sniffled.

"No, sweetie. We're going to get your brother back." Lily reassured her. The she tossed down another handful of Floo powder and called, "Ministry of Magic, Auror Headquarters."

* * * * * *

Harry was furious. He hated it when grown-ups just ignored him, the way his dad was doing now. He had homework and he was hungry, he usually had a snack when he came home from school, and he wanted to tell Lily about the new potions project Uncle Remus had assigned. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged from his home and to a bus station by James, who seemed to think that Harry was a bag of groceries. How many times did he have to say "Take me home now" before his dad got the message?

So when they got to the bus station, Harry decided to do something that Eric or Rosie would have done. He started hollering, "I don't want to go on the bus! Take me home now!"

James stared at him in astonishment. "Harry, stop this. People are staring. You're too old to behave like this. I just want to give us some time together, I need to explain that I made a mistake with Wormtail—"

Harry jerked free of his hold and said something else his little sister had said once when she threw a fit in the toy store. "You're not my dad! I want to go home!"

Now everyone was looking at them and some people were considering calling the police.

James began to get angry. He hadn't wanted to call attention to himself at all, and here was his son, pitching a fit like . . .like a toddler! "Harry, I'm going to count to three," he started to say when Harry turned and ran. "Come back here!" he cried, racing after his son.

Harry didn't run very far, since he had no idea where to go, and James soon caught up with him.

"Harry James Potter, don't you _ever_ run away from me like that—!" James snapped, mad enough now to feel like giving the disobedient little wretch a smack. "You could get lost or something." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Dad, why can't you just take me home?" Harry cried. "Mum's gonna be real worried and I don't want to go anywhere with you right now. . ."

There came a sound of displaced air as four Aurors appeared around them, wands pointed at James.

"Easy does it, Potter," said Shacklebolt. "Just give us Harry and don't make any trouble."

"He's my son, Kingsley!" James cried. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Then you should have asked permission," retorted the other. "Not just taken him from his home. That's kidnapping."

"Kidnapping . . .!"

"New vocabulary word, Potter?" sneered another Auror that he didn't know from his days on the force. "And you're already under suspicion for collusion, now you go and do this."

"Potter, let the kid go and don't make us Stun you both."

James looked at the hard faces and knew that they would do it if they had to. He slowly released Harry, who ran over to Kingsley.

"Can't you just . . .chalk it up to a misunderstanding?" he asked. "I didn't really kidnap him."

"No, you just took him away by force and spellbound two innocent children for the fun of it, right?" said the woman Auror who had spoken before. "This time Potter, you can spend some time cooling your heels in a cell in Azkaban."

"No!" he cried.

He ducked the Stunning spell the witch shot at him, then he Apparated to the only place he could think of where someone might help him.

Hogwarts.

* * * * * *

James stumbled up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, thanking Merlin that Tom hadn't changed the password since last time he'd been here, which had been three days ago, when Tom had brought him here to talk to him about Wormtail. He paused on the staircase to straighten out his clothes, some students had been giving him odd looks, and he didn't want to look like a fugitive, though technically that's what he was.

He rapped sharply on the door.

"Enter," came the smooth cultured voice.

James did so. "Sir, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," he started to say, for it appeared as if the Headmaster was going over some essays.

Tom looked up and set down his quill. "James! I hadn't expected to see you back here so soon. Have they found Peter yet?"

"Uh . . .yes and no . . .it's complicated . . ." James said, fighting the urge to start twisting his shirttail in his hands and looking at the ground the way he did whenever he'd been summoned before the Headmaster for some prank at school.

Tom's eyes narrowed. "What have you done now, James?"

James gulped. He should have known he could hide nothing from Headmaster Riddle, who seemed still capable of reading minds. And capable of making him squirm like a first year still. He looked up and met the other's knowing eyes, feeling the same way he had when he had hung Professor McGonagall's underwear on the Slytherin goalpost back in second year, guilty as hell. Somehow, Tom had known it was him and Sirius involved and James still didn't know how he figured it out.

"I . . .oh hell, I've messed everything up, as usual." James groaned.

"Why don't you sit down and talk to me?" suggested the Headmaster, gesturing to a seat, which pulled itself up to the desk and stood waiting for James to sit down.

After a moment, James did. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then he launched into the whole sorry tale.

Tom listened attentively, not interrupting, just letting the other talk.

" . . .and now the Aurors are after me and they want to arrest me for kidnapping," James finished. "Is there any way you could help me, Headmaster? I know I've been an idiot and all, but I really don't want to go to Azkaban. I didn't really break the law . . ."

Tom frowned. "Didn't you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you Flooed into the Snape's flat and instead of talking to Lily and explaining to her why you wanted to see Harry, you instead take him from his home against his will, scare his younger siblings half to death, and then try and run away with him to _France_? James, how is that _not_ kidnapping?"

"I know, but Tom, I was desperate! They're going to take my son from me and I don't deserve that."

"From the standpoint of Childrens Services, yes you do," the Headmaster said sternly. "From the evidence Miss Bagshot saw with her own eyes, you would have rather protected a suspected slanderer than your own son. That looks very bad, James. And now this on top of everything else . . ."

"I know how it looks, but it's not fair for them to just . . .condemn me for a few mistakes," James began, knowing he sounded like he was whining and hating himself for it.

"James, you don't seem to understand this is more than a "few" mistakes. You were put on probation for allowing a six-year-old to ride a hippogriff without Safety Charms. _That_ was a stupid mistake. But offering to hide Wormtail . . .son, your problem is that you don't think like an adult. You react impulsively, and make quick decisions in the moment, like a child would. You've never learned to see the consequences before you act. You think about them only later."

"What do you mean? I'm not a little kid, Headmaster!"

"No, but you tend to react like one."

James rose to his feet. "If you're not going to help me, all you had to do was say so!"

"Sit down, Mr. Potter!" Tom ordered in the same voice he used on misbehaving students, stern and implacable.

James obeyed, finding that tone still compelled him, even though he was no longer at Hogwarts. "Sorry."

"That is exactly what I mean." Tom continued. "You got angry because I said something you didn't like and your first instinct was to storm out of here like an angry eleven-year-old. An adult would have controlled himself and listened to what I have to say. I can only help you if you're willing to hear my proposal."

"What proposal?"

"You are in serious trouble, James. Kidnapping a child, even if he's your son and it wasn't intentional, carries a heavy penalty. Add to that the fact that you've already been before a review board regarding your fitness as a parent . . .well, even my influence might not be enough to convince them that you deserve a second chance."

"I don't want to go to Azkaban!"

"Calm down. There may be one way you can avoid going there, it's a slim chance, but the only alternative I can see that might sway the court's judgment right now."

"What's that?"

"Before I tell you, I must first ask if you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. You're like a father to me, Headmaster." James said.

Tom smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, James. Because that's what I will be to you for the next year if the Ministry agrees to my alternative measures."

James looked blank. "Huh? Sir, I don't get it."

Tom chuckled. "You will, son." Then he cleared his throat and began to explain his plan.

**Sorry for the long wait but I was trying to finish my Christmas fic Away in A Manger first before updating any other stories. Now that Manger is complete, I can focus on my other fics. Thanks for being so patient.**

**What do you think the Headmaster has planned to get James out of the mess he's in? **


	16. An Alternative to Azkaban

**16**

**An Alternative to Azkaban**

_By Rae Kelly_

It was a frantic Draco that came through the Floo into the Lupin cottage shortly after Lily made her call to the Auror Department. Because he had never had any schooling whatsoever, he only had school with his uncle Remus three days a week. Draco didn't mind so much as this meant he got to play with his Rosie two days a week.

He had really enjoyed his times over at the Snape flat...until today. Draco had handled talking to his Aunt Lily and the Aurors well, but when Aunt Cissy sent him home through the Floo while she took care of the near hysterical Lily, he went into a near panic himself. He fell to his knees by the fireplace, struggling to catch his breath.

Tessa came into the living room when she heard the Floo, expecting it to be her mother as it was Cissy's early day at the clinic. When she saw her cousin, her eyes grew wide, remembering the way he had acted when he first came to them. "Papa!"

Remus ran into the room and stopped when he saw Draco. He scooped the boy up into his arms. "It's alright, little man. Take a deep breath...that's it. Now another." It took a few minutes, but Draco calmed down enough for Remus to ask him what happened.

"Harry's Dad came through the fireplace and he used bad magic on my Rosie n' Eric. I got mad an' pushed him back...and he took Harry too."

"James took Harry?" Remus asked the boy.

Draco nodded. "Aunt Cissy stayed with Aunt Lily. She said to tell you."

"What bad magic did James use?"

"He made it so that Aunt Lily couldn't hear them cry." He shivered and buried his face in his uncle's robes. "Mu...Mummy used to do that to me," he sobbed.

Gathering the boy close, Remus just let him cry, rocking him gently and rubbing his back.

--

Tom smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, James. Because that's what I will be to you for the next year if the Ministry agrees to my alternative measures."

James looked blank. "Huh? Sir, I don't get it."

Tom chuckled. "You will, son." Then he cleared his throat and began to explain his plan. "I will speak to the court on your behalf and get them to release you into my custody for the next year. After they have released you into my custody, we will return here and you take a de-aging potion."

James stared at the man in shock. "De-aging potion? You want to de-age me? To what age?"

"The same age as your son. If I remember correctly, that's about the time your own father took ill."

Sighing deeply, James nodded and dropped his head. He was an only child, born when his mother was almost past her child-bearing years and his father had been several years older than his mother. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, but they had both been very happy. By the time James had finally come along, they had been very much in love. When James was about the same age as Harry was now, his father had taken ill. Darius Potter died the summer before James started his first year at Hogwarts. The illness had been long and drawn out and his mother had spent many years focusing on her husband. Because neither of them had been able to spend time with James, they had bought him anything his young heart had desired. The habit had continued through James' Hogwarts years until his mother had died a few weeks after he had married Lily. "I was about six or seven. Why…" he sighed again. "Why should I agree to this, Tom?"

"It will give you a chance to experience some loving discipline like Harry is receiving with Sev and Lily. I really think it would help you become a better parent."

James stood and began pacing around the Headmaster's office. "I really don't think I need something like this, Tom. Can't you just use your influence with the court? Tell them that I made a stupid mistake? You know that I would never purposefully hurt Harry."

"I am not going to protect you from your own stupidity, James Darius Potter," Tom snapped at the younger man, his tone one that James had often heard during his own school days. "I'm not trying to get you off the hook for what you've done. What I'm offering you is an alternative to Azkaban, which is exactly what you'll get from the courts!

"Every action has a consequence. Surely you remember that from your Auror training? Kidnapping carries a long term in Azkaban. Kidnapping a child carries an even longer term. If the courts don't accept my alternative, then you'll be getting out of prison when Harry graduates from Hogwarts. Is that what you really want?"

James' knees buckled at the thought and he dropped into one of the chairs. "No. I don't want to lose my son. That's…that's why I did it."

Tom moved to sit in the chair next to him, instead of behind his desk. "James…look at me." It took a moment, but the younger man looked up at his old Headmaster. "You have to face the consequences of your actions. You hid a fugitive and kidnapped your son. The courts aren't going to let you off lightly. Now, I am going to do what I can to get them to accept my alternative, but I can't guarantee that they will.

"However, I can tell you that if they do accept my alternative, you will be treated the same way I was as a child. It's the same way that Sev and Lily treat Harry. We will have a system of rewards and punishments. Good behavior will be rewarded and bad behavior will be punished."

"What…what type of punishments?" James asked after a moment.

"Loss of toys or other privileges, early bedtimes, some time spent standing in the corner, and if you prove to be as much a scamp at six as you were during your seven years here, perhaps a spanking or three."

James made a face. "How negotiable are those punishments?"

"Non."

"But Tom…spankings…"

"…will cause no permanent damage." Tom finished for him. "It might smart or sting for a little while, but you'll be fine after a short time. Anything more is abuse. If you don't understand the difference, then perhaps you should talk to Severus. He could explain it to you."

James closed his eyes and nodded, thinking about the information that Peter had revealed in the article. Yes, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Severus Snape would be able to tell him the difference. "Tom…I…I still don't know…"

"Perhaps it will help if I explain a bit more about the de-aging," Tom said. "While you are de-aged, you will not remember being an adult. You will temporarily forget that you were ever an adult or had a son named Harry. You will consider me a surrogate father for the year that you are de-aged. When you are aged back, you will regain all your old memories, but you will also remember you time in my care, so that you can learn from your second childhood."

"I trust you, Tom, I really do, but I'm not sure that I can agree to this."

"Then you run the risk of losing your son forever, James. What do you think would happen to your relationship with Harry while you are in prison?"

"I don't want to lose him," James whispered brokenly.

Tom nodded. "Let's go speak to the Wizengamot."

--

The courtroom where the Wizengamot held their sessions was a large room of dark stone and dimly lit with torches. Tom had been unable to get the Wizengamot to hold the hearing for James that night, but they had agreed to meet the next afternoon to allow time to gather their members and to call witnesses. James sat at one table next to Tom with his head in his hands. He had spent the night in a holding cell at the Ministry and had taken the time to compose a letter to Harry, knowing that Severus and Lily would never allow him to get near his son now.

Severus and Lily sat at the other table with their solicitor, Harry sitting on Severus' knee. His head was resting on his da's shoulder as he stared across the room at his dad. Part of him wanted to go talk to his dad, but another part of him was still mad at him for taking him away from his family. Remus sat nearby with Draco on his lap. The little blond boy hadn't spoken again since he had come home the day before and told Remus what had happened. He also hadn't let go of Rosie's old teddy bear, Tony, since then. Because he had been a witness to the kidnapping, Draco was called to be a witness for the hearing.

When the last of the members of the Wizengamot took their seats, Tom stood and faced them. He recognized many of them who had once been his students or classmates…Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, his Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, the co-heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Bartemius Crouch. Many of James' fellow Aurors sat behind them watching the hearing, including Alastor Moody who had been James' trainer and Kingsley Shacklebolt who was James' current superior officer.

He glanced at James for a moment before turning back to face the court. "Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow witches and wizards…you have been called here to discuss the case of James Darius Potter versus Lily Potter Snape, on the breaking of their custody agreement regarding their seven-year-old son Harry James Potter, by taking him from his home without the permission of the Snapes." He paused for a moment. "I know this normally carries a heavy penalty including a fine of 1,000 galleons and a term of ten years in Azkaban. However, I propose an alternative form of punishment."

"This is the second strike against Potter regarding his son's health and safety and Wizarding Children and Youth are very upset and wish to give him the maximum penalty," Cornelius Fudge told him. "What is it that you have in mind, Tom?"

"I know, Cornelius, and Auror Potter is willing to accept the consequences of his actions. But I think my alternative would work better without completely destroying the relationship between father and son."

Delores Umbridge cleared her throat. "I think Mr. Potter is well on his way to doing that on his own. He is after all, the one responsible for his son's broken arm. And he has no one to blame but himself for kidnapping his son."

"He understands that he has done wrong, Delores," Tom replied. "But he loves his son very much..."

Cornelius Fudge interrupted him and gave a loud sigh. "What is your alternative, Tom?"

Tom stood a bit straighter. "I propose that Mr. Potter be de-aged for the term of one year."

Harry looked up at Severus. "What does 'de-aged' mean, Da?" He asked somewhat loudly.

Severus placed a finger over his lips, indicating to his stepson that he needed to keep quiet. "I'll explain later," he whispered to the boy."

"During that time," Tom continued, "I propose that he live with me as my child so that he may be shown proper loving discipline. His missed out on that in his own childhood and it would be beneficial for him to understand that concept now. It should help in how he relates to his son."

Barty Crouch Sr. spoke up. "Pardon me, Tom, but what would you know about raising children? Being Headmaster is quite different from raising your own brood."

"My wife died bringing my son into this world and my son only lived a matter of minutes, but that does not mean I know nothing of raising children, Barty. I helped my Muggle father and stepmother with my younger siblings and my nieces and nephews always spend most of their summer holidays with me. So you see, I do know something about raising children."

"I'm still not sure," Barty said.

"Why not give it a try?" Tom asked. "I know it's not the usual punishment for such cases, but if we can rehabilitate people without sending them to Azkaban, why not take that chance? If after a year, you still feel that Mr. Potter has learned nothing, then feel free to send him to Azkaban. But at least give him the chance of trying to understand how to be a better parent."

Alina Simmons, the solicitor for the Snapes, stood. "Members of the court, we object. Mr. Potter not only kidnapped young Harry, but he also hexed the youngest two Snape children."

"Do you have any witnesses to this?" Amelia Bones asked. "As I recall, the Snape children are rather young."

"We do, madam," the solicitor replied. "Draco Malfoy was there at the time that Mr. Potter hexed the other two children."

Tom turned to look down at James. "You failed to mention that, James," he hissed at the younger man. James winced, but didn't say anything.

Amelia Bones looked over at Draco. "Can you tell us what happened?"

It took some reassuring from Remus, but after a moment of hesitation, Draco quietly told the court how James Potter had come through the fireplace uninvited and then had proceeded to Silence Eric and Rosie when they had loudly protested his taking Harry.

"Thank you, young man," she told him with a kind smile after he had finished.

Draco buried his face in Remus' robes, closing his eyes tight against the memories flooding his mind. Severus fished a Calming Draft from his pocket and handed it over to Remus, who helped the blond boy to drink it.

"May I ask what you just gave him, Mister Snape?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus replied. "I gave him a Calming Draft. Bellatrix Black Malfoy frequently used a similar hex to silence her son while she abused him in order to keep Lucius from finding out what she was doing."

Lily spoke up next. "When Draco came to the Lupins, he did not go a single night without a nightmare. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep and he didn't talk. He was never very far from where he is now. The Lupins have made great progress with him over the last few months, but Mr. Potter's actions have caused him to regress."

Amelia Bones turned to the other table. "How do you wish to explain that, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom took a deep breath before speaking. "Mr. Potter had no way of knowing that his actions would cause such a reaction in young Mr. Malfoy. He meant no harm to either Mr. Malfoy or the Snape children...he merely wished to speak to his son. Though he does admit that the way he went about it was wrong." He glanced over to the other table. "Why don't you ask Harry his opinion?"

Alina Simmons gestured for Harry to come stand next to her and the boy slowly slid from his da's lap and moved to stand beside her. She looked down at her young client. "Harry, do you understand what's being said here?"

He nodded. "My dad did something bad by taking me away from my house and they want him to go to Azkaban," he said, pointing at the members of the Wizengamot. "But Headmaster Tom wants to do something else so that he only has to go away for a year. I don't understand what that is though. Da said he'd tell me later."

"That's very good, Harry, but can you tell me what you think should happen to your dad?" She asked him.

Harry turned to look at his dad. "I'm still kinda mad at him for taking me and for not listening to me either...'cause I told him that I wanted to go home. But he's my dad and I do love him...I - I don't want him to go away forever." He looked back at his mum and da, before turning back to James again. "I wish you would listen to me, Dad, and do some of the things I want to do. I - I really liked the brewer's journal that you gave me for my birthday...Da and I have already started putting potions recipes in it.

"I love you, Dad...and I love Da too. And I don't want to have to choose between you...please don't make me choose," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned and ran back over to his mum, climbing into her lap and hugging her. Lily held her oldest son close and kissed the top of his messy head.

The members of the court stared at each other, not really sure what to say after listening to the boy. "Give us a moment to discuss the issue," Cornelius Fudge said after a moment. He cast a charm that would cut off sound between the members of the court and the two tables as the members of the Wizengamot convened.

Tom turned to look at James. "You failed to tell me that you cast a hex at Rosie and Eric," he hissed. "If they agree to this, lying is something that I will not tolerate."

"I didn't lie," James told him. "I just...left it out."

The Headmaster smacked the back of the younger man's head. "You didn't tell me because you knew that I would not be very happy with you. I had half a mind to tell them to forget the whole thing and send you to Azkaban."

"Tom..."

"You shut up and listen to me, James Darius Potter. There is never any call to hex a child. Never! Even you ought to know that."

"I guess I wasn't really thinking," James said with a sigh.

"You need to _start_ thinking! Not thinking is what got you into this trouble. You didn't think before you put your son on that bloody hippogriff and that's why he fell and broke his arm, starting this whole thing in the first place. You not thinking is why you ended up kidnapping your son."

Cornelius waved his wand again and the barrier disappeared. "Mr. Potter." James stood and turned to face the members of the Wizengamot. "Normally the members of the court issues very harsh penalties to those who have done as you have done. And most of us were in favor of giving you those penalties. However, we took your son's words into consideration and have agreed to allow Headmaster Riddle to de-age you for a year. But, should these problems continue after that year is complete, you will go to Azkaban without another hearing."

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," James replied.

Tom put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Come, James. Let's return to Hogwarts."

James turned to stare at his son, still curled up in Lily's arms. "Can I..."

"I'm afraid not, son," Tom told him. "It's best we just leave."

Sighing deeply, he turned and followed the older man from the room.

Together they made their way to the Atrium to Floo back to Hogwarts. Once in the Headmaster's office, Tom stuck his head back into the Floo as James dropped into one of the chairs. After a moment, Tom walked over to him with a vial of potion in his hand. "Last chance to change your mind," he said, even though he knew that James would never choose to go to Azkaban.

"I have to do this for Harry," James replied, taking the vial in his own hand. He stared at it for a moment before slowly uncorking it. "I didn't...I didn't realize just how much I was hurting him. I..." he just shook his head and drank the potion.

**Well, those of you who guessed de-aging were right! **

**Thanks everyone for being so patient while we're writing this. **

**Next up: The young James must adjust to being Tom's son at Riddle Manor.**


	17. Tom's New Son

**17**

**Tom's New Son**

**written by snapegirlkmf**

James gulped down the swirling blue and white potion, it tasted cool and fruity upon his tongue, like blueberries mixed with strawberries and kiwis thrown in. James had never liked kiwis, but the was an undertone of that flavor beneath the other two and it stung the back of his throat. He swallowed, and the potion flowed down his throat and began to change him, cell by cell, molecule by molecule.

He felt as if he were floating somewhere far above himself, as if he were a feather hovering upon a crosscurrent, he felt the world spin beneath him and reality alter and stretch, spinning backwards. He felt himself tugged and pushed and pulled, pressure squeezing upon him, changing him, returning him to the body and mind of a six-year-old again.

It hurt, he could feel muscles shrink and contract, bones snap and reshape, he fell a long way down a gray tunnel, and something dark and black surged up and snatched away his memory. He screamed, a thin wail of terror, and then he jerked awake.

His hazel eyes swam with tears, and he went to look up and found himself being held in a pair of strong arms, arms encased in the flowing forest green velvet robe with silver trim that only one person he knew had ever worn—the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the man he called father. He whimpered and lifted his head, focusing on the concerned face of his parent eagerly. "Daddy?"

"Hush, son. It's all right, lad. You were having a nightmare." Tom soothed the agitated six-year-old, brushing the dark messy hair back from James' forehead. He shifted the boy on his lap so that he was sitting up against his chest. Then he gave the little boy his small spectacles.

James blinked before he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in familiar territory, his father's office, where he worked running Hogwarts. Normally, he was only allowed in here with his dad, never alone. He yawned, he didn't know why he felt so tired all of a sudden. "I had a scary dream, Daddy. I dreamed that I was bigger and in trouble."

"Did you now?" Tom chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? You and trouble have more than a passing acquaintance, wouldn't you say, Jamie?"

Little James wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. "Dad, what's . . .an acqu . . .acquintus . . .whatever you said . . .what's it mean?"

"It means that you and Trouble know each other very well."

"Oh. I understand." He flashed his guardian a grin. "Guess that's true."

Tom laughed. "Truer words were never spoken." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. He continued holding his son, thinking how adorable James Potter looked at this age. His wide hazel eyes right now brimmed with confusion, he had a round face and a snub nose and a stubborn chin. "I heard you yelling from out here and went inside the flat and that was when I found you in bed, all tangled up, having a nightmare. But you're all right now, lad. It was just a dream."

"Okay." James said, and then he smiled. Abruptly, he seemed to remember another time, where he shouted at a tall man in black, and also a red-haired lady in a green dress. He blinked and then the memories were gone.

He looked about the office, which held many shelves of books and other curious objects, things which James knew he wasn't supposed to touch. His favorite was the miniature dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling. He looked up at his father, and said softly, "M'still tired, Daddy. And I hurt all over."

"Hurt how, Jamie?"

"I just . . .hurt." He sniffled. His arms and legs ached and so did his backside and head. He couldn't explain it and wondered if he had wizard flu.

"Do you hurt anywhere specific or just everywhere?" Tom asked, knowing such exhaustion and aches were a side effect of the de-aging potion.

James shrugged. "I hurt all over."

"I see." Tom rolled his chair about and took a potion from the cabinet behind him. "Here. Drink this, it'll help."

James shook his head firmly. "No! It'll taste yucky!"

Tom pressed the vial against James' lips. "Open, Jamie! Right now," he commanded.

James shook his head.

"James Darius Potter, open your mouth and take this."

James gave in then, knowing that when his dad used all three of his names, he meant business. He opened his mouth.

Tom tipped the potion in, patted him on the back, and James swallowed it. It tasted like sour grapes. "Yuck!" the little boy made a grotesque face.

"You'll recover. Would you like to take a nap?"

The little boy made another face. "A nap? I'm not a _baby_, Dad! I don't need a _nap_," he whined annoyingly.

Tom frowned disapprovingly. He had placed certain memories within the de-aged child's mind when he had been undergoing the process, using his finely honed Legilimency talent, so James would not be totally hysterical when he awoke and found himself in his office. James "remembered" that Tom was his guardian and second father, he knew that both his old dad and mum had gone away to heaven and he now lived with Headmaster Riddle as his son. That had happened two weeks ago, according to the implanted memories, and James was still adjusting to Tom's rules. Tom had implanted a few basic rules into the youngster's mind, mostly concerning with keeping his little hands off Tom's spellbooks and collectibles in the office. But other than that, James' basic personality and mind were the same as they had been when he originally was six.

"You do if you're hurt and tired, lad," Tom said, somewhat sternly. He knew the potion could take a lot out of you at first and the boy must still be suffering the aftereffects of the drastic change his body had undergone. He stood up, holding James in his arms.

"No! No! Don' wanna a nap!" James howled, squirming.

Tom ignored the boy's protests, walking swiftly through the hidden door and down the short passage to his living quarters. Once inside the spacious combination of living area, dinette, bathroom and bedrooms, he calmly walked over to the couch and sat down upon it. "You, little man, most certainly need a lie down, now stop all this fussing and just close your eyes."

James whined and struggled, but Tom held him firmly, until he settled and put his head down upon his shoulder. The Pain Relieving Potion worked quickly and soon the six-year-old was asleep.

Not long after James had fallen asleep, Severus and Lily Flooed the Headmaster and asked if he would mind letting them see the de-aged James. "Not at all. Do come over," said Tom cordially.

Moments later, Lily and Severus were stepping through the fireplace. They had left their children with the Lupins for awhile, to allow Harry to play with Tessa and Teddy and Rosie and Eric with Draco. Both Snapes were interested to see what the newly de-aged wizard looked like and wondered if he remembered anything of his former life.

Severus glanced about the office, looking for a small boy. "Where is James? Did the potion work? Does he remember anything as an adult?"

"It did indeed. He's asleep right now. No, he doesn't. He believes he is my surrogate son and I am his father. See for yourself," Tom said, beckoning them into his quarters.

Severus and Lily accompanied him and beheld a small boy sleeping upon the Headmaster's tan couch, his hair sticking up like a crazy quilt, his coal black lashes contrasting sharply with his pale skin. Tom had tucked a hearthstar quilt about him.

Lily stared down at her former husband and couldn't repress a small smile. "He looks so innocent sleeping there, like a little angel."

Severus snorted. "That'll be the day. He might look like an angel, but he's really a holy terror. You'll have your work cut out for you, Tom, reforming the brat."

The Headmaster nodded seriously. "I know, Severus. It won't be easy disciplining him, but I believe I can do an adequate job. Some of my nieces and nephews were spoiled to an extent, but they all learned how to behave when they stayed with their Uncle Tom at Riddle Manor. James . . .or Jamie as I now call him . . .will learn too. Before I de-aged him, I promised him fair and loving discipline, and I mean to keep that promise."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Tom," said Lily. "You're just what he needs."

"Thank you. I shall announce my new family member before the morning post arrives tomorrow in the Great Hall. Hopefully my staff and the students will collaborate with me to keep my little rascal safe and happy." Then he gave the two apothecaries a speculative glance. "I've been thinking . . .since Harry is the only child Jamie's age around here, it might do him good to have a playdate with Harry every so often."

Severus looked startled. "Tom, I . . .don't know. It might be awkward at first, I had to explain to Harry about the de-aging, and how it's supposed to help his father learn responsibility."

"Sev, I know it might seem odd at first, but I think it would do James a world of good to have another positive male influence besides me. Now I know you've had your differences, but I would trust you to be fair and impartial when it comes to watching my child. You are a responsible adult and I know you would never let past grudges get in the way, Severus Snape."

"Of course I wouldn't, Tom. James is a child now and I would never take advantage of him that way."

"Good. Would you be willing if I happen to need you to watch him on certain days when I have conferences and meetings with the Minister? It might prove beneficial in other ways as well, namely that he learns to see you as a good parent and not an abusive monster. That will help in the long run, once he returns to his proper age."

"I never thought about it that way. When you put it that way, it makes sense. Lily? How do you feel about all this?" Severus asked her.

Lily considered. Then she nodded. "You're right, Tom. I've always thought James could use some good old fashioned discipline, but that's your job as his father. I wouldn't mind watching him, it would do him good to interact with other children, I think he didn't get enough of that in his first childhood. And Harry would be tickled to get to play "big brother" to his dad, and serve as an example of how to behave."

Tom laughed. "I'd say you're right, Lily. What kid doesn't dream of being able to tell their parents what to do?"

"I would have loved to tell my father to go to hell," Severus said softly. "And then pitch him out a window."

Lily put her arm about him. "Severus, nobody can fault you for that. But Harry and James are different." She turned to Tom. "We would be happy to watch James if you needed to. We would treat him as we do our own, no worries."

"Thank you, Severus and Lily. I really appreciate it." He smiled gently down at his new son. "I think he has a lot of potential to be a decent man, if he is raised right this time around. I look forward to the challenge."

"Good luck, Headmaster. If you like, we can bring Harry around some time this week and have him get to know Jamie," Lily offered.

"Excellent!" Tom said. "Now, I suspect you'd like to go home and have dinner with your family. Have a pleasant afternoon."

"You as well," Severus said, then they departed through the Floo.

The rest of the evening passed somewhat peacefully. James woke feeling much better and he and Tom had a pleasant dinner in the Headmaster's quarters. Tom allowed James to pick out what he wished for dinner, and the little boy promptly asked for a hamburger and macaroni and cheese. Tom also had him eat some string beans with butter, and at first the boy protested, but when Tom told him if he didn't eat his string beans he would get no dessert, James was quick to reconsider.

"My rule with vegetables is you have to eat one bite for each year of your life. You're how old?"

"Six. Almost seven."

"Then you need to eat six string beans." Tom said. "Or else no chocolate pudding with whipped cream."

James groaned but ate the required amount of vegetables.

"Good job. By eating vegetables, you'll grow up big and strong."

"Like you?"

"Yes, son."

After pudding, Tom told James to get into pajamas. Then he told the boy to sit down because they needed to have a little talk. "Since this is your first time at Hogwarts, Jamie, I want you to have fun, but also to remember that the castle is a big and sometimes dangerous place for a little boy. So I have a few rules that you need to follow. Number one, go nowhere near the dungeons or the third floor corridor or the Forbidden Forest. All of those places have dangerous magical creatures and substances in them and you could get badly hurt or even killed, so do _not_ set foot in there, not for any reason. Should I catch you out of bounds there, you will get a sound spanking and be forced to come with me everywhere for an entire week. Am I understood?"

James just gaped at him. "You wouldn't! My . . .my dad and mummy never spanked me!"

"Child, the only time you shall ever get spanked is if you lie to me, deliberately disobey an order, or willingly put yourself in harm's way. Now, you have a choice—to obey my rules and be a good lad or to disobey and get spanked. Which would you rather have?"

"The first one."

"Good. Keep that in mind. Number two, no flying unless an adult is with you. Number three, you are to obey any teacher or adult who is watching you as if they were me. Number four, no touching wands or any other magical object, if it doesn't belong to you, keep your hands off. Number five, any kind of whining or tantrums will get you one thing only—a long time out with your nose in the corner. Number six, you will be respectful and polite to me and no answering back or swearing. You will always get three warnings for any of the above behavior, if you don't shape up you will end up in time out or grounded to your room and lose playdates with friends or flying time. Understand?"

"Yeah. But I don't have any friends here at Hogwarts, Daddy."

"You can make friends with some of the students and Hagrid. And soon you'll meet the son of a friend of mine, Harry Snape. He would be happy to be your friend and so would the Lupin twins, Teddy and Tessa, and their cousin, Draco. You can attend school with them for three days a week. Do you think you would like that?"

"Yes."

Tom smiled. "Very well. I shall arrange it. Then I'll have a golden wand chart set up, if you do well in school, and listen when I ask you to do something, like clean your room or help me around the office, and behave you'll get a golden wand on the chart. At the end of the week, if you have five wands, you'll get a special reward."

"A reward? Like what? A new broom?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Not quite that big. Things like a special trip to the ice cream shoppe or Diagon Alley. Maybe tickets to a Quidditch game. But you have to earn them. You don't get them for nothing."

"How come?"

"Because when you work hard for something you appreciate it. If I just give you something for nothing, then it loses its value." Tom explained. "Look at all the toys you had in your other home. You had so many you hardly could play with them all and some were forgotten in the bottom of your toy chest. Did you ever have a favorite toy when you lived at Potter Manor?"

James shook his head. He had had so many toys that one was almost the same as another after awhile. "No. Not really."

"Well, there you have it." He ruffled James' hair. "Think you can remember all that, lad?"

"Yeah. Now will you read me a story?"

"I certainly will. Go and pick a book out of your shelf."

James slipped off the couch and padded over to his bookshelf and picked out a book called _The Legends of Young Arthur and Merlin For Children_. "This one, Daddy!"

He climbed up on Tom's lap and listened while Tom read the story, using different voices and expressions as he did so. They read the entire story which took about twenty minutes.

Towards the end, James' eyes began to shut and Tom thought he would fall asleep without a fight. But no such luck. As soon as Tom told him that it was bedtime, the little boy turned into a mule and refused to go to sleep.

"No! I always get three stories before I go to bed."

"One is enough. It's late and you're overtired." Tom tried being reasonable first.

James pouted and sulked. "No fair! I'm not tired. I always stay up till ten o'clock. Mummy said I could."

Tom gritted his teeth. "Ten o'clock is far too late for little boys to stay awake. Time for bed, James. No arguments." He pointed to the bedroom. "Go on."

James balked. "No! I'm NOT tired!"

Tom's eyes narrowed. "James Darius Potter, you do not speak to me that way. That's strike one. It's eight-thirty and bedtime. Now, either you go to bed like a big boy or I can carry you there like a baby."

James glared right back at him, his temper was up, and he didn't take Tom's warning seriously because he had never been punished for his spoiled attitude before. "I'm not going to bed! It's too early."

"Wrong. That's strike two. Don't make me get to three, or else." Tom crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the stubborn mite. "Bed, young man."

James stamped both feet on the floor. He _wasn't_ tired and he _wasn't_ going to bed. And nobody could make him. "No! _You_ go to bed!"

Tom muttered a swear word under his breath. "That's it. You had three warnings." He moved so quickly that James barely registered it before he found himself tucked beneath Tom's arm and hauled into his room.

James kicked and wriggled and screamed to no avail. Into the room he went, Tom frowning like a thundercloud. The little boy was furious, but he couldn't free himself from Tom's arm no matter how he wriggled and fought. The next thing he knew he was being set down in the corner, and given a firm swat on the backside.

"Enough, young man! You do _not_ carry on this way or throw a tantrum when I tell you it's time to go to bed. Am I clear?"

James burst into tears. "I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Then you can stand here until you _do_ want to go to bed. Ten minutes." Tom was sure James wouldn't even last five. "Nose to the wall and hush that howling."

James bawled louder. "You smacked me!" He rubbed his bottom dramatically.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You deserved it, now quit being so dramatic."

James squirmed and wriggled until Tom put his hands on his shoulders and ordered him to be still or else he would add more time.

James recognized the threat and stopped moving. He sniffled and sulked and pouted. He really didn't like being punished, it was boring and uncomfortable, and suddenly the bed was looking better all the time.

Until he remembered he wasn't tired and didn't want to go there.

Tom waited calmly until five minutes had passed. Then he asked, "Well, Mr. Potter? Are you ready to listen, or shall you stand here another five minutes?"

"You're mean."

Tom ignored that.

James shuffled his feet.

"No moving."

"No fair."

Seconds and minutes ticked by and James sniffled and huffed.

Tom waited, sensing the boy was caving.

Finally James sobbed, "Okay, I'll go to bed!"

"Thank you, son. Now, that wasn't such a hard decision, was it?"

James' lower lip stuck out. "No." Then he added, "But you're still mean!"

Tom bit his lip to keep from laughing at the boy's indignant tone.

James crawled into bed and sulked.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, Jamie," Tom ordered, and stroked his hair.

James reluctantly closed his eyes.

Two minutes later James was snoring softly.

Tom sighed in relief and wondered if he would win all his battles so easily. He had a feeling that the youngest Marauder would test his patience to the limit.

The next morning was better, James woke in a good mood and went and brushed his teeth and washed his face without being told. Then he got dressed in his new robes that were a copy of those Tom usually wore and followed his father to the Great Hall to eat breakfast at the staff table.

The students eyed the little boy accompanying the Headmaster curiously and some of the older girls went and cooed at how cute the little kid was.

"Adorable!"

"Aww! Isn't he just the cutest thing!"

"Look at his little robe! He matches Headmaster Riddle!"

Tom walked up to the podium with James right beside him and held up his hands for silence.

The hall quieted immediately.

"Good morning. Before we all sit down to breakfast, I have someone I would like you to meet. This is my son, James, who will be staying with me for the rest of the term. Please make him feel welcome, but also look out for him, he's only six, and do not, under any circumstances encourage him to mischief. Anyone who thinks it amusing to lure him into misbehaving will be looking at detention until they leave school." He gave them all a warning glower. "However, any student who helps my son if they should find him lost or alone in the school will earn my gratitude and one hundred House points. Thank you for listening and enjoy your breakfast."

He sat down and beckoned to James to follow him to the table, where the little boy sat next to him and began eating some strawberry crepes and sausage.

The hall burst into excited mutterings and whispers after the Headmaster had sat down. Tom Riddle's personal life had always been an enigma, no student ever knew much about his origins, except that he was a halfblood raised by his Muggle father and grandfather. Most never even knew that he had been married, or that his wife had died in childbirth. The few staff members, like Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, who did know the sad story of Angela and Anthony Riddle, Tom's stillborn son, knew that it had nearly crushed the wizard. Seeing him now with the small boy who the two witches knew was James Potter de-aged, made them conceal smiles and pray that this experiment would turn out well for both James and Tom.

**How did you like how Tom handled James? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. Meet the Riddle Family

**18**

**Meet the Riddle Family**

**Written by RaeKelly**

Shortly after he began teaching his niece Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin decided that it would be best to have their own space set aside for schooling so that it would be easier for the young girl to separate his roles as teacher and uncle. So a small building was erected on the Tonks land between the two houses. Large windows graced three of the four walls allowing plenty of sunlight into the room for his pupils.

Remus enjoyed teaching and he was very good at it. He loved watching little faces light up as they grasped a new concept that he was trying to teach them. He was really enjoying having three students at the same level because they pushed and challenged each other, turning everything into a competition. Though Draco was the oldest of the four students by nearly two months, he had never had any form of schooling. But Draco was a bright child and Remus knew that it wouldn't take him long to catch up. It had only been a month, but he was already reading simple books on his own.

One of the projects that Remus assigned his students was a journal that his students had to spend at least five minutes a day writing in. They could write whatever they wanted and he was the only one that ever read them. While they worked by themselves on other assignments, Remus would read the journals and make little notes in them, responding to what his students had written. He had been sitting at his desk doing just that when Draco come to quietly stand at his side. "Yes, Draco?" he asked the boy.

"There's a man outside," Draco whispered.

Remus smiled at him. "Thank you, buddy. Go back to your book and I'll go see what he wants." Once sure that Draco had followed directions, Remus headed outside. He found Sirius Black standing in the yard, looking at the two houses and the little school building as if trying to decide where to go. "Can I help you Sirius?" he asked his old roommate.

"Remus…I…I went to Potter Manor and it's all closed up…" the Auror said.

"Where have you been?" Remus questioned.

"I was working on a case and just got back an hour ago. I figured that you would give me an honest answer."

Remus sighed. "James tried to kidnap Harry and the Aurors found them. He was taken in front of the Wizengamot."

Sirius gulped. "Azkaban then?" he asked, knowing well the penalty for kidnapping.

"No," Remus replied. "Tom spoke up for him. James has been deaged and placed into Tom's custody for the next year."

"Deaged!" Sirius hissed. "Has he lost his mind?"

"James didn't have much choice. It was that or Azkaban and the Wizengamot almost didn't agree to Tom's offer. Had they not agreed he would have gone to Azkaban for ten years…"

Sirius walked several feet away, raking his fingers through his hair as he did so. "What made them change their minds?"

"Harry. He told James that he loved him and didn't want him to go to Azkaban. He begged James not to make him choose between his two fathers."

"So he's staying at Hogwarts with Tom?" Sirius asked after taking a few minutes to process the information that Remus had given him.

"Yes. Don't go trying to mess this up, Sirius."

"I won't, Remus. I…do you know how I can get into Potter Manor to get my things?"

"Talk to Tom. I think he's the one who set the wards."

Sirius nodded and turned to walk away.

The first few days of Jamie's stay were fairly uneventful aside from a few small tantrums, which Tom handled the same way he had the first one. For the next week Tom was going to leave Hogwarts in the capable hands of his Deputy Headmistress and take Jamie for a visit to Riddle Manor. Minvera McGonagall had been a schoolmate of Tom's and later a very good friend. Now, she and Tom ran the school together, their strengths balancing out the other's weaknesses.

"Why aren't we wearing our robes, Daddy?" Jamie asked as they prepared to Floo to Riddle Manor.

Tom lifted the boy into his arms. "Because I'm the only Riddle with magic," he told the boy, straightening the little boy's dragon t-shirt. "They are all Muggles."

"Oh," Jamie replied. "Do they know about magic?"

"Some of them do, but none of the other children. That's why you have to leave your magical toys behind. But I promise that you'll have so much fun, that you won't even miss them."

"Are you sure Daddy?"

"Positive."

"Will they like me?" the little boy asked, resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"Of course they will, Jamie. And not all of them will be there. You'll get to meet the rest of them at Christmas. None of the children who will be there are old enough to go to school yet," the headmaster explained, shrinking their bags and putting them in his coat pocket.

"Like me?"

"That's right, buddy. But when we get back you'll be going to school two days a week."

"A Muggle school?"

"No, Jamie," he answered with a smile. "This is a special school taught by a friend of mine. He only has four other students."

"Who's gonna be at your house?" Jamie asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"My house is called Riddle Manor and it's been in my family a long time. I have two brothers named Stephen and George and a sister named Felicia. You'll meet some of their grandchildren when we get there," Tom told the boy, stepping into the Floo. He tossed down some Floo powder and called out the address for his rooms at Riddle Manor. The fireplace in his private sitting room was the only one in Riddle Manor connected to the Floo network. Because he was the only wizard in his family, Riddle Manor was almost completely Muggle.

Tom had sent word to him family to have a door cut into the wall between his sitting room and the small guest room next to it so that Jamie would have easy access to him if he wished. He had also asked his sister to turn the room into something a little boy would like.

Because Tom was at Hogwarts much of the year, his brother George's family lived in Riddle Manor to help their father with the upkeep of the old mansion. When Felicia had been widowed, she and her children had moved in as well. His brother Stephen and his wife had moved into the old caretaker's house as newlyweds and still lived there quite happily. Now his nieces and nephews were grown and were having children of their own. There would be about five or six of them staying at Riddle Manor this next week. His own father was still alive, but was getting up in years. Tom's stepmother, his beloved Miss Noelle from the orphanage, had passed away a few years before.

Tom set his son down and took his hand. "My room is right through that door there and just like at Hogwarts, you can come to me any time you need me. The next door is my study…it's like my office at school and you are not to be in there without me." He led Jamie over to the last door. "This is your room, Jamie. If you want to change the color let me know and we'll have it changed before we come back for Christmas."

Jamie grinned at his father and let go of the man's hand to open the door to his room. The walls were painted white, but the carpet and bedspread were tan and his pillows were the color of chocolate. Under the window was a low bookshelves with several books already on them; on top of the bookshelf were some cushions, making it the perfect place to sit and read. There were a few other small shelves scattered around the room that had toys placed on them. Jamie turned and looked up at Tom. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Jamie," Tom replied. "Would you like to go downstairs and meet the others?"

The little boy nodded and took Tom's hand again, trying to hide how nervous he was. Together they walked down the stairs and into a large living room where several people were gathered. Several children about the same age as Jamie scampered over to the two wizards with cries of 'Uncle Tom'. Tom knelt down to greet the young children, hugging them each in turn.

"Who's that?" asked a red-headed little girl.

Tom kissed the top of her curly head. "Rebecca, this is Jamie. He's come to stay with me for a while." He winked at his foster son. "Can you rascals show him around the Manor and let him know all the rules?" The five children nodded eagerly.

A little boy jumped on his uncle's back. "Can we show him the playroom?" The children's playroom had once been the nursery where Tom and his younger siblings had spent many of their younger days.

"Sure, Rhys," the headmaster replied. "But let me introduce Jamie to Papa Tom first, alright?" The boy nodded and hopped down. Tom turned his son. "This little rascal is Rhys. He and Rebecca are twins."

"Hi," Jamie said shyly.

Tom took his son's hand again and led him across the room to where an old man sat. Jamie thought he looked almost as old as Albus Dumbledore. He had never met the evil wizard, but he had seen a picture in his daddy's study and his daddy had told him that he was a really bad man. "Papa," Tom whispered, bending down to hug his father before sitting down on the ottoman in front of the man. "You're looking well." His father had always been healthy, but had gotten a cold a few weeks ago that he just hadn't been able to get rid of. Andromeda Tonks had studied a bit of Muggle medicine at the same time that she was studying to become a Healer, so Tom had asked her to look at his father as a favor.

"I'm feeling a lot better. That young doctor you sent fixed me right up," the elder Tom told his son.

"Andromeda is a wonderful Healer."

"She'd make you a good wife."

"Papa! She was one of my students!"

"Well she's not now."

"Her daughter is. Besides, I don't have time to be courting anyone right now, Papa."

"That's enough, Papa," said a woman standing nearby. "Let Tommy introduce the boy to us so that he can go play with the others." Jamie smiled up at the woman. He didn't know who she was, but he liked her.

Tom put his arm around Jamie and pulled the boy close. "Jamie, this is my father. His name is Tom, too, so all the kids call him 'Papa Tom'."

"It's very nice to meet you," Jamie said, giving a stiff little bow like the pureblood that he was.

Papa Tom chuckled. "I see he's a scamp, Tommy. You're gonna have your hands full."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Tom replied.

"Can we go play now?" Rhys asked impatiently.

"Yes. Go on," Tom told them.

Jamie looked up at his father, hesitating for a moment before leaving the room with the other children.

Papa Tom pushed himself out of his chair. "Come on, Tommy. Let's go play a game of billiards and talk about this lady friend of yours. You can catch up with your brothers and sister later."

Tom shook his head, but followed his father from the room while his siblings laughed at him.

Jamie followed the other children back up the stairs and on to the third floor where the playroom was located. As they made their way to the playroom, Jamie learned the names of his new playmates. In addition to the twins Rhys and Rebecca, there was Melanie (called Melly) and Lucy and Julian. Jamie had never really had other children to play with, so he wasn't too sure about being around all these other children. But his daddy had said not to worry, so Jamie was trying not to worry.

They finally arrived in a large, well-lit room that was full of all kinds of toys that the little boy had never seen before and he suddenly started to miss his familiar dragons and miniature Quidditch players. Rhys grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a shelf where large building blocks were stacked. "Uncle Tom said he teaches school in a castle. Do you know what it looks like?"

Jamie nodded. "I live there with Daddy."

"Good. Help us build a castle to keep the girls out," Julian replied, looking across the room to where the three girls were playing in the small 'house' area that was set up in the corner.

"Alright, but we'll need lots of blocks," Jamie told them, starting to pull the blocks off the shelf. When the blocks were on the floor, Jamie took a good look at them, biting his lower lip. He soon started placing blocks and directing the other two boys to help him.

When they had built the walls as high as their little arms could reach, the three boys crawled into their castle. "Why do you live with Uncle Tom?" Rhys asked. "He's not your daddy."

Jamie hugged his knees. "My real mummy and daddy died and I don't have no more family, so Daddy said that I can live with him."

"What happened to them?" Julian asked.

"They was sick, I guess," Jamie told them. "No one told me . . . . they was just gone."

"What's it like at Uncle Tom's school?" Melly asked as she and the other girls crawled into the castle to join the boys. There was just enough room for the six preschoolers.

Jamie bit his lip. Daddy had told him that he couldn't tell them about magic, but the school was all about magic so he didn't know what to tell his new friends. "It's really big and there's a lake and a forest. There's lots and lots of kids there, but I've only met some of them. Oh . . . Hagrid has a dog named Fang that's big enough to ride like a horse."

"No dog is that big," Lucy told him.

"Uh huh. Fang is. He's as big as Daddy."

"No he's not!"

"He is too!" Jamie cried. "And there's a giant squid that lives in the lake and likes to eat crackers." Before they could argue any more they were called downstairs for lunch.

The next afternoon the six small children were once again gathered in the playroom. Aunt Felicia had just been reading them a book about Halloween and had left them looking at picture books.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Jamie?" Rebecca asked him.

"Be? What do you mean?" the little boy questioned.

"When we go trick-or-treating."

Jamie's face screwed up in confusion. "What's that?"

Rhys took pity on his new friend. "We dress up in costumes and go knock on doors to ask for candy."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. What are you gonna be, Rhys?"

"Becca and I are gonna be pirates," he answered.

"I want to be a witch," Melly told them. "I have a broom, too, but it doesn't fly."

"I wish brooms really could fly," Lucy said wistfully.

Jamie responded absently, not even realizing what he was saying. "They can."

The other five turned to look at him. "No, they can't," Melly told him.

"Uh huh," he replied. "Mine does."

"Magic's not real."

"It is too!" Jamie protested, sitting up. "I'll show you." He got up and ran out of the room, heading to the suite of rooms he shared with his father. Rhys and his sister exchanged a look before following him. Once in the sitting room, Jamie dragged an ottoman over to the hearth so that he could reach the box of Floo powder on the mantle, but he wasn't quite tall enough. He screwed up his face in concentration and held his hand out. Sometimes he could do magic if he thought about it hard enough. The box of Floo powder flew into his hand as Rhys and Rebecca ran into the room.

"Did that box just fly?" Rebecca asked.

Jamie turned to look at them. "Don't tell Daddy 'cause I'll get in trouble," he told them, jumping down. He sat the box down and opened it, using two hands to measure out what he thought was enough. Scrambling into the fireplace, he tossed down the powder and called out his destination, before either of the other children could respond.

"Where did he go?" Rebecca asked when he disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"Don't know, Becca," her twin replied.

"Should we go get Uncle Tom?"

"No. He said that he'd get into trouble."

"But he went…poof…"

"Maybe he'll come back…"

Just a few minutes later green flames appeared again, depositing Jamie into the fireplace, broom in hand. He scampered into the room. "Come on," he said, running back up to the playroom.

"Here," he told Melly, holding his broom out.

"It's a broom," she replied.

"And it flies. Watch," he said, mounting the broom and kicking off. It was a child training model, charmed to go no higher than five feet off the ground. Grinning, he flew the broom around the playroom.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and she slipped from the room, running downstairs to the billiard room where she knew Papa Tom and Uncle Tom would be playing billiards. They always played a lot when Uncle Tom came to visit. "Papa Tom! Uncle Tom! Jamie's flying on a broom just like the witches on the telly!"

Tom dropped his cue. "Jamie's what?"

"He's flying on a broom . . ."

He turned and hurried up the stairs to the playroom, stepping into the room and watching as his son flew around the playroom on his training broom. Tom reached out and snagged the boy from the broom as he flew past. "James Darius Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

Jamie gulped and looked at his father, trying to look innocent. "Playing?"

"Playing?" Tom asked, giving his son a disapproving look. "Don't you mean, flying on your broom that was supposed to be left at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah . . . I guess," Jamie admitted sheepishly.

He put his son down. "Go to our rooms and stick that disobedient little nose in a corner."

"But Daddy . . ." the boy protested.

"Go!" Tom said firmly, pointing toward the door. When Jamie tried to reach for his broom, Tom took it from him. "Now, Jamie."

Sighing deeply, Jamie turned and headed toward the door.

Tom set the broom aside and turned to see five little faces looking up at him. He sighed as well and moved to sit on one of the sofas in the room as the children gathered close to him, Lucy climbing onto his lap. Once they were all settled he began to weave a complex spell, causing them all to think that what they had seen was a dream. The first part was not so hard, but having them each remember something different was what made it so complex. He also wove a sleeping spell into it, making them all fall asleep. They would sleep for about an hour which would give him plenty of time to calm down and deal with his errant son. As soon as the last child was sleeping, he stood and put Lucy back on the sofa, where she curled up with the other four children like sleeping kittens.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the broom and headed downstairs to his rooms. The first thing he saw was the box of Floo powder on the floor. "James Darius Potter."

"Yes, Daddy?" came the small reply from the corner.

"Did you use the Floo all by yourself to go to Hogwarts and get your broom?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You are in big trouble, mister," he said, going to lock the broom away in his study. He took a few minutes to calm down before going back into the sitting room. Tom took a seat in his favorite chair. "Come here, son," he said quietly.

Sniffling, Jamie slowly made his way over to his father, unable to look the man in the eye.

"What did I tell you about your magic toys?" Tom asked the boy.

"That I can't bring them 'cause the other kids don't know about magic."

"That's right. Not only did you show them magic and disobey me, you went through the Floo all by yourself. Do you realize that you could have gotten lost in the Floo Network? If that had happened it would have taken me a long time to find you, son."

"Sorry, Daddy," Jamie whispered, wiping at his nose.

Tom sighed. "I had hoped that I wouldn't ever have to spank you, Jamie . . ." he said, before turning the boy over his knee and giving him six firm swats. Jamie was crying loudly by the second swat and Tom lifted the boy into his arms, cuddling him closely. "Shh . . .it's alright, buddy . . ."

"I'll be good, Daddy," the boy sobbed into his shoulder. "I promise."

"I know, Jamie," he said, kissing the boy's head. "You've been punished and forgiven, son. It's all over now." He continued holding the boy and rocking him until he had fallen asleep.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for being so patient. **

**Next: A young James Potter meets his son, Harry, and the rest of the Snapes. What will happen when Jamie stays the weekend with Severus and the kids while Lily is at a convention? Any guesses what mischief will occur? Will Severus manage not to lose it with his de-aged rival? **


	19. Snape and the Littlest Marauder

**19**

**Snape and the Littlest Marauder**

**_written by snapegirlkmf_**

_Eight weeks later_

_The schoolroom:_

Jamie took his homemade slingshot made from two pencils and a rubber band and shot a small pebble at the portable blackboard that Uncle Remmy was writing on. Today they were learning the vocabulary words "Bat", "Mat" Scat" "Hat" and "Ker-splat!". Remus liked to introduce new words to them by having them make up a story using them, and that was what he was writing on the board, the beginning of the story. After he wrote the beginning, his students would each have to come up with a sentence that used a new word that followed the story written and after they all had a turn, he would finish the story and pick someone to read it. Remus usually did his reading/vocabulary portion of lessons in the morning, since the kids were more alert then and eager to participate.

_Plink!_

The pebble struck the board almost by his head.

Remus bit back a groan. Well, _some_ of them were eager to participate, he amended silently. Then there was Jamie, his troublemaker.

_Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. _

Remus turned around, his eyes flashing. "All right, who shot that?"

Harry, Tessa, Teddy, Draco, _and_ Jamie were all sitting up in their chairs, copying what he had written on the board. They all looked perfectly innocent, especially the littlest Marauder. Remus sighed. He knew, of course, who had shot at him, but he couldn't accuse the boy unless he caught him in the act. Frowning, he said sternly, "If I have one more interruption, all of you will stay inside for recess and do seat work instead of going out to play."

"Aww, no fair, Uncle Remmy!" Jamie groaned, as if on cue.

The twins and Draco glared at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, what's not fair is me getting interrupted every five minutes. Now quit squirming and sit still. Have you finished writing the beginning of the story?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nope." He was squirming because he was trying to hide the homemade slingshot from Remus' sharp werewolf eyes.

"Do so." Remus turned away to write the next sentence.

Tessa scowled at Jamie. "You stop frowing things at my papa!"

"Frow? What's that word?" Jamie teased, making fun of the little girl's slight lisp.

"Quit makin' fun of my sister, Potter!" hissed Teddy. He was the more easygoing of the twins, but one thing he didn't tolerate was anyone mocking his twin. "You know what she means!"

"Yeah. You wanna get us in trouble again?" Harry whispered, giving his de-aged father a nudge. When they had first met, both had been shocked at how much each resembled the other.

"It's like we're twins!" Jamie had cried. The only difference between them was Harry's green eyes.

"You have a twin we don't know about, Harry?" Draco had asked, puzzled.

"No, he's sort of my cousin," Harry said awkwardly. He had been told by Severus and Lily what had really happened to his father, and also that he had to keep it a secret. The first time he had seen his six-year-old father he had felt very odd, but soon he had come to regard Jamie as just another child, especially because his father acted just like a kid, and not a grown-up trapped in a kid's body.

"Maybe he's your evil twin," Draco suggested, there was something about the other boy that he didn't really like.

"Am not!" Jamie cried, and went to push Draco.

Until Remus had entered the room and separated the two, scolding Jamie for trying to assault Draco. The two hadn't really gotten along since that first day at school.

Now Draco hissed, "Evil twin!"

Jamie stuck his tongue out at the other boy. "Crybaby!"

"Shh!" Tessa frowned. "Shut up and do your work! I wanna have recess today!"

Yesterday they'd all been kept inside because of rainy weather.

Jamie turned and wrote another sentence on the large lined parchment they all used. Because they were in primary school, they weren't allowed to use real quills and ink yet, but pens filled with ink that were easier for them to write with. When they were eight or nine, they would learn to write with real quills. Jamie found writing easy, for some reason, and soon he was finished with the sentences and bored again.

He looked over at Draco, whom he regarded as a little sniveling crybaby, since he had seen Draco petrified once when the lights went out in the old farmhouse. Draco seemed to be a pet of Uncle Remmy's and Jamie was jealous because he liked Remus and wanted the other man to notice him. And he had found the best way to draw Remus' attention was to act up in class. He liked Harry and Teddy all right, they almost always laughed when he played pranks, but Tessa was a little prig and needed to be taken down a peg.

He thought really hard about making something happen to Tessa, something funny, and the next thing he knew, the little girl's beautiful blond hair had turned a disgusting shade of puce.

"Eeww! Your hair looks like something a cat barfed up!" he sniggered, pointing at Tessa.

"Huh?" Remus' daughter looked up. "What are you talkin' about?"

Teddy's mouth hung open. "Uh . . .Tess? Y'might wanna look in a mirror."

Tessa pulled out the small doll mirror she had in her backpack. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Papa, my hair! It's so ugly!"

"What'd you do to her, Potter?" Draco growled.

"Me? I didn't do nothin'." Jamie said slyly.

"Liar!" Draco cried.

Jamie got mad.

Next thing that happened was Draco began to burp uncontrollably.

Harry and Teddy started to laugh hysterically, unable to help themselves. Tessa was sobbing and wailing, and in about ten seconds Remus' quiet morning had turned into a ruckus.

Remus was tempted to put his hands over his ears, his daughter had a howl to rival a coyote. Gritting his teeth, he turned around and said sharply, "Enough!"

Everyone shut up.

It was rare that Remus needed to go Alpha upon his students, but when he did, everyone, including Jamie, stopped and froze.

"Tessa, stop crying and come here, I can fix that in two seconds." Remus said, beckoning to his daughter. He pinned Teddy and Harry with his amber eyes. "Harry and Teddy, quit snickering and finish your work. Draco, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"Dunno—" He let out a loud belch. "I-I can't stop—" Another burp emerged and then another.

Remus knew that old prank and his eyes slid towards his last student. "James Darius Potter, is this your doing?"

Jamie squirmed, for Remus' eyes seemed to see right through him, just like his dad's. "Umm . . .sort of."

Remus pointed his finger. "Corner, young man. Five minutes. And no recess for you."

"But . . .Uncle Remmy . . .!" whined the mischievous scamp.

"Never you mind. March!" Remus knew he had to be firm or else Jamie would walk all over him.

Jamie groaned and got up, his face set in stubborn lines. "Don't wanna!" he muttered. "I was just havin' fun!"

"Playing pranks on your classmates is the wrong kind of fun," Remus scolded. "Corner, Potter. Now!"

"Better do as he says," Harry hissed behind his hand. "Or else he'll send a letter home to your dad. Then you'll be in real trouble!"

Jamie huffed and went to the corner. He hated that punishment and wriggled and squirmed the entire time. Remus ignored him, removing the spells over Tessa and Draco in a few seconds. Then he had them go back to their seats and start using his words in a sentence.

After five minutes, Remus allowed Jamie to return to his seat, and they finished the lesson.

Lunch and recess arrived and when all the others went out to play, Jamie stayed in, finishing the rest of the lesson he'd missed that morning and getting a lecture from Remus.

"Now, I know you know better, James. Why were you starting trouble again?"

Jamie looked down at his shoes. Now he felt guilty. "Don't know. I was bored."

"That's no excuse for acting up in my class. If you're bored, all you need to do is tell me and I'll give you more challenging exercises to work on."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Now, you have three strikes for this week. You get two more and you know what happens, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. Daddy gets a letter from you."

"Right. And you don't want that do you? Not after I told your dad how you were such a good student last week."

Jamie shook his head. No, he didn't want that at all. His dad would be so disappointed and that always made his stomach hurt. Plus, he would also be getting grounded for a day, which meant no broom and an early bedtime. And he hated that too. "I'll behave, Uncle Remmy."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yessir." Jamie knew that a promise was something that should never be broken, his daddy had taught him that. A wizard's word was his bond.

The boy looked up at him with huge hazel eyes and Remus found that he was no longer angry at the scamp. "All right then. Finish up your story and we won't have this discussion again."

Jamie obeyed, for once.

Remus began to hope that between all of them they might tame the littlest Marauder. Or at least blunt his penchant for pranks somewhat.

_The weekend_

_Friday evening:_

"Now, you'll remember to behave for Severus and Lily while I'm gone, right?" Tom instructed his son. This would be the first time he had to leave James overnight with someone other than his family, since he had a long conference to attend at the behest of the Board of Governors. This happened every year, but Tom had forgotten about it with all of the responsibility of raising his little hellion. The conference was four days, starting Friday evening and lasting until Monday evening. He didn't want his father to have to mind the child for that long, he was getting on in years, and despite Tom's consistent discipline, Jamie was still a handful.

So he had asked Severus and Lily if they wouldn't mind watching him, figuring it was about time Jamie got to know all the Snapes, and not just Harry, whom he only saw at school. Plus, it would give James some good memories of Severus as a loving father and not his schoolboy nemesis.

Severus had been a bit reticent at first, but Lily had agreed right off. She apparently had no qualms about babysitting her former husband during his second childhood.

So it was arranged that Tom would drop Jamie off at the Snape flat that Friday evening and pick him up right after the conference concluded.

"Can I bring my broom, Daddy?"

"Yes. If you promise to stay in the yard and no flying off into Diagon Alley."

"Okay," Jamie agreed, biting back a sigh. How was it that his dad always knew what he wanted to do before he did it? It was like he could read minds. He hugged the tall wizard. "When will you be back?"

"Three days, imp. Not so long. You have fun with Harry and his brother and sister and listen to Sev and Lily, okay?" Tom hugged him back.

"I will."

"You can Floo me if you need to talk," the Headmaster told the six-year-old.

"Okay, Daddy. Have fun at the con'frence."

Tom chuckled. "I'll try. But I'll bet you'll have more fun with Harry. Go put on your coat and we can leave."

While Tom and James were getting ready, Harry was in his room with Draco playing with Mousie. The cat had grown a lot since Harry's birthday and was almost an adult. But she still liked chasing string and the little magical mice Severus had enchanted to run across the floor. Harry had just told Draco about his guest for the weekend.

Draco made a face. "You mean he's gonna spend the _whole_ weekend here?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, 'cause his dad's gotta go to some Headmaster conference and my parents said he could stay here."

"Poor you. He never listens to anyone."

"He does to Headmaster Tom. And _every_ kid I know listens to my Da. Even the big ones," Harry said confidently. He had seen Severus make rowdy teenage boys hush and behave in his shop with just a Look.

Draco figured Harry was right about that. "Your mum too."

"Right." Harry pulled the string about for Mousie to chase.

"He better not hurt my Rosie," Draco said suddenly. He was fiercely protective of the youngest Snape. "Or else I'll knock him into next week."

"You won't need to do that, Draco. 'Cause if he hurts Rosie, _I'll_ knock him into next week first," proclaimed Harry. _He might be my dad turned little, but nobody hurts my little sister._ "I'll make sure he knows that." Other than that, however, he figured he would have a good time with Jamie. When he was not causing trouble, Jamie was fun to be around.

Draco was less than thrilled about Jamie's arrival, but he would put up with the boy for Harry's sake. And if Jamie tried anything with Eric or Rosie, Draco knew he could always tell Lily or Severus. He thought of how humiliated he had been when Jamie had cast that burping hex on him. He wished he knew how to do something like that, so he could get the other boy back. Just once, he wanted the other boy to see how it felt, and then maybe he'd stop picking on Draco.

Lily was there to greet Jamie and Tom as they came through the Floo, she had only seen James once since he had been de-aged, and had to admit that even as a small boy, James still had charm and cuteness on his side. But she knew better than to be taken in by his innocent façade. She was sure that behind those hazel eyes lurked an imp of mischief just waiting to come out.

Even so, she smiled at her former husband and her Headmaster and said, "Hello, Jamie. Hello, Tom. Welcome to my home."

At a nudge from Tom, Jamie said politely, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Snape."

Lily choked back a laugh. "You may call me Aunt Lily, if you wish, Jamie. Come in and we'll put your stuff in Harry's room. You can share with him while you're here."

"Lily, where is Sev?"

"In the lab, brewing some more Children's Fever Reducer and Anti-itch Salve. There's been another outbreak of dragon pox going around and we've been bombarded with requests for medicines to stop the fever and itching. Sev's working overtime, but he'll be up for supper in a bit. Would you care to stay and eat with us?"

"No, thank you for the offer, Lily. I need to be getting on to the conference." Tom demurred. "Make sure my scamp behaves, and if not, I wish to know of it, and you have my permission to discipline him like you would your own." He looked down at his son. "Understand, James Darius?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Tom hugged him one last time before Flooing back to his quarters at school and fetching his bags.

"Come, Jamie, I'll show you where Harry's room is," said Lily, hoping to distract the child from the fact that his parent was gone away.

Jamie followed her down the hall, dragging his broom and his little duffle.

"Draco's come over to play, and you three can either play here in the house or outside in the yard as long as you tell me where you're going. Just don't make too much noise because Rosie, Harry's little sister, is sleeping, and so is his little brother, Eric."

"Okay. I wanna show Harry my broom."

A look of alarm crossed Lily's face. "James, I need you to promise me you'll not ride that broom without a grown-up nearby. Harry doesn't have his own broom yet and neither does Draco."

"Oh. Okay." Jamie's face fell. "Then he doesn't know how to fly?"

"Not by himself. He's too young to do that. Tell you what. After supper, I'll see if your uncle wouldn't mind watching you fly, and then you can impress him with your skill."

"I'm a really good flyer!" Jamie boasted.

_"Then and now,"_ Lily muttered. It would seem some things never changed.

She opened the door to Harry's room, saying, "Harry, Jamie's here. Remember your manners, won't you? You too, Draco."

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Aunt Lily."

Jamie walked into the room. "Hi. What's new?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothin' much."

Draco spotted the broom in Jamie's hand. "Hey, is that a racing broom? I always wanted one of those."

Jamie's mouth hardened. "Well, you can't have it. It's _mine_!"

Draco blinked. "I didn't want to keep it, just ride on it. Duh!"

"Boys, don't quarrel," Lily ordered, then she left them to make supper.

No sooner had she left, then Draco said, imitating Jamie in high voice, "It's _mine_! I'm a itty-bitty _baby_ who can't share!"

"I'm no baby!" Jamie cried. "I'm bigger than you!"

"But _I'm_ older, so there!" Draco stated.

"I ain't letting you ride my broom, _Malfoy_."

"Didn't want to anyway," sniffed the other.

"Hey, stop fighting," Harry ordered.

"Mind your own business," Jamie cried.

Harry's green eyes flashed. "This is my house, so you gotta follow the rules. And that means you share with all of us."

"No!" Jamie glared right back at him.

"Yes!"

The two were nearly nose to nose, wearing identical scowls.

"What's this?" came a deep voice from the doorway. "Quarreling already, I see."

Harry looked over at Severus. "Da, Jamie says he won't share his broom with Draco."

"I don't hafta if I don't wanna!" shrilled the youngest Marauder.

Severus gritted his teeth, the child's whiny declaration setting his teeth on edge. But he controlled the impulse to shake the boy and said firmly, "Mr. Potter, in my house you share and share alike, or else you don't play with anyone."

Jamie stuck out his lower lip. "But Draco called me a baby!"

Severus sighed. He had little doubt that Jamie had provoked Draco into losing his temper. But in the interests of being fair, he turned and looked at the blond boy. "Draco, what have I told you about name calling?"

"That it's wrong," the other said, lowering his head. "Sorry, Uncle Sev."

"You need to apologize to James there, not me." Severus told him. "No more name calling, from either of you, or else you can both have a taste of a bar of soap and an early bedtime."

Jamie's eyes were wide. "Soap? You can't _eat_ that!"

"You can if you say bad words," Harry informed his father. "And it tastes _nasty_."

Jamie had never been punished that way before and just flashed both Snapes a look. "Yuck!"

Severus nodded. "Yes, so unless you want to taste some, I suggest you behave. Come, it's time for supper."

"And after can I go flying?" Jamie queried.

"If you share with Harry _and_ Draco."

Jamie sulked, for sharing was a new concept that he hadn't fully understood. "But _why_?"

"Because it's fair." Severus told him. "If Harry had a broom, wouldn't you want him to share with you?"

"Yeah."

"There you go then." He shepherded all the boys to the dinner table, where Rosie and Eric were already seated, eating.

Severus was not surprised that James didn't know the meaning of the word share, as an only child spoiled by his parents he wouldn't have learned how to share anything, but he was determined the boy learn that lesson this time around.

After dinner, the older boys trooped outside to take a turn on the broom. Rosie and Eric followed.

Once they all had a turn hovering, with Severus watching, on his own broom, Rosie cried, "Me turn, Da! Me!"

"You're too little!" Jamie cried scornfully.

"Me turn!" Rosie insisted.

"You can't ride a broom, you big baby!"

Rosie's face crumpled.

"Not alone, that is," Severus stated, then he moved and picked up his daughter.

"Can I ride too, Da?" Eric asked wistfully.

Severus picked him up also, and flew them about the yard a few times before setting them down.

"Don't you be mean to Rosie!" Draco warned, looking like he was going to hit the other child.

"I don't let little babies ride my broom!" James stated. There was a challenging tone in his voice.

Severus whirled on them. "Draco and James, don't even _think_ about hitting each other, or else I'll take that broom away for the whole weekend and you can spend some time in the corner and go to bed early. Clear?"

Both boys gulped and looked down at their shoes. Harry snorted, wondering how they could be so dumb as to pick a fight with his da right there watching! Even he knew better than that!

"Why don't we go and play Exploding Snap?" Harry suggested.

Draco and Jamie agreed, but no more than five minutes into the game, Draco accused James of cheating, he had taken one card too many, and James lost his temper and threw his cards all over the floor.

"Who wants to play that dumb old game anyhow?" he cried.

"Cheater!" Draco shouted.

"Crybaby!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Fart face!"

"Kiss arse!"

There was dead silence in the room after Draco blurted that insult, for that was the worst one any of them had ever come up with. Unfortunately for the two boys, their shouting match had been overheard by both adults, who came in two seconds later to see what was going on.

Severis frowned down at the two rivals and said sternly, "What did I just tell you about name calling?"

"Uh oh." Rosie muttered. "Youse in twouble."

"I suppose you must learn everything the hard way," said the apothecary.

"But Uncle Sev, _he_ started it!" Draco cried, tears filling his eyes.

"And I'm finishing it, Draco." Severus said, and he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, what happened here?"

Harry told him, and Severus said, "You brought this on yourselves, boys. Come here."

Draco obeyed.

Jamie tried to run away, yelling, "No! I ain't eating soap!"

But Severus caught him easily and hauled him off to the bathroom for the promised mouth washing, along with Draco.

Afterwards, once he could talk again, James sobbed, "I hate you, Mr. Snape!"

Severus remained unfazed. _What else is new?_ "You brought this on yourself, Mr. Potter. I always do what I say. Next time remember that and you won't need to eat soap."

He waved his wand and both boys' clothing were Transfigured into pajamas. Then he enlarged the bed Harry normally slept in and said, "Into bed, Draco."

The little boy pouted, but he obeyed, crawling into bed. He was full of resentment towards the other boy, however, since it had been months since he'd gotten into trouble with his Uncle Sev.

Jamie squirmed and sulked when Severus put him to bed on the other side, then he tried to trick the older wizard by shutting his eyes and pretending to fall asleep. But Severus was wise to that trick and remained in the room. After two minutes, James opened his eyes and looked about.

"Go to sleep, James." Severus ordered.

"Awww!" groaned the imp and scrunched his eyes shut again. "M'not tired!"

"Too bad."

Draco turned over and asked, "Could you read us a story, Uncle Sev? Please?"

James huffed. He was still angry with the dark-haired wizard and didn't want to listen to a story. He wished his dad were here. Until he recalled that Tom would be angry at him and then he was glad his father was gone.

"All right." Severus chose a book off Harry's shelf and began to read, keeping his voice low and soft.

Two minutes later, both boys were asleep, overtired from their bickering.

When Severus rejoined Lily in the den, he found she had already put Eric to bed, he had fallen asleep on the couch, and was sitting with Rosie in her lap while Harry read a story to his sister. The little girl was drowsing, but whenever Harry would pause, she would open her eyes and say, "More 'tory, Hawwy! More for me!"

Harry sighed and kept reading and Lily kept humming and rocking. Severus watched for a moment the tranquil scene and smiled lovingly at his wife, baby, and his eldest. Though he made no sound, somehow Rosie knew he was there and lifted her head and looked right at him.

"Da!"

"Sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to wake her."

"It's all right, Sev. I swear she has radar when it comes to you. Must be a girl thing."

Severus came and took his sleepy daughter from her and sat inbetween Lily and Harry. "Close your eyes, little flower," he whispered, patting her gently. Rosie shook her head, but then she laid it down on Sev's shoulder. "Nite-nite, Da."

A moment later she was asleep, snoring lightly.

"I wish I knew how you did that," Lily said. "It takes me fifteen minutes and you two seconds to make her fall asleep. You must have the magic touch."

"Or I came in just as she was surrendering anyhow," Severus said, and then he rose to put his baby girl down for the night.

When he returned, Harry was nestled against Lily and he looked half-asleep as well. "Mum, was Jamie always a troublemaker?"

Lily chuckled. "I'd have to say yes, son. Mischief seems to run in his blood."

"He was born a troublemaker," Severus said. "I'm very proud of you, Harry. You behaved very maturely tonight and didn't get mixed up with Draco or Jamie."

Harry beamed. "I know better, Da."

Severus ruffled his adopted son's hair. "You do indeed. You're like your mum, who usually thought before she acted."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean "usually", Severus?"

He smirked. "You know what I mean, Lily Snape. Usually you were very levelheaded . . .unless your temper got the better of you."

"Like someone else I could name."

He saluted her. "Touche, my apothecary witch."

"Did you get both boys to sleep finally?"

"Yes. Even James, may Merlin grant me patience, quit sulking and dropped off eventually." Severus said, relief in his tone. Despite their bitter rivalry, Severus had taken no pleasure in punishing his former schoolmate, it had been a necessary duty, and he hoped that the child would learn from it that he wasn't to be trifled with. It was odd, but the thing Snape had wanted most from the adult James was respect as a person and a wizard. It would be the height of irony if he succeeded in earning the child James' respect. He exhaled softly. "He reminds me of you, Harry, at your brattiest."

Harry gaped at him. "No way, Da! I never said I hated you!"

"Oh, yes, you did. You were three and had a fit in a store because I wouldn't buy you a purple dinosaur or something and you screamed bloody murder as I dragged you away," Severus recalled.

"I don't remember that."

"I do. Unfortunately." Severus grimaced.

"But he's still a brat and I'm not. Well . . .only sometimes," Harry said honestly.

Lily hugged her eldest. "So is everyone as a child, Harry. The important thing is that you learned from your mistakes. Hopefully so will Jamie and then he'll be a better person. The first time, he never really was made to understand that every action has a consequence—some good and some bad. This time . . .maybe he'll get it, with all of us as examples and consistent discipline."

"You're a fine example, Harry." Severus praised.

Harry smiled. It felt good to hear that he was an example that his siblings and his father should follow. It made him feel very grown-up and proud.

"Remus is coming to pick up Draco after breakfast," Lily said. "Which is probably for the best. I love him dearly, but he and Jamie are like oil and water."

"Mmm . . ." Severus muttered.

"Jamie started it though, by picking on Draco in school." Harry told them.

Severus frowned. "Typical. Potter always was a bully."

"Because he was indulged and too used to getting his own way," Lily mused. "Maybe that will change, if you have a talk with him, Sev."

"Me?"

"Yes. Who better to teach him otherwise than one who used to be a victim," his wife said wisely.

Severus said nothing for a long while afterwards, carefully considering Lily's words. She often saw clearer than he did, especially when it came to James Potter and himself. He was not inclined to be any kind of role model to the deaged Marauder, yet nevertheless he found himself trying to improve the youngster's manners and behavior. He had no wish to usurp Tom Riddle's place, he didn't really care if the boy liked him or not, but at the same time he didn't want the little brat harming his children or teaching them bad behavior. Which inevitably meant he would try and teach the youngster better. He massaged his temples. This was all he needed.

"He tries to bully Rosie or Eric and I'll give him a talk all right, the kind where my hand talks to his backside," Severus said shortly.

Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "I have never seen you raise a hand to a child who was not yours, Severus Snape. And despite your dislike of my ex-husband and his actions towards me and Harry, I don't think you would take advantage of your authority over him now. No matter how much he provokes you."

"James Potter, then and now, could provoke a saint, Lily. And that's one thing I'm not."

"True, love. But you also know better than to punish in anger, and once you've calmed down, you tend to look for alternatives to spanking."

"You said it yourself, Lily, there are times when he could have used a good paddling."

"Yes, but that's for his father to do. Unless you want to become more than just a caregiver to him?"

"Merlin bloody forbid!" Severus shuddered. "That's one headache I do not need. Tom's welcome to the brat. For his sake, I'll tolerate James."

Lily kissed him. "That's all anyone could ask, Sev. What I said before was just a suggestion."

"I'll take it under advisement," Severus murmured, drawing her into his lap. "But right now, my brilliant beloved, I have a different lesson to teach, one which I happen to be an expert in."

"Oh?" she purred. "What lesson is that, professor?"

"Making love to my wife," he answered, and captured her mouth with a kiss that nearly made her self-combust.

Lily's only answer to that declaration was to kiss him back.

_Day two_

_Saturday:_

After an uneventful breakfast, uneventful meaning that Jamie didn't accidentally hex Draco or start a quarrel with him, though Rosie did throw half her food on the floor for Mousie, who happily ate her eggs and bacon, and Eric upset the orange juice, lately he'd been going through a spilling phase, Remus arrived to pick up Draco.

After asking how his foster son had behaved, and sighing when Severus told him about the mouth washing, the werewolf took his youngest back home, figuring it was for the best considering what Severus now had to handle. Draco fussed a little, but the truth was he didn't like Jamie and was happy to be getting away from the other boy.

Lily was working in the shop today, so Severus took Rosie to get changed, while Eric, Harry, and Jamie went to play.

"Can I play with your train, Harry?" Eric asked, for he loved the toy Hogwarts Express that Harry had gotten for his birthday last year.

"Sure." He waved at the train in the corner.

Eric smiled and raced over to the train and started to run it. The train could run on carpet as well as a train track and could also go backwards and it had real working lights and everything.

Jamie started to play with one of Harry's magical warrior figures while Harry took out the haunted castle he liked to play with. But in about two seconds, James grew bored with the figures, and went over to where Eric was playing and said, "I wanna play too. Let me play."

Eric looked up at the older boy, who reminded him a lot of his brother, and said calmly, "Okay. After I'm done. We can take turns."

But Jamie was bored and didn't think he needed to wait for any little baby to quit playing with the toy he wanted. "No. Gimme it now! It's _my_ turn!" He made as if to yank the train out of Eric's reach.

"No!" Eric hollered. "You share!" Having been taught to share with Rosie at a young age, Severus' son couldn't understand what was wrong with the other boy.

Jamie, who had never shared anything growing up the first time, had only started to learn that lesson with Tom's nieces and nephews. He still found the concept difficult, especially when it came to younger children. "Shut up, you little whingy baby!" He promptly shoved Eric down and snatched the train from him. "It's my turn now!"

Eric began to sob, he hated it when people shouted at him, he was a sensitive child, plus the sudden violence from James had scared him.

Harry looked up from where he was playing with the haunted castle, saw Jamie push Eric, and saw red. Like Severus, Harry also detested bullies, and he also was very protective of Eric and Rosie. "Hey! You give that back, Jamie!"

Jamie ignored Harry and continued playing.

Furious, Harry marched up to Jamie and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I _said_ give it back to Eric. He had it first!"

"So? It's my turn now!" Jamie declared stubbornly.

"It's my train and I say who gets to play with it," Harry snapped. "And _you're_ not allowed 'cause you pushed Eric!" He made as if to take the train from Jamie.

Jamie hung on. "Get off!"

"No, _you_ get off!" Harry growled and tackled the other boy to the ground.

Eric started to cry harder as he saw the two boys fighting.

The resulting cacophony brought Severus, holding Rosie, into the bedroom. "What the blazes is going on here?"

"Da, Jamie pushed me an' took my train!" Eric howled, his face scrunched and wet with tears.

Severus set Rosie down and went to separate the two boys. "Enough!" He hauled them apart by the back of their collars. Then he removed the offending train and vanished it to Eric and Rosie's room.

Jamie burst into tears when the train vanished.

Severus wanted to smack him. He controlled himself by counting to ten rapidly. "Harry, go and sit in the den and calm down," he ordered his son, who looked ready to clock James.

"I hit him 'cause he hurt Eric," Harry protested.

"I'll talk to you about it later. Go."

He released Harry and his son left the room.

Then he marched Harry's bawling quasi-reflection to the corner. "Seven minutes, Mr. Potter."

"No-o-o!"

The boy threw himself on the floor, kicking and howling.

Severus walked away, picked up Eric and asked him if he were all right. He hugged his son and allowed him to cry into his shirt. "Hush, Eric. You're all right now."

Rosie gripped his pant leg and glared at Jamie, who was still indulging in his temper tantrum. "Bad boy!" she shouted, pointing. "You no hurt my brudder! Bad!"

Jamie lifted his face from the floor. "Shut up, you little brat!"

"Corner, young man! Now!"

Jamie sniffled. "No fair! It was my turn!"

"One."

Jamie froze. When Tom counted to three, if he didn't listen, he got three swats.

"Two."

Unsure if that would happen now, Jamie quickly picked himself up and put his nose in the corner.

"Stay there and if you move a toe out of line, you'll be there for another ten minutes." Severus ordered.

Then he left the sniveling child and went to speak to Harry, who told him what had happened, along with Eric's account of the incident.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't have hit him."

"I know, but Da, he knocked Eric down and stole my train from him. I had to do something!"

"What was the something you _should_ have done?"

"Err . . .gotten an adult to help . . . .Sorry, Da."

"Yes. Next time remember that. Stay here for five more minutes, as punishment."

"Yessir." Inwardly he groaned. He hated time out.

Then Sev put Eric in his room along with Rosie and went back to check on his resident hellion.

Jamie was still in the corner, fidgeting. Severus called him, conjured a wet cloth, and scrubbed the youngster's face before saying, "Next time you wait your turn, James Potter, and don't shove Eric on the ground. That's unacceptable, to hit a boy that's younger than you."

"But he took my train!"

"That train is not yours and I don't care what he had—_you do not push, hit, or pinch anyone._ Clear?"

Jamie nodded.

"Now, say you're sorry to Eric. He's in his room."

James dragged his feet to the room across the hall and mumbled an apology to Eric while Severus watched.

Harry returned and called an uneasy truce with his de-aged father, still not quite ready to forgive him for hurting Eric, who never did anything to anyone. Soon they were playing some kind of Hide and Seek combined with tag.

After an hour of hearing their feet racing across the wooden floor, Severus was developing a headache and decided to let them burn off steam at the local park.

While Severus minded the toddlers in the preschool area of the park, Harry and Jamie went to play on the other side with Jamie's broom. The broom had charms on it and could only hover about three feet off the ground, so Severus wasn't afraid that they would fall off and break their necks. Both Harry and Jamie loved flying and managed to take turns without too much bickering.

"I gotta go pee," Harry told Jamie, and went to use the public toilets on the preschool side of the park.

Jamie was flying over by the swings where some older boys, around nine, were fooling around, standing on top of the swings and jumping off, flipping off them and landing on the dirt. They spotted the little boy flying and smirked to each other.

"Hey, kid! Come over here!" one called.

Jamie looked down and saw them and went down to see what they wanted.

"Nice broom, kid," said a dark-haired boy with buck teeth. "Where'd you get it?"

"My dad," answered Jamie proudly.

"Can we see it?"

Jamie hesitated. "Umm . . ."

Buck Teeth scowled at him. "Give it 'ere, kid!" He snatched the broom from Jamie's grasp. "Oi, fellas! Now we can try broom swinging. You gotta land on the broom after you jump off the swing two times." He moved to set the broom hovering. "Ready? Go!"

Jamie watched, a little bit in awe, as the bigger boys all tried the trick. Some made it, some didn't. But after four or five minutes, he wanted his broom back.

"Hey! I wanna fly now."

"Beat it, kid," ordered Buck Teeth. "Before we beat you."

"Yeah, scram, shrimp. You'll get it back when we're done."

"Maybe."

"No! It's mine! You can't have it."

"Who says?" growled Buck Teeth. "Get lost!"

Jamie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna tell my dad!" he yelled, before he remembered his dad wasn't available.

"Ooh, now we're really scared!" jeered the boys. "Go call daddy, bedwetter! I dare you!"

Jamie's lower lip quivered. He had never been the object of bullies before and didn't know what to do. "I'm not a bedwetter!"

"'Course you are! All you little primary school babies wet the bed. 'Specially when they get scared." Buck Teeth grabbed the younger boy and lifted him off the ground. "Now, unless you want me to thrash you till you wet yourself, you'll shut your gob and get!"

"I want my broom!"

"Tough. Finders keepers, losers weepers." He set Jamie down and shoved him sprawling into the dirt.

Jamie picked himself up, he was bleeding from a scraped knee and skinned hands, and ran from them, sobbing.

Behind him the children jeered and chanted, "Bedwetter! Bedwetter!"

Harry had just come out of the restroom, right near the bench where his dad was sitting, scanning a potions magazine, when Jamie came across the grass, bawling loudly. "I want my daddy!"

Severus jerked up, took one look at the boy, and came over to him. "What happened?"

"T-These big boys stole my broom and called me a b-bedwetter and knocked me down!" Jamie cried, showing Severus his skinned knees and hands and wailing.

Severus first thought was _Well, well, now you know what it feels like._ And though it was petty and unkind, he couldn't help a brief glow of satisfaction. An instant later, however, his instinctive hatred of bullies pushed aside any childish notion of sweet revenge. Someone had dared to hurt a child under his care and that he would never permit. "Where are they? Point them out to me."

Jamie pointed.

"Stay here with Harry. I'll be right back."

Face stormy, Severus strode over to where the older boys were shouting and laughing.

In two seconds they were shaking and trembling, as Severus gave them a death glare and in an icy voice informed them that if he didn't get the broom back in two seconds they were going to regret they ever got up in the morning. Buck Teeth handed over the broom immediately, and Severus turned and strode back to where Harry and Jamie were.

"Harry, watch Rosie and Eric while I take Jamie to the lavatory to clean up," ordered the apothecary. "Come with me." He took Jamie's hand.

Once inside the lavatory, which was thankfully unoccupied, Severus set the still crying child on the counter and began to wash and put magical salve on Jamie's scraped knees and palms. "Hush up, boy. You blubber worse than Rosie, for Merlin's sake. It's only a few scrapes, you're not dying."

_Bloody little drama queen!_ He began to gently wash the scrapes.

"It stings! Oww!"

"Be still." Severus ordered, holding the boy's leg still. "You're acting like this is the first time you've ever gotten a scraped knee."

"It is!" whined his former nemesis, sniveling.

Severus halted, and stared at the little boy. He had never thought that the deaging might rob James of his memories, and if that had happened, he could understand why the six-year-old was making such a fuss over something so minor. "Oh for the love of—all right, Potter, relax." He tried making his voice more gentle. "I know it stings, but I need to wash them so you don't get an infection. Then you'd really be howling."

"What's an 'fection?"

Severus told him, ignoring the yelps as he applied some mild soap.

Finally the operation was over and Jamie was bandaged and had gotten his face washed and stopped shrieking.

"There. You'll live." He took the child on his hip and walked over to a convenient bench near the door and said seriously, "Now, we need to have a little talk about what just happened. When those big kids took your broom and called you names, did you enjoy it?"

"No!" Jamie stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "They were mean an' they made me cry."

"Just like you made Eric cry this morning. And Draco in school."

"But I wasn't being mean. I was playing pranks on Draco. And Eric wouldn't share."

"Don't lie, boy. What you did was no different than what those boys did to you. You intentionally humiliated Draco and hurt Eric. That's being a bully, James Potter. Not being funny. Those other boys were laughing when they took your broom and pushed you down. Did you think it was funny?"

Jamie slowly shook his head. "No."

"Why not? They sure thought so."

"B'cause . . .they were makin' fun of me and they hurt me."

"Right. It doesn't feel good when you get called names and pushed around, now does it?"

Another head shake.

Severus took his chin in his hand. "Look at me." The hazel eyes rose and met his own. "I want you to remember how badly you felt, James. Never forget it. And next time you start to push or play a prank on someone, think about what it felt like when those boys did it to you. They're bullies, and so were you this morning when you hurt my son. No excuses. Being a bully isn't funny, or amusing, or cool. It's cruel and shameful. You should treat others like you would wish to be treated. Do you want to be hated and feared and make your father ashamed? Or do you want to be polite and well-mannered and make your father proud of you? Think about that. I know which son I would rather have. Understand?"

"Yessir."

Severus met the hazel eyes for a long time to be certain the lesson had sunk in.

Jamie blinked hard, understanding for the first time why his actions were wrong, and feeling ashamed. He stared at his bandaged hands, his face burning, and began to cry again.

"Now why are you crying?"

"B'cause I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For pushing Eric an' all."

"Ah. So when you apologized before you didn't mean it?"

"N-not really." He continued to snivel for a few more minutes.

_Guilt is a great motivator,_ Severus thought wearily. He patted the boy awkwardly on the shoulder. "Enough, child. It's done and over with. But next time remember this and think before you act."

"'Kay . . .Uncle Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes, then handed the boy another handkerchief. "Blow your nose, Jamie, and then go back and play with Harry."

The child obeyed, then he threw his arms about Severus' neck.

Snape stiffened, then he lifted the boy in his arms.

"I'm sleepy," murmured the child.

"It's been a long day. Let's go home and you can take a nap." The Potions Master said, then he went to gather up the rest of his brood of imps. He began to hope that this incident and his lecture just might have had an effect upon the spoiled brat, enough so that maybe he might not become an arrogant bully once he grew up again. Maybe.

_Day three_

_Sunday:_

If Severus had been expecting to see an immediate improvement in James' behavior the next day, he was doomed to disappointment, since the next morning Tom's ward woke up covered in green and blue spots, feverish, itching like mad, achy, and nauseous.

"Da, Jamie's sick," Harry announced at six in the morning, waking his father and mother from a sound sleep.

One look at the little boy and Severus and Lily both knew what ailed him.

"Bloody hell, Lil. Dragon pox. Again!" groaned the apothecary.

"He must have gotten exposed to it when he was at school with Tom," Lily said. "It wouldn't have been apparent right away since the virus takes fourteen days to incubate."

Jamie looked up at the two adults, and whimpered. "Uncle Sev, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts and I'm hot an'itchy." He reached up to scratch a large green pustule on his face and Severus grabbed his hand.

"No, child. You mustn't scratch, otherwise you'll break open the pox and you'll be itchy and burning and have scars too." Severus told him.

"I'll go and run a tepid bath with some oatmeal and milk mixed into the water," Lily said. She wasn't worried that her children would get the virus, as they had all already had it. The most recent one had been Rosie who had had it a mere three months before.

Severus thanked Merlin that Eric and Rosie were still asleep. Harry was yawning and blinking. "Harry, go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Yes," Severus said, reasoning that neither he nor Lily would be returning to bed any time soon.

Harry stumbled off to his parents' room, where he curled up in the middle of their four poster and was soon fast asleep again. He felt sorry for Jamie, but not sorry enough to stay awake. Mousekins came and curled up next to him, purring loudly.

Severus summoned several things from the family apothecary shelf, including a jar of Anti-Itch powder, a Stomach Soother, a Fever Reducer, and a pair of strange looking mittens, they were made of foam. He set everything out on the nightstand and said, "Jamie, I need you to sit up and take a few potions for me."

"Don' wanna. My tummy hurts." He gulped ominously. "Think I'm gonna—"

"NO!" Severus cried, gesturing frantically.

Too late.

The next thing he knew, Jamie had vomited all over the bed, the floor, _and_ Severus.

"God_dammit_, Potter!"

Jamie started to cry, Severus' harsh tone making him think he was in trouble.

"Sev? What's wrong?" Lily called, hurrying back from the bathroom. "Oh, honey. You poor baby. Look at you."

Severus grimaced. "It's not the first time, I know, but I—"

Lily breezed right past him to Jamie and picked up the sick little boy. "Come with Aunt Lily, honey, and I'll make you feel better."

Severus' jaw hung open as he watched his wife and their guest disappear down the hall. "Thanks ever so much, Lily," he muttered, then began to clean up the mess with a simple "Scourgify!" He scowled at the open doorway. "I had it under control." He picked up the vial of Stomach Soother and headed down to the bathroom.

Lily looked up as she vanished away Jamie's clothing. "Sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to leave you all . . .you know . . .but I figured he needed to get into the bath right away before the itching drove him crazy." She grabbed Jamie's hand as he went to scratch the bright blue spots on his bottom. "No, dear. No scratching."

The little boy squirmed. "But Aunt Li-i-i-ly!" he whined in an aggravating tone. "I'm really itchy!"

His entire body was covered with large and small pox, some were blue, the smaller ones, and the larger were green. He was shifting from foot to foot as if he had St. Vitus' dance.

"I know, don't worry. This nice bath will stop the itching." Lily said. "He has them _everywhere_, Sev. His diaper area, even inbetween his toes."

Severus winced. "Lily, he needs to take this potion. It'll settle his stomach so we don't have another . . .accident."

"M'sorry, sir."

Severus knelt down. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself because you're sick."

"Then you're not mad? You're not gonna give me time out?"

"No. What I am going to do is have you take this potion." He poured a measure out onto a large spoon. "Come on. Open wide."

"No! I don't—aghckk!" Jamie sputtered as the sneaky Slytherin shoved the spoon into his mouth as he was talking.

Severus tipped his chin up so he wouldn't choke. "Swallow."

Jamie coughed. Then he shouted, "I _told_ you I didn't want no yucky potion!"

"Jamie, it'll make you feel better," Lily soothed.

"One more," Severus said. "Will you take it like a big boy?"

The cranky child whined and dithered before finally Severus lost his patience and snapped, "I'm going to count to three . . ."

Jamie opened his mouth and gulped down the rest of the Stomach Soother.

Lily placed him in the oatmeal milk bath and coaxed him to sit down in it.

"It feels weird," complained the little boy.

"It'll help the itching," Lily told him. She looked at her husband. "Remember how the itching used to drive you crazy?"

Severus nodded. Because they had both been raised in almost entirely Muggle households, neither had been exposed to dragon pox till they came to Hogwarts, and then they came down with it when they were eleven and spent nearly a week in the Hospital Wing, together in their misery. "The baths were the only thing that really made you feel better. Still, it's good that we got it then, and not later on."

"I know." Lily said. After fifteen, dragon pox was very dangerous, it could slowly drain away your magic or damage some organs, such as your liver or heart. She gave him a sly grin. "I seem to recall Madam POmfrey threatening that if you didn't stay in bed, she'd charm your behind to the mattress."

"She was exaggerating."

"I don't think so," his wife laughed. "And I can't blame her, for you have one great behind, Sev darling."

"Lily!" he hissed, mortified.

She chuckled, sounding like a very amused fairy. "He's not listening to us, Sev, he's too busy playing."

Severus risked a glance and saw that Jamie was playing with myriad bath toys amid the oatmeal. He took advantage of that distraction to kiss Lily.

They let Jamie soak in the oatmeal bath for twenty minutes, then took him out and Severus dried him. "How's that, better?"

"Uh huh. I'm not so itchy."

"Hold still and I'll put some of this powder on you too," Severus said, then he Summoned the powder and began to rub it all over the boy.

Once that was done, Lily conjured a soft loose nightshirt for Jamie to wear, and then she came along to tuck him into bed.

Together, they tag teamed the boy and got him to take the Fever Reducer and drink a good amount of water.

Then he snuggled down in the cool sheets and started to fall asleep.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Severus.

"If you want. I'll take the turn in the evening." Lily said, referring to which one would sit beside the child taking turns on being there if he needed anything.

It was a _long_ morning and afternoon.

Jamie only slept till eight o'clock in the morning and when he woke he was very cranky and whined and fought with Severus. He didn't like staying in bed, his sheets were hot and sticky, Severus recast a cooling charm.

He rubbed the child down with a Rash Away lotion, to try and alleviate the itching, but the sly little boy tried to scratch while beneath the covers until Severus caught him and threatened to put the gloves on his hands.

During the day, Harry, Eric, and Rosie drifted in and out of the room, but they never stayed very long, for Jamie and Severus were both nursing short fuses. A typical conversation went like this:

"Potter, _no_ scratching!"

"But it _itches!_"

"Put your hands where I can see them."

Whimper. Whine. Squirm.

"James Darius Potter, one more time you try and scratch and the gloves go on."

"But Uncle Sev . . .I can't _help_ it . . .!"

"Then I'll have to help it for you."

The little boy was one of the worst patients Severus ever had, which was saying something. Despite all the warnings, he refused to stop trying to scratch the pox. Severus dozed, unable to keep his eyes open and when he woke, he saw Jamie looking guilty and hiding his arm beneath the covers.

"What have you done, Potter? Show me your arm."

"It's nothing."

"Show me." Snape frowned.

"No."

Exasperated, Severus yanked back the covers, revealing the boy's arm with one blue mark weeping a yellowish fluid. He swore under his breath, sprinkled some anti-itch powder right onto the mark to seal it, then he charmed the foam gloves on the boy.

Jamie wailed. "No! No! I don't like 'em! Take 'em off!"

"I told you what would happen if you kept scratching."

Jamie tried to tug a glove off and found they were firmly attached to his wrists. He howled for Lily.

"James, what on earth . . .!"

Lily appeared in the doorway. "Oh, goodness, Sev! Did you have to put them on?"

"Yes. Look at his arm."

Lily looked. She sighed. "Sorry, little one. It's for your own good."

Jamie bawled. Lily patted him. "Did you put more salve on?"

"Twice. Maybe a Calming Draught . . .?"

But James wasn't going to take any more potions without a fight, and nearly bit Lily before Severus pinched his nose shut and used a medicine dropper to give him the draught.

Sensing her husband was reaching the limits of his patience, Lily told Severus to go and eat something and read to Rosie and Eric. While he was eating a sandwich, Remus Flooed him to tell him that Draco had come down with dragon pox and wanted to know if any of the Snape children were sick.

"No, but bloody Potter is," groused the exhausted apothecary. "And he's driving me up the wall."

"You look like hell, Sev. Why don't you take a nap? Cissy and Dromeda are taking care of Draco at the clinic, and the twins are over a friend's house. I can mind your three for a few hours. You know the first twenty-four hours are always hell."

"Thanks, Remus. I'm on my last nerve."

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better," urged his friend. Then he picked up Rosie and tickled her till she howled.

"Me too, Uncle Remmy!" Eric said.

Remus went to tickle him and the little boy fled across the den to hide behind his father. "Ahh, Da, the Tickle Monster's comin' for me! Help!"

Remus swooped down and picked up Sev's youngest son, tickling him till he begged for mercy.

Severus put his feet up on the sofa and dozed off to the sound of Eric laughing and Rosie giggling and ordering Remus imperiously, "Tickle me, 'gain, Wolfie!'Gain!"

At night, Lily gave Jamie another oatmeal bath and some more potions and finally the crabby youngster slept for several hours.

Severus brought Lily dinner and put his other three to sleep before crawling into bed himself. He was almost asleep when a pair of warm arms slid round his waist.

"Lily?" he murmured sleepily. "Who's with James?"

"I put a Monitoring Charm on him. If he wakes up, I'll know. Meantime, I can sleep in my own bed, next to you, where I belong." She purred in his ear.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" grumbled her husband.

"Because women are smarter than men."

"Like hell."

"Who was the one who spent the morning dozing in a chair and got a crick in his neck and woke up with an attitude?"

Severus rolled over. "You always think you know best, Lily."

"Think?" she teased. "I _do _know best, Severus Snape." She tugged him to face her and whispered, "Now come here and let me kiss away your attitude, my love."

The Potions Master had no quarrel with that statement. None whatsoever.

_Day four_

_Monday evening:_

Monday morning, Jamie was feeling much better, and Severus and Lily allowed him to remove the foam gloves, since the pox were starting to dry up thanks to repeated applications of salve, powder, and oatmeal baths. He was starting to feel hungry and his fever was down. He ate toast and drank juice for breakfast and managed a sandwich of butter and jam for lunch with milk.

Lily asked him if he wanted her to read him a story, and to Severus' utter shock, he asked her if Uncle Sev could read to him instead. They had closed the shop down for the day because they didn't want to take a chance of any customers getting dragon pox, and so Severus left off his brewing and came upstairs.

He ended up reading _The Adventures of Merlin and His Magic Cauldron _to Harry, Jamie, and Eric while Lily napped on their bed with Rosie.

When he was finished, he found Erci curled up next to his foot like a puppy, and Jamie holding his hand.

"Thank you for reading to me," said the littlest Marauder. He gave Severus a shy smile. "I'm sorry I was so much trouble. I don't like being sick."

"Who does?" put in Harry.

Severus ruffled the messy hair. "No one. I forgive you, imp. You wouldn't be the same if you weren't in trouble most of the time."

When Tom came to pick up his son some three hours later, Jamie practically flew out of the bed and into his arms. "Miss me, did you? I hear you've been fighting dragon pox, my brave lion."

"Uh huh. But I'm better now, Dad, and Uncle Sev was the best, he took care of me just like you," said Jamie.

Tom chuckled at Severus' flabbergasted expression. "I am sure he did, son. Now it's time to go home. Say goodbye and thank you, Jamie. I think you've worn out your welcome for the weekend."

James obeyed, thanking everyone politely, as did his father, before Flooing back home in Tom's arms.

Lily looked at Severus. "All's well that ends well."

Severus snorted. He would never admit it, but towards the end of the visit, James Potter had begun to grow on him a little.

**I hope you all liked this one! Sorry it took so long to post, but I was trying to finish Two Hawks Hunting first. Please review!!**


	20. Sirius Questions and Answers

**20**

**Sirius Questions and Answers**

**written by Rae Kelly**

After stepping through the Floo, Tom handed their bags to the waiting house elves, who would take the bags to their rooms to be unpacked. He sat on the couch and lifted Jamie onto his knee. "Tell me about your weekend."

Jamie sighed and snuggled into his father's chest. "I was kinda bad..."

"What did you do?" he asked, looking down at his son.

"Draco and I called each other names first..."

"James Darius Potter..." Tom sighed.

"Uncle Sev washed our mouths out and made us go to bed early," Jamie quickly informed him, not wanting to be punished again.

"Well, I hope you behaved after that..." When his son wouldn't look him in the eye, he sighed again. "What did you do?"

"Eric had a toy that I wanted to play with, so I pushed him and took it from him."

Tom shifted the boy on his knee so that he could give him a firm swat to the seat of his pants.

Jamie yelped. "Uncle Sev made me stand in the corner!"

"I am very disappointed in you, young man," Tom told him.

The little boy sniffled. "He said I was a bully..."

"He's right."

"I don't want to be a bully. Those boys at the park were mean to me and he said that they were bullies too. I don't want to be like them..."

Tom hugged his son close. "I don't want you to be a bully either, son. That's why I've told you to be nice to people and I've been teaching you the proper way to behave."

"I told Eric that I was sorry. And I'll tell Draco too when I go back to school. I promise, Daddy."

He kissed the top of the boy's head. "That's good, Jamie. Now, I think you need to go take a nap."

Jamie made a face at him. "Don't wanna."

"I know," he said, standing and carrying his son down the short hallway to his room. "But you've been sick and you need extra rest to get better."

"Daddy?" Jamie asked as his father was tucking him into his bed.

"Yes, son?"

"Harry and Draco don't have brooms. Do you think we can get them some? I don't know if Teddy and Tessa have brooms..."

Tom smiled as he sat down beside his young son. "I'm very proud of you for thinking of others, Jamie. But you will have to ask their parents about them having brooms."

Jamie nodded, and curled up on his side, his eyes drifting closed.

-

Remus looked out the window of his little school house and saw Sirius standing in the yard. Setting his students to do some work on their own and giving them instructions not to get up from their desks, he went outside to talk to his old roommate. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" he asked. In all the years that he and Cissy had been living next to Andromeda, Sirius had never come to visit his cousins.

"I just wanted to see him," Sirius replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Make sure that he was alright."

"He's fine," Remus told him. "Tom's been good for him. And believe it or not, he's actually gotten quite attached to Severus."

"Snivellus? That's just not possible."

Remus gave him a dark look. "Tom had to go to a conference with the Heads of other magical schools and asked Severus and Lily to watch Jamie while he was gone. Jamie came down with Dragon Pox and Severus was the one to take care of him."

"Dragon Pox? He...he didn't have that already?"

"Not if he got it this time."

"But, he's an adult..."

The werewolf sighed deeply. "Sirius...he's not an adult right now. He's six years old and he has the memories of a six year old. He's learning some very valuable lessons that he didn't learn the first time thanks to Tom and Severus."

Sirius snorted. "And what could Snivellus teach him?"

"Severus was there to clean him up after some older boys at the park taught him a lesson about being on the other side of bullies."

"What do you mean, the other side?"

"I mean that Jamie had a run in with some bullies at the park and decided that he didn't want to be a bully any longer."

"James was never a bully, Remus..." Sirius said, defending his best friend.

"No, of course not," Remus told him. "He just thought it was fun to play pranks on other students and hex Slytherins and nearly kill Severus."

"We didn't nearly kill anyone…"

"So it wasn't you and James who hit him with a body bind and left him in the Shrieking Shack on the full moon?"

Sirius reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "No one got hurt."

"No one got hurt? Did you really just say that no one got hurt?" Remus thundered. "If he hadn't been able to break that Body Bind then I would have killed my best friend! I very nearly did kill him, Sirius. I told Tom that he let you two off lightly. Perhaps we were both hoping that you would change…would grow up. Most days, Rosie is more mature than you and James. Maybe we should have had you deaged right along with Jamie because you really could really use a damn good spanking." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see his five students standing at one of the big windows, staring out of them. Harry was standing behind Jamie, their nearly identical faces pressed against the window. Remus sighed. "I have to go back to my students, Sirius. I suggest you go home and grow up." Without another word, he turned and walked back into the little schoolhouse to try and salvage the rest of the afternoon.

Sirius stood in the hallway in front of the Headmaster's office, trying to decide whether or not to knock on Tom's door. He had been thinking about what Remus had said to him a couple days before and didn't really want to believe that it was true. Had he and James really been bullies when they were younger?

"I seen you before," came a quiet voice nearby.

The Auror turned to see his deaged best friend poking his head out into the hall from the doorway that led directly into Tom's rooms. "You came to the school house and made Uncle Remus mad."

"I guess I did make him mad," Sirius told the boy.

"My name is Jamie. What's yours?"

"I'm Sirius. I'm here to talk to the Headmaster."

Jamie smiled at him. "That's my Daddy. Come on," he said, taking Sirius' hand and pulling into toward the office. "He won't mind if you go on in."

Tom and Sirius exchanged greetings before Tom sent Jamie back to his room to play so that the two men could talk. "How can I help you, Sirius?" the Headmaster asked when they were alone.

Neither of them noticed that Jamie didn't close the door all the way behind him, or that he sat on the floor beside the door, hugging his knees to make himself as small as possible. It was something that the boy had done before when his parents were talking about something important and sent him from the room.

Sirius sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I talked to Remus a couple days ago. He told me that I was a bully in school and that I should have been deaged with James and given a spanking. Is…is he right? Were we really that bad?"

"Yes, Sirius, you were," Tom admitted. "I should have done more to stop you two and Peter. But I knew what your lives were like at home and was hoping that your time at Hogwarts would improve your behavior. It is a mistake I regret. Instead of allowing you your freedom, I should have kept a tighter hand on you three."

"Is it true that Sniv…Snape was nearly killed because of what James and I did on our sixth year?" Sirius asked quietly.

Tom was quiet for a moment before answering. "He was. Severus managed to break the Body Bind that you two left him in, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Remus' claw caught him across the back and he was bleeding badly. He's very lucky Hagrid and Fang found him when they did, because he was very close to bleeding to death."

"Oh," Sirius whispered, falling quiet and looking down at the rug.

"Had he died, then Remus would have been blamed for his death and punished for something that he was not responsible for. You and James were responsible for that and should have been punished for it. The only reason that you weren't was because I could not prove that it was the two of you. All I had was the word of another student…a student who thankfully continued to trust me even after I did nothing to punish his attackers."

"What…what would you have done to us?" the Auror asked quietly.

"Taken a cane to you," Tom replied matter of factly. "My father had to use a cane on me only one time, and let me tell you that I never considered doing that again."

For a moment Sirius looked much younger than he really was as he gave the Headmaster a horrified look. "You can't be serious…"

"I am. If I had not had to answer to the Board of Governors, then I most assuredly would have, Sirius."

"But…" Sirius couldn't even make himself voice the question on his mind, so he changed the subject instead. "Why did he cane you?"

Tom was quiet for a moment before answering. "My siblings are several years younger than I am. Most times I didn't mind helping watch them when I was home on holidays. But one summer, when I was about the same age as you and James were when you left Severus in the Shrieking Shack, I decided that I was tired of having to look after them. So for the first time, I purposefully used my magic against them."

"How did you not get caught? Aren't there charms in place to alert the Ministry if aMuggleborn student has used magic?"

"There are," Tom replied. "But Dumbledore was my mentor. By that time I was already quite skilled in wandless magic, which can't be traced as easily as wanded magic. I assume that the Ministry just thought that an adult wizard was there visiting because many people never do master wandless magic, much less a sixteen-year-old."

"What did you do to your siblings?" the Auror asked. None of his friends at Hogwarts had had siblings and his relationship with his own brother had not been a very good one. For the most part, he and his brother had been raised separately, each with their own set of house elves to watch after them and take care of their every need. He and Reg had each had their own tutors before Hogwarts as well. Even now, they rarely spoke, though Reg and his family sent Sirius gifts every Christmas.

"I shut them in a closet without any lights and sent several magical creatures after them. Many of our magical creatures are the stuff that Muggle children's nightmares are made of."

Sirius sighed. "I guess he wasn't too happy with you after that."

"To say the least." Tom was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Sirius…you know that my wife died trying to give my son life. And I never married again. But over the years many of my students have taken a special place in my heart and I consider them my own children. You and James are just two of the few. There were several others from your year that held special places in my heart."

"Snv…Severus," Sirius replied quietly.

"And Remus…Lily…Cissy, to name a few."

"I…I didn't realize that we meant so much to you."

"You always have, Sirius. You always have."

Jamie stood at the top of the stairs to the lab under Snape Apothecary. He knew that he wasn't allowed down there; that was one of the first rules he was given the first night he stayed here. But he really wanted to talk to Uncle Sev and ask him if what he had overheard Daddy and Sirius was talking about was true. He didn't want it to be true because that would mean that he really was a bully…and Uncle Sev didn't like bullies.

After several minutes of hesitation he carefully made his way down the stairs to where Uncle Sev was preparing ingredients for future potions as he usually did when things were slow in the shop. "Uncle Sev…" he said quietly.

Severus set down his knife and turned to face the little boy. "You shouldn't be down here, Jamie."

"I wanted to talk to you," the boy replied, biting his lip.

He stared at the boy for a moment before nodding and leading him over to the old worktable where he and Harry often sat to talk. Severus lifted the boy up to sit on the table before sitting on a stool in front of him so that they were eye level. "What would you like to talk about?"

Jamie gave a little sigh. "I listened when Daddy was talking to Sirius…he said that we nearly killed you. Is that true?"

Severus stared at the boy in shock. He hadn't been sure what Jamie might want to talk about, but this sure wasn't it. "Jamie…"

"Please don't hate me!" the boy cried desperately. He really liked his Uncle Sev now and didn't want the man to hate him.

He placed a gentle finger over the boy's lips, silencing him. "I don't hate you, Jamie."

"But you hate bullies! And I was a bully! I nearly killed you! Daddy said so."

This time he used to his hand to cover the boy's mouth. "Are you going to keep being a bully?"

Jamie shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Jamie," Severus told him. "However, should you decide to be a bully again, I will be very disappointed in you. Understand?"

Jamie mumbled something into the Potions Master's hand, repeating it when Severus moved his hand. "I think so."

"Good," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "I need to go deliver a potion. Would you like to come with me?" he asked, hoping to steer the boy away from the topic of what had happened during their sixth year.

"Can I?" Jamie asked, his eyes lighting up.

Severus smiled at him. "You sure can. And if you behave, we'll stop of Fortescue's on the way home."

Half an hour later, they were standing in line at the popular ice cream parlour. Jamie stood by Severus' side, holding the older man's hand as they waited. They had been standing in line for nearly five minutes and Jamie was starting to get fidgety.

"Jamie, please be still," Severus told him firmly. "We're almost to the front of the line."

"But I want my ice cream now," the boy whined.

Severus knelt down in front of him. "Be still and stop whining, or there will be no ice cream. I told you that I would get you some if you behaved. That means behaving until we get the ice cream."

Jamie stared at his Uncle Sev for a moment before nodding and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, hoping that the Potions Master would hold him while they waited. He knew that he would be able to behave that way. Severus complied and lifted the small boy into his arms, settling him on one hip.

Neither of them were aware of Sirius who had spotted the pair as they had walked into the store and had followed them in to watch them. Even though both Tom and Remus had assured him that Severus was not taking out revenge on the deaged Marauder, Sirius was still worried about his best friend. He had watched in surprise as the Potions Master had knelt and given the fussy child a scolding. Sirius was even more surprised that Jamie asked to be held and that Severus did so. Perhaps what the others had been telling him was true.

As they left the store a few minutes later, Jamie happily licking his chocolate ice cream cone, neither noticed the large black dog following behind them. The large dog was actually Sirius in his Animagus form, following them to continue to confirm in his mind that the Potions Master was treating his best friend well, but he was also thinking about all that he had seen and heard in the last few days.

**AN: I want to apologize for the long delay between chapters. I (Rae) have been working as part of the oil spill cleanup since mid-May. With working 85+ hours a week, I just don't have as much writing time as I would like. Hopefully there won't be as long a wait the next time it is my turn to write a chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	21. Great Big Prank, Great Big Trouble

**21**

**Great Big Prank, Great Big Trouble**

written by snapegirlkmf

***Warning-spanking in this chapter! If you don't like it, skip over those parts, but if you read anyway, DON'T COMPLAIN***

_Snape's Apothecary_

_Three weeks later:_

Eric Remus Snape knew he was in the worst trouble he'd ever been in. His daddy was really mad at him, Harry, and Jamie. That was why they were all standing in the corner, he was in the kitchen, Harry was in the hall, and Jamie in the den. Eric stared down at his ink-stained fingers, tears dribbling down his cheeks, and wished he had never listened to Jamie. He had been an awful bad boy and touched Da's potions, something he knew he was never s'posed to do, and now he was in for it. He sniffled, his nose was running. He remained perfectly still, he hated being in time out, but that was better than the spanking he was sure he was going to get as soon as his father returned in a few minutes.

In the hallway, Harry stared at the wall and struggled to keep still, he had always hated the corner. But he was even more upset because he knew that he shouldn't have listened to Jamie, he should have walked away when Jamie suggested playing that prank down in the apothecary, and he should have definitely sent Eric away. Because now Eric was in trouble too, and it was all Harry's fault, for not being a good big brother, and sending him back to bed. Now his father was furious with all of them, Harry thought miserably, and rightly so. He didn't care if his father punished him, he deserved it. But maybe he could convince Severus not to punish Eric. Eric had only done what Jamie told him to.

Jamie shifted from foot to foot, staring at the wall was so bloody boring! He was nervous and wondering just how much trouble he was going to be in once Tom found out about this latest prank. He had the sinking feeling his daddy was going to be very angry. And when Tom was very angry, Jamie's bottom suffered. The six-year-old sniffled. Yes, Tom was going to be angry _and_ disappointed, just like Uncle Sev was with him. Jamie hated it when his daddy and Uncle Sev were disappointed with him. How could a mere prank have gone so terribly wrong? Swiping at his eyes, he thought back to last night, when he had come up with his brilliant idea to trick Uncle Sev . . .

_Last night:_

Jamie was bored out of his mind. Even though it was late at night, he wasn't tired at all. He had gotten to the Snapes' flat right after dinner, Tom had asked Sev and Lily if they wouldn't mind watching his son for a few hours while he attended an important school board meeting. Jamie had been happy enough to go there, he had missed playing with Harry. He had been home sick with a bad cold and had missed school and playing with his friends. So he was glad to get out of the house. Tom had said he would be back later in the evening to pick him up, but the meeting was delayed and then ran overtime and by the time it was finished, it was close to midnight and Tom figured he might as well let Jamie sleep over and then pick him up the next morning, he was exhausted and he didn't want to wake his son to bring him home. After sending a note to Severus explaining things, the Headmaster returned to Hogwarts to sleep.

Jamie had woken up right after midnight and couldn't go back to sleep. His constant shifting and moving about had in turn woken up Eric, who had ended up sharing the enlarged queen-sized bed with Harry and Jamie because he'd had a bad dream and didn't want to sleep alone.

Eric sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jamie whispered. "I can't sleep." He pulled out the Lumos light stick he always carried, he didn't like the dark, and the light stick scared away monsters that hid under the bed and in the shadowy corners of the closet. He activated the stick by turning the top, and a small light shone out, illuminating the bed and Eric's face.

"Do you feel sick? Like you're gonna puke?" Eric asked worriedly. The one time he recalled Harry waking up in the middle of the night had been because he had gotten a bad tummy ache and had thrown up all over.

"No. I feel fine. I'm just not tired."

"Oh." Eric said. Whenever he told his mother he wasn't tired she would tell him to count dragons until he fell asleep.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Jamie told him, and scrambled out of bed and down to the bathroom.

It was while he was drinking some water from the tap that the idea came to him. He couldn't help snickering as he thought of it. He could just imagine Uncle Sev's face when he discovered the joke Jamie had played upon him. _Except . . .I'm gonna need help to make it work. I could probably get Eric to help . . .as long as he didn't know what I was really up to._

He headed back into the room. "Psst! Hey, Eric! Wanna go and see the cool pickled dragon's head your da has in the shop? I saw it yesterday, on the counter. It's wicked!"

Eric grinned. "What's it look like? Does it have eyes?"

"Yeah and teeth too! C'mon, let's go and see it!"

Eric bit his lip uneasily. "But . . .but Jamie, it's night time! My da's sleeping and so is Mummy. We're not s'posed to go down there alone."

"So? It's just to see the dragon head. That's all." Jamie persuaded.

"But the door's locked." Eric reminded. He meant the door to the flat.

"I know how to unlock doors," Jamie said dismissively. He could actually reach the lock. Eric couldn't. "C'mon, Eric. Have a little fun. Or are you a bedwetting crybaby?"

Eric stiffened. He knew he shouldn't be wandering about at night, but he didn't want to be known as a bedwetting crybaby either. He wanted to be big and brave like Harry and Jamie. "I am not!" he hissed angrily.

"Prove it. Come and see the dragon head."

"'Kay." Eric agreed, hoping his mum or da wouldn't come in to check on them.

He followed Jamie down the hallway and waited until Jamie had undid the locks on the flat before going down the stairs to the shop. Jamie left the door ajar, just in case, and then went downstairs. When the boys entered the shop, the lights came on.

Eric ran right to the front counter and climbed up on the stool behind it to peer into the murky depths of the jar where the pickled dragonette's head was. "Oooh!" he cried as the pickled head appeared to revolve about and glare at him with unblinking red eyes. "It's really cool! Jamie, lookit!"

"I know. I saw it yesterday," Jamie said, waving a hand at it dismissively.

He walked over to the shelf of potions in front of the main window and picked one up. All were labeled neatly in Severus' or Lily's handwriting. He had planned to just switch a few bottles from one shelf to another, but as he stared at the label, he had an even better idea. Why not switch the labels?

"Eric? D'you know where Uncle Sev keeps the labels and pen n'ink?" Jamie asked.

"Uh . . .yeah. They're over here. Why?"

"'Cause I wanna try something." Jamie told him. "Bring 'em to me."

Eric sighed. Then he climbed off the stool and got the box of labels and small box of ink with a quill and carried them carefully over to Jamie. "What are y'gonna do with them, Jamie? Da doesn't like us playing with stuff in here."

Jamie gave Eric a _don't-you-know-anything_ look. "Uncle Sev said I could be his assistant. So I'm helping him by makin' new labels for his potions."

"Oh. Can I help too?"

"Can you write?" Jamie asked condescendingly.

"Just my name."

"Okay. Write your name on a couple of these," Jamie said, shoving the box at Eric.

"I don't got a quill." Eric whined.

"Then get one, you big baby."

Just as Eric was going back to the desk, they heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

Both boys froze in horror, until Harry stuck his head around the corner of the stairwell, his hair sticking up all over. "Hey. What are you two doing down here?" Harry had woken and found both his little brother and Jamie missing and went to find them.

Jamie put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! Not so loud! You wanna wake up your mum and da?"

Harry gave him a searching glance. "What're you up to, Jamie?"

Jamie gave him a wicked smirk. "Just havin' a little fun."

Harry looked at Eric. "Eri, why are you up?"

"'Cause I wanted to see the dragon head, Harry." Eric pointed to the preserved head. "An' then Jamie needed my help."

"To do what?"

Jamie beckoned him over. "It's a joke. I'm gonna write new potion labels and stick 'em over these bottles and see how long it takes Uncle Sev to notice. It'll be funny when he does."

Harry looked unconvinced. "Jamie, you know how Da is about his potions. . ."

"But we're not doing anything to the potions, Harry. Just the labels. It's just a prank."

"Last time you had us swap the sugar and the salt at Uncle Remus' house, I got grounded for the weekend and had to apologize to Aunt Cissy. I don't think it's a good idea, Jamie."

"Harry, all we're doing is writing some stupid words on paper. It'll be funny!" Jamie coaxed. "Just think about how shocked Uncle Sev will be when he looks at the potions and wonders how he could have done such a dumb thing?"

Harry was still hesitating. "How many are we switching?"

"Just the shelf here."

"All right." Harry began to write names of potions and dosages on the label, the way he'd seen Severus and Lily do so many times.

By the time they were done with the shelf, they were all ink-spattered and their pajamas had big ink blotches where the quill had dripped. They had re-labeled over twenty-five potions and once they put them all back, decided to go to bed. It was already two in the morning.

"Let's wash up first, Harry." Eric suggested. "I'm all inky."

They used the sink in the back of the shop, but discovered the ink didn't come off their hands or clothing easily. Some of it stubbornly refused to be removed.

"Oh, no! It's not coming off!" Eric wailed.

"Shhh! Who cares?" Jamie snapped. "Let's get back to bed."

They all scurried up the stairs, shut and locked the door to the flat, and were back in bed in five minutes. Jamie high-fived Harry. They had just pulled off the greatest prank of their lives. Within two minutes they were sleeping soundly, mischief managed.

The first Severus knew about the switched labels was when a customer brought him a bottle that was supposed to be labeled _Lacewing flies_ and complained that he could hardly read the label. Severus had opened up the shop at 6:30 AM, and was still setting things up when the early riser had walked in, needing some ingredients for an Arthritis Elixir.

"Uh . . .Mr. Snape . . .there's something odd about this here potion."

Severus looked up from where he was rearranging the counter, wondering how the ink had gotten spilled. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Goldbroom?"

"Well, I can barely read the label . . .an' that's not like you a'tall, you always have the neatest writing . . .See for yerself." He handed Severus the bottle.

Severus squinted at the label. "This . . .I didn't write this . . ." The label read _Doxy Dust_, written in a slanted hand with the letters badly formed. "Where did you find this, Mr. Goldbroom?"

"Over here, on the shelf against the window."

Severus went over to the shelf and started examining the potions there. The first shelf was fine, everything neatly in its place. But the second shelf . . .was a horror of crooked labels, all stuck every which way, and some read _Eric_ and others were written neatly but the label did not match the contents of the jar. Severus was horrified. A mislabeled ingredient could lead to dangerous consequences, especially if the potion maker had no idea what the ingredient was supposed to look like. One could inadvertently poison oneself or cause a potion to explode.

"I . . .thank you for bringing this to my attention," Severus managed to say, his temper on the verge of exploding. "I fear I've been the victim of a schoolboy prank."

"Oh. I thought something was off. Kids these days!" the old wizard shook his head.

"Now, what were you looking for? Lacewing flies?" Severus asked. He knew exactly who was responsible for this prank and when he got a hold of one James Darius Potter . . .

After filling that customer's order, Severus quickly closed up the shop. He couldn't stay open with all those mislabeled potions on the shelf. Furious, he went back upstairs to wake Lily and tell her what had occurred, he would need help to restore the bottles to their original labels. After he explained the situation to Lily, he went down the hall to deal with the prankster. _It figures! Once a Marauder, always a Marauder!_

Jamie was having a rather pleasant dream where he had swapped a bottle of pumpkin juice for some Belching Wine and everyone had drunk it and was burping and acting silly. But then he felt something shake him and a voice snarl, "James Darius Potter, wake up! Right now."

The covers were yanked off of him, as well as the two other boys, and Jamie opened his eyes to stare into the blazing ones of a very irate Severus Snape. He gulped. "Uh . . .good morning, Uncle Sev!" He gave the man a weak smile.

Severus stared down at the ink splattered boy. "Ah ha. So it was you!" he declared. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?"

"Trouble?"

"Don't play innocent with me, young man! I know you went down to my shop and switched the labels on my potions!" Severus scowled.

Jamie looked away. "I thought it would be funny."

Severus opened his mouth to snap out a reply, when he noticed that both Harry and Eric were also sporting ink stained pajamas and hands. "_Bloody Merlin's ghost!_ All of you were in on this?"

Harry woke up then and looked at his irate father and groaned. _Great! Now we're in for it! Why did I ever listen to Jamie?_

By then Eric was awake too and trying to haltingly explain about how he and the boys were trying to "help" him.

"_Help_ me?" Severus glared at his youngest son. "Eric, you know better than to touch my potions for _any_ reason. I'm very disappointed in all of you! What you did was _not_ funny." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned down on them.

Eric immediately started to cry. "I'm sorry, Da! I just wanted to see the dragon head." He gazed up at his father pitifully, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Severus fought back sympathy. Eric was rarely in trouble, and he knew that Jamie or Harry must have talked him into helping them, from the guilty looks on both their faces, but even so . . .Eric had disobeyed him. He couldn't let that go.

"All of you are in serious trouble. Do you realize what could have happened if someone had bought a potion ingredient that was mislabeled? You could have caused their potion to explode or even cause someone to die if they drank something that was poisonous from being brewed incorrectly. I had to close down the shop because of your little _prank_, boys! And now I have hours of work ahead of me to fix the labels you ruined! Whose idea was this?"

All three flinched at his tone. Then Jamie said, very softly, "It was mine, Uncle Sev."

"And you, Harry? Why did you join in on it?"

His son looked down at his hands, ashamed. "I . . .don't know, Da. I thought . . .it might be funny. I'm really sorry. I . . .I can help you fix the potions."

"No, I don't want you near those potions. You can't be trusted." Severus snapped. "You knew you weren't to be in the shop without an adult, much less touch the potions down there. You all deliberately disobeyed me and I cannot tell you how angry I am with you right now. Eric, kitchen corner, now! Harry, corner in the hallway! And as for you, Mr. Potter, you go and stand with your nose to the wall in the den! Your father will be coming to pick you up in a few minutes. He can deal with your awful behavior then."

Jamie pouted. "Aww . . .Uncle Sev . . ."

"No backtalk. Get!" Severus ordered, utterly out of patience. He gave the stubborn Marauder a smack on the behind to hurry him on his way.

He shot his two sons a Look. "I'll deal with you two later. Stay in the corner until I tell you otherwise."

Harry and Eric leaped out of bed and obeyed lickety-split.

Severus left the three miscreants standing in their respective corners before going down to check upon Lily, who had begun to mend the damage the boys had caused. He shook his head upon seeing her painstakingly re-writing some of the labels that couldn't be salvaged. "I cannot believe they would do something like this."

Lily looked up at him, her mouth pursed. "I can. This is James Potter we're talking about. He was the mastermind, correct?"

"Yes. And here I thought he was finally learning to behave!"

Lily snorted. "He'll always be a prankster, Sev. No matter how old he gets, you'll never knock that out of him. All you can do is make him think before he does something like this ever again. I'm more upset about him conning Harry and Eric into doing something forbidden. But then again, they're boys, and even though they should know better, they still disobey."

"What should we do about it?"

"Well, you've already lectured them and given them time out, right?"

"Yes. But it doesn't seem enough."

"For this? It's not. I know Tom will be taking Jamie over his knee. We ought to do the same," Lily said reluctantly.

"I don't want to have to spank both of them."

"You won't. You spanked Harry last time over my wand, therefore it's my turn this time."

"Which means I have Eric," Severus said unhappily. "Lil, I really hate having to punish him like that, even if he does deserve it for doing something he knows was wrong. But it wouldn't be fair to spank Harry and not him too. He's usually so well-behaved."

"Sev, there's always a first time. And given it's Eric, it'll probably be the last time you'll punish him this way."

"Right. Well, I had better get upstairs, I'll send Harry and Eric to their room to wait and explain what happened to Tom, who should be here any minute now."

As Severus was heading back upstairs, he heard the Floo chime. The Headmaster had returned for his wayward son.

After informing Tom of the prank and the mess it had caused, and Tom promised he would bring Jamie back to apologize for his misdeed after he punished him, Severus bid the Headmaster good day. Tom picked up Jamie and said ominously, "We're going to have a very long talk about this, young man. You have behaved abominably and I am very ashamed of you." He then Flooed away, holding a crying six-year-old on his shoulder.

Then he called down to Lily to come upstairs, squared his shoulders and went to deal with his youngest son.

Three spanks later, Severus was holding a sobbing half-hysterical child, and regretting every smack. Eric had begun bawling before Severus had even put him over his knee and now it seemed as if he couldn't stop. He kept babbling that he'd be good and saying he was sorry and begging Severus not to be mad at him that the Potion Master's heart nearly broke. _I'm never spanking him again. I will not be my father. I won't._ "Eric, hush. I'm not mad at you anymore. I forgive you. Hush."

Severus rubbed his son's back and rocked him and finally Eric stopped crying. "There now, snakeling. It's all over."

"Do you . . .still love me, Da?"

"Oh, Eri, I will _always_ love you."

"But . . .I was so bad." The little boy's bottom lip trembled.

"Eric, no matter how bad you are, I will never stop loving you. Never!"

"Not ever?"

"No." Severus assured him, wiping the woeful child's face with a clean cloth and then hugging him tight.

"I ain't never listening to Jamie again."

"That's a very smart thing to do." Severus said. "Now, why don't you go and lie down? I doubt you got very much sleep last night."

"'Kay, Da."

Severus carried Eric into Harry's room, knowing the little boy would probably want to sleep with his brother after what had happened. He entered and placed Eric on the bed, and waited for Harry to return.

Harry entered the room a few minutes later, rubbing his stinging behind, his eyes red from crying. He ran to Severus and threw his arms about him. "I'm really sorry, Da! I promise I'll never do anything to your potions again!"

Severus hugged his repentant son. "I forgive you, Harry. See that you keep that promise."

"I will." Harry sniffled.

"Why don't you go and lay down next your brother?" Severus suggested gently. "You can commiserate about your poor behinds."

Harry grimaced. "Mine hurts worse."

"Nuh-uh," came Eric's soft denial.

Harry crawled into bed next to Eric. "Wanna make a bet?"

Severus rose and left them. He needed to speak to Lily about using alternative methods on Eric, the boy was too sensitive, and Severus never wanted to feel like a monster again like he had this morning.

Back in the bedroom, Eric snuggled next to Harry, who put his arm about him, and said, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, kid. I should have told you to go back to bed. Then only one of us would have a sore bum."

"I never shoulda listened to Jamie."

"Me either. Guess we both learned something," Harry said ruefully.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do Mum and Da still love us even when we're naughty?"

"Sure they do."

"Even when I make Da spank me?"

"Of course. Da loves me still and he's spanked me more than you. And Mum. Didn't he tell you that?"

"Yeah, but . . .I just wanted to be sure."

Harry ruffled his brother's hair. "Quit worrying, little one. Mum and Da will always love us, no matter how we misbehave and how many times they wallop us."

"I'm never gonna make Da spank me again." Eric vowed.

"Good for you." Harry said. He didn't bother telling his brother that he always promised himself that after being punished, but somehow he never could keep that promise. He looked at his little brother and sighed. But Eric probably could keep that promise. Unlike Harry, he was a mostly obedient child. "Go to sleep, Eri."

"'Kay, Harry." Eric yawned. Then he asked softly, "D'you think Jamie got in big trouble too?"

"Definitely. Uncle Tom's even stricter than Da." Harry said. He sure didn't envy Jamie this morning, even if he did deserve it.

HPJPSSHPLE

" . . .nine . . .ten." Tom counted, administering the final smack to his son's behind. Jamie was bawling loudly by then, for this was the worst spanking he had ever gotten. Tom quickly turned him around and hugged the littlest Marauder to him, telling him it was all over and he was forgiven.

Jamie cried into Tom's shoulder, he had gotten extra swats this time for lying to Harry and Eric and getting them in trouble. That was bad enough, but what was even worse was the fact that his daddy had looked so disappointed when he learned what Jamie had done. "Lying is the worst thing you can do, son. And a lie that hurts someone else is a terrible thing." Tom had scolded before he'd taken the child over his knee. "You owe Harry, Eric, and Uncle Sev an apology. Which you'll deliver this afternoon. I don't know what got into you last night, but I'm going to make sure you never repeat such behavior again."

Jamie sniffled and had to admit that his daddy had sure kept _that_ promise. He doubted if he'd be able to sit down for breakfast anytime soon. He was feeling very sorry for himself right then. A part of his mind, the rebellious part, was muttering that it wasn't fair, that it had just been a little prank, but the part of his mind that had learned right and wrong from the man now holding him was shouting—_you deserved it, you touched something you knew you shouldn't and made Uncle Sev have to close his shop and got Harry and Eric in trouble and everything. _That part of his brain felt guilty and sad that he'd done such a naughty thing.

Tom hugged his son and hoped that Jamie had learned his lesson this time. He had tried to explain to the boy before about going too far with his pranks, and this was definitely one of those times. He had also tried to show the boy the difference between harmful pranks and ones that were merely practical jokes, that hurt no one. But it seemed that Jamie hadn't quite gotten the message yet. But one thing he noticed, was that the child seemed genuinely sorry about what he had done and how he had gotten the other two boys in trouble. It was a significant thing, since the adult James had never really cared if his pranks hurt people or who got in trouble along with him.

_At least I'm doing something right,_ the Headmaster thought. He didn't expect the boy to be perfect, but he did expect that he learn from his mistakes. When Jamie had calmed down, he told the boy to go to his room and get some sleep, since it was still early.

Tom went into the kitchen, and found Sirius there. Sirius had come by to ask Tom a question about an Advanced Invisibility spell, just before Tom had been going to pick up Jamie. When Tom had returned with his disobedient child in tow, he had told Sirius to please wait in the kitchen while he dealt with Jamie. "I'll be finished with this unpleasant business soon enough. I'm just sorry you have to be here to witness it," Tom had told his former student.

Sirius had obligingly retreated to the kitchen, though he could overhear everything Tom said and did to Jamie. He felt bad for his former best friend, getting spanked like that, but afterwards he had peeked about the door frame and saw Jamie hugging Tom. That totally surprised him, enough so the first words out of his mouth when Tom came in was, "I don't understand. You just spanked him and yet . . .he's not afraid or resentful of you. How come?"

Tom fixed himself a cup of tea and sat down. "Because he knows he deserved it. Before I punished him I made sure he understood what he did was wrong, why it was wrong, and the consequences of such behavior. That's something he never had the first time around. His mother was too busy taking care of her terminally ill husband to discipline James, and it was easier to just let him do what he wanted, so she didn't need to hear him throwing a tantrum or whatever when she told him no. Thus he grew up without the boundaries and consequences most children learn when they're little. That's what I've been trying to teach him since I de-aged him. And I think it's working."

"He still plays pranks."

"True, but he now knows there are consequences to his pranks. That he can't just shrug them away. He's starting to think before he acts and to take his lumps if he forgets and does something wrong."

"Oh. Then you could tell he was sorry for what he did?"

"Yes. He told me so. Severus scolded him pretty thoroughly before I ever got there, the same as he did his own sons. For which I am grateful. I believe that when a child does something wrong, they need to be corrected or punished almost immediately, so they associate the wrongdoing with unpleasant consequences. Severus did as much as he could in that regard. Then I finished it." Tom saw Sirius wince slightly and added, "Don't think for a minute that I enjoyed that smacking. But it was necessary and so I did it. I hope he learns his lesson and I don't ever have to repeat it." He shifted slightly, extending his legs under the table. "Discipline is never fun, Sirius. But it's part of being a parent and a necessary part of growing up to be a respectful and responsible member of society. Jamie has to learn that, otherwise the courts will put him in Azkaban."

Sirius nodded. He understood Tom's reasoning, and while he thought the Headmaster a tad too harsh at times, he knew Tom only wanted what was best for Jamie. "I think you're doing a good job, sir."

Tom chuckled. "Why thank you, Mr. Black. I am happy you approve. I can only hope the courts and Jamie feel the same way once I reverse the de-aging. Now then, what did you need me to show you about that Invisibility Charm?"

Later that afternoon, while Lily was taking a turn behind the counter down in the shop, Tom brought Jamie back to give his apology to Severus, Harry, and Eric.

It was strange, but Jamie found the worst part of his punishment was this apology, because he felt so guilty and ashamed about what he had done. So when they arrived and Tom said to Jamie, "Go on. Tell them you're sorry," Jamie hid his face in Tom's robe.

Tom sighed and tugged the youngster about. "None of that now. Go on and tell them what you told me."

Jamie sniffled. "I'm really sorry Eric and Harry that I tricked you into playing a prank with me. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. Can you forgive me?"

Harry scowled. He really was kind of annoyed at Jamie for getting Eric in trouble, but his mother always said to forgive people when they apologized. "Yeah, all right."

Eric nodded, then said, "But I ain't ever doin' bad stuff 'cause you say to again."

"That's good. You shouldn't," Jamie said. Then he turned to Severus. "Uncle Sev, I'm really sorry I messed up your potions and made you lose business. I just wanted to play a joke on you." His lower lip quivered as he gazed up at the Potions Master.

Severus knelt so he was at eye level. "That sort of joke was _not_ amusing, James."

"I know that now, sir. Are you . . .are you still mad at me?"

"I am more disappointed than angry at you." Severus stated. "Are you ever going to do anything like that again?"

"No, sir. I promise."

"Then all's forgiven."

Jamie wrapped his arms about Severus and hugged him.

Snape looked at the repentant child and said, "All right, Jamie, quit sniveling all over my shirt. It's had its quota of salt water for the day." But then he gave the dark-haired troublemaker a squeeze and asked if Tom and Jamie would like to stay for dessert.

They agreed, and so ended the great potions prank.


	22. A Day Out With Lily

**22**

**A Day Out With Lily**

**written by Rae Kelly**

***there is a small side story written by me called The Wolf's Dragon Pup featuring Draco and Remus on the night of the full moon, the events of the story are being discussed by Remus and Severus in this chapter. If you would like to read it, click on Snapegirlknf's Favorite Story page, the story link is listed there.***

A very tired Remus stepped through the Floo into the Snape's living room, greeted enthusiastically by his three godchildren. Exhausted as he was having not slept very much at all the night before, he knelt down to give them each a hug. Harry and Eric ran off to play after greeting their godfather, but Rosie stayed in his arms as he sat on the sofa.

Severus sat nearby. "How is Draco?" he asked.

The night before had been a full moon and Draco had snuck through the Floo after his uncle, not realizing the danger he was putting himself in. Remus and Cissy had not told any of the children that Remus was a werewolf. A frantic Cissy had gone to Severus and he had Apparated out to the farmhouse to find Draco sleeping soundly while Remus in wolf form watched over him.

Remus sighed. "I spanked him this morning Sev…and you know how I feel about doing that."

The other man nodded, watching as his daughter cuddled closer to her godfather. He wondered briefly, and not for the first time, if she might be an Empath.

"I brought him home afterwards, and Cissy and I talked to him…explained to him that he is very special to us because we chose him as our son. But he seems…despondent now. I thought I might borrow Rosie for a while. If anyone can cheer him up, it will be her."

The precocious toddler looked up at him. "D'aco sad?" she asked.

"Yes, Rosebud. Draco's sad. Would you like to go see him?"

She nodded and then turned to her father with pleading eyes.

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Rosie. You can go see Draco." He shook his head. "You know, Remus…we're going to have to set some rules for those two before too much longer…"

"Let's not talk about that," Remus replied, standing and taking Rosie through the Floo.

He set her down just outside the room that Draco shared with Teddy. He kissed the top of her head and sent her on into the room.

She toddled into the room and over to the bean bag in the corner where Draco was curled up with Tony, sniffling quietly. Rosie climbed up next to him, wrapping her little arms around his neck and kissing his cheek gently.

"I was bad, Rosie," he said, leaning his head so that it was resting in her lap.

"Unca 'emus luv," she told him, patting his head gently.

He sighed. "I know, but I was still bad, Rosie."

"D'aco be good now."

"I'm gonna try," he replied. "I don't like it when Uncle Remus is mad at me."

They stayed there for nearly half an hour in silence, Rosie stroking his hair and Draco soaking up the comfort she offered. This was his Rosie, and Draco didn't care what Teddy said. She may be a baby, but she understood him better than anyone…except maybe Uncle Remus. He liked playing with her even though there was a big age difference between them. Just one small smile from Rosie could brighten his whole day. And he would do anything within his capabilities to get a laugh out of her.

Cissy knocked on the doorframe. "Come on you two. We're going shopping."

"Why?" Draco asked her, sitting up.

"Because you need some new clothes. You are growing like a weed. Jamie needs some too, so we're going to meet Aunt Lily in Diagon Alley," she told them.

Twenty minutes later they Flooed to Diagon Alley with Tessa where they met Lily and Jamie. Rosie went happily to her mother while Draco and Jamie exchanged looks with each other. Not wanting to get into trouble again any time soon, Draco pressed close to his aunt's side, trying to stay away from Jamie.

They made their way to Gladrags and back to the children's section. Tessa took Rosie off to play with some toys, while the two women busied themselves trying to fit their charges with new clothes.

"I don't want new clothes," Jamie complained to Lily.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," she told him, pulling yet another t-shirt off the rack and holding it up in front of him. "But you need new clothes. It's getting colder and you don't have any winter clothes."

"Why can't Daddy just magic me some?" he questioned.

She gave the boy an exasperated look. "It doesn't work that way. Clothing can't be _magicked. _Although you can magically alter clothing, but that takes very special training. If you behave, I'll see about taking you to the toy store."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she told him, holding up yet another piece of clothing.

Ten minutes later Tessa ran over to them in tears. "Aunt Lily…I turned my back for just a minute and now Rosie's gone! I can't find her!"

Lily's face went deathly pale. Peter hadn't been let out of Azkaban and he hadn't escaped…the Aurors would have let them know. "Rosie!"

"Calm down, Lily," Cissy told her best friend. "She's probably just wandered off. We'll spread out and look for her. Boys, you go look over there."

The little group split up to look around the store, with Jamie and Draco looking in the racks of ready-made robes near where Rosie had been playing.

"Why are we looking in here?" Jamie asked the older boy. He didn't really want to look for the missing toddler, but he figured he would if it got Aunt Lily to leave him alone for a little while.

"Because it's a good place to hide," Draco replied, sticking his head into another rack of robes. He crawled back out with a sigh. "Rosie! Come out!"

Neither boy heard the tiny giggle as they continued to search, with Jamie arguing with Draco about whether hiding in the robes would be a good place to hide. Finally, Draco pushed aside the robes that were hiding Rosie from the others.

"Rosie! You don't be bad like Jamie," Draco fussed at the toddler. Jamie's protests were cut off by Rosie's cry when Draco smacked her little hand. "You need to be good, Rosie! Always!"

Rosie's cry brought Lily running and she snatched her daughter up into her arms, her own tears of panic pouring down her cheeks. "Don't wander off and scare Mummy like that, baby."

The toddler held her hand limply in front of Lily's face. "D'aco b'oke it."

Lily looked down at the blond boy, who hung his head. "I smacked her hand, Aunt Lily," he admitted with a sniffle. He hadn't even realized what he had done at the time.

"He told Rosie not to be bad like me," Jamie told her. "I'm not bad!"

"Of course not, dear," Cissy said, kneeling down beside the boy. "A little mischievous, but not bad." That seemed to make him feel a little better and he allowed her to cuddle him close for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lily," Draco told them. "Sorry, Rosie."

Lily reached over and touched his cheek, bringing his head up so that she could look into his eyes. "Just don't do it again, sweetheart. Let the adults handle the discipline next time."

He nodded, tears falling down his cheeks.

She reached over and brushed the tears away. "Why don't you and go to the bathroom over there and wash your face. Jamie will go with you."

Nodding again, he practically ran to the bathroom, making a beeline for the sink and washing his face. When he finished, he noticed Jamie staring at the man using the urinal. "Jamie!" he hissed. "Don't stare!"

But Jamie just ignored him and moved closer to the man. "Hey mister…when is mine going to get as big as yours?"

"Jamie!" Draco hissed again, his face going beet red as he quickly tried to dry his hands so that he could drag the other boy out of the bathroom.

The man just chuckled. "It's small now because you're little, but it will get bigger when you get to be a man."

Jamie nodded and Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room and out to find Lily and Cissy, his face still red.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Cissy asked her nephew.

"Jamie asked the strange man in the bathroom when his…his…his bits were going to get as big as that man's!" Draco sputtered.

The two women just laughed as Cissy hugged Draco. "It's alright, Draco. Sometimes little brothers can be quite annoying," she said, kissing the top of his head. "Cousins and little friends too."

AKBAKBAKB

After the clothes shopping had been finished with no more incidents and a quick stop for lunch, they took the children to the toy store, telling them that they could each pick out a toy for being so good during the trip. Rosie and Draco, now forgiven by the toddler for smacking her hand earlier, went off to look at the children's books while Tessa drug Cissy to look for a new baby doll that acted like a real baby. More than anything Tessa wanted a little sister, but would settle for a new doll if she couldn't have the real thing.

Lily looked down at Jamie who had stayed fairly close to her side for the last hour. "What kind of toy would you like Jamie?"

"I…I don't know. I never looked for a toy before," he told her quietly.

"Well, why don't we just walk around until you see something you like," she replied, offering her hand to him. He took her hand and together they walked around the store, looking at all the toys. She supposed that it made sense that he had never gone shopping for any of his own toys. His parents had probably just sent out for the latest toys to keep their son happy and Tom had purchased toys for him when he was deaged. As they walked around the store, Lily noticed that Jamie's eyes kept wandering over to the display of stuffed animals. So after a few minutes she led him over to the display. "Do you see anything you like?"

Jamie just shrugged, looking over the various stuffed animals. After a several minutes, he tugged on her robe.

She knelt down beside him. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is it babyish to want to sleep with one of these?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course not," she replied, just as quietly. "Draco sleeps with one. And sometimes Harry does too…"

"They aren't babies. I…I've called Draco a baby sometimes, but he's not really."

"He isn't," she agreed.

"Do…do you think that he'd make fun of me if I slept with one?"

"I know he won't, sweetheart," she said, their conversation still in hushed whispers. "Would you like to pick one out?"

He nodded. "I'm not supposed to know I was big once, but I heard Daddy talking to Sirius about it. Did…did I have a favorite animal when I was big?" he asked her.

"You did," she answered, rubbing his back. She looked at the display and finally pulled one off the shelf, handing it to him. "It's a stag."

Jamie ran his hand over the soft antlers on the stag's head. "He doesn't really look so tough," he told her.

"He may not look tough, but he's the king of the forest," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

He continued to look at the stuffed animal for a few minutes before looking up at her again. "Can I have him?"

She smiled. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

AKBAKBAKB

Immediately upon arrival home, Rosie toddled over to her father and demanded to be picked up. Once in his arms, she held her hand limply in front of his face as she had done to Lily earlier that day. "D'aco b'oke it," she told the Potions Master.

Severus kissed her little hand. "And why did Draco break it?"

"Cause me was bad like Jamie," she replied with a little nod.

Jamie hugged his stuffed stag. "I'm not bad, Rosie!"

"What did you do?" Severus asked his daughter.

It was Lily that answered. "She decided to hide in the clothing racks while we were shopping. And scared me half to death."

Severus shifted his little daughter in his arms and gave her a light swat on the nappy, causing her to start crying. Across the room, Draco bit his lip to keep from saying anything. "Don't ever hide from Mummy like that, Rosalind. She could have lost your forever."

"D'aco b'oke it." Rosie said again, holding her hand up and giving him the most pitiful look he had ever seen.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Severus asked the boys.

Draco gulped and looked up at him. "Cause I smacked her hand when I found her, Uncle Sev."

He put Rosie down and knelt down in front of the boy. "Thank you for trying to help, but you need to leave the discipline to the adults, alright?"

"Yes, sir," he replied with a nod. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, buddy."

"Uncle Sev..." Jamie said, timidly.

Severus turned to the other boy. "Yes, Jamie?"

He showed the Potions Master the stuffed stag he had gotten at the store. "Look what Aunt Lily bought me for being good."

"That's a very nice toy, Jamie," he told his former nemesis.

"Aunt Lily told me that he's the king of the forest," the deaged Marauder said proudly.

"She's pretty smart."

Jamie nodded. "I can't wait to show Daddy and Sirius. Did you know that Sirius can turn into a dog?" he asked, turning to look at the other two boys.

"I know," Harry said. "He's called Padfoot when he's a dog. I have a stuffed Padfoot that he gave me once, come see..." The three boys took off down the hall to find the one toy that Harry had requested upon his father's deaging.

AKBAKBAKB

The first thing Draco did upon returning home was look for his uncle, who was in his favorite chair in the sitting room reading a book. The boy didn't hesitate to crawl up to his favorite spot on the arm of the chair with his own purchase, a new book of adventure stories. Remus and Draco passed many a weekend hour in the same places. Sometimes with their own books and other times sharing a book while Draco worked on his reading skills.

At first the boy thought his uncle would ask him to leave, but when Remus said nothing Draco knew he had been completely forgiven for his escapade the night before. Draco read quietly for a while before closing his book and leaning his head against his uncle's shoulder. He was tired after his day of shopping and playing big brother.

After a moment Remus put his own book down and shifted the boy into his lap, letting him cuddle close the way he liked when he was really tired. "Did you have fun?"

"Being a big brother is 'xhausting," Draco replied around a yawn, cuddling closer. He didn't care what Teddy said, he liked to cuddle with Uncle Remus and sometimes Aunt Cissy. His mummy never cuddled with him and papa did only sometimes if Draco had been a really, really good boy.

"It is huh?"

Draco nodded. "Rosie hid and I smacked her hand when I found her and told her not to be naughty like Jamie. Then Jamie asked the strange man in the bathroom when his bits were gonna get bigger. I don't think I want to be a big brother anymore…" he said quietly as he dozed off.

Remus chuckled and slowly rocked the boy, smiling as he watched his wife through the door in the kitchen. Maybe it was time they talked about making Draco a more permanent part of their little family.

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! We worked really hard on it inbetween our jobs and family crisis and so forth!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the US who reads this and to those of you who aren't American, have a happy day too!**

**Please leave us reviews so we know that you still like reading this!**


	23. A Very Special Christmas

**23**

**A Very Special Christmas**

**written by Snapegirlkmf**

**I know it's been a very long time since the last update, but it's been a crazy holiday season followed by a time of sickness and I also had a deadline for a fic exchange that I had to meet before I could update any of my fics. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

_One week before Christmas:_

"Ask her! Ask her!" Jamie nudged Harry in the ribs.

Harry turned and gave his de-aged father a glare. "_You_ ask her. I already know what she's gonna say." They were in Harry's room, just down the hall from the kitchen, where Lily was baking gingersnaps and pumpkin pasties with Eric.

"Fine. If you're too much of a scaredycat . . ."

"You take that back, James Darius Potter, or so help me . . ." Harry had clenched a fist in warning.

"Hawwy, you fightin' with Jamie?" Rosie poked her little auburn head around the doorframe and looked at the two boys, wearing a scowl that was nearly identical to her father's. She shook a little finger at them. "You is not 'posed to do that. Daddy said so."

"Aww, mind your own business, you little baby," Jamie ordered.

"I's no baby! I's a _big_ girl!"

"Uh huh. You're still in nappies," Jamie sneered.

Rosie's lower lip trembled. "I's a big girl!"

"Don't you be mean to Rosie, Jamie," Harry growled. "Or else you can go back to Riddle Manor and stay with the house elves."

"You're not the boss of me, Harry!"

"No, but my mum is, and if she hears how nasty you're being, she'll send you straight home and you won't get any presents for Christmas."

Jamie's jaw dropped open. "Not get any presents for Christmas? Who says?"

"Don't you know that if you're bad, Father Christmas will see and he'll put you on the Naughty List and then you won't get any presents for Christmas? Nothin' but a lump of coal. Or a paddle."

"A paddle?" Jamie repeated. He had never heard anything like this before.

"Yeah, so's your dad can spank you like you deserve, for being bad enough to go on the Naughty List." Harry said.

"How can Father Christmas tell if you're being naughty?"

Harry shrugged. "He's Father Christmas. He has magic to see if you're naughty or nice. Dad says sometimes he uses a crystal ball made out of ice to see how you've been behaving. And Mum says she heard he sends special elves from the North Pole to keep an eye on you and report back to him every night."

"Special elves? Like house elves?"

"Uh huh. But you can't see them and all they do is watch you and see how you're behaving."

Jamie looked around. "I'm sorry!" he apologized to Rosie and Harry. "Do you . . . think there's one watching us now?" He whispered.

"Who knows?" Harry said. "Just stop being mean and they won't report you to Father Christmas."

Jamie thought about that. He didn't want to get a bad report and disappoint his daddy and get spanked on Christmas. He wanted to get lots of presents and eat chocolate and cake and play with his cousins and friends. "Okay. I'll try and behave." Then he got an idea. "Hey, Rosie. Can you go and ask Aunt Lily something for me? Please?"

"What for?" she asked, frowning. She still hadn't forgiven him for calling her a baby.

"Because . . . I'll give you a chocolate bar if you do," he bargained.

Rosie considered. "'Kay."

Jamie winked at Harry. "Thanks! Okay, now ask Aunt Lily how long it is till Christmas."

"Why you wanna know that?"

"'Cause then we can count how many days it is till then. And when we can open presents." Jamie explained.

"Oh. Awright." Rosie toddled from the room, running down the hall. "Mummy! Mummy, when's Kwistmas?"

Lily looked up from where she was rolling out gingerbread. There was a smudge of flour on her nose and more on her apron. Her long red hair was pulled back in a tail. She looked down at her youngest, who came panting up to her and shouted, "Mummy, when's Kwistmas?"

"In seven days. Did your brother and Jamie tell you to ask me?" Lily wanted to know. The boys had been plaguing her nonstop asking when Christmas was and when they could open their presents.

Rosie nodded. She hadn't yet learned how to lie for the sake of childhood harmony.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You tell Harry and Jamie that if I hear that question come out of anyone's mouth again, they won't be having Christmas, they'll be in a room in the corner while everybody else celebrates the holiday."

"'Kay, Mummy. I tells them." Rosie grinned. She liked it when she got to order her older brother and cousin about.

"Wanna come make gingerbread, Rosie?" asked Eric. He had flour all over his little apron and even some in his hair. But that was all right. Lily told him everyone gets messy when they bake.

"Uh huh. I be back," she said, then scurried off, yelling at the top of her lungs, "HARRY! JAMIE! MUMMY SAYS YOU GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE IF YOU ASK 'BOUT KWISTMAS AGAIN. YOU ISN'T GONNA HAVE ANY, Y'HEAR?"

Harry winced. "I think they heard you at the North Pole, Rosie." Little sisters! They were so _loud_.

Rosie arrived back in his room. "I ask'd her, Jamie. She said seven days."

Jamie groaned. "That's forever!"

"Where my chocolate?" demanded Rosie.

Jamie dug in his pocket and handed the little girl a slightly squished Honeydukes bar. "Here."

"Thanks!" Rosie giggled, then she raced back to the kitchen to help her mother and brother finish the gingersnaps.

The next day, Severus was home with the children, it was Saturday, and he had them all help decorate the tree with special ornaments, some were gifts, others were ones that Harry had made in school, and others were made by Eric and Rosie. They strung popcorn and cranberries on strings, and hung candycanes on the tree as well.

The kids ate as much popcorn and cranberries as they strung, and had fun singing songs about Christmas. The only ones who could sing on key were Severus and Rosie, who seemed to have inherited her father's perfect pitch. The others warbled off-key and made their father wince but at least they knew all the words, and there was no one to hear who would laugh at them.

Once the tree was finished, they all had some hot spiced cider and then Rosie and Eric took a nap. Severus spent some time with Harry, letting the precocious boy read aloud to him from one of his favorite stories about Merlin, and then helped him brew a few potions.

Harry loved the time he spent with his da, since Severus was often busy at the shop during the holidays and rarely had a lot of time to spend with him now. So he was very glad that Severus had agreed to brew potions with him today.

"You're doing very well with your brewing, Harry," Severus praised his son.

"Will I be as good as you someday?"

"Yes, if you keep practicing," Severus said. "You have a lot of natural talent for brewing, like your mother, but all the talent in the world won't make you a master unless you practice, because—"

"—practice makes perfect," Harry finished the old saying, which he had heard countless times from Severus.

"Yes. But for now, let's stop and have something to eat. Then you can record your results in your journal." Severus told him, referring to the brewer's journal James had gotten Harry for his birthday.

"Da, will Jamie remember anything from being little once he's back to being a grown-up?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I've never known a person to be de-aged and then restored back to his proper age before. That's something we'll find out when Jamie is back to his adult age again. Any particular reason why you're asking?"

"No, but . . . sometimes we fight and I was wondering if I was going to be in trouble when my dad was old again."

Severus chuckled. "Ah, Harry. I doubt it, since James was the same age and provoked you. Generally, when you're older, you tend to look back on some of the things you did as a child and find them amusing or ridiculous. I think that your arguments with Jamie will be things he'd be amused at."

Harry sighed in relief. "Oh. That's good."

Severus knelt and looked Harry in the eye and said, "Harry, do you remember the talk we had, about why your dad was de-aged in the first place?"

"Uh huh. You and Mum said it was so he could learn responsibility and manners and stuff that he was never taught when he really was a kid."

"Yes, and one of the things he needs to learn is how to get along with others, especially other kids his own age. When James was growing up, he was an only child, and spoiled, meaning he got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. So he never learned how to share or play nicely with other children, who were younger or older than he was, like you had to with Rosie and Eric and Dora. And that's one reason why he became selfish and a bully when he grew older, because he never learned to think of others feelings and compromise. It was all about him and what he wanted. That's why he was so jealous when you told him that you loved me the same way you did him."

"But Da, you can have room in your heart to love lots of people, not just one. Like I love Rosie and Eric both the same, and you and Mum, and Uncle Remus and Aunt Cissy and the twins and Draco. I like Headmaster Tom too and even Sirius is okay sometimes. Mum always says your heart is big enough to love everyone, if you want it to."

"And she would be right. You, Eric, and Rosie are all my children and I love you equally. That will never change. But James never learned that important fact and he thought either you loved him only and not me, or no one at all. But now that he's a child being raised by Headmaster Tom, he can learn differently, and hopefully those are the lessons he'll remember when he's returned to his proper age. Understand?"

"Yes. I think maybe this time he will. Least I hope so."

"I do too, Harry. I want to have peace in my family, not a war."

Then they went upstairs to eat a late lunch.

_Christmas Day:_

"Mummy! Da! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Eric cried, barreling into his parents' room without any regard for their privacy. Usually he knocked, but today was Christmas, and he forgot any manners he'd been taught on this wonderful exciting morning.

"It's Kwistmas!" shrilled Rosie, who was right behind him, dragging her doll Bitty.

"Rise and shine, Da!" Harry called, using the same tone of voice Severus used on him when he had to get up for school. "Mum, it's time to say hello to Mr. Sun!" Then he started to giggle, for Lily used to always say that to him when he was Eric's age and he had always thought it hilarious. When he was small he used to think the sun was a man made of light and when you said hello, he waved at you and created sunbeams.

Lily groaned and opened one eye. "Is it morning already, Sev?"

Severus was still asleep, and didn't realize their sanctuary had been invaded until Rosie jumped right on his ribcage. He made a strangled sound and woke up to stare into a pair of dark eyes shimmering with mischief. "Uhhh . . .Rosalind, would you mind getting off your da's chest so he can breathe?"

Rosie giggled. "Get up, Da! It Kwistmas!"

"Hallelujah!" grunted her father, trying without very much success to dislodge his baby daughter from his chest.

Rosie clapped her hands and sang, "Da's awa-a-ake! Yay!"

Then Eric swarmed up the other side of the bed and patted Lily on the cheek gently. "Get up, Mum. C'mon, you gotta wake up. Christmas is here an' Father Christmas came an' there's presents. C'mon, Mum! Wake up!"

"How do you know Father Christmas came, Eri?" Lily asked, burying her face in her pillow. It seemed Christmas morning came earlier each year, especially when one had been up late wrapping gifts and putting the finish touched on the plum pudding.

"Uh . . .cause Harry said so."

"And since when is Harry an expert?" Lily asked.

"Harry knows most _everything_, Mum," Eric told her solemnly. "Cause he's the big brother."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Lily snorted.

"Uh huh. 'Cept for the stuff only mums and da's know."

"He's your son all right, Sev," Lily chuckled, rolling over and kissing her youngest son on the cheek. "A born thinker even at age three. Okay, Eric, luv. I'm up." She sat up, her hair straggling down her back in a wild tangle. She turned and poked her husband, who was feigning sleep. "Severus, quit shamming and get your sexy behind out of bed. Before we have a riot."

Severus opened his eyes. "Hey, they're lucky we're not making them eat breakfast _before_ they open the presents."

"What? That's crazy, Da!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's what your grandmother used to do to me," said Severus, and then he plucked his daughter off him and sat up. "Happy now, Rosebud?"

Rosie squealed and hugged him. Then she grasped his hand in her own and slid down the bed to the floor, tugging at him. "Da, let's go. I wanna open pwesents!"

"Were you good this year, young lady?" he asked, pretending to frown sternly at her.

"Yes, Da." She answered seriously. Then she started hopping up and down. "Huwwy, Da!"

"All right, you little imp," Severus gave in and got up, letting his little girl drag him down the hallway, her pink nightgown trailing behind her, her beautiful hair frizzing out around her head like a reddish-gold halo. Severus thought she looked like an angel.

Lily Summoned her thick rose printed terry robe and wrapped it about her and also her matching slippers, then allowed Harry and Eric to take her hands and escort her down the hallway to the den, where the tree was all lit up and sparkling with tiny magical lights and underneath it was mounds of presents for every member of the family.

All the children squealed in glee when they saw the presents and the stockings bulging with hidden sweets. Rosie released Severus' hand and made a beeline for the tree.

"Hold it, little girl!" Severus called sternly.

Rosie stopped dead. "But Da-a!"

"No opening presents until your mum and I are sitting down and I have the camera." Severus always took pictures on Christmas of his family. He called the camera over and then sat down next to Lily on the sofa.

Lily lit the fireplace with a simple charm, then said, "Harry, you pick out a present and read out the name on the tag. Rosie, Eric, you wait till Harry gives you a present and then open it. No pushing or shoving."

"'Kay, Mum!" her two youngest chorused.

Harry knelt and took a green present from under the tree. "This one's for you, Mum. From Da." He handed her it.

Lily carefully unwrapped the slender box and found a beautiful charm bracelet. Each charm was exquisitely rendered in sterling silver and there was a wand, a cauldron that smoked, a spellbook whose pages turned, and four miniature pictures of her husband and children, that waved and smiled at her. "Oh! Oh, Sev! It's so . . .it's perfect!"

"Do you like it, Lil? I asked Cissy for an idea since I was fresh out of them and she told me Remus got her something similar last year." Severus said, smiling at his wife.

"Like it? I _love_ it! And I love you." She leaned over and kissed him.

Harry made a face. "Ugh! Not this again!" He quickly picked out another present. "Here, Eric! This one's yours. And Merlin, it's heavy." He slid a long large box towards his small brother.

Eric's eyes bulged, "Wow, a big present for me?"

"Want me to help you open it?" Harry offered, for the box was bigger than Eric.

"Me too! Me too!" cried Rosie.

Together, the three siblings opened the present.

As soon as the box was opened, an easel popped out, complete with sheets of sketching paper and canvas, with brand new sparkly magic paints in their holders and large and small brushes and an artist's palette and a little beret and smock.

"Well, Eric? What do you think?" asked Severus.

His little son's eyes were wide with joy. "Da! It's what I always wanted! My own art set! Father Christmas bringed me it! Lookit the paints! An' the hat an' smock, like a _real_ artist!"

"Happy Christmas, Eric!" said his father, and then he came over to help his son put on the beret and smock and set up the paints.

Harry continued handing out the presents. Rosie got a beautiful velvet Christmas dress and matching shoes, all the Snape children got holiday outfits from their parents, the boys received velvet robes in green and red with matching ties. They also received books and small boxes of truffles.

Then Harry found a large box with his name on it.

"Yippee!" he yelled when he opened it. "I got a new broom!" He started to dance around the room, his green eyes glowing. He had been eyeing a new model in Quality Quidditch Supplies and dropping hints for months. "Wait'll I show Jamie and Teddy! Now we can play Quidditch like the pros."

"Looks like you were good after all, Harry," laughed his mother, coming over to hug and kiss him.

Harry grinned and then he handed Lily a large envelope with her and Severus' names on it in fancy gold script. "Here, Mum. This's for you and Da. From me, Eri, and Rosie."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lily took the present back to the sofa. "Sev, come here and open this with me."

Together, the two apothecaries opened the envelope. Inside were tickets for a lovely getaway for two to Bermuda. It included the hotel and food and some different activities for a whole weekend.

At the bottom was a note in Eileen's handwriting. _Don't worry about the shop or the kids, me and Henry will mind them while you're off soaking up the sun and drinking pina coladas!_

"A whole weekend to ourselves?" Severus said. "I can't remember the last time we've been alone like that."

"It'll be heaven," Lily said. "What a wonderful present! Thank you all so much!"

"You deserve it, Mum." Harry said. "You both work too much."

Severus chuckled. "Thank you, Harry. I wasn't sure you noticed."

From Lily Severus received a brand new master's choice self-stirring cauldron. "Lil, I'm going to throttle you," he mock-growled. "I told you this was too expensive!"

"Don't be such a pennypincher, Sev! It's Christmas, you're my husband, and I'll spend however much I feel like."

"It's brilliant. You're insane." He declared. "But I love you anyway." Then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Finally there was one last gift beneath the tree, a large box wrapped in sparkly pink paper.

"Hmmm. I wonder who that could be for?" Lily asked.

Rosie toddled over to it. "Is it for me, Mummy? Is it?"

"Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it's for you Rosie-Posie."

Rosie squealed and began to tear off the paper. Harry helped her.

"Wow! What is it?" asked her brother.

"It. . . a doll house! Father Kwistmas 'membered!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Lily came over and helped her take the fully assembled house (Severus had put it together last night when the kids were asleep) and the dolls that came with it. "Let me see, baby! Oh, isn't this a beautiful house! I wish I lived in a house like this. It's like a palace."

"An' here's the pwincess!" she held up a small doll in a sparkly pink robe with a tiny crown on her head.

Together, mother and daughter explored the magical house, which had very detailed rooms, doors that opened and closed, lights that came on and off when you put the dolls in the room, a table that set itself when you sat the dolls down at it and the food even smelled real.

There was a princess, prince, and two children, plus a horse, cat, and dog. When you put the dolls in the house they could move and would follow simple commands. They could "sleep", "eat", "smile", and the bigger dolls could hold the little ones or the pets. Everything in the house was painstakingly lifelike, down to the flushing toilet in the bathroom. The horse had a small stable attached and when a doll was placed on its back, it would gallop for a short distance.

Lily had always wanted a dollhouse like this as a child, but had never gotten one, and she had picked this out especially for Rosie. It would provide years of fun for her daughter and it was something she could share with Rosie. Additional rooms and furniture and people could be purchased as she grew older for more magical play.

"Look, Hawwy! It my dollhouse!"

"That's great, Rosie," Harry said, though he was less than thrilled. "Poor Draco," he muttered, foreseeing tantrums if the blond boy didn't play with his bossy little sister. "Da, can I go flying for a little?"

"Yes. But first you need to get dressed." Severus said. "And I need to be with you on my broom."

Harry ran back to his room to throw on some clothes and while he and Severus flew, Lily and Rosie played with the dollhouse and Eric painted.

Severus and Harry returned after ten minutes, Severus had taken plenty of pictures of Harry on his first solo flight across the yard, and now he took more of Eric, Lily, and Rosie. Then Lily snapped a few of himself with his children before they opened their stockings, which contained sweets. After that they all went into the kitchen to eat the breakfast casserole and sweet apple strudel Lily had made the night before and placed preserving spells on.

_Riddle Manor_

_Later that afternoon:_

Tom watched along with Severus, Lily, Remus, and Cissy as the seven children raced about the mansion and the grounds, finding clues and hidden sweets for the annual Christmas scavenger hunt at Riddle Manor. That was a tradition that the Headmaster had grown up with, and usually there was one scavenger hunt on Christmas Eve for his nieces and nephews and the other took place Christmas morning for the Snape and Lupin children, and now included Jamie and Draco. Since Tom had never had any children, he invited his younger siblings and their families and friends to celebrate the holiday with him. This year he had Jamie, but he still wished to share the joys of the season with his family and friends.

The scavenger hunt was geared towards both older and younger children. The younger children, like Rosie and Eric, who couldn't read yet, found picture clues hidden in large plastic ornament which were usually inside the manor on the first floor and just outside in the yard. Each clue led to another until they found the prize at the end which was usually some toy or sweet. The older children had more challenging clues to decipher, such as riddles and math problems, and their prizes were usually things like Zonkos products or expensive Honeydukes sweets.

The hunt was eagerly anticipated by all the children, as each one was certain of getting some kind of prize, Tom had planned it that way, by assigning each child a certain color object to find. It enabled the children to have fun and let off some of that excess energy while the adults relaxed with cinnamon cider or cocoa with a splash of firewhiskey.

Harry had brought along his new broom to show his friends and Jamie, who were very appreciative of it. Jamie in turn showed Harry his brand new magical camera, complete with several rolls of film.

"Daddy says that I can take pictures of anything and record it for . . .err . . .post . . .post –erity, whatever that means." He told Harry and the twins.

"Cool!" said Tessa. "Take one of me in my new dress!" She twirled around to show off her satiny lavender dress with its ruffles and heart-shaped bodice.

Jamie happily snapped her picture. He had also received a fine photo album from Lily and Severus, who had known what Tom had bought Jamie. Remus and Cissy had given Jamie a book of famous wizard photos, and Remus said that maybe Jamie might be influenced to take up photography as a hobby when he was an adult again, a far better pastime than that of playboy Quidditch fanatic.

Jamie had given Tom a very rare book on the life and times of Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist. Tom was a collector of rare books and had amassed quite a lot of them, all of which were carefully stored in his library on the second floor. Severus had taken Jamie to shop for the book just before Christmas and Tom had been very surprised when he had opened it that morning.

"This the perfect gift, Jamie. However did you think of it?" he had asked, hugging his son.

"Uncle Sev helped," the boy admitted, smiling.

Christmas morning had been a bit of a revelation to the former only child, for Tom did not believe in giving a child fifty presents for Christmas. Instead he carefully chose seven gifts, seven being the sacred magic number, and put them beneath the tree. Some were ones Jamie had put on his list others were Tom's own choices.

Upon first seeing the small amount of gifts, Jamie had exclaimed, "That's all there is?"

Tom had promptly pulled the boy onto his lap and said sternly, "Some children, James Darius Potter, only receive one gift on Christmas."

"Why? Were they naughty?"

"No. But they don't have families to give them loving homes and warm clothes or food to eat, and Father Christmas only gives children one special gift. You should be grateful that you have as many gifts under there as you do, son, and not be selfish and want more than your share. When I was little, I grew up in an orphanage, and we only received one gift at Christmas, a toy or a sweet or clothing. Though when I was six I wished for a family and my father came and found me and took me home. That was the best present I ever received." He set Jamie down. "Go and open your gifts, and remember, it's better to give than to receive. That's why we're going to a Muggle orphanage later on and handing out gifts to the children there."

Jamie did and he found that he could appreciate each gift better when he didn't have an entire toy shop to open. And he had fun waiting for the other kids to arrive and the scavenger hunt to begin.

The adults relaxed on the veranda while the kids rushed around gathering clues, and then when all the clues outside were found, they moved indoors until the final clues were found and so was the prize.

The prizes were Tom's gifts to each of the children, each of them usually had a sweet and small gift by the end of the game, though the hunt itself could also have been considered a gift.

"They're so cute when they're little," Cissy exclaimed as they watched Rosie and Eric searching under the couches and chairs for their plastic ornaments.

"But they grow up fast," Severus observed. "It seems only yesterday that I was bringing Eric home from the hospital and now he's almost four and ready to start school with Remus."

"And sometimes I look at Rosie and think, where did my little baby go?" Lily agreed. "Now she calls herself a big girl and wants to do everything herself."

"I know what you mean. The twins sometimes prefer their own company to mine and don't always like to sit on my lap anymore," Cissy said. "Although, that might be a good thing considering that I won't have much of a lap after a few months."

Lily's eyes lit with sudden comprehension. "Cissy, are you expecting? How wonderful!"

"Yes, and with this new baby we'll have four and I've missed holding an infant in my arms. Draco's a love, but he's getting too old to be cuddled."

"Congratulations, Cissy and Remus." Tom said. "I'm sure this new addition will bring you joy."

The proud parents beamed.

Once the scavenger hunt was over and all the kids had their prizes and had thanked Tom, they went to hand out gifts and baskets of food and clothing at Wool's Orphanage, the same orphanage that Tom had lived at so long ago. Though he was a rich man now, heir to two fortunes and a magical legacy, Tom never forgot he too had once been a motherless orphan boy, and his contributions to the orphanage were his way of helping those in need and reminding himself of how fortunate he had been to get what he wished for that Christmas morning.

It was a lesson meant to teach Jamie and the other children, that Christmas was more than presents and sweets, but a time to give to those less fortunate, like St. Nicholas had given presents to the poor children in Myrna centuries ago. He also gave a generous monetary contribution to the orphanage itself, but the toys and gifts of food were, he felt, just as important.

Jamie stood in line next to Harry and Teddy, holding out a gift for a small girl in a patched jumper, and at first he felt silly and wished his daddy had never thought of this crazy idea. But the girl walked over to him, smiled shyly and said, "Hi. My name is Maddie. Thanks for the gift."

Jamie handed her it. "You're welcome. Happy Christmas."

"Same to you!" she took it and walked back to her teacher.

At a prearranged signal, all the orphans lined up and opened their gifts.

Jamie had never seen anyone get so excited over a pair of mittens and a scarf. Or a rag doll or a checkers game. At first he thought it strange, until he recalled what Tom had said about them being poor and how any gift was appreciated because it was so rare for them to get anything. And the smiles on the faces of the children were infectious and he found himself smiling back at them, as he realized for the first time about the true meaning of Christmas and how it didn't come from a store, but was inside of you.


	24. Learning and Growing Up

**24**

**Learning and Growing Up**

_Written by Rae Kelly_

**March**

Had Anthony Riddle lived for more than a few minutes after his birth, he would have been in the same Hogwarts class as the boy Tom Riddle was caring for and raising while he was deaged. Even after nearly three decades, there were days when his grief for his dead wife and son throbbed afresh. Each birthday and anniversary had been hard. The year Anthony would have started Hogwarts had nearly broken the powerful wizard. Perhaps that was why had had become so close to so many students in that class. While he considered all of his students as his children, some held a special place in his heart.

Lily Evans . . . the bright Muggleborn who reminded him so much of his late wife.

Severus Snape . . . the brilliant but abused half-blood son of one of his classmates.

Remus Lupin . . . the quiet half-blood werewolf.

Cissy Black . . . the beautiful pureblood with a large heart.

James Potter . . . the wealthy, handsome, yet neglected pureblood.

Sirius Black . . . the prankster pureblood who had been disowned by his family for not being Sorted into Slytherin.

They had become his family, more so in the last few years, especially as they had encouraged their children to consider him as a grandfather. And he loved those children as much loved his nieces and nephews and their children.

Tom had enjoyed these last few months with Jamie, and he sincerely hoped that James would continue to view him as his father when the year was over. But as much as he had enjoyed these months, it had also been hard on him as he thought about all the things that he had missed with Anthony.

Today they had all gathered at Riddle Manor to celebrate Jamie's birthday. Tom had hesitated because Jamie would only be deaged for a year. But in the end he had decided to go ahead and throw Jamie a party. It was just a small party with Sirius, the Snapes, the Lupins, and the Tonks. Tom stood at the window of the drawing room, watching as the children romped in the yard with Sirius and Remus in their Animagus forms, while Severus and Dora talked nearby. He was pleased to see that the news of what Potions Master's father had done to Ted Tonks had not affected their relationship. Dora needed a father figure in her life and he knew that both Severus and Remus were doing everything they could for the girl.

There was a sound at the door and he turned to see Andromeda stepping into the room. She walked over to the window and joined him in watching the children playing in the yard. "You've been good for him," she told the Headmaster.

"I've wondered sometimes," he replied with a sigh.

"Don't doubt yourself, Tom. You're a wonderful father and when this year is over, he's not going to turn his back on you. Besides, he'll need all the advice he can get once he's an adult again and trying to be a father to Harry. And who better than the man that has been the only real father he's ever known?"

"I wish I had your confidence, Andromeda."

She slipped her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

AKBAKBAKB

"Daddy?" Jamie asked that evening as Tom tucked him into bed.

"Yes, buddy?" Tom replied, sitting beside him. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Jamie snuggled under his blankets. "I did. Thank you so much, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Did you have a question, son?"

The little boy nodded. "Will I remember all this when I get big again?"

"You aren't supposed to know about that, James," Tom said, frowning at him.

Jamie bit his lip. "I know, but I heard you and Sirius talking . . . when you told him that we were bullies."

Tom sighed and picked Jamie up, moving over to the rarely used rocking chair in the corner of the room and settling Jamie on his lap. "You shouldn't have been listening, James, but since you know, I'll answer any questions that you have."

"I . . . I already talked to Uncle Sev and he said that he don't hate me anymore for being a bully 'cause I learned my lesson," the little boy said, snuggling close to Tom. "I love Uncle Sev and I don't want him to hate me."

"If you really have changed, then I'm sure Uncle Sev won't hate you, Jamie. We . . . we made you little because there were some things that you didn't learn the first time you were small. Like sharing and how not to be a bully and discipline."

"Mummy and Daddy never spanked me," Jamie told him.

"They didn't," Tom replied, kissing the top of the boy's head. "And they didn't give you rules to obey or tell you no. Those are things that children need."

Jamie was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what his father had said. "Did I learn, Daddy?"

"You're learning, son. And by the time you are ready to be big again, I think you'll have learned everything you needed to learn."

"Will you still love me?" Jamie asked after several more minutes of silence.

"Always, Jamie. Always."

AKBAKBAKBAKB

**July**

Today was Harry's 8th birthday, and the usual crowd was gathered at the Lupin farm to celebrate the occasion. All the children had brought their brooms and were just itching to go outside and play Quidditch because there were just enough of them to form two full teams.

They were kept inside just long enough to eat cake and ice cream and let Harry open presents before the adults finally took pity on the clearly distracted children and allowed them to escape into the yard. There was a bit of a disagreement as to how to split the two teams before Hal Evans stepped outside and settled the disagreement, suggesting that the seven Weasleys form one team against the other children. The Weasleys had not considered playing on one team together, but as they each preferred one of the seven positions, it made sense. Bill and Charlie played on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts: Bill as a Chaser and Charlie as Seeker; so they took those positions, with Fred and George taking the Beater positions as they did on their Quidditch Little League team. Percy was not quite as Quidditch obsessed as the rest of his family, but he did enjoy a good game. He and little Ginny took the remaining Chaser spots while Ron played Keeper.

Dora took charge of the other, and younger team. She played Beater along with Neville Longbottom. Jamie had played Chaser at Hogwarts before, but he had been playing Keeper since Christmas, since Harry, Teddy, and Tessa had been practicing to be Chasers together for years. Tom had been quite proud of his son for stepping aside for the other three. Draco rounded out the team as Seeker. It had not really surprised the adults that the small blond was a natural at the position, almost sensing what the tiny golden ball would do.

Sirius stood on the porch watching the children play, though most of his attention was on his deaged friend. He had been watching his friend interact with the other children for months and he could tell that Jamie had changed. Jamie wasn't the same child he had been when they had first met as children.

"He'll still be your friend when this year is over," Remus said, stepping up beside his old roommate, Rosie perched in his arms watching the older children fly.

"I've really missed him," Sirius admitted quietly. "Is he still going to be the same as he was before?"

Remus was quiet for a moment before answering. "If this all goes as planned, he'll be the same . . . only more grown up. It's what he needs, Sirius, if he's going to stay out of Azkaban. One more mistake with Harry and the Wizengamut will go back to their original sentence and he'll end up in Azkaban for ten years."

"He's changed . . ."

"For the better, Sirius. You have to believe that."

"I'm going to go for a walk," he replied, stepping off the porch and heading out into the yard.

Rosie looked up at her godfather. "He's sad?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, sweetling, he's sad. But he'll be alright."

AKBAKBAKBAKB

Severus was surprised when he answered the door that night after putting the children to bed to find Sirius Black standing on his doorstep. Remus had relayed his earlier conversation with the Marauder and it was easy to see as he left at the end of the party that the man was deep in thought. "Come in," he said, stepping aside to let his old schoolmate inside.

Sirius nodded and stepped into the flat. "I went to talk to Remus . . . but he couldn't really talk and said I should come here."

The Potions Master nodded. Remus had brought his three children over just before bedtime as Cissy worn herself out with hosting Harry's party, which she had insisted on doing even though everyone had protested. She was due in just a couple weeks and needed her rest, so Severus and Lily had offered to let their children spend the night with them. They had then Flooed Tom and asked if Jamie could spend the night as well. At the moment all five boys were camped out in a makeshift tent in Harry's room, while Tessa slept in Eric's bed in the room he shared with Rosie. "Lily's making tea in the kitchen," he replied, leading the other man down the short hall to the kitchen. "Lil. . . we have company."

She turned around. "Hello, Sirius. Have a seat. Would you like some leftover cake?"

"No . . .I just needed to talk."

She poured three cups of tea and brought them over to the table. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"Remus. . . Remus said that James will have changed when he's deaged back . . ."

Severus and Lily exchanged a glance before Lily replied, "He'll still be James, Sirius. But this second childhood has been different for him, so he might start thinking a little differently. With his parents he was brought up to think that his money and status would get him whatever he wanted . . . and he grew up to be very selfish, putting his own needs above everyone else's." She sighed softly. "I did love him, Sirius, but he didn't love me. I was just a conquest to him . . . another notch in his belt. I was just something he wanted and once he had it, he was no longer interested in me. He moved on to the next thing . . . the next woman. That's why I left him."

Severus squeezed his wife's hand. "He was also brought up to be a bigot. He was taught that all Slytherins were dark. Yes, there have been dark wizards from Slytherin, but most people tend to forget that Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. Think about Tom. He was a Slytherin, is he dark?"

"No . . . no, he defeated Grindelwald. And he's been working hard to find Dumbledore," Sirius replied.

"Harry could very well end up in Slytherin. Will you turn your back on him if he does?"

"Of course not!"

"James is learning differently this time around," Severus told him. "He's learning things he should have learned before and there is a very good chance that he will think differently when he's re-aged. That was the point of deaging him. He's learned to be considerate of others. The James before would have never given up the Chaser position, yet these last few months, he's been playing Keeper since Christmas, so that Harry, Teddy, and Tessa could all be Chasers. They've been practicing together for years and they are very good. He's learned to acknowledge his mistakes and to learn from them . . . and apologize to others without being forced."

Lily broke in. "The most important thing that he needed to learn was discipline. When James allowed Harry to do whatever he wanted while at Potter Manor, it confused my son. He had rules he has to follow here, but no rules at all while with James. Harry's old enough to understand that rules are there for a reason and that when he breaks those rules, there are consequences. Even Eric knows that if he breaks the rules, then he has to face the consequences. So does Rosie. Harry is generally a very good child, but he needs consistency. We were very willing to sit down with James and explain our rules and reasons for them so that Harry could have that consistency, but James didn't want to listen at all. Now, after this year, he should be willing. It . . . it's the only way that we'll go back to sharing custody of Harry with him."

"It was also tearing Harry apart that James was trying to make him choose between his two fathers," Severus added. "I love Harry just as much as I love Eric and Rosie. He's my child as much as they are. Harry loves James just as much as he loves me and he shouldn't be forced to choose between us."

"We didn't have custody taken away from James to get back at him, Sirius. We were doing what we feel is best for Harry," Lily told him. "And if James shows us that he's willing to put Harry's needs above his own and to be Harry's father, then we'll be more than willing to talk joint custody again. Harry needs him, but he needs him as a father, not a friend or playmate."

Sirius sat there quietly, lost in thought as he stared into his tea cup. Something else was bothering him, but he just couldn't bring himself to voice it. To admit just how much he needed James' friendship and how worried he was that he would lose it.

"Black . . ." Severus said quietly, continuing when Sirius looked back up at him. "You won't lose his friendship. He may be changed, but that never will."

AKBAKBAKBAKB

**October**

On the lawn of Riddle Manor, Jamie played fetch with Sirius, in dog form. Jamie was to be re-aged that night and had been nervous and restless all day, so Tom had contacted Sirius and suggested that three of them go to Riddle Manor for the afternoon to let Jamie play off some of his high spirits. Sirius had been feeling rather restless himself and had agreed to go along. He and Jamie had spent a couple of hours flying, but even they had grown bored with that after a while.

Padfoot caught the ball that Jamie threw in mid-air and brought it back over to the boy. But rather than letting it go when Jamie tried to take it from him, he fought to keep it. They played tug-of-war for several minutes before Jamie leapt on the large dog's back, giggling. "Got you, Padfoot!"

They wrestled for a few more minutes, before Padfoot pinned Jamie to the ground. Jamie wrapped his arms around the dog. "I'm scared, Padfoot," he whispered quietly.

Padfoot started licking the boy until he giggled, wiggling to get away from the big dog.

Tom stepped outside and called to his son. It was time.

Jamie got up and started toward the house, stopping halfway there to turn back. The big dog had changed back into Sirius. Jamie ran back and wrapped his arms around the neck of the man still sitting on the ground. "You'll always be my best friend," he whispered, running to Tom before the Animagus had a chance to react.

The Headmaster lifted his son into his arms, holding him close. "It's time, Jamie."

The little boy nodded, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "Will it hurt?"

"Some, but I'll hold you if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

Tom carried him upstairs and settled him on his bed, before handing him the potion that would re-age him. Padfoot wandered into the room as Jamie took the potion, settling at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving his deaged friend as the boy climbed into his father's lap and closed his eyes as the potion took effect.

Tom continued to hold the boy he considered his son, as his body transformed back into an adult. His heart broke as he listened to the cries that became whimpers as the body in his arms stretched back to its natural height. It was almost like watching him grow up again, only this time in a matter of minutes instead of years. And his father's heart ached for his son and the pain that the sudden aging was costing him. At the foot of the bed, Padfoot whined and moved closer to his best friend, as if trying to take away his pain. Tom reached over and scratched the dog between the ears. "I know, Sirius. Me too. Me too."

Finally it was over, and James Potter was a twenty-eight year old adult once again, who stood up gingerly on legs that felt too long and awkward to him, blinking back tears as he gazed upon Tom and Sirius.

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but both of us have been terribly busy with RL. Thanks for being patient and still wanting to read and review this story! All of your reviews, alerts, and favorites are greatly appreciated. **


	25. There and Back Again

**25**

**There and Back Again**

written by Snapegirlkmf

James rubbed his eyes and slowly stretched, wincing as all his muscles protested the sudden movement. He felt all achy and sore, as if he'd been stretched on the rack. He stifled a moan and slowly turned his head to meet the dark eyes of Tom Riddle, who had been his surrogate father for a year now and who was really the only father he could recall, since his real dad had been too sick to ever interact with him as a boy. "Dad?" The word flowed off his tongue naturally, as he had been calling the older wizard that for so long.

"Yes, Jamie? How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Tom asked, concerned.

James shrugged. "Some. But then I guess that's what happens when you grow up over the course of ten minutes."

"Let me get you a potion, son," Tom suggested, then he rose and went across the hall to the bathroom, where the potions cabinet was located, similar to a Muggle medicine chest. He was happy to finally be able to ease his son's pain, though now there was a new pain in his heart—the fact that he had lost his little boy now that James was an adult again.

James massaged the back of his neck and looked over at the large black dog who was sitting beside his knee. The dog looked back with eyes that were too knowing for a mere canine. "Padfoot? Is that you?"

Padfoot barked and wagged his tail, then blurred into Sirius. "James! It's so good to have you back again!" he grabbed James in a bear hug. "I mean, you were a cute kid, but damn, I missed my best mate!"

"Me too!" laughed the other. He felt odd, and not only because he was an adult now. He had all these memories swimming about in his head of when he was little, and the Headmaster's son, and they were all pushing and crowding inside his skull. It made his head start pounding. He wondered if it were some kind of side effect of the Aging potion. He glanced down at himself, disorientated for a moment. It felt strange to now be as tall as Tom and no longer have to look up at people.

Sirius released him, still smiling. Clearly he was delighted to have his best friend back.

Before James could say anything else, Tom returned with a vial of pain reliever. "Here, Jamie, take this. I would imagine you're sore from the accelerated growth spurt you've had." He handed James the potion, then said, somewhat awkwardly, "Ah . . . guess I can't be calling you Jamie anymore, now can I?"

James swallowed the potion before answering. He let out a soft sigh of relief as the magical elixir dulled and vanished the majority of the aches. "That feels much better, Dad. Umm . . . do you mind me calling you that still? I . . . I've kind of . . . gotten used to it, you see . . . and . . . I still want to . . . be your son. That is, if you still want me to?" There was a wistful longing in his hazel eyes that made him seem slightly younger than his actual age and more like the boy he had been.

Tom came forward then and hugged him. "I would like that very much. Just because you're grown up again doesn't mean that you'll stop being my child. Welcome back, James." He cleared his throat. "Although, I may still call you Jamie, if only to remind you when you're behaving like a spoilt arrogant child. Which I hope won't be the case, considering all you've learnt this past year."

"That would be all right, sir." James murmured, allowing himself to remain in the tall wizard's arms for a few more minutes before separating. He rubbed his temples, his head still felt muzzy. "So . . . what happens now?"

"Why don't we all go back to Hogwarts and have a cup of tea and some sandwiches in my quarters? We can speak privately about everything there, James. You're probably ravenous after the re-aging and I know I could use something in my stomach." Tom suggested. He glanced over at Sirius. "How about you, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "You know me, Tom. I never turn down a meal."

They all Flooed back to the Headmaster's quarters, where Tom summoned a school house elf to bring them some refreshments. All three wizards sat around the coffee table on the large sectional couch, nibbling on the sandwiches and other treats the house elf had brought up along with the tea tray. Once they had all eaten and drank their fill, Tom settled back on the sofa and said calmly, "Now that you're back to your adult self, I'll need to contact the Wizengamot and let them know that we need to reopen the custody hearing. I believe that will require you and I to meet with them and Severus, Lily, and Harry, as well as a representative from Wizarding Children's Services. There will doubtless be a certain amount of time given for you to reorient yourself before they require proof that my little experiment worked."

"Proof? What sort of proof?" asked James.

"Proof that you can behave responsibly and like an intelligent adult, James, as well as be a decent role model and father to Harry. I would think they would give you a set time to show how much you have changed and are willing to work with both the Snapes and the representative from Child Services. You may also be required to get a job again as well."

"A job? But I have plenty of money, I don't really need to work," James protested softly.

"This isn't about need, it's about showing the Wizengamot that you've changed from a boisterous playboy only out to have a good time with his mates and be a friend to his son. Holding down a job is one of the first signs of maturity, James. I shouldn't need to tell you that, since you have worked before as an Auror consultant."

"Should I do that again?"

Tom spread his hands. "That's up to you, but that's really only a part time position. I think in order to prove to them you've really changed, you'll need to get a more permanent post." He looked thoughtful. "I believe that you would do well as the Assistant Flying Instructor, James, at Hogwarts. Madam Hooch has been thinking of semi-retiring, she's getting on in years to be flying in all kinds of weather monitoring Quidditch games and so forth. You would be able to reduce her workload a thousandfold and get a good salary and do something you enjoy-fly and teach Quidditch. If you perform well, you might even take over Hooch's position when she does retire."

"And you can be near Harry too when he starts Hogwarts," Sirius reminded.

"Yes, and I'll be able to ask you for advice as well, Dad," James said happily. He still felt insecure and uncertain about his changed status, and was relieved that Tom would still be around for him to ask questions of and so forth.

"All right, Dad. Will you offer me a job?"

"I most certainly shall, James Darius Potter. Just as soon as you fill out all the paperwork." Tom said, snapping his fingers. Immediately, several sheets of paper appeared along with a quill and ink, which he handed to James.

Once James had finished filling out the application and history forms, Tom took them and sent them into his office. He would make a copy later and send one to the Ministry.

By then, James' odd memory fog had cleared a bit, enough for him to recall with fondness the young inhabitants of Riddle Manor, whom he had played and gotten into mischief with, as well as Remus' children. He flushed when he recalled how nasty he had been to poor Draco Malfoy, who had been traumatized after witnessing his mother murder his father. He definitely owed Draco an apology. "Dad, how will we explain where I am now that I'm an adult again? They're going to be wondering where I've gone."

"Hmm." Tom concentrated, thinking hard. After several minutes, he finally said, "All the kids know is that you're an orphan whom I was fostering. But perhaps we could tell them that a distant relative—a cousin from America—was found and you were sent to live with them. I don't like lying, but we have no choice. The only people who know the truth about what happened to you are myself, the Wizengamot, Sirius, and Severus and Lily."

"Harry knows," Sirius reminded him.

"Right. That makes sense." James agreed. Then he rubbed his head again.

"Do you have a headache?" asked Tom, looking worried.

"Well, sort of. My head hurts, but it's not just that. I feel . . . so different, my thoughts are all jumbled and I can't seem to sort them out. I keep remembering different incidents, but they're all mixed up."

"I see. Your memories should straighten themselves out in a day or two. Unless you'd rather have a Clarifying Draft?"

James thought about it, then finally said he would like to try the Clarifying Draft.

"I shall firecall Severus and Lily and let them know you're coming over."

"Oh. Right," James agreed. Thinking about the Snapes brought a memory to his mind of being cared for when he was sick with dragon pox, where he distinctly recalled Lily and Severus giving him potions, baths, and bed time stories. He blushed as he also recalled calling them "Aunt Lily and Uncle Sev" and being punished as well by them for being an awful brat. He almost changed his mind. But then he remembered that Harry would be there too and he longed desperately to see his son again now that he was back to normal.

A few moments later, Tom removed his head from the fire and said, "James, Severus is at home right now because all three of his children are sick with coughs and fevers. Lily is at a meeting for the International Society of Apothecaries at the Ministry. He told me to tell you to come over, he'll have the draft waiting upon the table for you."

"Oh, all right." James said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Want me to come along?" Sirius offered.

James shook his head. "No, but thanks anyhow, Sirius." He picked up a handful of Floo powder and tossed it down. "Snape residence, Diagon Alley." Then he stepped through the green flames and was gone.

Sirius cast Tom a worried look. "Tom, he seems so . . . unlike himself. He's more . . . quiet and he seems like he's . . . overwhelmed."

Tom just nodded. "Well, you have to admit that it is a bit overwhelming for him. He's been a child now for a year, with a child's perceptions and emotions and expectations. And now he's an adult again and still trying to come to terms with everything he's learned as well as his new feelings for everyone. He's bound to be a bit out of sorts and confused, Sirius. Especially when it comes to dealing with Severus and Lily, who used to be authority figures and caregivers to him as a child. Now he has that image plus his old ones of bullying Severus to reconcile with. Give him time. He'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Sirius said feelingly.

Tom patted him lightly on the shoulder. "You'll see. It'll all work out in the end. And he'll come out of this a better person than before." Or so the Headmaster prayed.

When James stepped through the Floo into the Snape flat, he felt a sudden feeling of déjà vu overtake him. He could recall so clearly coming through here for months, accompanied by either Tom or Remus or Lily. He had felt as comfortable here as he ever did at Hogwarts or Riddle Manor or even his own home. A part of him still did. But another part of him, the adult part, felt oddly awkward. He glanced around, and saw the vial of potion sitting on a table with a note beside it.

He leaned over to read it—Merlin, but it felt strange to be able to actually look down upon something, he had gotten so used to having to stand on tiptoe to reach a high shelf, as he had not been a particularly large six and seven year-old. It was from Severus.

_Potter,_

_Come and see me before you take the potion. There are a few minor side effects you should know about. Also, Harry's been asking for you._

_S. Snape_

James picked up the vial and stared at the contents. The potion was a silvery pink color, not too thick or too thin. From elsewhere in the flat he could hear children's voices and then Snape answering with quiet authority. James walked down the hallway towards Harry's room, his footsteps sure and even. He paused before reaching his son's room, because Severus was sitting on the bed in Eric and Rosie's room, holding a fussing Rosie on his knee. His black apothecary robes were stained with some kind of green substance.

"Come on, one more swallow. Open wide." Severus held a spoon with some kind of potion on it and was trying to get his stubborn two-year-old to take it.

Rosie shook her head and whimpered, for she hated taking medicine, especially the Fever Reducer, which tasted like limes. She had traces of Snape's most recent attempts all over her face. Severus heaved a sigh and looked up . . . to see James standing in the doorway. He put a finger to his lips then said to his recalcitrant daughter, "Rosie! You have a visitor!"

"Where, Da?" Rosie cried, turning to look, her mouth open.

The sneakily clever Slytherin quickly popped the spoonful of potion in her mouth.

Rosie sputtered, but Severus was quick to tilt her head back and close her mouth with a hand, ensuring that she swallowed the draft. "There! All done!"

Rosie sniffled. "You twicked me, Da!" She glared at him.

"Sorry, but you were being stubborn. If you'd taken your medicine like a good girl, I wouldn't have to do that," Severus told her simply. "Here. Have a spoonful of chocolate pudding."

That she ate eagerly, Severus had a small bowl sitting on the nightstand, it was how he rewarded his children for taking potions that tasted terrible. "Mmm!" Then she stared at James. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen him before. "Who's that?"

"Hey, Rosie. It's . . . I'm James Potter," said James, stumbling for he had almost introduced himself as Jamie. "I'm sorry to hear you're sick."

She coughed and said, "I feel yucky."

"She's been running a fever since this morning, and has congestion in her chest and a nasty cough. But it was Harry who came down with it first, I think he picked it up over at the park the other day." Severus told him. "Then Eric started feeling sick and Rosie was a few hours after them." He shifted his small daughter, holding her over his shoulder and gently rubbing her back. "Close your eyes and sleep, Rosebud. You'll feel better after you have a nap."

Rosie yawned and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Hot, Da."

"Shhh. You'll feel better in about ten minutes with my potion in you," soothed Severus. He looked back at James. "Give me a minute to get her to sleep, all right?" He began rocking her and humming softly.

"Sure, Uncle Sev," James blurted, it was sheer reflex.

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking both startled and amused.

James felt himself color. "I . . .I mean . . . Sn—err . . . Severus." He couldn't believe he had actually called the boy he used to mock and torment by that name! Merlin, what was the matter with him? _Get it together, Potter! You're all grown up now, and Snape's not . . . he's not your uncle anymore!_

He looked over to the next bed, where Eric was sleeping soundly, and smiled. Snape's son was a quiet and sweet-tempered boy, and James had enjoyed building towers and bridges from blocks with him as well as playing board games. Eric had taught him how to share and play quiet games. Unbidden, a memory flashed in his head of leading Eric down the dark stairs into the apothecary to help him play a prank on Severus, and switch all the labels on a shelf of potions. He recalled the little boy writing "Eric" all over the parchment labels and sticking them on the bottles . . . He also recalled feeling very sorry for urging the little boy to get into mischief after Tom had lectured him and spanked him . . . he quickly looked away, and saw Snape gently laying his slumbering baby girl down in her bed and covering her with a light blanket. He gestured with his wand, and the tray with the pudding and two more potion vials levitated itself out of the room. Beckoning to James, Severus followed, closing the door part of the way behind him.

"That was clever . . . Severus. The way you got her to take the potion," James said, because he had never seen anyone try that before on a toddler.

Severus' eyes gleamed. "Not really. After two children, you learn a few tricks. Harry was notorious for spitting out potions when he was that age, until I learned to how to make him swallow quickly. The pudding for a reward afterwards was Lily's idea. Before that I used to give them sips of water to wash the taste away."

"I'll have to remember that," James said, staring at the potion bottle in his hands. "You said there are side effects after I take this?"

"Yes. Nothing serious, but you may have very vivid dreams, since the Clarifying Draft brings out memories that you may have forgotten in order to help you organize your thoughts. You could also have a dry mouth for a day or two, or become slightly constipated."

James made a face. "Great. I'm not sure I want to take it now."

"Drink plenty of water afterwards and you won't need to worry about either of those last two," advised the apothecary. "The first one is unavoidable."

"How long before it takes effect?"

"It should start working after five minutes. You might feel slightly lightheaded, so I recommend you take it while lying down, or just before bed." Severus instructed. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"A little sore. But otherwise I'm fine, Un—Severus." James caught himself this time. "Sorry. I just . . ."

"I must have made quite an impression on you for you to still refer to me that way," drawled the other wizard.

James looked right into his eyes. "You sure as hell did. Take it as a compliment. I never thought I would ever say that about you, Snape."

Severus' mouth twitched. "You learn something new every day, James."

"Where's Harry?"

"Lying down in his room," Severus replied.

As if on cue, they heard Harry calling, "Da, I need a drink of water." That was followed by a series of hoarse coughs.

"Just a moment, Harry." Severus called, then indicated James should precede him down the hall.

Harry looked up when the shadow fell across the threshold from the book he'd been reading. He had been feeling pretty crummy ever since he woke up this morning with a bad cough and a fever, all tired and achy. He had quite forgotten that this was the night Jamie was going to become aged back to his adult self and able to be Harry's father again. His green eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw who was standing there.

"D-Dad? It's really you?"

"Yes, it's really me, scamp." James whispered, staring at his son in longing. "I'm back."

All of a sudden he was moving across the room, and gathering Harry into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Harry, oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you or hurt you when I came over here that time . . . I just wanted to spend time with you. I was such a damn idiot. I'm sorry for everything, son, but especially for never being a father to you." He held his son against his chest, his heart feeling as if it were about to burst with remorse and love. Tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffed sharply as he realized just how close he had come to losing his beloved child. "Forgive me?"

Harry hugged him back, smiling. "It's all right, Dad. You didn't know any better. Least that's what Uncle Tom and Mum said. I missed you, Dad. You were fun as a kid, though. I liked flying with you and playing Quidditch. Except when you got me in trouble that time with Da's potions."

James chuckled ruefully. "I'm really sorry for that, sport. That was one stupid decision on my part. One that I'll never make again."

Green eyes met hazel ones. "You've learned your lesson, huh?"

"Yes, Harry. I really have," James said solemnly. "From now on, I'm going to be a better father. Because I don't want to lose you, son."

Harry hugged him again. "I'm glad, Dad. Being a kid for a year was better than Azkaban, even if Uncle Tom did spank you, right?"

"I'd say so!" laughed his father. Then he moved over to sit on Harry's bed, holding the eight-year-old on his lap. "It's good to be back though. How are you feeling, sport?"

"Not too good. I got this bad cough, can't breathe right, and I'm tired and feverish," Harry said honestly. "Da says I gotta stay in bed till tomorrow, until my fever breaks. Where is he?"

"Right here," Severus said, coming into the room. He had been watching from the hall, and seen the genuine pleasure on both of their faces at the unexpected reunion. He just hoped that James would keep his word this time. The apothecary reached the two and placed a hand upon his son's forehead. "Still feverish. You need another round of potions, Harry. And here's your water." He handed the thirsty boy a glass of ice water with a straw.

Harry drank, sucking up the water greedily, until it was almost empty. "Here, Dad. Hold this, please."

James took the glass, chuckling at his son's bossy tone.

"Da, I'm ready for my potions." Harry said, eyeing the vials resignedly.

"Very well. You know the drill by now," Severus said, handing the boy first one potion and then the other. One was a Fever Reducer, the other a Decongestion Draft.

Harry drank them without protest, though he made terrible faces. "Ick! Da, the pudding! Please!"

Severus handed Harry the bowl and a spoon, and the boy eagerly started to eat, the creamy rich chocolate erasing the nasty taste and filling his stomach at the same time.

James watched his son eat and thought that Snape's idea was probably a good one to try on himself as well. He would have to get a house elf to bring him water and chocolate pudding before he took the Clarifying Draft and fell asleep.

Harry finished the bowl and Severus floated it into the kitchen into the sink, along with the spoons. He leaned back against James' chest with a satisfied sigh. "That was good, Da. But I still feel kind of hot."

"Your pajamas feel damp," James remarked, only now noticing that Harry's shirt was wet.

Severus felt them also. "Let's get you a new pair." He waved his wand and Harry's old pajamas were sent to the laundry hamper and fresh lighter ones were put on him. "Feel better?"

"Yes, Da. Is my fever going away?"

"Soon." Severus ruffled his son's hair playfully. Harry's cheeks were still flushed, the fever had not broken yet, but Severus was sure it would do so after this round of potions. He cast a Cooling Charm over Harry's sheets.

James saw and said, "I think I can remember my mother doing that for my father . . . and me as well when I was sick."

"Mine also," Severus murmured.

"Dad, can you read to me?" Harry asked. "I always fall asleep better when Da reads me a story." He picked up the book he had been reading, it was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and handed it to James. "I'm at the part with the three brothers."

"That was always my favorite story when I was your age," said James. He rose and set Harry down. "Get in bed."

Harry climbed into his now cool bed and Severus tucked him in and then turned to James. "Only one story, Jamie—ah, Potter—because he needs his rest."

"Da! You called him Jamie!" exclaimed his son.

"Excuse me, I forgot." Severus said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sleep well, Harry."

"Do you mind then, Severus?" James asked then, suddenly realizing he might have stepped on Snape's toes.

"Not at all. I have read stories to all three of my children several times already today. I think it's your turn now, James." Severus said, though he was surprised that Potter had even bothered to consider his feelings. The old James wouldn't have given a cracked Knut about them. Perhaps the time the de-aged wizard had spent with him hadn't been wasted after all. He departed the room, leaving the two Potters alone.

"Did you know, Harry, that the three Peverell brothers in this story are our ancestors?" James asked, holding the book and sitting beside his son.

"They were? Cool!"

"Yes, the Potter line is descended from the youngest Peverell brother, and they lived in Godric's Hollow, where I have a cottage there. Someday when you're better, I'll take you there. Would you like that?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "That would be wicked, Dad. Can we invite Draco and Teddy and Tessa too? They'd like to see it too, and they probably want to get out of their house. They haven't been able to come over too much since baby Zoey was born, that's their new baby sister." Zoey Grace Lupin had been born a few months ago and all the Lupins adored her.

James considered. He had wanted to spend some time with Harry alone, getting reacquainted with his son, but then he recalled that Tildy Bagshot had once said that he needed to consider Harry's feelings as well as his own. And Harry clearly missed playing with his friends. "Sure, that would be fine. There are lots of things to see and do in Godric's Hollow. We'll talk more about it later." He started to read.

"Dad, what do I tell them about . . . you know," he gestured at James.

"Oh. Just . . . tell them that Jamie's gone to live with a relative and he doesn't live with the Headmaster any longer."

"All right." Harry said, though he wished he could tell the truth. It was hard keeping secrets from his best friends. He relaxed on his pillows and listened to James reading the _Tale of Three Brothers_. He had heard it before, but never from his father, for James had never bothered to read him bedtime stories since Harry had no set bedtime at Potter Manor and usually collapsed somewhere around twelve midnight wherever he happened to be playing.

Soon he felt his eyes shutting and he fell asleep just as James reached the end of the tale and whispered, "You know that cloak the story mentioned? I have it still." Then James realized Harry was asleep. "Good night, sport." He set the book on the nightstand, removed his son's glasses, and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he left the room, heading back into the den to use the fireplace, the potion tucked securely in his pocket. He found Severus sitting in the den, drinking a cup of hot spiced cider, taking a much needed rest himself. "Thank you for that," the Auror said. "This is the first time I ever . . . actually read to him."

Severus looked up, a slight smirk on his lips. "Better late than never, Potter. I assume the Ministry hearing will be soon?"

"Yes, as soon as my father contacts the Wizengamot," James said. "He'll call you once everything's settled."

"I figured as much."

"Once this business has been settled, I'd . . . like to start spending some more time with Harry, Snape. I . . . I want him to learn about his ancestors and take him to visit Godric's Hollow. Would that be all right with you and Lily?"

Slowly, Severus nodded. "Yes, it's important to learn about your family. Although I doubt if the Ministry will allow you to go alone."

"Oh, I won't be alone. Harry wants his friends to come too. The Lupins, I mean."

Severus' eyebrow climbed into his hair. "Do you think you can handle all of them, Potter?"

"I'll find out, won't I?" James said. "Well, I had better be going. Thank you for the potion."

"Don't mention it. Good night . . . James."

"Good night," James called over his shoulder before throwing down some Floo powder.

He was hoping that the Clarifying Draft would help him gather all his thoughts and memories together before the Ministry hearing, so he could give examples about what he had learned and show those doubting officials that he was now a different man than the one who had kidnapped his son a year ago.

**Hope you all enjoyed Harry's reunion with James and his conversation with Severus**


	26. The Wizengamot's Decision

**26**

**The Wizengamot's Decision**

**written by Rae Kelly**

James Potter sat in the smaller Wizengamot court room as he had just over a year before. In fact, everyone who had been there before was ther e now and most were even sitting in the same places as before and James almost felt as if he had been transported back in time. The biggest difference was that Remus and Draco were sitting behind Severus, Lily and Harry rather than in the section reserved for witnesses as they had been last year. Their presence hadn't been required by the court, but James had requested that they be there.

"Everything will be fine, son," Tom told the nervous younger man.

"As long as they believe that I have really changed, Dad," James replied, sighing when the members of the Wizengamot filed into the room.

As soon as they were all seated, the Chief Warlock banged his gavel and called them all to order. "Mr. Potter, I understand that you would like to address the court before we begin?"

James nodded and stood. "With your permission, I would actually like to speak to young Draco."

"Very well. Proceed."

The former Auror turned and faced the young blonde. "Draco, what I did last year was very wrong. I didn't see that at the time, but I know now. I never meant to frighten you, I only wanted to see Harry…I just went about it the wrong way. My parents never taught me right from wrong and I didn't heed those who tried to teach me those lessons. And because of that I landed myself in a lot of trouble. You did the right thing in standing up for your friends and I'm glad that my son has you as a friend. I hope that one day you can forgive me for frightening you." He smiled at the boy. "Neither of us had good birth parents, but I'm glad that you've been given a second chance at parents and I hope that you never take them for granted."

James turned next to Harry. "My son…you are more mature than I was a year ago. I should have listened to you when you said that you didn't want to fly Buckbeak. I shouldn't have talked bad about your Da in front of you. And I never should have come to your house that day. I just wanted to see you to explain things you to, but I got spooked and panicked." He walked over and knelt in front of his son. "I promise to be a better dad from now on. I'll probably still make some mistakes, but I'm counting on you to help me figure it out."

He finally stood and faced Lily and Severus. "I'm extremely sorry for all that I put you through last year. I was…jealous of you, Severus. You had Lily and Harry and even though you weren't rich, you were happy with your life. I envied that.

"I also want to thank you both for teaching me so much this last year. I learned as much from the two of you as I did from Tom. If the court agrees to joint custody again, I would like to sit down with you both and learn your rules for Harry as well as the routines you have in your home. I finally understand what you said before about Harry needing consistency." He turned back to the Wizengamot. "I'm finished now."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the Chief Warlock said. "Our biggest concern is that you are able to provide a stable environment for Harry. And part of that is showing some responsibility. When we were here last year, you didn't even have a steady job…and never had."

"I do now, Your Honor," James replied. "I've been offered a position at Hogwarts as the flying instructor and the Quidditch coach. I will also still be considered a consultant with the Auror division as needed."

"And where will you be living?"

James glanced at his father before facing the Wizengamot again. "During the school year I will have my own quarters at Hogwarts. When school is not in session, I will continue living at Potter Manor."

A few minutes later a silencing ward went up while the Wizengamot discussed their verdict.

Harry whispered something in Severus' ear and when the Potions Master nodded, the little boy went over to James, leaning against his side and giving his father a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Harry James," the older Potter whispered into his son's ear, holding the boy close. He lifted Harry up to sit on his lap. Harry would be getting too old for this soon, but James intended to take advantage of it for as long as he could. "Maybe this weekend I can take you to Godric's Hollow for some trick-or-treating."

"Can Teddy, Tessa, and Draco come too?" Harry asked. "I haven't gotten to play with them much since baby Zoey was born. Just at school and Quidditch practice."

"Well, I'll talk to your mum and da and Uncle Remus and Aunt Cissy and we'll see what we can work out."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry replied, giving his dad another hug as the silencing ward dropped. Rather than going back to where he had been sitting, Harry stayed where he was, leaning back against James' chest.

The Chief Warlock spoke. "Mr. Potter, we have decided to allow you supervised visits with your son, as you had before. In six months, we will meet again to discuss further arrangements."

"Thank you, Your Honor," James replied.

Lily and Severus exchanged a look and Severus stood. "Your Honor, my wife and I have a request."

"Go ahead, Mr. Snape."

"We would like to be added to the list of those approved to supervise those visits with our son. As well as the Lupins and Headmaster Riddle. This will allow Mr. Potter to spend more time with Harry without having to arrange visits through Wizarding Family Services."

There was a quick discussion between the senior members of the Wizengamot. "Agreed. We're dismissed."

James stood and crossed over to Severus and Lily, Harry still in his arms. He held a hand out to Severus. "Thank you."

"Just don't betray our trust," Severus told him, shaking James' hand.

"I won't. I swear."

Mathilda Bagshot walked over to the small group. "Mr. Potter, I've been assigned to your case again."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad, Tildy. I'd hate to have to start fresh with someone new."

"I'll be contacting you in a few days to set up an appointment."

"Actually, while you are here…" he turned to Severus and Lily. "With your permission, I'd like to take Harry out to Godric's Hollow this weekend…and teach him a bit of his family history. I'm also considering keeping the manor closed and living in the cottage when I'm not at Hogwarts. This way he can pick out a room and decide how he wants it decorated."

"Really?" Harry asked.

James waited for Severus to nod before answering Harry. "Really."

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait inbetween updates, but my job was keeping me very busy. Please review!**


	27. The Potions Conference

**26**

**The Potions Conference**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

_Friday night:_

"Mum, are you almost done with my costume?" Harry asked impatiently, as he shifted from one foot to another, watching Lily sew fake flames and sequins onto the phoenix costume. "How come you don't just use magic to make my costume?"

Lily set down her needle and frowned at her inquisitive son. "Harry, the costume would have been done an hour ago if you didn't keep driving me batty with questions and interrupting me. Now, why don't you go and play with Eric and Rosie?"

Harry huffed and sighed. "But Mu-u-m . . .how come?"

"Because I don't do well with magical clothing alteration charms, that's why!" she snapped, exasperated. That was a branch of magic she wished she'd had more time to study, but working at the apothecary was a full-time job and so was raising her children. So she had put that on the back burner. She could do simple charms, like hem a piece of clothing, sew on a button, make a size adjustment, but creating an entire costume from raw materials with magic was beyond her. Besides, she had learned from her mother how to sew as a child and was quite good at it. She was nearly done with Harry's Halloween costume, having only to add a few more flaming feathers made of shiny gold cloth and sequins. She had not sewn the entire costume, but used Sticking Charms upon most of the sequins for the wings and body, but the last few feathers of the tail she sewed by hand.

"Merlin, Mum! Don't have a hippogriff," her son muttered.

"Harry James, don't get smart with me, or else you can go trick-or-treating as a ghost. Now, quit hovering and go do something fun, for the love of Merlin!" she ordered.

Harry pouted a bit, then decided to listen to his mother without arguing and went to find his younger siblings. He couldn't wait until it was Saturday, because then he would get to visit Godric's Hollow with his dad and learn more about his heritage as the next Potter heir. James had promised to invite the Lupin children as well, except for baby Zoey, who was too young. He was also going to watch Eric and Rosie, since Severus and Lily would be away for the weekend, attending an important seminar for apothecaries and potion makers. This was the twenty-fifth anniversary since the opening of the International Brewers' Conference, and both Lily and Severus looked forward to attending it. This year it was to be held in Bath.

At last the final feather was sewn on and Lily set aside her needle and thread and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She floated the costume into the air and inspected it. It looked very good, almost an exact replica of one that Harry had seen in Madam Malkin's window. Lily cast a charm that would prevent the costume from getting dirt on it and then another to strengthen the fabric so it didn't tear easily. "There! That's done." She folded the finished costume and placed it in a bag, ready for Harry to take to Godric's Hollow.

Eric and Rosie's costumes were similarly packed. Rosie wanted to go as Little Red Riding Hood, Lily had altered her cloak to a deep red with a tassel on the hood, and had her wear the dress and boots of a typical medieval child, complete with a child-sized picnic hamper and a stuffed werewolf. Eric wanted to go as Salazar Slytherin, and Lily had made him a set of robes just like the Founder wore in his portrait at Hogwarts and made him a fake little mustache and a goatee as well, just in case James didn't know how to cast decent Glamours.

Lily loved Halloween, and was sorry she would miss this one with her children. Usually she took Eric and Rosie around during the day if Severus worked, or vice versa, and later Harry went with them again as well as the Lupins. When Harry was younger, James would occasionally take him for an hour, but three years ago he had chosen to go out to Halloween parties with Sirius and leave the parental trick-or-treat duties to her or her husband. This would be the first time she wouldn't be doing so and she felt a sudden pang of loss.

_James, you had better do a good job,_ she thought. Thank goodness Tildy would be there to supervise, and so would Remus, as they would also be going to a local fair that weekend. Halloween was on a Sunday this year, most people would be home, and the kids should have a good time. _I'll tell James to make sure he takes lots of pictures for me._

Then she rose and went to pack her younger children's clothing for the weekend. Harry insisted he could pack his own, but she would check that too before she left. She was really looking forward to the conference, but couldn't help feeling a little guilty about leaving her children, even though James had sworn on his wand to protect them with his life.

But then she recalled that she hadn't had a vacation—and neither had Severus—in forever. Oh, they had taken day trips places with the kids, but she and Severus hadn't had an honest-to-goodness adult vacation since their honeymoon. It was long past time for it. Lily knew she would enjoy it once she got there, but the leaving was hard.

She picked up Rosie's stuffed cat from the floor and hugged it hard. It was only two days, not two weeks. But she would miss her children. She sighed and set the toy on her daughter's small bed, then began Summoning some clothes from Rosie's closet and magically packing them in her baby's overnight duffle with pink pygmy puffs printed on it.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Saturday morning_

_James Potter's cottage, Godric's Hollow:_

James stared as Severus set a full case of potions on the kitchen table accompanied by a six foot roll of parchment. "Severus, what is all that?"

"Potions in case any of the children get sick," responded the apothecary. "They're all labeled and have the correct dosages according to age on the label. Make sure you _read_ carefully before you give them, James. If you have a question, call Andromeda."

"Snape, you've got bloody St. Mungos here!" protested the former Auror. "You're only going away for two days, not two months!"

"Better safe than sorry, Potter. If you do have to give one of them a potion, make sure you have a bowl of chocolate pudding on hand to give them afterwards, it's a reward for taking medicine," instructed Severus. "You shouldn't have any trouble with Harry or Eric. They understand about taking medicine that tastes bad, but Rosie might fight you at first . . ."

James listened, though his eyes were beginning to glaze over at Snape's litany of instructions. "All right. I got it." He pointed to the roll of parchment. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"An instruction book," Severus replied without missing a beat. "It has things like who to call in case of an emergency, what they like to eat and don't, what their proper bedtime is—we've got them on schedules, so it's best if you follow that, it's what they're used to. If you want to allow Harry to stay up, that's fine, but I'd advise against doing that with my younger two, they tend to get cranky when they don't get enough sleep and you really don't want to deal with a cranky Rosalind, trust me."

James' eyebrows rose into his hair. "All of _that_ is in five feet of parchment?"

"Six," Severus corrected. "I've also written down rules and consequences if they misbehave for you, which I hope won't happen, but if it does . . . you have permission to punish them as I would."

James looked uncomfortable. "I . . . Severus . . ." He recalled more than a few times when he had stayed over the Snape flat, he and Harry had gotten in trouble, and Severus had not hesitated to stick his nose in a corner, among other things. "You mean putting them in time out and . . .washing their mouths out with soap?" He blushed when he recalled Severus doing that to him for teasing Draco.

"Exactly." Snape nodded. "You're my stand in, Po—James. Don't hesitate to punish them if they're naughty . . . I don't. My children know what happens if they misbehave, and I need you to be consistent."

James sighed. "I . . . all right. Tom and Tildy are forever on my arse about consistent. No means no, and all that."

"Yes. What you say, you should do. All the time. So never say you'll do something and not follow through on it. I usually give my children three chances to quit doing something wrong and if they ignore the warnings, they end up swatted or grounded or whatever."

"You're . . . letting me spank them?"

"If you need to. Don't make that your first option, but you ought to know what earns you a spanking in my house, Potter."

"Uh, yeah. Playing with potions," muttered the other. "And pushing Rosie." He remembered all too well how the Potions Master's hand had stung after he had knocked Rosie down in a fit of temper because he didn't want to wait his turn when she was playing with a toy he wanted.

"Good, you do remember. If you have any questions, read the instructions. You know where we'll be staying, don't hesitate to firecall if something should go wrong."

Lily returned from putting Eric and Rosie's things in the spare bedroom. "Sev, relax. I'm sure James and Tildy can handle it."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure . . ." her husband began.

"Sev, why don't you go tell the kids goodbye?" Lily suggested gently. She pushed him towards the living area, where the three were sitting and looking about them.

"I . . . all right . . ." he hurried off.

James shot Lily a grateful look. "Bloody hell, Lily! What's _with_ him? He acts like I'm going to have them for months! I mean—_look_ at that!" He waved a hand at the instruction manual.

Lily chuckled. "I know. We both wrote that, though. Sometimes it helps, knowing what to do."

"_Six feet_ of parchment?"

"So he overdid it a bit. He's nervous, James. This is the first time he's ever been away from Rosie since she was born, or Eric and he's a little . . ."

"Paranoid?"

"I prefer overprotective, but . . . yes. Just humor him, James." She patted his shoulder. "You'll do fine."

In the living room, Severus was kneeling down in front of the couch, facing all three of his children. "Harry, I want you to promise me to behave and look after Rosie and Eric for me. You've been away from home before, but they haven't stayed anywhere except with Uncle Remus and Aunt Cissy. So just . . . try and help them adjust, all right?"

"Not a problem, Da. We're going to have a lot of fun here," Harry said, hugging him. "Have a good trip to Bath."

"How long will you be gone, Da?" asked Eric. He looked a bit uneasy.

"I'll be away for the rest of today and tonight and come back tomorrow night, late. You'll probably be sleeping, Eri, so I'll see you on Monday morning. Now, you behave too and listen to James and Miss Matilda and Harry."

"I will, Da." Eric moved and threw his arms about Severus. "I'll miss you, Da."

"I know. But you'll have a good time going to the fair today and trick-or-treating with Teddy, Tessa, and Draco." Severus hugged him back, feeling suddenly anxious.

"D'aco's coming, Da?" asked Rosie eagerly. "To play wif' me?"

"Yes, Rosebud, he is. But until then I want you to play nicely with your brothers and don't touch anything in Mr. Potter's house, understand?" Severus moved to address his youngest. "Look with your eyes, not your hands."

Rosie nodded. "Mr. Potter is Harry's daddy, right?"

"Yes."

Her little brow wrinkled. "How come Harry has two daddies?"

"Uh . . .I'll tell you later," Severus hedged, not wanting to go into that subject just yet. "Just remember what I said, Rosalind. Behave, or else James will put you in time out just like at home."

"I'll be good, Da." She flung herself at him, clinging to him. "Do you have to go, Da?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'll be back soon. It's only for two days."

Rosie sniffled. "That's _long_!"

"I know, snippet, but . . . if you and your brothers behave, I'll . . .bring you a surprise when I come home."

"What kind of s'prise?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, now will it?" her father said, gently stroking his fingers through her auburn hair, which was the same color as Lily's, but silky soft like his own. He felt a sudden spasm clutch his heart, as he realized he would be away from his baby for forty-eight hours, unable to comfort her if she woke with a nightmare or got sick or wanted to snuggle with him and read a story. He loved his sons fiercely, but his daughter had him wrapped about her finger from the moment she had gazed at him with her newborn dark eyes. To his horror, he felt sudden tears sting his eyes. _Stop it, you idiot! It's not like you'll never see her again, you maudlin dunderhead,_ he scolded himself roundly. Yes, it was definitely time to leave. "You have fun playing with Draco, Rosie. I'll be back before you even know it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Harry.

She squirmed on her brother's lap, whining, "Da-a-a! I wanna come!" She held out her arms, tears gathering in her brilliant eyes.

Harry quickly stood up, and carried Rosie over to the large window. "Rosie, don't cry. Look, we can go and feed the peacocks. See those big pretty birds over there? My dad says we can throw bread to them." Harry pointed to the three large peacocks walking upon the lawn. One was a traditional royal blue and green, one was a dazzling white, and the other was a sparkling gold and white.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus mouthed to his elder son and he quickly rose and slipped out of the den.

"Are you all ready to go, Sev?" Lily asked upon spotting her husband. She had bid her children goodbye before bringing them over to Godric's Hollow.

"Yes. We'd better leave right away, Lily. Before Rosie wonders where I am." Severus said hastily. He shot a warning look at James. "You had better take good care of her. Sometimes she has nightmares-"

"I understand. Don't worry, Severus. I'm sure your . . .err . . .book explains everything. Have fun and I'll see you on Sunday night." James waved farewell to the two apothecaries as they Flooed back to Diagon Alley.

The former Auror decided to go and check upon the children before reading over the bloody tome of rules Snape had given him. But before he could move, the Floo flared again, startling him.

"What?" he whirled, wand in hand, only to see Tildy step through the green flames. "Hello, Tildy!"

"Hello, James. Are the Snape children here yet with Harry?"

"Yes, they were just dropped off," James said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them." He led the way into the living area.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_International Brewers Conference_

_Bath:_

Severus and Lily were escorted into their suite by a house elf, after they had registered in the large book in the meeting hall. The large stone hall was set in the middle of the square, and across from it was the inn where Severus and Lily had their room. Several other buildings made of reddish brick surrounded the hall, these were where you could attend a lecture or an experimental brewing session. There were two mandatory lectures you had to attend, the first one was an introductory one, which welcomed all the apothecaries to the conference and listed all the seminars and lectures one could attend, and handed out programs of the events. The last one was held on Sunday, as a wrap-up. Other than that, you could attend as few or as many lectures and sessions as you wished. Lily had been asked to be a speaker, telling the other apothecaries about the invention of a new and improved Nerve Elixir for victims of the Cruciatus Curse and also strokes. Severus had helped her invent it, but he refused to give a talk, he hated doing them, so Lily had agreed.

Scattered all over the main square were kiosks selling everything from sweets to cauldron stirrers, hot apple pies to toys. There were stalls selling robes with all kinds of repelling charms for apothecaries, as well as flame retardant gloves and goggles. The two meandered through them, and Severus said he would have to come back later and shop for a surprise for Rosie and her brothers.

"I'm sure we can find something, Sev," Lily agreed. They were dressed in formal apothecary robes, he in black and she in midnight blue. Stitched on their robes was the emblem of the Apothecary Master Guild, a mortar, pestle, and cauldron. They made their way inside the meeting hall and took their seats for the commencement, accepting the programs handed out by a small elf by the door.

As they sat down, they saw a couple of other apothecaries they recognized from previous years and waved to them. Then the Head of the Guild mounted the stage and began to speak.

The introductory lecture took about half-an-hour, Severus listened with half an ear, to be polite, since everything was spelled out in the program anyhow. He applauded the announcement of young apothecaries who had attained Mastery status, two of them were ones who had worked in the shop over the last three years.

At last they were dismissed. Severus turned to Lily and asked, "Would you like to attend the seminar on Improved Cold Elixirs, Lil, or shall I?"

"That one looks good, but so does Mistress Thora Korialis's experimental session on strengthening solutions and improving the immune system." Lily replied, perusing the program. "How about you attend the Cold Elixir, that's at ten o'clock, and mine is at ten thirty. By the time mine's over, we can eat lunch and you can shop a bit. Then we can see about the afternoon exhibits. I'm glad mine isn't until tomorrow."

"All right. Let's do that," Severus agreed. If they happened to come to a conference together, which was rare now that they had three children, they usually split up, so each one could attend and learn at a different seminar. "I'll see you at noon." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before departing for the building to the right of the meeting hall. Each lecture or experiment usually ran about an hour and a half to two hours.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Severus squinted as he emerged into the bright sunshine from the lecture hall. He had found the session quite informative and taken plenty of notes. He would have to try brewing some new drafts of Pepperup Potion and Lung Repair Cordial when he returned home. He paused upon the edge of the square, it was eleven thirty, which meant he had thirty minutes to kill before noon. A stand with a brightly striped awning selling small toys and trinkets caught his eye.

He began to make his way over to it, when a hand touched his shoulder and a throaty voice whispered in his ear, "Severus, darling, fancy meeting you here!"

He turned, drawing away from the hand, he hated being grabbed unaware, a legacy from his abused childhood. To his surprise he saw an attractive witch with short golden hair and merry hazel eyes grinning at him. She was wearing a purple robe that hugged her tall figure, slit up the side so you could catch a glimpse of her tanned calves and fashionable suede boots. She was smiling in a wickedly delicious come-hither way designed to entice a man to forget his own name.

"Medea Argentin! I thought you had moved to Greece," he exclaimed, trying to ignore the way his libido stirred. Medea was a quarter veela and once he had dated her, when he had been a naïve boy fresh from the Academy and Lily had been married to James.

"Oh, I was, but it was so boring and stuffy over there!" she sniffed deprecatingly. "Too much tradition, if you know what I mean." She made a dismissive gesture with one hand.

Severus knew what she was implying. She had found no men willing to put up with her wild attitude and expensive tastes. It was one reason why he had broken it off with her. Medea was high maintainance and he couldn't afford her, nor did he love her, she was very possessive and he could only take so much of that type before growing irritated. They had lasted about three months before he had broken it off. She was the last person he expected to see here.

"It's nice to see you again. You're looking well," he muttered politely, wishing she would quit staring at him as if she wished to devour him.

"So are you, darling! You haven't changed a bit since you were twenty," she purred, grasping his sleeve again.

"What lectures are you attending?" was his next question. That way he could avoid her.

"Lectures?" she snorted. "Bite your tongue, Sevvy! I had all the lectures I'll ever need back in school. I'm here to make some new contacts . . . understand?" she purred, her voice suddenly shifting to a rich velvet that would have made a dead man shiver.

Severus felt himself begin to respond and quickly clamped down ruthlessly on his desire. It was an old veela trick, and he was not about to fall for it. He should have known Medea would be here for one thing only—to find a new partner for her bed. "I see," he firmly withdrew his arm from her grasp. "I'm afraid that I'm no longer available."

"Oh, come now! Surely you're not still mooning over that red-haired snot who dumped you for that rich boy? After all this time?"

Severus flushed angrily. "Always. And she divorced her first husband and married me. We've been married for several years now. I have three children."

Medea pouted. "Humph! Congratulations. I think." But then she eyed him thoughtfully. "Still . . . you must be growing bored with her by now. The same old thing day after day. Why don't you come and have a drink with me? For old time's sake?"

"Sorry. I'm meeting Lily for lunch in ten minutes." He declined, feeling like a bird being stalked by a snake.

She licked her lips seductively. "We can do a lot in ten minutes, darling. Remember?"

Severus did. He coughed. "No, Medea. I'm not interested. Forgive me for being blunt."

"Why not? Because you're married? Married men have flings."

"Not me," he said sharply.

"Oh, Sevvy, don't be such a stick in the mud," Medea hissed. "She'll never know. We'll be . . .discreet."

"It's _Severus_," he corrected her, keeping his voice low. "Don't make a scene, Medea. I'm sure there are others here who would be more than happy to . . . satisfy you."

"I don't want anyone else. I'll be she doesn't appreciate you like I do."

Severus snorted. He knew quite well that Medea's "appreciation" only ran skin deep.

"You used to love it when I did this . . ." her finger began to trace the outside of his ear.

"That was a long time ago. It's done, Medea." He quickly moved away from her. "Goodbye." He tossed over his shoulder.

Had he bothered to look back, he would have seen a very angry and frustrated witch, who muttered under her breath, "This isn't over, Snape!"

But at that precise instant, Lily emerged from the building on the right and headed straight for Severus.

"How was your seminar? Did you learn anything interesting?" she asked brightly, hugging him.

"Yes. I've my notes here, you can look them over." He patted his satchel. "How about yours?"

"It was very good. I enjoyed it. But now I'm starving."

"Let's go and eat." He led her away to the kiosks selling all kinds of food and they bought hot chicken pies and chips and cold lemonade. They took their lunch and sat at one of the small tables scattered about, complete with an umbrella.

"This is so nice," Lily said. "The sun, the fresh air, and just the two of us for once."

"And no children to interrupt us."

"That too. I just hope they aren't driving James crazy."

"Potter deserves to be driven crazy after the things he put us through last year," her husband remarked. He finished his plate of chips and asked, "What would you like to do next? Attend some more lectures? Or shop? Or how about test out the famous hot springs?"

He was referring to the legendary "waters" of Bath, which people believed had miraculous curative properties. They were a series of hot and cold springs and mineral water, and the town had built their reputation on them as one of the world's best spas and relaxation resorts.

Lily consulted her program. "Well, there was a lecture on the properties of some new herbs I think we ought to attend, but that's at four o'clock. How about we pick up a few things for the kids and then see how long the line is for the spa? If it's too long we'll go tomorrow and relax in our room until the lecture."

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Mrs. Snape." He rose, about to banish their trash when a house elf popped up and did it for them. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Master," the elf replied, bowing. Then he vanished.

Severus glanced about surreptitiously, but he didn't see Medea. "Come, Lily. I saw a stand selling toys over that way." He put an arm about her and together they walked down to the brightly covered awning.

They lingered awhile, Severus chose a soft rag witch wearing removable apothecary robes and came complete with a small cauldron and fake potions kit for Rosie. The doll had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and had other clothing and accessories. "This will make a nice birthday present, Lily. The doll we can give her now and buy some of the other clothes for her birthday."

"That's brilliant, Sev!" Lily exclaimed, and purchased a few more outfits and a black cat familiar for the doll. "I guess you did learn something from being dragged all over on my shopping expeditions."

Severus rolled his eyes. "How could I not?"

"Now, how about Eric?"

They chose a child's self-stirring cauldron and recipe book, and for Harry a more advanced child's potions kit and a selection of sweets for all of them. Next Lily went to visit the robe booth, and bought new robes for both of them. Severus perused the rare herbs and ingredients stall while Lily was measured for a pair of dragonhide boots.

After making a few more purchases, they sent their packages back to their room and went across the street to a building called the Pump Room, where the famous spa was. It was partially in the wizard and Muggle world, though Muggles couldn't see the queue of wizard customers.

Severus frowned at the long line, it wrapped almost about the pavement. "Lily, maybe we ought to—"

"Severus, darling! Come to try out the waters?" cooed a familiar voice. "I've heard they do wonders for a pasty complexion!"

_Bloody hell!_ Groaned the Potions Master, trying not to respond to Medea. For once he wished he wasn't a gentleman and could hex the annoying witch to the moon. Gritting his teeth, he turned about to see Medea standing behind him. "Hello, Miss Argentin."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your . . .?"

"Wife," Lily supplied, her eyes suddenly frosty. "I'm Lily Snape, and you are?"

"Medea Argentin. I knew your husband once upon a time," Medea said, her eyes suddenly hard as diamonds. "It's been too long, Severus. As I said, the waters here are renowned for their curative properties." She cast Lily a disdainful look, which said louder than words that it would take more than mineral water to rid him of his dowdy wife.

"So I've heard," drawled Severus. "But the line is a bit too long for my taste. Enjoy the spa, Miss Argentin. Perhaps we shall sample it another time." With that, he drew Lily off the queue and back towards the inn.

"Who was _that_?" Lily demanded as they climbed the steps to their suite.

Severus sighed. "An old flame. I went out with her briefly while you were married to James. She moved to Greece after I ended it. I never expected to see her again."

"It would appear she still has a thing for you." Lily's mouth twisted angrily. "Pushy bitch."

"Forget about her," Severus soothed, shutting the door and locking it behind them. "She's old news."

"Well, if she keeps sniffing around you, I'm going to put my boot in her face," Lily said, turning about and kissing him possessively.

He drew her into his arms. "Never fear, Lily. There is no one for me but you. Always."

With a wave of his wand, he banished their clothing and they spent the rest of the afternoon indulging themselves upon the silk sheets until four o'clock.

After the lecture, they went to dinner with all the other apothecaries in the meeting hall. The dinner was a huge hot and cold buffet with everything from lobster salad to prime rib, fried calamari to chicken wings. Wine, ale, and firewhiskey were served, along with the usual water and juice beverages. The food was excellent, and there was a live band.

Severus danced several dances with Lily, he was not a superb dancer, but he knew enough of the steps to not look like a fool, and Lily was happy he was willing to dance at all in public. Then again, there were several other couples out on the floor they knew from other conferences, and they were all laughing about how awful their dancing was, and it made Severus less self-conscious.

Medea was there, dressed in an outrageously revealing gold lame dress, dancing with almost every available man there. She flashed Lily a sneer as she twirled by in the arms of a tall blond who looked more like a Quidditch Chaser than an apothecary.

"Tramp!" Lily growled, then she tilted her head up and kissed her husband.

"Ignore her, Lily," Severus whispered. He escorted her back to their table for the sweet course.

Afterwards, they thanked the Head of the Association, Melvin Corbin, and retired to their suite.

Severus read a book while Lily took a shower and asked the house elves to wake her at a quarter to nine tomorrow morning.

"Shall I come too, Lil? For moral support?" offered her husband.

"No. I'll be fine and I know how you hate everyone gawking and pointing at you," his wife demurred. "You can sleep in for once. And maybe even take the waters if you get up before eleven. I've heard there's not much of a line then, because most everybody else will be in a seminar."

"Hmm. That's something to think about," Severus said. He set his book aside and drew his wife close, sensing she needed the reassurance of his touch after seeing Medea again.

Lily Noxed the lamp, for they needed no light for what came next.

**Page~*~*~*~*Break**

_Sunday morning_

_Brewer's Conference_

_Bath:_

Severus woke up, stretching leisurely. It was half-past nine and Lily was long gone to speak at her lecture. For a few moments, he felt guilty and considered getting dressed and heading to the hall to watch her give her presentation. But then he shrugged and decided, for once, to indulge himself. He rose, showered, and had an elf bring him breakfast in bed. He ate slowly, enjoying the fluffy cheese and chive omelet and crispy bacon. He drank his strong coffee and read the paper, soaking up the solitude and the sun that streamed through the large window. He could not recall the last time he had had breakfast in bed. Usually that only happened around Father's Day, and then he had his children climbing all over the bed and his knees, snitching food off his plate and giggling and laughing. This however, was sheer bliss.

He didn't get up until ten fifteen, and then he dressed casually, throwing on his everyday black robes, and carrying a set of swimming trunks in his pocket. He wandered about the square for ten minutes, watching the vendors set up for the day and enjoying the peaceful morning. Birds fluttered everywhere, picking up crumbs and singing. He glanced across the way at the Pump Room and saw that it was now open and only twenty or so people were on line.

Severus joined them. He was skeptical about the actual curative properties of the hot springs, but it was a novelty, and he decided he might as well see for himself what all the fuss was about. He thought about waiting for Lily, but figured she would join him once her seminar was finished around eleven. It was ten thirty-five now.

A few minutes went by and then he was inside. There was a small room with mosaic tiles and cubbies to place one's clothing in, and two changing rooms, one for men and one for women. The cubbies were charmed to keep thieves from stealing one's belongings while one was in the spa. There was a sign to that effect over the recessed spaces.

Severus changed into his swimming attire and took his towel and made his way down a short hall to a large door marked, Warm Plunge. This was the first of the hot springs, and it was set up like an ancient Roman bath.

Once you were done with all three pools—warm, hot, and cold-there were massage facilities set up as well as stations for pedicures and manicures and even barbers and hairdressers. There was a small café that sold snacks and beverages and more shops as well.

There were separate pools for men and women, and Severus quickly submerged himself in the gently bubbling water. It was not the deep heat of the true hot spring, but a gentle warmth. There was a faint mineral tang to the water, but after he wandlessly Summoned some cedar crystals and sprinkled them in, he allowed himself to relax and swim leisurely for about ten minutes. There was no one else in the Warm Plunge and so he had the large pool all to himself.

The walls of the facility were tiled and had several pictures on them of different mythological sea creatures. The lighting was recessed and soothing to the eyes. Once he had adjusted to the warm pool enough, he decided to move to the Hot Plunge, where he could really soak himself.

He climbed out of the spring, wrapped his towel about his neck and padded through the door marked Hot Plunge.

Two other wizards were soaking in there, they gave him nods and then ignored him.

Severus slipped into the steamy water after leaving his towel upon a hook. The temperature of the hot pool was around 110 degrees and Severus felt his bones start to melt as he floated in the water. The mineral smell was more pronounced here, but after sprinkling some white pine crystals in the water, it was less noticeable. The Potions Master half-closed his eyes and floated calmly in the water, the pool was so large that it could hold ten or twelve people comfortably.

After about five minutes, the other two wizards climbed out and headed to the cold pool, as it was only good to stay in the Hot Plunge for about twenty to twenty-five minutes at a time.

Severus heard the door shut behind them and permitted himself to relax totally. It felt wonderful to just lie there and let the soothing heat unwind all his muscles and take away the stress he had felt from the day before with Medea pursuing him all over like a dog in heat. Well, here was one place she could not follow.

He drifted, his mind spinning in lazy circles, recalling bits and pieces of potion recipes, holding Lily, watching Rosie take her first steps, helping Eric build a sandcastle at the beach, teaching Harry to make a Color-Change potion, walking with Remus in the woods on the farm, roughhousing with Teddy and Tessa on his living room rug . . .reading Jamie a bedtime story . . .curling close to Lily upon the couch in a rare moment of intimacy after putting the children to bed . . .she began to massage his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck . . .

Abruptly, he sat up with a splash, for the fingers caressing him were not phantoms of memory, but real ones.

"What in bloody hell!" he cried. He twisted about, certain he was being propositioned by another wizard. "Excuse me, but I'm not—"

"Surprise, pretty boy!" Medea laughed up at him.

Severus nearly slapped her. She was wearing a suit that looked like scraps of cloth, it revealed much more than it covered. "Medea! Get out of here!" he sputtered, furious.

"Why?" she smirked, then she swam towards him. Before he could get out of the pool himself, she had entwined herself about him and pulled his head down for a breath-stealing kiss.

A house elf popped into the room, wringing its hands. "Mistress, you must leave! Is not proper for you to be here, Sparky will get in terrible trouble! Please, Mistress, 'tis forbidden!"

There came a loud cough from the side of the pool, and a man's voice said sternly, "If you want to do that kind of thing, get a room! That's not done in the bathing area!"

Severus managed to push Medea off him. He stood up, dripping water all over, to meet the blushing gaze of a young man wearing a shirt and cargo pants with _Staff_ written across them. "Believe me, this was _not_ my idea! Feel free to escort her out of here."

"Escort _me_ . . .!" Medea's voice was stiff with outrage and grew even shriller as her temper mounted. "I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready, Severus Snape! And don't you forget it!" She arced up from the pool like a siren, her eyes blazing.

The boy's eyes looked as though they were about to fall out of his head. "Uh . . . err . . ."

"Mistress, you is not allowed here!" cried the elf.

"Stick it up your arse, short stuff!" snarled the witch.

"Sir, there's another woman waiting for you out there," the boy managed to say as Severus strode past him towards the outer complex.

Severus opened the door . . . and saw Lily standing on the other side.

"Sev, what is going on?" she began, until she saw Medea come up behind him, wearing almost nothing. Hurt flashed in her green eyes as she stared at her husband and the other witch who was wearing a smug grin. Before Severus could say anything, Lily snarled, "You bastard!"

Then she slammed him one right in the nose. The crack of breaking cartilage echoed in the now silent room.

**Now what do you think will happen?**


	28. The Carnival

**28**

**The Carnival**

**by Rae Kelly**

While Tildy put Eric and Rosie Snape down for a short nap, James Potter took the time to spend a few minutes alone with his son and show him some of the features of the cottage. It wasn't really a cottage, but it had always been called that by James' parents, so he simply continued to do so. Remus would be bringing his three older children to spend the afternoon and then Andromeda and Cissy would come with baby Zoey in time to go to the Godric's Hollow Halloween carnival. Tom would be joining them as well to spend time with James and Andromeda.

James had given Tildy and the children a quick tour of the house earlier, but he had something important to show Harry. He led his son into the front hall and opened the door under the stairs.

"What's in here, Dad?" Harry asked, peeking into the cupboard.

"A special hidden room that my grandfather built into the house," James replied, pulling out his wand and cutting his palm. He crouched down and wiped the blood on the floor, opening the door that appeared in the floorboards. "This is our safe room, Harry. I know you've heard about Dumbledore. He grew up here in Godric's Hollow and if he were ever to attack here, this is a place for us to stay until after the attack." He closed the trapdoor and healed his hand before turning to his son. "I'm not trying to scare you, Harry, I just want to make sure you know what to do in case of an emergency."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. "I understand."

"It just takes a little bit of blood to open the door and a little bit on the other side will seal it from the other side. But it has to be Potter blood." He stood and closed the door to the cupboard before ruffling his son's hair. "Your friends should be here soon."

Harry hugged his father around the waist. "Thank you for letting them come," he said, before racing off as they heard the Floo flare to life.

AKBAKBAKB

Later that evening James and Remus corralled the four boys into Harry's room to help them dress in their costumes for the carnival. The Halloween carnival was the one time of year that the Muggle and Wizarding worlds openly interacted. In a process that seemed to take forever to James, the four boys disappeared. In their places stood a phoenix, a tiny Salazar Slytherin, Nicholas Flamel and a Robin Hood carrying a teddy bear dressed as Will Scarlett.

"Is it always this hard?" James asked his old friend.

Remus chuckled. "This was fairly easy because they knew what they wanted to wear."

James groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kill me now."

"We're not that bad, Dad," Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"Let's go see if the others are here yet," Remus suggested, lifting the tiny Salazar into his arms. He then herded the other three boys out of the room.

When they arrived downstairs, Andromeda, Tom, Cissy and baby Zoey were waiting on them. "What a good looking group," Andromeda said with a smile, opening her arms to accept a hug from Draco. The three older Lupin children had taken refuge at her house more than once when Zoey's colicky cries had gotten to be too much for them. Thankfully Zoey was finally beginning to improve and showed signs of being a happy baby when the colic was finally gone.

A moment later, Rosie danced into the room, her little red cloak billowing behind her. "Look at my wolf," Rosie said to Tom, crawling into his lap and pulled the stuffed werewolf from her basket.

"He's quite fearsome," Tom responded with a grin, steadying the active toddler. "Now we just need Tessa and Miss Bagshot. Ah...here they are..." he said as Tildy led Tessa, dressed as the Lady of the Lake, into the room.

"Look's like we're all ready to go," James said, grabbing his cloak. "We're not going to want to miss anything." He was nearly knocked over as the four older children raced out the door, followed fairly closely by Eric.

AKBAKBAKB

The town square had been transformed to look like a medieval carnival. There were booths for food, others with games for the children, and still others where townspeople could sell handmade goods. Rosie grew tired after two hours of chasing after the older children, so after a few moments of discussion, it was decided that the three women would take Rosie and Zoey and go look at the craft booths. Tessa had hesitated a moment before opting to stay with the boys.

"So...Andromeda..." James said to Tom with a smirk as they followed the children from one game to another.

"Watch it, Scamp," Tom replied with a smile. "I enjoy spending time with her, and we could both use the company."

James was silent for a moment. "Why now? I mean...why not before?"

"It wasn't the right time," Tom answered. "And last year I was otherwise occupied."

"With me..." James whispered.

"I wouldn't trade the last year for anything, Jamie," Tom said, turning to the younger man. "I gained a son, last year. And with that son, a grandson. That's something I never thought I'd have after my wife and son died. Andromeda understands that and she was a great encouragement to me last year." Tom looked over at the children. "I don't know if it will develop beyond friendship, but I'm enjoying the companionship."

"As long as you are happy, Dad."

"I am, son."

"Can I call you Grandpa now?" Harry asked, startling the two men.

Both men looked down at him, not sure when he had joined them. "I'd like that, Harry," Tom said, drawing the boy into a hug. "I'd like that very much." Harry returned the hug and gave one to his father as well before scampering off to join his friends.

They continued on for another half an hour before Remus stopped suddenly, glancing around. He could obviously sense something that the others couldn't.

"Remus?" James questioned as the rest of the group pressed closer.

"Listen to the screams," Remus replied.

The other two men listened. What had started out as the delighted squeals of hundreds of children had become screams of horror. "The cottage," James said, grabbing Eric, who had been closest to him and Disapparating.

He was quickly followed by the other two men, Remus with two children and Tom with one. Moments later the three women arrived with Zoey and Rosie. Cissy looked at the other children. "Where's Teddy?" she asked frantically.

Remus used a word that he would have washed out the mouths of his children and godchildren had they used it. "I'll go find him," he said, Disapparating.

"We'll all go," Tom told Cissy. "I suspect it's Dumbledore and his men."

Andromeda stepped forward. "You'll need Healers."

"I'll stay with the children," Tildy offered, knowing that she wouldn't be much use. She wasn't trained to fight or heal.

Cissy nodded and handed Zoey to her, before kneeling down and kissing her children and godchildren. "Listen to Miss Tildy."

"Harry," James said, getting his son's attention as the other adults disappeared with quiet pops. Harry looked up at his father. "Take them to the safe room." Harry, who had both arms around his brother, nodded and held out one hand. With a grimace, James pulled off his son's glove and made a small cut on his palm with his wand.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

Harry looked down at his brother. "Come on, Eri. Let me show you the secret room," he said, leading his brother into the hall. Tessa, Draco, and Rosie followed close behind them, Rosie kept a tight grip on Draco's hand.

"Go," Tildy told James. "I'll keep them safe."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving.

It took a little bit of work to get the younger three children down the ladder, but Tildy managed and then bandaged Harry's hand, not trusting even the most basic healing spell she knew. Once Harry stepped away from her side, she looked around the room for the first time. The room they were in was a comfortable but plain sitting room. Tessa was sitting in one of the two armchairs with baby Zoey in her arms. Draco and Rosie were curled up in the other chair, both hugging their stuffed animals as tight as they were hugging each other. Harry had joined Eric on the sofa, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

Through an open door she could see a simple kitchen. Tildy assumed the other two doors led to a bedroom and a bathroom. Opening first one and then the other, she found some blankets and brought them out into the sitting room, wrapping one around each pair of children. She offered to take Zoey from Tessa, but the girl merely cuddled her baby sister closer. Leaving them alone, she went into the kitchen to see if it was stocked with the things she needed to make her great-grandmother's hot chocolate. The elder Tildy Bagshot believed that a cup of hot chocolate would cure all ills.

AKBAKBAKB

Remus tore his way through the crowd rushing away from the town square, his eyes frantically searching the crowd for his son. He blamed himself for leaving without making sure they had all five children. But the sensible part of his brain told him that it had happened too quickly for any of them to think clearly.

Dumbledore's men were easy to spot in their brightly colored robes and hats, and Remus Stunned several of them as he searched for his son, all thoughts of secrecy far from his mind. They could figure out what to do with the Muggles later.

The fighting had mostly stopped by the time he finally found his son, trapped under a booth not far from where they had been. He knelt next to his son. "Teddy..."

The boy's eyes, full of tears, opened. "Papa! I'm sorry!"

"Shh!" Remus said, caressing his son's face. "I'm here now. Are you hurt?"

"Just my foot...it hurts."

"Let's get you out of there and go find Mummy, hmm?" Still sitting next to his son, he began to carefully levitate one piece of debris after another off his son. James and Tom had just found him by the time he lifted his son free. Teddy curled into his father's arms, not caring that he was getting too old for this. His foot hurt and all he cared about was that he was safe in his father's arms. "Where are Cissy and Dromeda?" he asked the two men.

"They've set up near the church," Tom replied. "We'll keep looking for injured."

Remus nodded. "Dumbledore?"

"He got away, but we've captured several of his men. The Aurors are rounding up his wounded men now," James told him. "Go find Cissy and get Teddy taken care of. We'll have to go back to the cottage together. Harry and the others are in a safe room that only he and I can open."

Remus nodded once more and carried his son away.

AKBAKBAKB

It was the early hours of the morning when James opened the trapdoor and was nearly tackled by Harry as soon as he had stepped off the ladder. He held his son close, kissing the top of his head. After a moment he looked up to see Tildy standing nearby, holding Zoey.

"The other children are sleeping," she told him. "Harry refused to sleep until you were back."

"That's fine," he replied. "The others are upstairs. I'm sure Zoey needs Cissy now."

She nodded and walked to the ladder, where Remus was waiting to hand the baby up to her mother.

"Did you find Teddy?" Harry asked, not letting go of his father.

"We did. He's got a sore ankle, but he'll be running around with the rest of you in a week or so." He pulled back from his son and held him at arm's length. "Would you mind sharing your room for the rest of the night?"

"I don't mind, Dad. You may as well let Rosie and Tessa sleep in there too. Rosie will end up there anyway."

James chuckled and nodded. "Run up to my room and find some of my shirts for your friends to wear to sleep in. And help Tildy find pillows and blankets. All of you can camp out on the floor in your room."

Harry nodded and after another hug, climbed up the ladder while his father went to wake up the other children and help them move upstairs. He stopped halfway up the ladder to look back at his father. His Dad had been really brave tonight and had helped save them. He had even grabbed Eric before Apparating, instead of making sure that Harry alone had been saved. That meant a lot to Harry.

Even with what had happened at the carnival, Harry felt safe here as long as his dad was around. As safe as he did in the little flat over the apothecary. He really hoped that his Mum and Da hurried home because he had a lot to tell them.

**A/N: next, can Lily and Severus resolve their differences, or will this put a rift in their marriage? Sorry this took so long to update, but Rae's computer broke down.**


	29. Medea's Revenge

**29**

**Medea's Revenge**

by snapegirlkmf

Medea's triumphant chuckle echoed in the stillness, coming as it did right on the heels of Severus' gasp of pain.

Lily at first could not comprehend the gloating look upon the other's face, her head seemed wreathed in a hazy red mist. She blinked and looked at her hand blankly, wondering why it hurt. There was blood on her knuckles. Confusion mingled with a fierce desire to attack, she loathed her former husband for hurting her over and over with his callous disregard of her feelings, his casual breaking of their marriage vows. James deserved to pay . . . three times this had happened now . . . three times . . . She lifted her eyes to stare at his face, his bloody handsome grinning face . . . and saw Severus instead, dripping blood onto the steaming tiles, his brilliant eyes reflecting his astonishment.

"Sev . . .?" she whispered. " I thought . . . no!" she backed away a step, a sudden realization flooding her, and with it horror.

"Oh, yes!" mocked the other woman, her voice low and filled with satisfaction. "Stupid bitch! He is mine. And only mine!" She glared at her rival, smirking. Then she reached out to caress Severus' shoulder.

He jerked away, pressing a towel to his face while muttering a standard Blood Halt charm. His hand closed over Medea's wrist in a grip like iron. He was furious, and he slammed up his Occlumency shields, blocking the compulsion she tried to weave about him. "Let her go, you scheming hag!" He shook the other like a rag doll. "Let. . . . her . . . _go_!"

Medea looked startled. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" she whined.

"I don't give a damn! Release her, you bloody bitch! Quit playing games."

"Why?" she shifted from petulant child-woman to virago. "I like playing with her pathetic mind! Such fun, to tamper with the supposed love match of the decade! You were mine first, Severus Snape! Until you threw me over for _her_!" she spat. "And no one rejects me and walks away unscathed. _No one_." Her eyes burned into his, filled with the need to hurt, shards of ice reflecting an endless hatred.

"I'm not your toy, Medea. Your lust power won't work on me, it never did." Severus growled. "You've used the reverse on Lily, and by all that's sacred-" he broke off abruptly as she pulled hard, trying to free herself from his grip. His eyes shifted down to her wrist. "Merlin's bones! You're a Jester!" He cried, using the term for a follower of Dumbledore, his eyes riveted upon the tattoo on the underside of her arm, an evil carnival mask with a jester's cap of red and gold.

"That's right, darling!" she purred. "After you broke it off with me, Sevvy . . . _he_ made me an offer I couldn't refuse. The chance to get revenge . . . on you and anyone else who has ever slighted me or mocked me for being what I am . . . but especially _you_ who clung to the memory of pitiful ginger haired witch who threw you over for pretty-boy Potter! And now you'll pay! He's coming, you know," she giggled softly. "Coming to the carnival! Lots of laughs, lots of fun, and lots and lots of innocent children!"

Severus paled, recalling suddenly that Remus had planned to bring his children and Severus' to the Halloween carnival. He spat another curse and growled, "Insane bitch!" Then he used wandless magic to bind the squirming part-veela with chains.

Medea screamed and writhed, but couldn't break free. She attempted to ensnare Severus with her power, but her mind probe met with a blank wall that she couldn't penetrate. Then she reached out to Lily with her power, using her loathful glamour to make the apothecary attack her husband again. But even that attempt failed, since Lily was consumed by guilt over what she had done to Severus, and her emotions overwhelmed Medea's urgings of anger and hate. "A pox on all apothecaries! You all should drown in your own cauldrons!"

"Shut up, you scheming tart!" Lily suddenly cried. She lifted her head, her eyes gleaming with regret, distress, and a cold hard anger. Then she marched up and punched out Medea, knocking the brazen Jester down. "_That's_ for trying to seduce my husband!" She hauled the bloodied woman up and drew back her fist again. "And _this_ is for making me hurt him—"

Severus caught her arm. "Lily, don't. She's not worth the effort. She means nothing to me. She never did," he continued, as much for Medea's benefit as his wife's. "I never loved her, and I only felt desire because she glamoured me into it. Nothing between us was ever real."

"Liar!" Medea bawled. "You loved me once! I know it."

"Never. And you never loved me either. Your kind only loves one thing—yourself. You can think about it in your cell in Azkaban." Then he called for the bath attendant, who came cautiously into the room, his eyes bulging. "Summon the Auror on duty, boy. Tell him I've caught a Jester."

"Y-yes, sir!" the boy stammered and raced away.

Severus quickly dried himself with a charm and retrieved his clothing and dressed hastily. His nose was beginning to throb a lot, but he kept his wand trained on Medea, who was practically spitting fire.

Lily was also glaring daggers at the woman, though she was careful not to meet Medea's eyes. "Sev, I'm so sorry. Let me see how bad it is," she murmured, guilt nearly strangling her. She couldn't figure out how she had been ensorcelled by the Jester, who were so named that because they often laughed while killing people.

"Later, Lily. It can wait," Severus said curtly. He didn't mean to be short with her, but Medea had him on edge and he all he wanted was to be rid of her for good.

Luckily it was still rather early in the morning, and so there was no crowds of witnesses or curious onlookers demanding to know what was going on. The Auror on duty that day, Jack Mellow, arrived in crackle of displaced air, the bathhouse attendant in tow. "What seems to be the trouble here, Mr.-?"

"Snape," Severus replied. He proceeded to explain what Medea was and how she had ambushed him.

"Put up a bit of a fight, did she?" Jack queried, indicating Medea's face, which sported a fat lip and a bloody nose. "Not to worry, sir, we'll have her on the way to prison soon enough." He grabbed Medea roughly by the chains about her, tossing a long blue cloak over her and growling, "Cover yourself, you hussy!"

"Watch yourself with her, Mellow. She's part veela and she knows how to use her powers." Severus warned.

Jack snorted. "They won't work on me. I don't fancy women that way." He dug in his pocket and pulled out several pieces of parchment and a refillable quill. "Please write down what you just told me, Mr. Snape. And you too, Mrs. Snape." He then looked at the boy. "You can come with me, young sir, and tell me your version of events."

"Yes, Auror Mellow," the boy said respectfully. He looked at Medea and shuddered.

"Meet me back at headquarters. I'll go on ahead with the prisoner." He dragged Medea close and they Apparated away.

When he returned, Severus and Lily handed him their statements and Severus also made sure to mention Medea's threats about Dumbledore invading the Halloween carnival. "Thanks for the tip, we'll check it out," Jack reassured them, then he left, taking the bath attendant with him.

"Come on, Lily. Let's go back to the room." Severus said, and they Apparated there.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Once there, Lily gently examined Severus' nose and mended it with a quick "Episkey!" It had not been badly broken, but even so Lily felt awful. "I didn't mean to hit you," she kept saying. "I just . . . I saw you standing there and then I saw her. . . .that's when it all went crazy . . . .you became James, that time when he . . . was sleeping with that tramp Monica . . .and all of a sudden I was so angry and hurt . . . I felt as if I were going to explode, I loathed you, and next thing I knew I punched you." She backed up and sat down on the bed, her eyes staring at the floor, her hands clenching on her thighs. "I don't understand how I . . . could have allowed her to make me do that. She didn't even say a word."

"She doesn't need to. Medea's powers are innate, they work at her whim. Most people know of a veela's effect on men, they can make a man desire them to the exclusion of all else. But they have another power, the opposite side of the coin, that they use on women to make them loathe a particular man. You didn't know, and I had nearly forgotten myself. Medea's a master at manipulating emotions, especially when you're insecure and vulnerable over certain things, because of how James treated you. She would have found you an easy mark, Lil. Only a master Occlumens could have kept her out."

"But Sev, I wasn't even near her . . .!"

"Yes, you were. When we were on line yesterday. All it takes is a moment to look in her eyes and she can read you and set up a compulsion. She told me once how quickly she can snare someone, it's one reason I broke it off with her. When you opened the door, she triggered it. I never expected her to go after you, or that she was a Jester, though maybe I should have. She was always a vindictive bitch."

He went to hug his wife, but Lily drew away from him. "Don't! Don't touch me, Severus. What if she's still in there somewhere . . . watching?"

"She's not. She has to be close to you to make her glamours work." Severus soothed.

Lily wrapped her arms about herself, shaking. She wanted nothing more than to allow her husband to comfort her, but she dared not let him near her. "I can't . . . trust myself. Damn my temper and my stupid insecurity. I know you're not James, I know you'd never cheat on me . . . and yet . . . deep down inside I feel like I'm not good enough . . . for you, or . . . any man."

"Oh, Lily. You'll always be good enough for me," Severus told her earnestly, while damning Potter to Hades for causing her to think that way. Though it had been over seven years ago, James' infidelity and insensitive behavior had harmed Lily's self-esteem badly, and a part of her still questioned whether or not she was good enough to hold a man's attention and respect, if she could make a man love her. "Remember the first night we were married, and you asked me if I found you desirable? Do you remember what I said then?"

"You said . . . no other woman in the world could hold a candle to me. You said I was the only woman you ever looked at twice and there would never be anyone else for you but me." Lily whispered, tears slowly trailing down her face. "But not now. I hurt you . . . I _broke_ your nose . . ."

"It's been broken before, by my father." Severus shrugged.

"I don't care! It's my fault . . . I should have known what she was doing . . . instead I let my temper rule me and you suffered for it."

"Lily, don't do this. Stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control. Medea knew exactly what she was doing, she's done this before. Don't you see? She _wants_ us to be at each other's throats, to argue. She loves strife and anguish. Come here, please."

But Lily scooted to the other side of the bed, further away from Severus. Her ears heard Severus' words, but they were eclipsed by fear and guilt. Medea had used her like a weapon to get back at Severus. She had always thought nothing could come between her and Severus, but she had been wrong. She had been jealous when she had seen the way Medea had looked at Severus, jealous that Severus had once been hers, and Medea had known it and used it against her. She couldn't trust herself any more. Feeling sick to her stomach, she curled up in the middle of the bed. "Go away, Severus."

"No. I'm not leaving you like this."

She lifted her head and stared at him. "I need to be alone. Please go."

Severus hesitated. Finally, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, he agreed. "But I'll be back for supper." He walked through the door. "I wish you wouldn't do this. I still love you, Lily."

Lily didn't answer. Instead she stared at her hands, still flecked with dried blood, and she wept. She had sworn that this marriage would be different than her previous one. That it would be perfection, or as near as it could get. Only now it was all changed. She did not know how Severus would ever trust her again. Or how she would trust herself.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus returned in an hour-and-a-half, and found Lily sound asleep. He gently washed he face with a cool damp cloth, erasing the marks of tears upon her cheeks. He wished he could erase as easily the memory of Medea's meddling from her mind. He stroked her cheek, running his finger lovingly down her face, tracing the curve of her neck and then her shoulder. He loved her so much, he could not stand it when she was in pain, especially over something that had happened because of him. He should have driven Medea away the first time he had set eyes on her. He should have warned Lily to beware of her, let his wife know she had been stalking him. But now was too late for regrets. Medea had sown the seeds of mistrust and discord, much like her mythological namesake. Severus hoped and prayed he could get his stubborn wife to forgive herself, for he didn't wish to sleep alone. He wanted Lily back—his confident, loving, exuberant wife, his brilliant apothecary witch who had stolen his heart away when she was thirteen and had kept it ever since.

"I will not lose you because of her!" he hissed, his words barely audible. "I promise you that, Lily."

He bent and kissed her sweetly, reverently. On her forehead, her eyes, her lips. "You belong with me, Lily. You've never belonged anywhere else. And neither have I."

He took off his boots and lay down on the bed beside his wife, drawing her against him, taking advantage of her sleeping state to hold her. He hoped sleep would have put a different perspective in her head when she woke. Inwardly he cursed both the insidious Jester and her ex-husband, for re-opening old wounds and causing them to bleed afresh. He wished that he had potions enough in his apothecary store to heal her. But all he had was his words and his heart.

He nestled closer to her, sinking into sleep.

Only to be wakened a few hours later by James firecalling him.

He woke instantly and slipped from the bed, trying not to disturb Lily. "James? What's wrong? Is it one of the children?"

"Uh . . . sort of. Severus, I hate to tell you this, but we were attacked at the carnival by Dumbledore and his Jesters."

"Damn it all! I warned Jack to hurry and tell them about it." Severus snarled, dashing his hair out of his eyes. "Was anyone hurt? Where are the children?"

"Only a few people were injured, the Aurors were pretty quick to respond. The children are in my safe room, they're all fine, so don't panic. How did you know about Dumbledore's attack?"

"Because we captured a Jester here at the conference." Severus said shortly. "She admitted he might strike there."

James' eyebrows went up. "What a coincidence! So when will you be home?"

"Why? Getting sick of my little imps already, Potter?"

"No, but Rosie really misses you. So does Harry and Eric."

"Tell them that Lily and I shall be home shortly." Severus instructed. "Did they behave for you?"

"They were good, Snape. I didn't have any real problems," James assured him. "I'll see you later. How did you two enjoy the conference?"

"It was . . . interesting," was all Severus could say, not wanting to speak about Medea and the trouble she had caused. "Goodbye."

"Bye," James said, then withdrew his head from the flames.

"What's happened?" Lily asked, sitting up.

Severus turned around. "That was James. He wanted to tell us that Dumbledore and his laughing nitwits struck the Halloween carnival they were all attending."

"Oh, sweet Merlin! The kids! Were they all right?"

"Yes, James got them all to safety. None of them were harmed."

Lily exhaled sharply in relief. "Thank heaven! Severus, I've had enough of this place. Let's go home. I want to see my babies again, and Harry. They must have been terrified when Dumbledore attacked. I hope Eric doesn't have nightmares. Or Harry and Rosie either."

Severus nodded. "All right, love. Let' 's go home."

Perhaps at home Lily could find the balance she so sorely needed, and begin to heal.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"Mummy! You're home!" Eric squealed and raced over to hug Lily.

Lily picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Eric, sweetie, I missed you so much!" She cried. She adored both her sons, but Eric reminded her a good deal of Severus as a boy, and enjoyed his quietness, especially now, when she was wrung out. Eric had always had a calming effect on people.

"Da, I missed you!" Rosie shrilled, and she launched herself at Severus the minute he opened the door to the cottage at Godric's Hollow. Severus knelt and scooped her up, tossing her high in the air.

She let out a laugh and then wrapped her arms tight about his neck.

"Hello, Rosebud!" he smiled at her. "How's my little girl?"

"Good. We went to a carn'val an' bad Dumbles scared me n' Eric n' Draco n' _everybody_! But Uncle Tom and James saved us. An' Harry hid us in the secret room."

"I hope you thanked James and Uncle Tom."

"I did, Da."

"Good girl." He looked over at James. "Thank you for keeping my children safe, James."

"You would have done the same for me, Sn—Severus." James said.

Severus set Rosie down and Harry came forward and hugged him. "Da, I'm so glad you're home. Halloween was fun, 'cept for when Dumbles showed up. Teddy got lost too and Dad and Uncle Remus went to look for him. But Dad told me I had to look out for Rosie, Eric, Draco, and Tessa with baby Zoey and hide them in the secret room. He said it was real important and I did it."

Severus ruffled Harry's hair and said, "You're a brave boy, Harry, and I'm proud of you for looking after your brother and sister and your friends. Now go say hello to Mum, she's missed you too."

Beaming, Harry raced over to demand his share of hugs from Lily, who happily obliged him.

"He's really growing up, isn't he?" James asked, looking after his son fondly.

"Yes, he is," Severus agreed. "Like someone else I could name."

James raised an eyebrow. "You mean . . . me?"

"Yes, Potter. You've finally started taking responsibility for someone besides yourself and it shows. You should be proud too."

For some reason, those words filled James with a warm glow. He had come to respect Severus during the last year and hearing the apothecary say that really meant a lot to him. "Thanks . . . Uncle Severus."

"You're slipping . . . Jamie." Severus said softly.

James coughed, blushing slightly. "That was on purpose."

"Of course." Severus agreed. "Well, I'm sure we'll hear all about the raid in tomorrow's paper. Right now I'm tired and I know Lily is too. We'll be going along home now, James."

"You sure you won't stay for supper? My house elf cooks very well."

"Thank you, but no." Severus shook his head. He bent and picked up Rosie and told her to say goodbye to James.

She did so, and then they gathered all the children's belongings and Flooed back to their flat.

Once they were home, Severus and Lily made supper and the children ate. Then they handed out the presents they had gotten for the children at the conference. Rosie loved her rag witch and wanted to sleep with her. "I'm gonna call her Heather, Mummy!" she told Lily as her mother tucked her in.

"That's a lovely name, Rosie." She kissed her baby and whispered, "Close your eyes and sleep, love."

Eric was excited about his new self-stirring cauldron and recipe book and Harry loved his brand-new potions kit, which was just like a grown wizard's. "Can we practice some tomorrow, Da? Can we?"

"Yes, once I finish up in the shop for the day," Severus agreed, though he was not looking forward to going to work tomorrow.

Then he went to say good night to his daughter, switching places with Lily.

After the children were safely in bed, Severus went to read in the den as was his wont. He kept waiting for Lily to join him, as they usually spent this part of the evening discussing various drafts and solutions or sometimes griping about the occasional impossibly rude and annoying customer.

But after an hour he went into their bedroom, and found her lying in bed. "Lily? I thought you were going to come into the den and talk about the new techniques you learned at the conference?"

"I'm too tired tonight, Severus," she murmured, not looking directly at him. "I just want to sleep."

"All right." Wearing a rather hurt expression, he retreated to the den.

Some three hours later he came to bed, finding her asleep. He lay next to her, reaching out an arm to hold her, but she shrugged it off and turned away.

"Dammit, Lil," he whispered. But he remained still, not attempting to touch her. It was Lily's right to refuse him if she chose, and he would respect her choice. His heart aching, he turned away and tried to fall asleep. "Rot in hell, Medea Argentin!" he muttered angrily.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The next morning Lily woke to Eric shaking her shoulder and asking, "Mummy, can you wake up? Please? I'm hungry."

"Mmm." Lily groaned and opened her eyes. She had not slept well, dreaming of Medea laughing and telling her that Severus belonged to her alone. She quickly banished that vision to the back of her mind and forced herself to smile and be cheerful, for she didn't want to upset the children with her gloominess. "All right, Eri. Let's start breakfast."

"Yay! I'll go wake up Rosie and Harry." Eric said, then scampered off.

Lily and her children had a pleasant morning and afternoon together. She helped her sons use their cauldrons and make some potions, and then spent some time with her daughter, showing Rosie how to dress and undress Heather and play with the doll's cauldron.

Severus closed up the shop and came up for supper. Lily had made hamburgers that night and all of them ate heartily, enjoying the crispy chips and tasty corn. "This delicious, Lily," he told his wife.

"Oh? It's just hamburgers," Lily shrugged.

Severus handed her the copy of the Prophet. "Look, Medea's been imprisoned. And here's the story about the attack at the carnival."

Lily took the paper and read it. "Good. It's where she belongs."

"Who's that, Mum?" Harry asked.

"A very bad woman. A Jester." Lily replied. "Your da got her put away for life."

"Cool, Da! Are you a hero?" Harry asked, looking over at Severus in awe.

"No, Harry. I'm just an apothecary." Severus said modestly.

"You're a hero to me, Da," Eric declared.

"Me too! Me too!" Rosie joined in.

"Me three," Harry added.

"I agree," Lily added.

Severus just shook his head. But he began to hope that Lily would stop pretending he wasn't sleeping next to her.

That night, she sat with him briefly before going to sleep, but when Severus went to kiss her good night, she shook her head. "No, Sev."

"Why not? Isn't a man allowed to kiss his wife?"

"Yes, but . . . I can't . . ."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Lily, stop punishing yourself like this. It's done and over with. You're letting her poison our relationship. Can't you see that?"

"No. I'm saving you."

"From what?"

"Me." With that, she turned and went inside the bedroom.

"Lily, for heaven's sake!" he called after her. He returned to the chair, falling asleep in it some two hours later.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Tension began to mount in the Snape household. Severus and Lily were polite to each other in front of the children, though they continued to sleep apart from each other. This went on for weeks, with both of them growing more and more snappish. Severus tried repeatedly to get Lily to talk to him about what had happened that day, but Lily refused. "Dammit all, Sev, I _told_ you I don't want to discuss it!" she yelled one evening and then shut herself in the bedroom.

"Da, why are you and Mum cross all the time?"Harry asked.

"It's just . . . your mum and I are having a disagreement about something right now and it's taking a bit for me to convince her about something." Severus said, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh."

"She'll come round eventually," he said.

But Lily's mood darkened, until even Rosie and Eric realized something was wrong. One day, Harry approached Lily and said, "Mum, can I ask you something?"

"What is it now, Harry?"

"Are you and Da going to get a divorce?"

Lily gaped at him. "What? Harry, where did you ever get that idea?"

"Well, you and Da act like you don't love each other anymore. You don't hug or kiss each other and you used to, Mum. All the time. And how come Da sleeps in the den sometimes and not in your room? I just wondered 'cause . . . I don't want you and Da to get divorced." Harry said, sniffling.

"Oh, Harry! I would never divorce your da! Not ever!" Lily reached out and hugged him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Had she really gone that far?

"But do you still love him?"

"Yes, son, I do. And I always will." _Now what? How can I tell him about what's bothering me? He'll never understand. Merlin, but I need help. _She kept having flashbacks about that afternoon, and her loss of control, even if it had been due to a spell influencing her, horrified her. Even when she had discovered James cheating on her, she had not reacted with such violence. She had slapped him twice across the face after catching him in bed for the second time, knocking off his glasses, but she hadn't broken anything, though she had been furious and hurt. For her to have done such to Severus, who had been innocent of any wrongdoing, made it ten times worse. _I can't risk myself that way again. I hate what I'm doing to you, Sev, to us, but it's the only way I can protect you._

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

The Snape children weren't the only ones who noticed something was wrong, either. One night not long after Harry's questioning of Lily, Cissy asked Remus a question of her own. "Remus, have you noticed something different about Sev and Lily?"

"Different? How so?"

"Well, for one thing, neither of them have been to see us since the potions conference."

"Maybe they're just busy," mused the werewolf.

"Lily always makes time to see me, even if it's only for an hour," Cissy objected. "And Draco mentioned to me last week that Rosie told him her mum and da are sad."

Remus frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Narcissa said firmly.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "And just how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll invite them all over for supper. Then I can get Lily alone and sort this out and you can do the same with Severus."

"How do you know that anything's the matter?"

"I just do, Remus. They need help, and if they're not going to come and ask for it, then I'll have to wriggle it out of them. Rosie's not stupid and for her to come out with something like that. . . Remus, there's something wrong."

"I suppose you're right. Guess I'll go over tomorrow and ask Sev for dinner."

Cissy grinned at him. "Thank you, love." Then she kissed him, slowly savoring their time alone together. Until the baby interrupted them with an impatient cry.


	30. Making Amends

**30**

**Making Amends**

**written by Rae Kelly**

Lily hadn't really wanted to accept the dinner invitation that Remus and Cissy had extended, but pleading looks from her children had forced her to accept. They missed their godparents and their friends and she really didn't have a reason to keep them away. As she helped Eric dress and dressed Rosie, she tried to come up with a reason not to go. But in the end, she steeled herself and lifted Rosie into her arms and Flooed to the Lupin house.

Rosie wiggled to be put down and as soon as her feet hit the ground she threw herself at Draco, knocking her friend over in her enthusiasm. Harry flew past Lily as soon as he stepped through the Floo and he and Teddy soon disappeared down the hall toward the bedrooms. Severus brushed her shoulder  
as he crossed the room, taking Zoey from Cissy. He murmured something about finding Remus and left the room with Eric on his heels. Draco looked between the two women and led Rosie from the room, leaving them alone.

"I don't want to talk about it, Cissy," Lily told her long-time friend, not even meeting her eyes.

Cissy sighed. "We don't have to talk now, but we _will _talk, Lily. You need to talk to someone. Letting this fester is only making things worse and making your family miserable."

"Do you need help with dinner?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"I'll take it," Cissy replied.

AKB

Severus found Remus out in the little schoolhouse with Tessa. The little girl was helping her father clean the room. Remus caught sight of his best friend and looked down at his daughter. "You may go, Tessa. And please take Eric back to the house to play."

She nodded, going to hug her father before taking her godbrother with her.

"It's not like you to keep one of them over here so late," Severus said, sitting on the small sofa that Remus used while reading stories to his students.

Remus moved to sit beside him. "Tessa showed a bit of the Black stubbornness in class today, so I kept her after to help me clean."

"Punishing her like a teacher and not her father."

"It's not always easy, but having the schoolhouse does help."

Zoey had fallen asleep in her godfather's arms and Severus ran a gentle finger down her plump cheek. "I don't know what to do, Remus," he confessed after a few minutes. "She's shutting me out and pushing me away. The little ones don't understand what is happening but they can feel the tension. And I overheard Harry asking Lily if she and I were going to get divorced like she and James did. I don't want that, Remus."

"You still love her." It was a statement and not a question.

"I never stopped loving her. Even when she was married to James. I only dated Medea to try and stop loving her, but I knew after only a couple of dates that there was no one for me buy Lily." Severus sighed deeply. "What if she does decide she wants a divorce? I don't want Rosie or Eric to go through what Harry has. Though that has gotten much better since James was aged back. Harry doesn't remember any other way of life, but he's strong. But Eric and Rosie are different. Eric is so sensitive and I'm almost positive that Rosie's a bloody Empath."

"She told Draco that you and Lily were sad," Remus told his best friend. "I'm not sure when she told him. They haven't seen each other in a few weeks."

"My heart is breaking, Remus. The woman that I love...that means the world to me...is - I don't even know what she's thinking anymore. She won't talk to me. She won't let me touch her...most of the time we don't even sleep in the same room..."

"Why don't you let Cissy and I keep the kids for a couple days?" Remus offered. "Then you two can talk without worrying about the kids overhearing."

"She's not talking to me," Severus responded.

"Then back her into a corner until she talks. Or bully her into talking. You can't let this come between you, Sev. You can't let this destroy your family."

The Potions Master sighed. "It can't make it any worse."

AKB

Dinner was strained and as soon as possible the children escaped to the bedrooms, taking Rosie and Zoey with them. Both men mumbled excuses and left the house, both Apparating away, though they headed in different directions. Severus was going back to his flat to pack clothes for the children while Remus went to Hogwarts.

Cissy cast a ward on the kitchen that would allow sound in, but not out. "We are going to talk, Lily. You aren't going to put me off any longer." Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Cissy cut her off. "You've been my best friend since we were eleven years old. We've been through so much together and I love you like a sister. And it's because I love you that I can't let you go on like this. Your family is miserable. I don't know everything that happened when you two went to the conference, but I do know that Severus adores you. He still adores you, no matter what happened, and your pushing him away is slowly killing him. You need to talk to him and work this out. For the sake of your children and your marriage."

Lily hung her head. "You don't understand. I acted in anger and I struck him. I broke his nose. When I saw him with her, I thought he was James."

"Your mind was being controlled by that harpy," Cissy told her, squeezing her hand. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie, and Sev doesn't blame you."

"What if it happens again? What if it is one of my children next time?"

"I can't promise you that no one else will try to invade your mind, Lil, but you will do nothing but make everyone miserable if you push them away because something _might_ happen."

There was a knock at the door and they looked up to see James and Remus standing in the doorway. After a moment of hesitation, James moved to sit on Lily's other side, turning his chair to face her. "Remus told me what has been happening. Though Harry had told me some.

"Lily...what I did to you was wrong. And before this last year I would never have even thought to apologize...and I should have come before now to do so. I hurt you very badly, and not just with my sleeping around. I never paid attention to you or the things that interested you." He took a deep breath. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you the way I did, Lily, and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

She put her face in her hands and burst into tears. Until he had said the words she hadn't realized how badly she had needed to hear them. "I thought he was you and I hurt him," she sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart," Cissy whispered, rubbing her best friend's back.

"Lily, Sev loves you," James told her. "He's not going to let a little broken nose change that. Go home and talk to him. Because not talking to him is hurting him worse than the broken nose."

Remus walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Cissy and I are going to keep the pups for the weekend. You and Sev just focus on each other and your marriage."

AKB

Lily stepped into the quiet flat and after a moment's hesitation, went in search of her husband. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "Sev," she whispered, moving to sit beside him. When he lifted his head, she could see all the hurt, pain and exhaustion, both physical and emotional, in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"Please, Lily…just let me say my piece. I did date Medea years ago. It was right after you married James and I needed a distraction…a way to soothe the loneliness I was feeling. But I never loved her, Lily. Never told her that I did or even hinted at it. I was trying to make up my mind about her when I found out about her mind control gift. That made up my mind for me because I can't abide people who abuse their powers." He reached out and took her left hand in his. "I meant what I said the day I put this ring on your finger. 'Til death do us part.' I don't believe in divorce, Lily, so I have no intention of leaving you. Ever. For any reason whatsoever. You are stuck with me until one of us dies. Understand?"

She merely nodded, blinking back tears.

"I love you, Lily, more than anything. I have loved you since that day in the park when we were eight years old and I will continue loving you until I take my last breath."

With a sob, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Sev," she cried. "I didn't trust myself after she caused me to break your nose and I didn't realize that I was hurting you even worse with my silent treatment."

He covered her lips with his finger. "You are forgiven, beloved." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow morning after we talk to the kids and let them know that everything is going to be alright, I want us to talk to Cissy and Andy about a Mind Healer. I think it would be a good idea for you to have a couple of sessions with someone who specializes in mind control victims. And if it will make you feel better, we'll both take some anger management classes."

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied.

"Don't shut me out again, Lil. Promise me that you'll talk to me…and won't shut me out again.'

"I promise. I love you, Sev, so very much."

"I love you too," he said, tilting her face up for a kiss. He stood with Lily still in his arms. "And I intend to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much I love and adore you," he whispered in her ear as he carried her toward their bedroom.

She pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his.

AKB

It wasn't until the next afternoon that the Snapes returned to the Lupin cottage. Remus and Cissy caught sight of their friends and smiled at each other. They took their children to visit their Aunt Andy, leaving the Snape family alone. Lily and Sev gathered their children into the sitting room with the younger two sitting on their parents' laps and Harry tucked between them.

Lily kissed each of her children in turn before speaking. "Mummy has caused some trouble at our house because she was upset about something and wouldn't talk to Da about it. I finally talked to Da about it last night and we've worked everything out and with some time, everything will be better. I am very sorry for all the trouble I caused and I hope that all three of you will forgive me for being so horrible."

"Don't do that again, Mum," Harry said, leaning against her. "We were all really worried. I don't want you and Da to get a divorce, like you and Dad did."

Sev ran his fingers through his son's unruly hair. "You don't ever have to worry about that, buddy. That was one of the things we talked about last night. And we both agreed that we would never get a divorce."

"Good," Harry replied with a firm nod. "We forgive you, Mum."

She kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Harry."

**A/N: I am very grateful to my co-author, Rae Kelly, for getting this chapter out despite her computer breaking down and the busy season and her own health issues.**

**Both of us have been going through very tough times personally, and would appreciate it if those who read this don't complain about the lack of updates on this story. Matter of fact, if anyone has anything negative to say, do everyone a favor and keep it to yourself. Don't like, don't read. I am not in the mood to read any damn criticism of this story, my mom is in the hospital and I just watched my niece's puppy Bernard get run over by a car tonight. He died instantly. This Christmas has really sucked. **

**Snapegirlkmf**


	31. A Responsible Father

**31**

**A Responsible Father**

**by Snapegirlkmf**

Things were much improved in the Snape household after Lily had resolved her differences with Severus. Severus went back to sharing a room and a bed with his beloved apothecary, and Lily agreed to have some sessions with a Mind Healer, Madge Holland, to reassure her that Medea's mind control had left no lasting harm upon her psyche. She also attended hour long sessions with a group of witches and wizards for stress and anger management on Fridays. Severus joined her on those days, for he felt he needed some tips on managing his temper also, and it showed support for Lily.

Lily tried to be more patient and attentive to both her spouse and children, spending more time reading and playing small games with them in the evenings after work, doing puzzles and logic games with Eric, who enjoyed quiet games and brain teasers best of all, let's-pretend and dress-up with Rosie and her dolls, and helping Harry with his homework and then playing Wizard Chess with him.

She found that doing these small activities with her children relaxed her just as much as reading her subscription to _Magickal Medicina_, the apothecary journal, or dozing on the couch. Once she and Severus put the kids to bed, she would often indulge herself in a long hot soak, filling the tub with tangerine and cinnamon scented bath beads and just lying there in the water. On occasion, Severus would come in and give her shoulders and neck a rubdown, and such activity would inevitably lead to him joining her in the water, so she could give him the same treatment. Usually the massaging would turn into something much more intimate and steamy, leaving both of them contented and pleasantly weary. Lily thanked Merlin for her good friend Cissy and also for Remus, who had helped Severus. She even was grateful to James, for he had finally matured enough to apologize to her for his callus treatment of her during the years of their marriage, and with that apology had enabled her to heal from old wounds.

Severus was thrilled to have the new improved Lily back in his life, and expressed his joy in quiet smiles and gestures when in public, then indulged in hugs and kisses in private. Rosie, Harry, and Eric were happy to have their old mum back, and soon stopped going about with frowns and distress upon their faces, returning to their normal affectionate and mischievous selves.

Three weeks after the resolution had occurred, James asked Harry if he would like to come and stay at Potter Manor for the weekend again. Though it was his right, according to the custody agreement, to have Harry every other weekend, he had forgone his visit last weekend because Harry was so upset over Lily and Severus quarreling. Harry had told him privately that he didn't want to leave his mum and da alone because they might divorce, and James had shown both compassion and understanding by letting Harry remain at the Snape residence. It was something he never would have done a year previously. But he had learned how to put others first from Tom, and he had discovered that Harry's happiness now meant more to him than his own.

James had managed to finagle tickets to one of the most sought after shows in the wizarding world, the Night Flyers exhibition. The Night Flyers were a team of retired Quidditch pros who did acrobatics and aerials on their brooms in a series of amazing stunts, all done at night under the blaze of magical spotlights. Since their first opening show, about four months previous, they had become an overnight sensation, and James had managed to get tickets because he knew one of the players and was the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts. So he had invited Sirius to come to the show on Friday night, and Tildy as well, because she was his observer, and he liked her company besides. He was sure they all would have a blast.

Harry was very excited, since none of the Lupins or his siblings had ever been to a Night Flyers exhibition. He would be the first, and he couldn't wait to see it. He arrived by Floo about an hour before the show was scheduled at Potter Manor and kept James occupied asking him all kinds of questions about the Night Flyers, most of which James had told him to wait and see about, since he didn't know much, having never seen them himself.

The evening was a grand success, the show was amazing, some of the things the Night Flyers could do on a broom were simply incredible, especially considering they used very little magic to perform their stunts. Harry was in awe of them and announced to James during the intermission that he wanted to be a Night Flyer when he grew up.

James tousled his hair and chuckled. "Well, Harry, that takes a lot of practice and hard work. And didn't you tell me a week ago that you wanted to be an apothecary like your mum and Severus?"

"Yeah, but that's kinda boring now," Harry shrugged. "I wanna do handstands and flips off my broom like Amazing Andrew and Death Defying Derek."

"I guess I can see why," James said, recalling how he had wanted to go and join a travelling gypsy circus at Harry's age. "But you have a long time before you decide what you want to be when you grow up, buddy."

"I know, Dad. I'm not worried about it. Can I have some more popcorn? And pumpkin juice?"

"Sure," James flagged down a floating refreshment stand.

"That's so cute," Tildy remarked to James as Harry was eating his popcorn, her voice practically in his ear so Harry wouldn't be embarrassed. "You're doing a great job with him so far, James. He really enjoys spending time with you. All you have to do is remain consistent about the schedule you and the Snape's set and you'll be fine."

"Right. Although his bedtime is going to be a little later tonight," James said, since the show didn't let out until almost ten, and Harry's bedtime was usually at nine.

"That's all right. It's a special occasion so Harry can stay up later." Tildy said.

By the time they Flooed back to the manor, Harry was half-asleep in James' arms, probably dreaming of flying high and doing handstands on his broom. James Switched his clothes for pajamas and tucked him in bed, then went to take a shower and go to sleep. Sirius was staying over, though Tildy went home, saying she would be back tomorrow, as it wouldn't be proper for her to stay overnight with two unmarried men.

James let Harry sleep in the next morning, and he himself didn't arise until ten. Harry woke full of energy and was practically bouncing in his chair while eating breakfast. Today was pancakes and sausage, Blink served them efficiently. Harry chattered nonstop about the Night Flyers to Sirius and James while they drank their coffee, clearly enamored over the whole thing. Tildy arrived just after Blink had cleared away the plates, in time to hear Harry ask if they could all go flying.

"Yes, but you're not to try any of those stunts you saw last night," James said firmly. "You could fall and break your arm, clear?"

"Okay, Dad." Harry agreed, thinking that James sounded like Severus right then.

The adults went to fetch their brooms and coats, scarves and gloves, while Harry waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot. He glanced at Tildy and asked, "Aren't you going flying with us, Tildy?"

"Not this time, Harry. I need to stay and observe you on the ground. Plus, I don't have a broom," the social worker told him. She enjoyed flying, but knew it would not be approved to fly with her client while she was on duty. So she watched from the picnic bench in the yard while Sirius, James, and Harry flew.

Sirius knew a few fancy moves, and he delighted in racing Harry and James around the yard, going between and back and forth to various trees. He could perform complex loops in the air and breathtaking halts, but told Harry he couldn't teach him those moves until he was school age.

"Aw, Uncle Siri, how come?" Harry groused, put out. "I'm not a baby, y'know."

"Sorry, pal. Your dad and Severus made me promise," said Sirius regretfully.

"Don't sulk, little Snitch," James said. "You have time to learn everything me and Uncle Sirius can do on a broom. You have to be taller and stronger before you can learn those maneuvers. Now come on, I'll race you to that poplar tree over there!" He indicated a tall tree about twenty yards from the house.

When Harry began to get tired, James and Sirius decided to call a halt to their fun, and they all trooped inside, where Blink had lunch waiting in the dining room. There was roast beef and cheese sandwiches with horseradish mayo, creamy beef and mushroom soup, and raspberry filled shortbread tarts for a sweet. Harry had milk and Sirius, James, and Tildy a mild honey mead.

Afterwards, Harry was tired and took a long nap without being told.

James helped him brew an elementary potion in his lab, but then it was bathtime and bed, only Harry wasn't tired. He kept recalling how the Night Flyers had done all these terrific stunts, and his longing to try some himself grew. He was sure he could master one of them if only he were allowed to try. He thought it monstrously unfair that neither James nor Sirius would teach him, or let him try himself. He knew that Severus certainly wouldn't, so waiting until he was at Diagon Alley to try was futile.

No, he needed to practice here, at the manor, where he could show his dad and Sirius how brave and skillful he was. If he was going to be a Night Flyer someday he would need to get a head start on practicing. And the only time he could practice was at night. Harry knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he didn't care. James, as both an adult and a child, had done plenty of crazy and dangerous things. Harry was sure he could at least stand up on his broom and not fall. He was also sure that when his dad and Sirius saw how good he was, they would laugh and not punish him for disobeying them. They had always laughed before when he did things that would have been major trouble with Severus or Lily had he tried them at home.

So he waited until he couldn't hear any more noise from downstairs before picking up his broom and sneaking down the back stairs, the servant entrance, if the Potters had ever had human servants (which they had once upon a time).

Harry picked out a nice patch of ground, soft with mulch, it was going to be a garden when James had time to plant one, and he set his broom down. He knew he would need more cushioning in case he fell, so he fetched several large cushions off the back porch furniture and piled them up on top of the mulch. There! That would be a soft landing.

Then he mounted his broom, and made it hover about ten feet. He carefully brought his left leg up until he was kneeling on one knee. Then he brought his right knee up. It felt a little weird, kneeling this way on the broom, but Harry balanced with his arms out and felt confident he could manage to stand. Very slowly, he put his left foot back flat against the broomstick and shifted his weight back. Then he cautiously straightened his leg, standing up halfway and bringing his right foot behind him and slowly straightening that as well. He was bent at the knees, but still standing on the broom.

Grinning, he stood up tall, arms out to either side for balance.

He had done it! He was standing on his broom!

Of course, the broom wasn't flying like the one the Night Flyers used, but it was a start.

Harry carefully sat down, and then did the same thing all over again.

Five times he practiced standing on the broom, each time growing more confident.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

"Well, I'm for bed," James declared, yawning. He glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was almost eleven. "I promised Harry we'd have a picnic tomorrow, if the weather was good, so I'd better get some sleep now." He stood up, only then noticing that the curtains covering the window which faced the backyard were glowing slightly. James frowned. "Siri, did you leave the lights on the porch outside?"

"No, I don't think so, Prongs," Sirius shook his head, smothering a yawn as well. "Why?"

"Because now they're on," James muttered.

"Uh, maybe I forgot," Sirius said sheepishly.

"No big deal, Padfoot." James said. "I'll just go turn them off." He headed out of the den to the backdoor. It was when he opened the door to shut off the lights that had mysteriously turned themselves on that he saw Harry, hovering on his broom in the moonlight, standing up in midair. The boy was clearly illuminated against the clear sky speckled with stars by the porch light.

James felt his heart do a complete somersault. For an instant he felt panic clutch him, recalling Harry's accident on Buckbeak when he was six. "Harry! Great Merlin, what d'you think you're doing?" he shouted. The insolent scamp had the nerve to turn and _wave_ at him before calling, "Hiya, Dad! Look what I can do! Just like a Night Flyer." The boy was grinning as if he hadn't just caused James' heart to come out of his chest.

When James could breathe again, he came down the steps and stood about two feet from his son, who was still grandstanding like some Quidditch superstar. "Harry James Potter, you nearly gave me a heart attack. You come down off that broom this instant!"

"Dad, aren't I awesome?" Harry asked cheekily, still with devil-may-care gleam in his eyes.

"Harry, do as I say!" James snapped. His heart was still pounding. "Right now, young man."

Harry pouted, wondering why his dad wasn't cheering or something.

"Hey, what's going on out here, James?" called Sirius from the porch.

"Uncle Sirius, look at me!" Harry called excitedly. "I'm standing up on my broom like the Night Flyers."

Sirius' eyebrows went up. "Holy Merlin's hat, kid! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I just taught myself tonight," Harry said, happy that at least Sirius was reacting the way he was supposed to.

"Never mind where or how he learnt it, Sirius," James said, giving his best friend a reproving glance. "Harry, you come down from there, I mean it."

"Fine, Dad. I'm coming," Harry said, sounding annoyed and sulky and not at all repentant. He sat down on his broom and then flew down to the ground.

James ran to him and hugged him. "Harry, don't even scare me like that again!"

Harry wriggled a bit in his father's embrace. "Why were you scared, Dad? I had cushions and everything just in case." He pointed at the pile of cushions.

James looked at the cushions, looked at his son, who _still_ didn't seem to think he'd done anything wrong, and groaned. He waved his wand at the cushions and they all flew back to their proper chair on the porch. Then he took Harry by the shoulder and marched inside. "Harry, we need to have a talk, son."

Harry looked up at James uncertainly. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. James was supposed to have been amused and proud not . . . not all frowning and stern, like his da would have been. "See, Dad, I _told_ you I could do it," he boasted, trying to get James to acknowledge his achievement. "I'll bet that I could be the youngest Night Flyer ever."

"Sit down," James ordered, pointing to the couch.

Harry sat. "Dad? Are you mad at me?"

James coughed. "Yes, I'm mad . . . and I'm surprised at you too," he lectured. "Didn't I tell you not to try any of those stunts yourself? You were supposed to be in bed, asleep! And then I find you outside, alone, trying some trick like that. You might have fallen and broken your neck."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "Dad, I had cushions down! And I was careful, you saw!"

"I saw you risking your neck when I told you not to, is what I saw," James said, beginning to get angry at his son's intransigence. "Do you know what would have happened if you'd got hurt again while I was watching you? The Wizarding Child Services would declare me an unfit parent and not let you stay with me anymore."

Harry's eyes widened. "But that's stupid. You didn't tell me to fly my broom."

"That doesn't matter. I'm responsible for you," James said. He fixed Harry with a stern look reminiscent of Headmaster Tom. "Now, I know you know what you did was wrong, Harry. Sneaking out of the house at night, going flying without my permission, and doing stunts on your broom without adult supervision. You deliberately disobeyed me, and now I'm going to have to punish you."

Harry gaped at him. James had never, as far back as he could remember, ever punished him for anything. "But, Dad! I was just practicing! I didn't get hurt."

"This time. But what about next time?" James shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, son. Why did you disobey me?"

Harry bit his lip. "I . . . I just wanted to practice being a Night Flyer. I thought you'd think it was cool. Uncle Sirius does!" He stuck out his lower lip. How did this all go wrong? He wasn't supposed to get in trouble. James was always the one who laughed when Harry tried something foolish, or made a joke about him being a chip off the old block.

"Uncle Sirius isn't your dad, and he doesn't need to explain himself to Child Services if you get hurt doing crazy stunts on your broom. You've already broken an arm. Would you like to break a leg? Or maybe a hip? You'd be real sorry then, in the hospital for a week, and not be able to play with your friends at all or fly. Is that what you want?"

"No, sir," Harry mumbled, now feeling slightly ashamed and wishing he could have waited till tomorrow to surprise his dad. Maybe then James would have been in a better mood. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask you to watch me."

"Next time? Harry, there isn't going to be a next time, because I'm grounding you from your broom for the rest of the weekend."

"What? No! You . . . you can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I can. And I am." James said, meeting his son's defiant stare with one of his own. "Your broom is mine till you go back to your mum's on Sunday. And you're going to stay in your room for most of the morning too and think about what you did and how you ought to have followed my instructions."

Sudden tears sprang to Harry's eyes. "No! It's not fair! Nothing happened!"

"But it could have and you know it. Now, enough arguing. I want you to go straight to bed." James said, pointing to the stairs.

Harry lifted his chin. "I don't want to. I'm not tired."

James was at a loss for a moment. Harry had never really defied him like this before. He was uncertain what to do. Then he remembered what his foster father had done when he had given him an attitude like this over something. "Harry, I'm going to count to three, and if you're not in bed by then, I'll pick you up and carry you there and you'll get an extra five minutes of time out and a swat too."

"Time out!" Harry cried, furious. "Time out's for babies! I'm eight, Dad!"

"Then quit acting like you're Rosie's age. One."

"You're mean!" his son cried, feeling betrayed, though he didn't know why.

"Two. Better get moving." James warned.

Harry sniffled. "You're no fun anymore, Dad!" He couldn't believe that James was acting like this.

"Three," James said, his own temper sparking at his son's stubbornness.

Before Harry could move, James had leaned over and lifted his son, tucking him beneath his arm and marching up the stairs. Harry squirmed and wriggled, yelling at his father to put him down.

James ignored his son's outburst, arriving at Harry's room and walking over to the bed. He set his son facedown on the bed, then lifted his hand and gave him a single smack on his pajama-clad bottom.

Harry was so shocked he burst into tears.

"Next time listen," James said, then immediately felt guilty and gave his son a hug, just like Tom always had after he punished little Jamie. Harry sobbed into his shirt, more from shock than pain. James rubbed his back and said softly, "All right, no need to act like I murdered you, sport. You've had worse from your da. I warned you, and you deserved it, you were acting like a brat."

Those words combined with the punishment finally penetrated Harry's little cloud of denial and brought home to him that he had indeed been behaving badly. Like a first class brat, like Jamie had done for his da that time. Now Harry felt ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said contritely, and this time he meant it.

"I'm sorry too, but maybe now you'll listen when I start counting, huh?" James wiped Harry's nose with a tissue.

Harry nodded. While it felt strange to have his dad punish him, at the same time he was oddly comforted by it. James was, at long last, behaving the way a father should, giving both comfort and punishment in equal measure. "Yes, Dad. Am I still grounded tomorrow?"

"Yup." James sighed, then gently set Harry down on the bed. "Now go to sleep. No wandering around."

"Yes, Dad. Good night." Harry gave him a smile before he removed his glasses and shut his eyes.

"Night, sport. I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

James tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him. That had been the hardest thing he had ever done, he thought ruefully. He bumped into Sirius on the way to his room. "Guess you heard the whole thing, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I was following right behind you," Sirius said.

"Was I terrible then?"

"Terrible? No, just . . . well you reminded me an awful lot of Tom, Prongs. Especially when you did that counting bit and gave him a smack."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, if I were Harry, I'd say it's a bad thing, but if I were you . . . I'd say you did a good thing. The kid was testing you, wanting to see what you'd do. And you did what was right."

"It was hard, Siri. I . . . I didn't like it, but . . . it had to be done."

"Tom told me that too, after he gave you a spanking once," recalled Sirius. "Makes me glad I'm not a parent yet."

James chuckled. "Poor Tom! Now I can understand exactly how he felt after I behaved like a brat and tried his patience. Funny, but I never understood why he got so angry till now."

"Well, you live and learn, Prongs." Sirius smirked. "He's your son, you know."

"Is that ever true! Good night then, Padfoot. See you tomorrow."

"We still going on that picnic, or have you cancelled it?" asked Sirius.

"Uh . . . I'm not sure. I'll ask Tildy and see what she thinks." James said, then he went into his bedroom.

When he spoke with Tildy the next morning, before Harry had woken up, and explained what had happened, he was pleased to discover that she approved of his actions.

"You did right in disciplining him firmly and yet lovingly, James. Sirius was right when he said Harry was testing you. All kids do it, and now Harry knows what you will and won't tolerate and just how far he can go. That's important, because all children need rules and boundaries."

"Otherwise they end up like me the first time around," James said, wincing. "A royally spoilt brat."

Tildy nodded. "Yes. Incidentally, your parents were as much to blame for your poor attitude growing up as you were. You've seen the difference discipline made on you with Headmaster Riddle."

"I sure have. My bottom might not have liked it much, but I can't say I didn't deserve it," James said, giving her a slightly naughty smile.

"I'd say his little experiment was a success, based on how you've treated Harry last night and also today. You've demonstrated firmness, resolve, compassion, and responsibility, James, which are the hallmarks of a good parent." Tildy praised.

James beamed. "I think that's the nicest compliment anyone ever gave me, Tildy."

She waved a finger at him teasingly. "Now don't you try and butter me up, Mr. Potter. It won't work. I'm on to you!"

He gave her a guilty-little-boy grin and said, "I'm telling the truth, Matilda! For the first time since Harry was born, I feel like I've done something right with him. I guess I was always a little jealous of Severus, because he seemed to know more about being a parent than I did. Lily was always saying how important it was to set rules and consequences, and that was something Severus has always been better at than me, and I didn't want to feel second-best, or anything like my rival, so I did the opposite. I didn't realize then how much I was confusing and hurting Harry by not behaving responsibly. But now I know better and I'm going to try my best to be a responsible father."

"That's all I or anyone can ask, James."

"So, does this mean you'll accept my invitation to dinner next Wednesday, Miss Bagshot?" he asked with a provocative smirk.

"James Potter! You know I'm not allowed to go on dates with clients!"

"Does it say that in your social worker handbook?" he teased.

"Well, no, but . . ."

"Is there some reason why you can't go? Do you have an appointment? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, of course not! It's just . . ."

"Come on, Tildy. It's only dinner. That's all. No strings. I'll behave myself."

"You're a rogue, James!"

"But you like me anyway, don't you?" he grinned.

Tildy blushed, for she had found her resolve wavering when it came to James. Though she knew of his past as a ladies' man, she still found him charming, and his new attitude pleased her greatly. She liked the new James much better than the old one. A lot more. And that was very dangerous. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't smart to fall for a client, especially a reformed rake like James Darius Potter. Then again, what was a single dinner? They were both adults and could control themselves, right? One dinner did not make a date.

Tildy humphed, then said, "I'll need to think about it. I'll let you know by Wednesday."

James nodded, then muttered under his breath, "You say that now, my sweet, but soon you'll be having dinner with me every day. As my wife. I hope!"

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Meanwhile, at the Snape flat, Rosie was going through her own set of growing pains with Severus. At almost four, she was a handful. Smart as a whip, possessed of the quick and clever mind of both parents, she had inherited the Snape stubbornness and Lily's flashfire temper. Today that temper was very much in evidence as she promptly threw herself on the floor and had a tantrum after Severus told her to pick up her room before going outside to play with Eric and Draco, who had slept over.

Severus watched, his dark eyes glittering with disapproval, as his daughter howled and kicked her tiny feet on the carpet, his arms crossed, not saying anything. He had learned long ago that you couldn't have any kind of discussion with a screaming child and he simply had to wait until she wound down before giving any kind of scolding or punishment. He had also learned that Rosie enjoyed being the center of attention and so ignoring her was the ultimate insult. He looked at a point on the wall across the room and silently counted to fifty, trying not to wince at his child's shrill screams.

Out in the den, Eric and Draco exchanged glances.

"Rosie's in big serious trouble now," said her brother knowingly. Then he winced, for all the Snape children knew how their father dealt with temper tantrums.

Draco nodded solemnly. "She should have done like Uncle Sev told her, and just picked up her toys. I would have helped."

"Me too." Eric bit his lip. "I don't like it when Da's mad. Or when Rosie's in trouble."

"Me neither," agreed the blond boy, shaking his head.

Both boys cringed upon hearing Severus' voice, scolding his wayward daughter sternly, followed by the sound of three swats, then an order to stand in the corner for four minutes and Rosie crying loudly.

"Poor Rosie," Eric sniffled, he was quite sensitive to other's suffering and hated it when his little sister or Harry was upset.

Draco felt sorry for her too, even though he knew she deserved to get in trouble.

Severus emerged from Rosie's room a moment later, looking quite unhappy. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I should have asked Mum to watch them today and helped Lily brew," he mumbled half to himself. "I'm at my wits end."

"Da, are you sad?" Eric queried, coming to stand beside Severus, his little hand touching his father's knee.

"A little," answered the apothecary truthfully, for he never liked having to spank his children.

Eric suddenly threw his arms about Severus and hugged him. "Do you feel better now, Da? Mummy always says a hug makes her feel better."

Severus picked up his sweet-natured middle child and set him on his lap, hugging him close. "Ah, Eric. Your mum was right. Hugs are the best medicine."

"Even better than potions?"

"Yes," replied his father, thinking how lucky he was to have this child, who had Eileen's patient and forgiving nature, and his own innate ability to make even the grouchiest curmudgeon smile and feel happy. Severus loved all his children, but Eric claimed a special place in his heart, his sensitive gentle son who reminded him of himself as a child, before Tobias had beaten all of the sensitivity out of him and turned him wary and fearful, afraid to trust or show any sort of gentler emotions. It had taken years for Lily to convince him to trust her and be comfortable showing his softer side while at school. Though since he had been married, he felt more comfortable displaying those gentler emotions, at least with his wife and children, godchildren and honorary nieces and nephews.

While Severus cuddled with Eric, Draco went to go and comfort Rosie, though he paused before leaving the den and called over his shoulder, "Uncle Sev, may I see Rosie?"

Severus checked his watch, the four minutes were up. "Go ahead, Draco." It amazed him how close those two were, even closer than he and Lily had been as children. He wondered if it had anything to do with his daughter's nascent empathic ability, for his little girl could be very loving when she chose, and Draco had been in desperate need of love when he had first come to the Lupins.

Draco entered Rosie's room quietly, he rubbed his eyes, which were tearing a little from sympathy. He hated when Rosie was sad or hurt, and he could feel her pain and remorse. It was not a conscious thing, but instinctive, an invisible connection between the two that had formed the first time he had ever laid eyes upon her, the red-haired baby who had made him feel so warm and loved inside, even when he was scared to death of everyone around him.

He came over to where she was standing in the corner, sniffling and rubbing her bottom, and hugged her from behind. "Shhh. You're going to be okay, Rosie Posy." That was his nickname for her and only he was ever allowed to call her that. He only did so when they were alone.

She turned around and hugged him hard. "Draco! I was bad n' Da spanked me an' put me in time out."

"Uh huh. You should have picked up your toys."

She nodded. "I know. But I wanted to play first."

"I would have helped," he reminded her gently.

"But you didn't make a mess." She pointed out. "I did."

Draco shrugged. "I don't mind helping you clean. Then you wouldn't have thrown a fit and got in trouble."

Rosie considered. "All right. Next time I'll ask you." She gave him a pitiful look. "Is Da still mad at me?"

"I don't know." He held her for a few moments more, then went and got a tissue from the little table and gave it to her. "Here. Blow your nose and dry your eyes. Then go say sorry to Uncle Sev."

"I already said sorry, after he spanked me," she told him, using the tissue. She leaned her head against his thigh, as she only came up to his midsection.

He felt her remorse and love flow through him and he smiled. "Uncle Sev will forgive you." He took her hand and led her from the room.

Severus looked up as Draco and Rosie came into the den. His daughter looked ashamed and contrite, as she usually did after getting in trouble. "Well, Rosalind? Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"Uh huh. M'sorry, Da, for being bad. I'll be good now." She released Draco's hand and ran over to him, burying her face in his lap.

"Then I forgive you, imp. Did you pick up your toys?"

She shook her head. "I forgot."

"Why don't you go and do that?" he suggested. He sensed she was overtired, and needed a nap, but didn't want to mention the "N" word and go through another round of screaming.

"'Kay, Da. Draco, help me, please?" she lifted her head from Severus' knee and shot a look at Draco.

Draco followed her back into the room. Together they picked up the scattered toys and placed them on the shelves and in the toy box.

"I'm done, Da!" she called once they were finished, yawning.

Severus came in to inspect the room and said, "Good job, both of you." He eyed his daughter knowingly. "Looks like a certain little girl is sleepy."

Rosie rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, then held up her arms to him. "Da, hold me."

Severus picked her up and sat down with her on her bed. He stroked her flyaway auburn hair and asked, "Do you want to go and play outside?"

Rosie shook her head. "Later. M'sleepy now."

"I see. Why don't you take a rest in your bed?" Lately, Rosie would only agree to nap if she thought it were her own idea.

"First sing, Da? Please?"

He made a face. "You know I can't sing, Rosebud."

"Can too. Sing, Da! Pretty please! With cherries on top. For me?" She gave him her best pleading look, the one he could never refuse.

"Very well. Only for you," he sighed, sounding very reluctant. "What would you like to hear?"

She thought for about a minute before crying, "Sing 'bout the Purple Pee-pull Eater!"

"The what? Purple People Eater?"

"Like Granpa Hal! You _know_, Da."

"I think I've forgotten," he teased.

"Nuh-uh. You 'member, Da! You 'member _everything_!" she said, her eyes shining with hero-worship.

"Refresh my memory. Sing it to me," he added when she gave him a confused look.

Rosie began singing. "I saw the thing come out of the sky . . . it was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater . . ."

"One eye?" Severus exclaimed.

Rosie nodded. "You 'member _now_, Da? It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater . . ."

"Pigeon-toed, under code, flying purple people eater," Draco sang softly. He had learned the song as well by listening to Rosie.

"What a sight to see," Severus added in his dark bass.

Rosie grinned. "You 'membered, Da! See? I knew you'd 'member."

Severus continued singing the silly song, which was Rosie's favorite, rocking the little girl back and forth as he did so. Draco sang also, until Rosie's eyes closed and the only sound from her mouth were soft little snores. The apothecary smiled tenderly at his youngest, then tucked her in bed with a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, little minx."

Draco smiled at him before heading out and asking Eric if he wanted to play Aurors and Jesters in the backyard. Eric agreed and the two went out to play, leaving Severus alone to make a cup of tea and relax for a while. The only thing disturbing him then was the fact that he now had the bloody purple people eater song stuck in his head!

**A/N: Hope you all liked this one. Rosie's favorite song was also mine as a little girl, so I couldn't resist putting it in there. **

**I have just updated another of my Lily/Sev stories, Irresistible Chemistry, in case anyone was wondering.**

**Thanks very much for everyone's support, hopefully 2012 will be a better year for me and my family. **


	32. New Lives

**32**

**New Lives**

There was a bit of chaos as the Lupin and Snape families Flooed into the Lupin cottage accompanied by Dora Tonks and her best friend Charlie Weasley. The whole group had come from Riddle Manor where they had completed the annual Christmas treasure hunt after bringing gifts to the orphanage where Headmaster Tom had lived for five years. Tom's father had not looked well so Andromeda had stayed behind to take a look at him. Papa Tom was old for a Muggle and they all knew that he wouldn't be with them much longer.

Harry, Teddy, and Tessa quickly convinced their parents to let them fly under Charlie and Dora's supervision. Eric settled in the sitting room with some paper and crayons and Draco and Rosie went to Draco and Teddy's room to read. Draco was still having some trouble with his reading, but he didn't let it slow him down. He enjoyed reading, especially reading to his Rosie.

The four adults settled at the table in the kitchen, Remus stopping to make tea for them before sitting down as well; Cissy held Zoey under a blanket as she nursed the infant. "Papa Tom doesn't look good," Remus said quietly.

"He's older than most Muggles," Cissy replied. "Andy's been helping him, but there isn't much else that she can do besides giving him the Elixir of Life, and the Flamels guard that closely."

"With good reason," Severus said.

They were quiet for several minutes. It was a quiet born from a long and close friendship. Lily finally broke the silence. "Andy and Tom have been spending a lot of time together lately."

Cissy smiled. "They are good for each other. And they both deserve some happiness. Dora seems happy too. In fact, she has tea with Tom at least once a week."

"Did anyone notice how James couldn't keep his eyes off Tildy today?" Remus asked with a slight laugh.

"She was trying hard not to notice him watching," Lily added. She sighed. "It was hard to ignore how good looking and charming he can be. But...he seems to really care for her." Severus reached over and squeezed her hand.

"He's grown up a lot," Remus commented.

Severus nodded in agreement. "Harry got into some trouble over at James' house a couple weeks ago and James punished him."

"What happened?" Cissy asked.

"James took him to see the Night Flyers and then Harry snuck out of the house to try some trick flying. When James grounded him, Harry threw a tantrum and James ended up giving him a swat or two."

"Harry told you about it?"

"Actually, James did when he brought Harry home. And apologized again for all the trouble he caused as a kid," Severus shook his head. "I thought Tom was crazy, but his experiment worked."

"I wonder if the Wizengamut will consider using it in the future?" Remus mused.

"They might for cases like this, if one comes up again," Lily responded. "But I don't know how often something like this comes up."

"It would be a way to keep the prison population down," Cissy said.

Severus replied. "The problem would be finding foster parents for them all. And not just any foster parents, but people like Tom who are willing to teach them right from wrong without abusing them."

They fell into silence once again. "Lily," Cissy said, smiling at her best friend.

Lily turned to look at Cissy. "Yes?"

"You, dear friend, are glowing. Why haven't you been in to the clinic?"

Lily blinked a few times before smiling. "With everything that's been going on, I hadn't even considered...I think I am, Cissy."

Cissy pulled out her wand and cast a quick diagnostic spell. "About eight weeks. Harry will be getting a little brother or sister for his birthday," she told them with a grin.

Severus did some quick calculating. Bath. Their coming child had been conceived in Bath before all the trouble with Medea. Now more than ever was he glad that he and Lily had worked things out between them. He pulled Lily's chair closer and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Lil."

Remus and Cissy smiled at each other. Things were working out for their friends.

**Page~*~*~*~*Break**

On New Year's Eve, Tom and James made their way down to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. . "You never told me where we were going," James told Tom. "All you told me was not to make plans."

Tom smiled at the younger man. "We're going to Andromeda's," he replied. Andromeda had done some scheming and had convinced him to help her play matchmaker with James and Tildy. There would only be couples at Andromeda's house tonight. Tildy was a wonderful woman and had been good for his son.

"Who else is coming?" James asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Sev, Lily, Remus, Cissy, Tildy, Hal, and Eileen," Tom replied, grateful that fading light hid his smirk.

James was quiet as he considered the group for a moment. "All couples except for Tildy and me..." he turned to glance at his father. "Are you playing matchmaker?"

Tom laughed. "It was Andromeda's idea. I had a feeling that you were smitten with Tildy and thought I'd give you a little push in the right direction."

"I don't really need the push, Dad, but thanks. I've asked her out a few times, but she's resisting. Said it wouldn't be right while she's in charge of my supervised visits."

"I think Andromeda's been working on her," Tom said. "Come...we don't want to be late."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

James stepped outside and found Tildy sitting on the picnic table, staring up at the stars. He imagined that she felt as out of place here as he did. Walking over, he sat next to her. "You know, I really admire the work that you do. It can't be easy working with idiots like me."

She glanced over at him. "You weren't too bad once you realized that you needed to change. How is your job going?"

He grinned. "I love my job. For the first time in my life I feel...important. Like I'm doing something that really matters. I worked before, but it wasn't really work. I just played at being an Auror when all I did was consult on a few cases." He sighed. "I played around with a lot of things, including Lily and Harry and I hurt them both in the process. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was jealous of Severus. He had what I thought was mine and he was happy when I hadn't been. I thought I was being a good parent by giving Harry everything he wanted. But Tom and even Severus taught me better. I've never been happier, Tildy."

"You've come a long way, James, and I'm happy for you."

James reached over and took one of her hands in his. "Tildy, I respect and admire what you do. But more than that, I admire you for not giving in to me before. I've always had women falling at my feet. It's been refreshing and I've enjoyed trying to win you over. I don't really know what love is, Tildy, but I care for you a great deal. More than I can express. I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She was quiet for several minutes, staring at their joined hands. "I care for you too, James, and I will admit that I'm very attracted to you. I want to marry you, but I can't as long as I'm handling your case." She squeezed his hand. "We should talk about it again in a couple months when this is over and there won't be a conflict of interest. And we should talk to Harry and make sure he's okay with this, because it will affect him too."

"So we're unofficially engaged then?" he asked with a grin.

Tildy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, James."

He let out a whoop and gave her a quick kiss.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

A week later Tom joined Andromeda and Dora for dinner the night before the students were to return to Hogwarts after the holidays. Andromeda watched as Tom and Dora exchanged looks throughout the meal. "Alright, you two. Spill. What is going on?"

"Well...I was going to do this later," Tom replied, reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small box. "Andromeda, will you marry me?"

Andromeda's eyes went wide in surprise. They had discussed the idea, but she hadn't really thought it would be this soon. And she certainly hadn't talked about it with Dora. She turned to look at her daughter.

Dora just grinned at her. "Answer him already, Mum."

"You knew about this?"

She nodded. "He asked me about it weeks ago. I even helped him pick out the ring."

Andromeda smiled at her before turning to Tom. "Yes, Tom, I will marry you."

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Tildy knocked on the door to James' house in Godric's Hollow. James had Harry for the weekend and had come here as he usually did when it was his weekend with Harry. As Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach, he didn't have any weekend responsibilities on non-Quidditch weekends.

Harry answered the door. "Hello Miss Tildy. I thought you didn't have to come anymore."

She smiled at the boy she had come to love. "I don't, Harry. I came this time because I wanted to. As a friend, instead of as your casewitch."

"Come on in. Dad's getting us some ice cream," he said, stepping aside to let her inside. Once the door was closed, he took her hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Dad...Miss Tildy's here."

James' back had been turned when she entered the room, but he turned to face her, one question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded her response. "Harry, come here, buddy."

Confused, Harry walked over to James, who lifted him up to sit on the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I...I've asked Miss Tildy to marry me, but she wanted to make sure that you were okay with it before she said yes."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "She better say yes. She's been good for you, and everyone likes her..." he leaned toward his dad and whispered. "Sirius _listens_ to her."

James chuckled. "That he does. So you're really okay with this?"

Harry nodded. "Not every kid gets to have two sets of parents."

It was Tildy's turn to laugh as she pulled Harry into a hug.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Severus sat on the edge of Harry's bed and gently woke him. "Happy birthday," he said when Harry opened his eyes.

Harry smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Da."

He ruffled his son's hair. "Get dressed, Mum and I have a surprise for you."

Harry nodded and got up, scratching his cat's head for a moment before getting dressed. When he went into the kitchen, he found not only Eric and Rosie, but Grandma Lee, Grandpa Hal, Remus and the Lupin children as well. The four adults all had smiles on their faces, but weren't saying anything.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "I'm going to Apparate with you and your grandparents will bring Eric and Rosie by Floo."

"What about Uncle Remus and the others?" Harry asked.

"They'll be along later," Severus answered. With a crack, he Apparated them away.

Harry looked around when they arrived. "St. Mungo's?" he asked. "Mum?"

Severus nodded, kneeling down to Harry's height. "Your little sister was born at four this morning."

"On my birthday?"

"Yes, buddy. You and your sister share a birthday."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed. "Can I see Mum and the baby?"

"They're in here," Severus said, standing and leading Harry into one of the rooms.

Lily was propped up in bed with a pink-blanketed bundle in her arms. She smiled at her oldest son. "Happy birthday, Harry."

He grinned and carefully crawled up onto the edge of the bed. "Can I see her?" Lily shifted the blankets so that Harry could see his sister's face. "She's cute." He reached out and took her little hand. "Hey, baby. I'm Harry, your big brother. When you're big enough I'm going to teach you to brew potions and to fly on a broom and all about Hippogriffs."

Eric crawled up on the other side of the bed with Grandpa Hal's help. "I'm gonna teach her how to draw and to write her name, just like Harry taught me to write mine."

Harry looked for Rosie expecting her to chime right in as she usually did, never wanting to be left out. He found her near the door with her arms crossed, pouting.

Severus walked over and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Not the baby," she pouted. "That's baby."

He pulled her into a gentle hug. They hadn't gone through this with any of the others. Harry had been excited to have a baby brother when Eric had come. In fact, he had been begging for a baby brother as soon as he was old enough to understand what a brother was. And Rosie had come before Eric had been old enough to understand what was really happening. "You will always be my baby, Rosebud. So will Eric and Harry. Just because we have a new baby doesn't mean that we love you any less. It just means that we have more love to go around, sweetheart." He stood and lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed so that they could look down at the new baby. "In a couple of years she'll be big enough to play with you and you can teach her all about how to play dolls and tea parties and dress up. Won't that be fun?"

Rosie looked down at the tiny creature in her mother's arms. It would be fun to have someone to play dolls with. Tessa was always playing with Teddy and Harry, and while Draco played with her quite a bit, he didn't really like to play dolls or tea party with her. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Rosie responded. Eric moved back on the bed so that Severus could sit near Lily with Rosie in his lap. They carefully moved the baby so that Rosie was holding her with Severus' help. "What's her name?" Rosie asked.

"Laurel Amara Snape," Lily answered.

Remus led his children into the room a moment later and Rosie looked up from her baby sister. "Draco, come see my baby!"

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Lily sat in the crowd, watching as James Potter married Tildy Bagshot in the church in Godric's Hollow. Harry stood next to Sirius as one of his father's groomsmen along with Tom, Remus, and even Severus. He had stubbornly insisted that he was too old to be the ringbearer, so that job had gone to Eric as James' way of making up to the younger boy for the trouble he had gotten him into during the year he had been deaged. Rosie was acting as the flowergirl and baby Amara was spending the day with Grandma Lee and Grandpa Hal.

Things had changed so much in the last few years. James had finally become a responsible adult and their lives were so much better now because of it. Holidays and birthdays were much easier as was their joint custody of Harry. Harry spent weekends with his father during the school year, but lived with him during the summer, spending weekends with Lily and Severus. They had all agreed to sit down and revisit the issue when Harry went away to Hogwarts.

Watching James watch Tildy, she could tell that he had finally discovered true love, much as she and Severus had found so many years ago. She wished them both all the happiness in the world and hoped that before too long there would be more Potters running through the halls of Hogwarts.

**The End**

**A/N: We hope you all enjoyed this story and perhaps might like a sequel or a series of short stories someday. Currently Rae Kelly is working on a crossover with Harry Potter from canon and the Harry Potter of the AKB saga switching places temporarily and how two lives will be changed and intertwined forever. It doesn't have a name yet, but it will once she posts the first chapter. I will post a link and favorite it when it's posted on her account. So look for it!**

**I also have posted a small one-shot called Silver Doe, set in the Prince Manor world, for those of you who were longing for more in that series. Please read and review!**


End file.
